Conquistas
by eskimal
Summary: Venus Minako se revolvió inquieta en su lugar. La próxima vez que Artemis le aconsejara ser previsora, ella se aseguraría de echarle en cara este momento. (Milenio de Plata. Rei/Minako. Romance.)
1. Noches

Por supuesto, Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia Rei/Minako, y digamos que, como "advertencia", si no les gusta el yuri, absténganse de leerla. Aunque supongo que si han llegado hasta aquí, no es precisamente porque les desagrade xD

Agradecería infinitamente sus comentarios, sobre todo porque es la primera historia que escribo de este género. Me pueden llamar novata.

Si han visto el anime, películas, live action, y leído el manga de Sailor Moon, el fic es una combinación de elementos presentes ahí, pero seguramente muchos más inventados por mi imaginación, así que no esperen que siga el argumento de cualquiera de esas cosas, muy probablemente me desvíe demasiado. Sólo espero conservar la esencia de los personajes, ¡y se aceptan sugerencias!. Quisiera escribir esta historia con ustedes, así que sus opiniones serán tomadas muy en cuenta, si tienen alguna petición, ¡adelante!, la escribiré en la medida de lo posible, porque tampoco me quiero desviar demasiado de lo que ya tengo planeado.

Sin más que decir, y antes de comenzar a aburrirlos, las dejo con la historia.

**CONQUISTAS**

**Noches.**

Venus Minako se revolvió inquieta en su lugar. La próxima vez que Artemis le aconsejara ser previsora, ella se aseguraría de echarle en cara este momento. Algo parecido al aullido de un lobo se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad, y a ella le dieron ganas de llorar. Suspiró nerviosamente, mientras encogía los ojos intentando ver un poco más allá del manto negro de la noche marciana. No podía negar que el paisaje era hermoso El cielo estaba adornado con miles de estrellas y las dos lunas de Marte, una más pequeña que la otra, no dejaban de causarle asombro, sobre todo considerando que Venus no contaba con ningún satélite natural.

Pero la realidad era que hacía un frío del demonio y los pies se les estaban congelando. ¿Quién había hecho los cálculos y ocasionado que ella llegara una hora antes de lo planeado? ¿De quién había sido la idea de mandarla en medio de la noche a buscar a la heredera al Trono marciano? Suya no, y en aquel momento no pudo más que lamentarse de lo que en algunas ocasiones implicaba ser líder de las senshis, encargadas de la seguridad de la Princesa de la Luna.

Suficiente. Estaba cansada de esperar en el exterior de la nave que la había transportado hasta el planeta rojo, en medio del frío, el viento helado, y el conjunto de sonidos que ya le habían puesto los cabellos de punta en varias ocasiones. Llevaba un traje térmico diseñado por mercurianos, pero era más bien experimental y en cuanto regresara a la Luna tendría que comunicarle a Ami que no servía de mucho. Se había colocado una capa (regalo de Makoto) para cubrirse del viento, pero aún así sentía bastante frío. Además tenía hambre.

Artemis le había mencionado que su llegada a Marte debía ser lo más diplomática posible, siendo éste un planeta en donde la guerra era _su forma de vida,_ no se podían permitir malinterpretaciones que pudieran llevar a algún tipo de batalla innecesaria. A ella le había parecido más que suficiente la misiva enviada por el gobierno lunar informando que acudirían por Mars Rei, heredera del planeta rojo, para llevarla a la Luna a cumplir sus obligaciones como senshi. ¿No era eso suficiente? Sería absurdo pensar que iban en son de guerra.

Aun así, Minako había sido enviada sola, sin ningún tipo de escolta (_"para acentuar nuestras intenciones pacíficas"_, había dicho Artemis). Estaba bien, estaba perfecto. Pero seguía haciendo un frío infernal, y ahora Minako dudaba que los marcianos fueran tan pacíficos como el resto de los habitantes de la galaxia, así que, aunque ella no fuera en son de guerra, no podía decir lo mismo de los nativos de Marte.

El crujir de una rama seca y el sonido de algo deslizándose cerca de ella, obligó a Minako a llevar la mano derecha a su cintura, en donde una cadena acomodada a manera de cinturón le serviría como arma. También Artemis le había prohibido transformarse en Venus, a menos que las cosas se salieran de control, así que suponía que cuando algún animal salvaje se le estuviera lanzando a la yugular era la ocasión adecuada, ¿Cierto?

Minako contuvo la respiración e intentó escudriñar en la oscuridad. Apenas distinguía las siluetas de la escasa vegetación consistente en arbustos secos y alguna que otra planta característica de los desiertos marcianos. Las conocía por los jardines botánicos venusinos que albergaban especies de toda la galaxia. Las especies marcianas eran especialmente difíciles de mantener, parecía que cuando eran cuidadas con dedicación tendían a marchitarse y morir, estando a acostumbradas a ambientes extremos. Al menos eso le había dicho Makoto-chan, que pasaba más tiempo del necesario estudiando las plantas.

Un nuevo crujido la hizo girar la cabeza bruscamente hacia la izquierda, y estuvo a punto de dar un grito cuando los ojos de un enorme perro negro brillaron en la oscuridad como los de un espíritu maligno acechándola.

"Quieto…" susurró, tomando el extremo de su cadena con lentitud para no alterar más al animal. "No quiero hacer esto… así que mejor… vete…"

Si bien había evidencia de algunos animales en diferentes planetas que eran capaces de entender hasta cierto punto el lenguaje de las personas, no estaba segura de que este fuera uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con intentarlo. El perro gruñó y se acercó lentamente a ella, mientras le mostraba los afilados y blancos colmillos que resplandecían en la noche como si tuvieran brillo propio. Minako pasó saliva con dificultad, apretando con fuerza su cadena. Ahora no estaba segura de que fuera un perro… tal vez un lobo… aunque nunca había visto uno tan grande, el tamaño era lo de menor importancia. ¿Sería sólo uno o una manada? Casi de inmediato tuvo la respuesta a su pregunta, cuando prácticamente de la nada surgió otro animal, este de color gris.

"Genial…"

A Minako casi se le escapa una risa desesperada. No sería lo suficientemente rápida para entrar a la nave sin avivar la conducta salvaje de los lobos y provocar que se le fueran encima. Tendría que atacarlos, rápido y con precisión si quería sobrevivir. Tensó la cadena y contuvo la respiración, sólo tendría una oportunidad.

De inmediato escuchó un sonido detrás de ella. ¿Otro lobo? Que tonta había sido, ¿era así como terminarían sus días? Algo tiró de ella, tomándola por el cuello y la cintura, ocasionando que se fuera de espalda y cerrara los ojos como reflejo al impacto inminente que vendría al golpear el suelo. Definitivamente le dolió. Su cabeza rebotó en el suelo y soltó la cadena que un momento antes iba a significar su salvación. Ahora si estaba perdida.

Pero entonces nada pasó. Podía sentir un peso encima de ella y algo que le apretaba el cuello, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para asfixiarla, pero sí para inmovilizarla. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada amatista de una chica más o menos de su edad. La estaba observando seriamente, pero su expresión le recordó a la del lobo a punto de saltar sobre ella.

"Rei."

Al sonido de la voz, la muchacha apretó los labios y se puso de pie, liberando a Minako, que apenas se estaba recuperando de la conmoción.

"Lamento la brusquedad de nuestra bienvenida."

¿Brusquedad? ¿Bienvenida?, pensó Minako, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la arena de la ropa y del cabello. Entonces pudo observar el panorama. Había un hombre vestido con ropas de piel, pantalón ligero y una especie de peto en cuyo centro lucía una llama de color rojo y que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Llevaba una capa del mismo color sujeta al peto con un par de anillos de un material que parecía bronce. El hombre era mucho más alto que ella, fornido, moreno, de cabello negro y mirada decidida.

"¿Princesa de Venus, cierto?"

Minako todavía no recuperaba el habla y tan sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. El hombre hizo una leve reverencia, suficiente como para mostrar respeto pero no sumisión.

"Permítame presentarme, soy Ares, gobernante de este planeta. La esperábamos hasta la media noche, es por eso que al ver una nave extranjera en nuestros terrenos, temimos una invasión. De ahí nuestra conducta."

Minako dejó escapar una risa. No pasó desapercibido el hecho de que aún habiéndola arrojado al suelo y golpeado, no le ofrecieron una disculpa más formal. El hecho de calificar eso como "una brusca bienvenida" no contaba demasiado como una disculpa.

"Llegué antes de lo previsto, fue un fallo en el protocolo, lo lamento."

Ares asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera satisfecho con las palabras de Minako. ¡Ahora resultaba que era ella la que tenía que pedir disculpas luego de ser maltratada de esa manera!

"La persona que la derribó de manera tan espectacular es mi hija, Mars Reiko."

A Minako por poco se le escapa un sonido de desdén de la garganta, pero supo contenerse. La razón fue que el tono utilizado por Ares fue orgulloso y hasta engreído. Así que la misma heredera marciana la había derribado. ¿Nadie había notado cómo su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo?

"Pude haber salido seriamente lastimada." observó Minako, haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritarlo.

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la otra chica, Mars estaba sonriendo con autosuficiencia. ¡Sonriendo!. De pronto el frío la abandonó y sintió que la sangre poco a poco se le calentaba. _Diplomacia,_ escuchó una voz interior que se parecía mucho a la de Artemis. Así que intentó calmarse y le devolvió la sonrisa a Mars. No supo muy bien que fue lo que la otra chica vio en su rostro, pero se sintió satisfecha, porque de inmediato la sonrisa de Mars se desvaneció y volvió a adoptar el gesto huraño que empezaba a incomodar a Minako.

"En la misiva del gobierno lunar me informan que el traslado debe ser rápido, así que no tenemos tiempo para ceremonias de bienvenida, a pesar de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado demostrarle nuestra hospitalidad."

Minako sonrió, esta vez de manera auténtica.

"Creo que me llevo un buen recuerdo." Le dijo, llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza en donde un pequeño y doloroso bulto no le permitiría olvidar el golpe en algún tiempo.

Ares soltó una carcajada. Su voz grave y ronca resonó en el silencio del desierto marciano. ¿Qué estaba mal con esta gente que parecía alegrarse con el dolor ajeno? Todo lo que Mina quería era regresar a la Luna y decirle a Ami que le diera algo para el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir.

"Rei." Dijo Ares.

La seriedad en su tono le indicó a Mina que quizá no se suponía que ella escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir Ares. La muchacha se acercó a su padre y se colocó frente a él, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Demuéstrales de que está hecho nuestro pueblo."

Rei asintió. El intercambio cautivó a Minako. Había tanta decisión en las miradas de ambos que de pronto se le vinieron a la mente todas las leyendas que había escuchado del pueblo marciano. Su valentía, su lealtad, su sentido del honor, su voluntad de acero. A juzgar por lo que podía ver en la actitud de las dos personas frente a ella, era más una realidad que una leyenda.

No hubo palabras de despedida. Ares apenas colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Rei y esbozó una sonrisa que parecía más bien de orgullo que de nostalgia. Y eso fue todo. Rei fue a acariciar a los lobos que se hallaban echados a unos metros de ahí, ahora como mansos corderitos y no como las bestias que Mina había pensado le arrancarían la cabeza en dos segundos.

Rei no llevaba ningún tipo de equipaje, sólo un pequeño bolso de piel amarrado a su cintura con una correa, y del que Mina tuvo curiosidad acerca de su contenido. El otro objeto que llevaba era un arco de madera, colgado de uno de sus hombros.

Ares no espero a que despegara la nave, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y un puño cerrado sobre el corazón, para después desaparecer entre la oscuridad, escoltado por los dos animales salvajes.

"Hace tanto frío. ¿Cómo puede soportarlo con tan poca ropa?" preguntó Mina, dirigiéndose a Rei, con la intención de romper un poco el hielo.

"Es primavera." Le respondió la muchacha.

Mina alzó las cejas.

"No hablas en serio." Le dijo Minako

"Siempre hablo en serio."

Mina frunció el ceño. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo si Mars continuaba con esa actitud.

"Durante el día la temperatura es tan alta que una persona como tú no sobreviviría mucho tiempo en el desierto sin agua, pero por la noche la temperatura desciende tanto como ahora. Si tienes frío, deberías estar aquí en invierno."

"No puede ser tan frio como en Mercurio." Replicó Minako.

"No. Pero aquí carecemos de las comodidades mercurianas."

"Eso es obvio…"

Rei fingió no escucharla, caminó hacia la nave y la observó con curiosidad, buscando la manera de abrirla. Minako le ahorró tiempo y abrió con un control pequeño la cubierta de la cabina. Extendió una mano haciendo un gesto para que Rei entrara primero. La muchacha la observó con algo parecido a desconfianza, pero de un movimiento ágil literalmente saltó dentro.

El viaje, como Minako lo había pronosticado, fue en extremo tedioso. Hablar con la heredera de Marte resultaba una tarea tan engorrosa que al cabo de un rato, Venus Minako desistió en sus intentos de entablar una animada charla con ella. Agradeció a todos los dioses que el trayecto estuviera a punto de terminar, cuando inició el descenso en la superficie lunar.

"Puedes descansar durante algunas horas, dormir, comer. Por la tarde nos reuniremos con las demás."

"No estoy cansada, y tampoco tengo hambre." Le respondió Rei, observando a su alrededor el paisaje lunar, su mirada denotaba alerta. Una precaución que Mina consideraba innecesaria.

"Pues yo sí. De hecho en este momento tengo un debate interno acerca de que hacer primero: comer o dormir." Minako sonrió y luego observó a Rei. "¿Qué estás buscando? Nadie va a saltarte encima en este lugar. ¿Toda la gente en Marte es así de desconfiada?"

Rei frunció el ceño.

"No lo sé. ¿A toda la gente en Venus le resulta tan difícil guardar silencio?"

Minako abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida por una ligera sacudida que le indico que finalmente, habían aterrizado.

"Bien. Llegamos."

Ambas descendieron de la nave, Minako no quiso averiguar exactamente qué hora era, sabiendo que seguramente no le quedarían más de cinco horas de descanso antes de reunirse con el resto de las senshis. Le dolía la cabeza, pero ya había decidido no acudir a Ami para solicitarle un remedio, considerando que con un poco de descanso se sentiría mejor.

"No es una hora adecuada para que un comité nos reciba, pero está todo programado para que hoy a medio día se realice el protocolo de bienvenida…"

Minako caminó alejándose de la nave, y recorrió un largo y angosto pasillo, de paredes blancas y que era apenas de la altura suficiente para que ella pudiera caminar erguida. No podía escuchar los pasos de su acompañante detrás de ella, pero el aura de Rei era tan poderosa que lograba inquietarla de alguna manera. No recordaba que hubiera sido así con las demás, es decir, no de esa manera. La presencia de Ami era siempre serena y convincente, una innegable energía que destilaba la confianza derivada de la sabiduría. Makoto, por el contrario, era chispeante e inquieta, pero tranquilizante a su manera, como cuando se está en medio de una tormenta con la persona adecuada para protegerte. Sin embargo, Rei era como una muralla: fuerte, decidida, e impenetrable. Algo en ella despertaba tanta curiosidad en Minako, que sin proponérselo se encontró dando media vuelta y observando a la heredera del fuego que apenas iba tres pasos detrás de ella.

Era de noche y el pasillo estaba iluminado por algunos cristales mágicos colocados en el techo, que resplandecían con luz amarillenta y tenue, dándole a Rei un aspecto místico que le recordaba esos libros de leyendas de héroes y galaxias lejanas que su padre solía leerle durante su infancia. Minako observó a Rei con una media sonrisa y se encontró con que la otra chica no le respondió el gesto, pero a ella no le importó.

"Es poco probable que alguien te ataque aquí, así que deshazte de ese gesto defensivo." Minako se lo dijo en tono tranquilo. No deseaba incomodarla, al menos, no demasiado.

Rei la observó sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su semblante, salvo una especie de gesto como si estuviera valorando su respuesta.

"Es el gesto que estoy acostumbrada a utilizar, si no es de tu agrado creo que no puedo hacer demasiado para cambiarlo."

Minako puso los ojos en blanco, no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba, pero tampoco era que le hubiera sorprendido. Se dio media vuelta, bostezando.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa, cada minuto que pierdo aquí es uno menos de un plácido sueño que debo disfrutar, ¿nunca has escuchado que hay que dormir para mantenerse bella?"

Minako escuchó a Rei soltar una especie de exclamación incrédula, y pudo imaginar su gesto de burla.

"Te acompañaré a lo que será tu habitación de ahora en adelante."

Salieron finalmente del pasillo hacia un jardín rodeado de blancas columnas, lo atravesaron y luego descendieron por unas escaleras hacia un vestíbulo amplio, adornado con estatuas y esculturas de guerreros de aspecto milenario. Para entonces Minako había procurado caminar a la par de Rei, como una acompañante y guía al mismo tiempo. Pese al hermetismo de la marciana, Minako pudo notar la mirada curiosa de Rei posándose en las figuras acomodadas alrededor del salón. _Por fin algo que parece capturar su atención_, pensó Minako, viendo de reojo a Rei y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"Son los ancestros de los habitantes de la Luna. No es que sean un pueblo guerrero, pero para efectos conmemorativos, decidieron construirlos de esa manera."

Rei no respondió, sino que continuó caminando al lado de Minako, dejándose guiar hacia la salida del salón.

Siguieron por una vereda flanqueada por árboles y que parecía conducir a una puerta de madera grande.

"Por fin." Susurró Minako, cuando al cabo de un minuto se hallaron frente a la puerta. "Acércate Rei."

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y Rei (para no variar) la observó con un poco de recelo.

"Para poder entrar en este lugar, tu energía tiene que ser reconocida." Explicó Minako, señalando la puerta.

Rei no se movió, sino que se quedó de pie observando la puerta y luego a Minako de manera alternativa, hasta que la heredera de Venus tuvo suficiente y la tomó de la muñeca, tirando de ella para que se acercara.

"Aquí." Le indicó Minako, tomando la mano de Rei y poniéndola sobre un relieve plateado con forma de estrella que sobresalía de la puerta. "Cierra los ojos."

Rei se removió un poco inquieta en su lugar, mientras observaba la mano de Minako sobre la suya.

"Vamos." La apuró Minako, alzando las cejas. Rei obedeció, aunque el gesto inconforme que puso casi le arranca una carcajada a Mina. Como es que la Princesa de Marte podía ser tan hermética y transparente al mismo tiempo, resultaba un enigma para la otra chica. Uno bastante interesante.

Minako retiró su mano y dejó que Rei se concentrara. Casi de inmediato un resplandor debajo de la mano de Rei apareció, y luego cuatro hilos de luz se deslizaron por la superficie de la puerta, trazando después el contorno de la misma, para finalmente desaparecer. La puerta se abrió.

Minako no pudo evitar sonreír y soltó un gritito de felicidad que le valió una mirada hostil por parte de Rei. A Minako, como era de esperarse, no le importó.

"Ahora todo lo que basta para que puedas entrar a este lugar, es colocarte frente a la puerta y luego poner tu mano justo como lo has hecho ahora. Sólo Makoto, Ami, tú y yo podemos entrar en este lugar. Ah, y la Reina Serenity y Usagi por supuesto."

Rei asintió, comprendiendo.

Caminaron por un corredor que desembocaba en un jardín lleno de vegetación, con una fuente en el centro. Si uno ponía suficiente atención, podía darse cuenta de que la mirada de Rei era de fascinación. Minako imaginaba que se debía a que en Marte no se podían ver tantas especies diferentes de plantas juntas, así que esto resultaba un paisaje totalmente ajeno a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver.

"Ahora puedes darte un baño, dormir, o lo que quieras… te veré aquí dentro de cinco horas. Si sigues por ese pasillo llegarás a la puerta de tu dormitorio." Le dijo, señalando un angosto corredor con forma de arco, a la izquierda.

Rei observó y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, fue interrumpida por Minako.

"¡Por supuesto que te acompañaré! Sería una falta de educación de mi parte dejarte ir sola."

La chica de Venus empujó a Rei por la espalda, que murmuraba un inaudible _"No es necesario" _mientras se veía conducida a su habitación.

Cruzaron el pasillo, llegando a una puerta de madera que Minako abrió. Casi enseguida el gesto de Rei fue de alivio. El lugar se veía acogedor y amplio, aunque no con demasiados lujos. Había un comedor pequeño, de madera (era caoba, si Minako recordaba bien sus lecciones de tipos de árboles terrícolas), cinco sillas del mismo material, y en un extremo un mullido sofá acomodado junto a un ventanal con vista a nada más y nada menos, que Marte.

"Tu dormitorio está allá." Le dijo Minako a Rei, señalando otra puerta al fondo.

Rei asintió y caminó hacia el lugar señalado. Minako se fue detrás de ella, presa de la curiosidad por conocer el lugar donde dormiría Rei. Desde su punto de vista, consideraba que el lugar estaba poco iluminado, a comparación de su dormitorio, y uno que otro mueble extra como una silla de descanso o un sofá más amplio no hubiera estado mal. La cama era del mismo tamaño que la de ella, así que no tenía ninguna objeción con eso. Había solo una ventana con vista a uno de los jardines lunares, y el baño, aunque un poco más pequeño que el de ella, tenía una amplia tina.

"Bien. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. No te lo traeré yo pero llamaremos a algún sirviente del Palacio para que nos ayude."

"Ya de por sí tengo demasiados lujos aquí, ¿qué otra cosa podría necesitar?" preguntó Rei.

"¿Bromeas? No quisiera que lo malinterpretaras, pero la tuya es la habitación menos iluminada y con menos muebles que he visto hasta ahora."

Rei alzó las cejas.

"En Marte dormimos en tiendas de campaña la mayor parte del año. No tenemos agua caliente, sofás, mesas o camas. Utilizamos ese tipo de comodidades sólo para ocasiones muy especiales. Así que todo esto resulta fastuoso para mí." Le respondió, observando a su alrededor.

Minako no pudo evitar poner cara de horror.

"No lo puedo creer."

"Créelo. He escuchado que en Venus se permiten demasiadas cosas."

"¿Qué sentido tendría todo si no te puedes permitir de vez en cuando eso que tu llamas comodidades?"

Rei sonrió ligeramente.

"Podríamos discutirlo todo el día, pero tú tienes sueño y yo tengo que darme un baño, ¿cierto?"

"Te veré en la fuente dentro de unas horas, ¡Adiós Mars!"

La rubia salió apresuradamente por donde entró, dejando a Rei en la soledad de su habitación, preguntándose de dónde había sacado Venus Minako la idea de llamarle "Mars" sin siquiera preguntarle si le parecía correcto. Era una manera peculiar de dirigirse a ella, hasta donde recordaba nadie más la llamaba así. Suspiró y dejó su arco apoyado en la pared, luego comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar el contenido de la pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba atada a la cintura: un pequeño dije plateado con la forma de una llama, en cuyo centro tenía un rubí. Su padre le había dicho que había sido de su madre, y siendo el único objeto que conservaba y que había pertenecido a ella, lo guardaba y protegía con recelo. La gente de Marte generalmente no contaba con muchas pertenencias materiales, es por eso que un simple objeto podía significar un lazo importante con su pasado. Eso explicaba que no llevara ningún tipo de equipaje, más que su arco y esa pequeña joya. Una vez que hubo comprobado que todo estaba en orden, se fue directo a la ducha. Quizá podría meditar un par de horas para relajarse, antes de la reunión con el resto de las senshis.


	2. Lazos

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero entre la escuela, el trabajo, y la vida en general, no había tenido mucho tiempo para dedicárselo a este escrito…

Espero que les guste este capítulo, y ahora si prometo ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente para publicarlo con menor demora.

Como "nota" o como se le llame, debo decirles que no soy muy buena describiendo ropa o vestimenta… así que si se quieren dar una idea mejor de lo que trae puesto Rei y que se menciona en este capítulo, busquen kendogi y hakama en Google :P

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, espero que para este capítulo también tengan comentarios, se los agradecería mucho

**Lazos.**

Minako se sumergió en el agua caliente con olor a lavanda y dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro. Después de su pequeña aventura en Marte, nada le parecía mejor que un baño para relajar sus músculos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el aroma que inundaba el cuarto de baño, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a la heredera del trono de Marte. Le resultaba una persona por demás interesante, agradable con todo y sus "peculiaridades". Artemis había pasado la semana previa al viaje a Marte, instruyéndola de manera incesante acerca de lo que debía y no debía hacer estando en presencia de los habitantes de Marte. En resumen, Minako había entendido una sola cosa: comportarse como era habitual en ella estaba terminantemente prohibido. No podía mostrarse amigable al primer momento, no debía hacer bromas innecesarias para relajar el ambiente, el contacto físico con un habitante de Marte que se conoce por primera vez estaba más que prohibido, y por supuesto llamarle "Mars" a Rei sin pedir autorización, había sido una desobediencia flagrante a las reglas establecidas por Artemis. Tampoco es que Minako se arrepintiera. Su intención era integrar a Rei lo más rápido posible al grupo, y si para ello tenía que forzar un poco las cosas, lo haría. Estaba segura de que no sería una tarea fácil, incluso que representaría un reto mayor que el que había sido Ami en su momento. Con la chica originaria de Mercurio sólo tuvo que romper ese halo de timidez que la separaba del resto, una labor que resultó complicada al principio, sobre todo porque la chica se pasaba más tiempo conviviendo con los libros que con las personas, algo que Minako consideraba alarmante. No es que creyera que la lectura era una pérdida de tiempo, como alguna vez se lo había reprochado Ami, sino que no consideraba sano aislarse del resto del mundo para perderse en un océano de páginas que tarde o temprano terminarían por devorar a cualquiera, incluso a alguien tan brillante como la mercuriana. Y es que esa chica era tan inteligente que Minako a veces tenía que esforzarse para no sentirse irremediablemente estúpida a su lado. Podía realizar cálculos numéricos tan complicados que Minako no podía más que observarla con la boca abierta y luego pedirle que le explicara cómo había llegado a ese resultado. Su memoria era admirable, y sus conocimientos en distintos temas tan vastos que Minako se sorprendía cada vez que Ami salía con alguna explicación acerca de casi cualquier fenómeno, acontecimiento histórico o adelanto tecnológico que se le presentara. Ami tenía un constante deseo de aprender, y aquello resultó ser el mayor temor de Minako: ¿de qué manera podía captar la atención de una chica que parecía saber todo acerca de todo? La respuesta la tuvo una noche en que una breve reunión protocolaria con autoridades lunares derivó en una plática nocturna de las tres senshis y su princesa. Usagi estaba pletórica (como casi siempre) por una carta recibida por parte de su enamorado terrícola, Endymion, iba y venía de un lado para otro hablando de las maravillas del amor y la nobleza del ser amado con tanta vehemencia, que incluso Minako, viniendo de un planeta en donde el amor era la virtud más apreciada, estaba encontrando aquel despliegue un tanto vergonzoso. Makoto y ella no dejaban de sonreír, e incluso, de vez en cuando se permitían una que otra broma para bajar a Usagi de aquella nube de ensueño en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo, Ami estaba tan silenciosa como de costumbre. Se notaba fuera de lugar, y Minako, siempre atenta a los sentimientos de sus compañeras, decidió hacer algo al respecto.

"Nos da mucho gusto verla tan enamorada, milady." Le dijo Minako a Usagi en un tono de burla ligera que logró enfurruñar a la princesa de la Luna con gesto de niña enfadada.

"Cuando te enamores me comprenderás. ¡Siendo princesa de Venus me sorprende que no sepas lo que es el amor!"

Minako sonrió divertida.

"Por supuesto que sé lo que es el amor. Y también las hormonas."

Una risa ahogada de Makoto e incluso una leve curvatura en los labios de Ami, probó la osadía de aquel comentario. Minako conocía a Usagi desde que eran niñas y tenía una profunda amistad con ella, por lo que de vez en cuando solía permitirse ese tipo de cosas con la Princesa. Una Princesa, que haciendo gala en aquel momento de sus actitudes infantiles que tanto le reprochaba su madre, se le fue encima a Minako tirándole del cabello y dejándole bien claro que las hormonas no tenían nada que ver con aquello.

"No me malinterpretes Usagi, te entiendo." aclaró Minako, soltándose con dificultad de su captora. "Y repito, por supuesto que sé lo que es el amor. Hablando en serio, me da mucho gusto verte así… claro, siempre y cuando no te pongas demasiado melosa ¿cierto Ami?"

Ami abrió la boca y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

"No podría… opinar de algo que desconozco, nunca me he enamorado." Les dijo.

Minako sonrío para darle confianza.

"Esperemos que cuando te suceda no te conviertas en esto." Le dijo, señalando a Usagi, y en esta ocasión logró arrancar un par de carcajadas, seguidas de una persecución alrededor del jardín que afortunadamente para Minako no tuvo consecuencias graves.

A partir de aquel momento Ami se empezó a mostrar un poco más amigable y menos fría, algo que Minako catalogó como un logro. Se dio cuenta también de que entabló amistad con Makoto más fácilmente que con Usagi o ella. Suponía que se trataba de la naturaleza amigable y cálida de la joven de Júpiter, que al final había terminado de romper con esa timidez mercuriana. Ami simplemente necesitaba alguien en quien confiar y que no la forzara demasiado a mostrar una naturaleza extrovertida que no le correspondía.

Con esa experiencia, Minako sabía que Rei sería un reto. Si bien mostraba algunas similitudes con Ami, en otros aspectos era totalmente diferente. Rei era solitaria como Ami, pero no parecía estar buscando protección ni amistad. Su naturaleza desconfiada hacía que Minako se preguntara constantemente el origen de aquel recelo, y mientras que con Ami bastaba casi cualquier cosa para sonrojarla y sacarla de balance cuando de sentimientos se trataba, Rei era una máscara de frialdad en todo momento. Era muy difícil adivinar lo que se encontraba detrás de ese muro que la rodeaba.

Minako se movió un poco inquieta en la tina, pensando en la mejor manera de sacar a la verdadera Rei de su caparazón, pero casi enseguida sonrío. Había algo verdaderamente enigmático en esa muchacha, algo que había atrapado a Minako desde el primer momento, y que se reflejaba en los ojos oscuros de Rei que brillaban con una intensidad inquietante.

Rei observó su reflejo en la superficie del agua de la fuente, mientras escuchaba con atención el sonido del transparente líquido cayendo en infinitas gotas, algo que le resultó un tanto extraño, pues en Marte era impensable dar al agua un uso ornamental, siendo tan escasa.

"¡Lamento la tardanza!"

La voz de Minako sacó a Rei de su contemplación, y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la rubia heredera de Venus sonriéndole amigablemente, gesto que ella sólo atinó a corresponder con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Al observar el atuendo de Minako, de repente Rei sintió una especie de inadecuación por lo que llevaba puesto. La princesa venusina llevaba un vestido blanco, sencillo pero elegante, no tenía más que algunos adornos, una especie de cinturón dorado con joyas naranjas que lo ceñía a su cintura, y un par de prendedores con forma de flor que sostenían los tirantes del vestido. Además de eso, Minako sólo usaba un par de accesorios: un collar y una pulsera de oro. Ahora Rei entendía por qué los habitantes de Venus eran famosos por su belleza natural y aire seductor, y también por qué los marcianos tenían fama de bárbaros. Ella no le había dedicado un segundo pensamiento a su vestimenta, así que había terminado con el atuendo habitual que utilizaban en Marte cuando asistían a alguna reunión del Consejo Gubernamental: su kendogi y hakama. Parecía más bien que estaba a punto de ir a un entrenamiento en lugar de una reunión con la realeza planetaria. Sintió el impulso de regresar a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, pero pronto recordó que ella no contaba con ningún vestido elegante, así que no le quedó más que resignarse. Incluso llevaba sandalias.

"¡Me encanta tu ropa!"

Rei sintió una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Minako.

"Date prisa, tenemos menos de diez minutos para llegar al salón de reuniones."

Minako la apresuró hacia la salida, empujándola ligeramente por la espalda, y Rei estuvo a punto de echarle en cara que si estaban retrasadas era por su culpa.

"Espero que hayas dormido bien. Yo me quedé dormida en la tina y por eso me retrasé, ni siquiera pude comer algo…"

"Descansé lo suficiente."

Rei no quiso detallar demasiado sus actividades, aunque lo cierto era que no había dormido un solo minuto. Se había dado una ducha y enseguida se había dedicado a meditar, pero la realidad era que eso conseguía relajarla casi tanto como unas horas de sueño. Y respecto a ingerir alimentos, años de entrenamiento militar tenían sus ventajas, una de ellas era la resistencia al hambre.

Tras algunos minutos de recorrido, finalmente llegaron a un salón de mediana dimensión, donde ya se encontraban dos chicas que Rei supuso eran las princesas de Mercurio y Júpiter.

"Chicas, les presento a Rei, heredera al trono de Marte. Rei, ellas son Makoto de Jupiter y Ami de Mercurio."

Ambas chicas sonrieron amigablemente y le hicieron un saludo respetuoso, gesto que ella correspondió, una vez más, con una inclinación de cabeza, sin embargo, sonreír no estaba en la lista de sus habilidades, mucho menos si se trataba de recién conocidos. Minako, que venía detrás de ella, casi consiguió sobresaltarla cuando se acercó un poco y le susurró un "No estés tan tensa" en tono suave. Rei la observó pasar a su lado y sentarse en una de las sillas acomodadas alrededor de una mesa redonda color blanco, de un material parecido al mármol.

"Toma asiento Rei, sólo queda esperar a Usagi, deberá estar aquí en unos minutos. Después de todo estaba ansiosa por conocerte."

Rei obedeció y se sentó junto a Minako, quedando frente a Makoto y un poco más distanciada de Ami. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que fueron interrumpidos por la chica de Júpiter.

"¿Que tal el viaje de Marte a la Luna?" preguntó Makoto a Rei, en tono amigable.

"Sin contratiempos." Respondió Rei de manera austera, y Makoto esbozó una sonrisa incómoda cuando entendió que no obtendría los pormenores del viaje.

"Querrás decir sin contratiempos para ti." Intervino Minako "Algunos lobos salvajes casi me arrancan la cabeza, sin contar el hecho de que estuve a punto de caer en estado hipotérmico… Ami, esos trajes térmicos no sirven de mucho."

"¿Tan mal estuvo?" preguntó Ami, abriendo mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. "Pensé que tu visita había sido anunciada."

"Lo fue, pero llegó antes de lo planeado." Aclaró Rei, observando a la Princesa de Venus que todavía tenía en el rostro el recuerdo de sus malas experiencias. "El frío no era tan intenso, y los lobos nunca te hubieran atacado."

"Claro, creo recordar que quien se me fue encima fue alguien más."

Rei mantuvo su expresión, observó a Minako por un segundo y luego desvió la mirada sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento. Makoto y Ami fueron mudos testigos del intercambio, detectando cierta tensión en el ambiente. En aquel momento las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando pasar a la reina Serenity, seguida de Usagi, Luna y Artemis. Las cuatro senshis se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto, y posteriormente una a una fueron saludadas por la comitiva.

"¡Así que tú eres Rei!" exclamó Usagi, cuando le tocó el turno de estar frente a la chica marciana. "Estaba ansiosa por conocerte, ¡en verdad!"

Rei parecía estar a punto de echarse hacia atrás como quien evade la estocada de un enemigo, sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su lugar con mirada incrédula y aspecto incómodo. Afortunadamente para ella, Usagi no tuvo el impulso de lanzársele en uno de sus ya conocidos y efusivos abrazos, quizá también Artemis le había hablado de la poca disposición para el contacto físico de los habitantes de Marte.

"Tendrás que disculpar el entusiasmo poco contenido de mi hija." Le dijo la Reina Serenity, con tono tranquilo y sonrisa afable. "Bienvenida a la Luna, espero que tu estancia aquí sea placentera."

Rei agradeció el respiro.

"Gracias su Majestad, desde el primer momento me han tratado muy bien."

"Me alegro. Espero que el viaje no te haya resultado agotador, ¿ninguna novedad, Minako?"

Rei observó a Minako, esperando que una vez más se quejara del salvajismo marciano, del clima y de sus habitantes.

"Nada fuera de lo normal, si consideramos que es Marte."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Rei, alzando la voz un poco más de lo que hubiera querido. Entendía que alguien originario de Venus no se sintiera cómodo con su manera de comportarse, pero también estaba teniendo suficiente de la forma en que Minako se empeñaba en enfatizarlo.

"Seguramente habrá sido un intercambio interesante para ambas." Interrumpió Serenity. "Minako, espero que hayas conocido a Ares."

Minako asintió, recordando enseguida la impresión que se había llevado con aquel hombre. De pronto el incidente de los lobos y el ataque de Rei le parecieron insignificantes.

"Sí… no tuvimos oportunidad de platicar demasiado, pero sé que su pueblo lo considera un hombre honorable."

Esta vez le dirigió una mirada a Rei, que si bien en su semblante no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, al menos pareció que la furia que se había adivinado en el tono de su voz segundos antes, se había apaciguado.

"Honorable, así es. Un reflejo de su pueblo." Concluyó Serenity, observando una vez más a Rei, que por primera vez desde que estaba en la Luna, esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

"He leído mucho acerca de la cultura en otros planetas, sé que en Marte rinden especial culto a la guerra." Intervino Ami.

"Cuando lo dices así podría malinterpretarse, no es que nos agrade la Guerra." Respondió Rei "Somos un pueblo que ha tenido que defenderse continuamente, así que hemos aprendido a dominarla."

"Es precisamente eso lo que me resulta interesante Rei." Le dijo Serenity. "Creo que podríamos aprovechar tus conocimientos en el campo de batalla para complementar el entrenamiento que van a recibir. Todas tienen algo que aportar, estoy segura de que podemos hacer de ustedes un gran grupo."

Rei asintió. Su padre ya le había hablado acerca de lo que encontraría en el Reino Lunar. Desde que era pequeña, tenía esa extraña sensación de que su destino estaba escrito de manera irrevocable, como lo estaban esos símbolos milenarios en las piedras de las cuevas de los desiertos marcianos. Había crecido con el constante recordatorio de que tarde o temprano se convertiría en una senshi, protectora fiel de la Princesa de la Luna, dispuesta a morir en el cumplimiento de su deber. No es que se sintiera infeliz con ese rol. Respetaba al pueblo lunar, sabía que en innumerables ocasiones habían sido aliados en batallas, y que esa camaradería se extendía incluso transformándose en una sólida amistad entre su padre y la Reina Serenity. No tenía razones para dudar acerca de la tarea que le había sido encomendada.

"Rei, permíteme presentarte a Luna y Artemis. Serán sus instructores personales."

Luna y Artemis hicieron una ligera inclinación de cabeza a manera de saludo. Eran un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaban, siendo los habitantes de la Luna los de mayor longevidad en el Sistema Solar, bien podían tener algunos cientos de años. Sus ojos revelaban la sabiduría adquirida con los años.

"Hemos agendado una serie de actividades que conciernen a su entrenamiento, desde preparación física hasta cultural. El resto del tiempo que tengan libre pueden utilizarlo como deseen, siempre y cuando no incurran en conductas inapropiadas." Les dijo Artemis.

Rei encogió un poco los ojos, quizá preguntándose qué tipo de conductas serían consideradas inapropiadas. Ella había tenido una formación militar prácticamente desde su infancia, así que suponía que no tenía de que preocuparse en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, no estaba tan segura de las demás chicas, sobre todo de Venus, que en ese momento se mordía el labio de manera aprehensiva y parpadeaba más rápido de lo normal, seguramente haciendo un recuento de todas las actividades a las que tendría que renunciar.

"No pueden abandonar territorio lunar sin previa autorización, pero no se preocupen, no es como si fueran prisioneras. Solo queremos asegurarnos de que no abandonarán su puesto en algún momento en el que su presencia sea indispensable en este lugar."

Rei sólo podía imaginar que "presencia indispensable" significaba momentos de Guerra. Esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a eso, al menos no todavía.

"Muy bien chicas. Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo con ustedes, pero tengo que asistir a algunas reuniones diplomáticas, así que tendré que dejarlas en compañía de Luna y Artemis para que les detallen su agenda semanal. Cuando terminen pueden ir a comer algo o dar un paseo por los jardines, lo que gusten. Recuerden que están en su nuevo hogar."

La Reina se levantó, se despidió de cada una de ellas, y después salió de la sala con aire elegante. Lo que siguió fue la descripción de cada una de las actividades que estarían realizando durante los primeros meses. De pronto Rei empezó a preguntarse en donde cabía ese tiempo libre del que les habían hablado, en medio de la avalancha de entrenamientos, clases, y reuniones que tenían planeadas para el grupo.

"El resto del día de hoy y los siguientes dos días los tendrán libres." Comentó Artemis, acomodándose la manga izquierda de la chaqueta de color blanco que llevaba puesta. "Creímos conveniente que se conocieran mejor entre ustedes, por lo que estos días pueden dedicarlos a reunirse en algún lugar, con las debidas precauciones por supuesto."

Para Rei no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Artemis observó de soslayo a Minako, y que ella, quizá deliberadamente, ignoró el gesto.

"Supongo que eso implica que no podemos salir del Palacio Lunar sin autorización. Sobre todo por los rumores que ha habido últimamente." Dijo Ami.

La mirada de Rei, que hasta ese momento había estado dirigida a Artemis, se desvió rápidamente hacia la chica de Mercurio… ¿Rumores?.

"Tú lo has dicho Ami, son sólo rumores." Dijo Luna en tono tranquilizador. "Sin embargo… preferiríamos que permanecieran en el interior del Palacio."

El comentario inquietó a todos en la mesa, sin embargo, Rei no estaba captando del todo lo que sucedía.

"Puedo preguntar… ¿a qué tipo de rumores se refiere Ami?" inquirió finalmente Rei.

A su lado, Minako suspiró, y mirando fijamente al frente comenzó a hablar.

"Hace aproximadamente una semana, llegó a nosotros información acerca de una conspiración… un ataque que se está gestando en contra del pueblo Lunar. Fue una simple carta que no sabemos quién escribió o de donde viene, y por supuesto tampoco tenemos ninguna prueba de que eso sea cierto. Todo ha estado en orden, y además de esa carta, no tenemos ninguna otra razón que nos haga sospechar."

"Sin embargo no podemos tomar nada a la ligera." Intervino Artemis, y Rei estaba de acuerdo.

"Lo que están haciendo en este momento es arruinar la celebración de bienvenida de Rei."

Rei dirigió su mirada hacia Usagi, que acababa de pronunciar tales palabras.

"¿Celebración?" preguntó, honestamente confundida.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo quieres que celebremos tu llegada?"

Rei pasó saliva con dificultad e intentó que nadie notara que quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Si bien en Marte (como en la mayoría de los planetas) acostumbraban tener diversas festividades para celebrar un sinnúmero de acontecimientos, personalmente a ella no le gustaba participar. Hacer acto de presencia en alguna ceremonia festiva era más bien un asunto de protocolo para ella, para no decir que era obligada por su padre a asistir. Por lo tanto, el hecho de saber que celebrarían algo específicamente en su honor, era poco menos que una locura, desde su punto de vista.

"Yo… estoy cansada." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir esperando que funcionara como un pretexto, algo que Usagi decidió ignorar categóricamente.

"¡Yo me encargo de organizar todo!" le dijo la joven Princesa, observándola con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Rei se acomodó en la silla y sin saber exactamente por qué, observó a Minako, que le sonrió de manera sincera (o al menos así le pareció).

"Tal vez Rei necesite descansar primero." Le dijo Minako a Usagi, ocasionando que el entusiasmo se extinguiera poco a poco en el rostro de la Heredera de la Luna. "Personalmente, a mi me gustaría comer algo ahora y dormir después."

"¿Otra vez?"

Aunque Rei no tenía la intención de sonar graciosa, su pregunta ocasionó las carcajadas del resto de los presentes, y entonces Minako frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Rei de manera resentida.

"Tuve que viajar durante horas hacia Marte y luego de regreso, no he comido nada desde hace más de veinticuatro horas, además permíteme mencionar el golpe _'no intencional'_ que recibí en la cabeza, el frío que tuve que soportar, los lobos que-"

"Entendido." La interrumpió Rei. "Definitivamente los habitantes de Venus son bastante delicados."

"No generalices Rei." Intervino Artemis. "Tal vez sólo es Mina."

Una vez más, y para descontento de Minako, las risas se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón. Incluso Rei se permitió sonreír, observando cómo, la que sería su futura líder, encogía los ojos en señal de disgusto.

"Supongo que tendremos que dejar la celebración para después." Dijo Ami, y Rei suspiró aliviada.

Artemis asintió y se puso de pie, diciendo algo acerca de que podían decidir lo que quisieran pero él tenía que retirarse porque tenía otras actividades que atender. Luna también se despidió y siguió a Artemis hacia la salida. Cuando ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, Minako se puso de pie.

"En vista de que hemos decidido posponer la celebración de bienvenida de Rei, creo que sería justo al menos llevarla a comer algo."

Rei decidió no oponerse, después de todo ya se consideraba afortunada por haberse escapado de la celebración de bienvenida, y siendo sincera, tenía algo de hambre.

Caminaron por una serie de pasillos que a Rei le parecieron infinitos, ¿qué tan grande era el Palacio Lunar? Quizá era sólo el hecho de tener apenas unas cuantas horas en ese lugar, pero le daba la impresión de que se podía perder fácilmente entre los recovecos del Palacio que bien podían ser un laberinto. En su camino se encontró con sirvientes del Palacio, soldados y otras personas de las que no pudo descifrar una función específica. Todos les dirigían miradas curiosas, y a Rei, que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, eso la puso un poco nerviosa. Ami parecía haberse acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención, quizá porque llevaba más tiempo en aquel lugar o porque simplemente no le resultaba incómodo ser observada, el hecho era que las miradas que se posaban sobre ella parecían pasar desapercibidas para la chica de Mercurio. Makoto caminaba con seguridad y le sonreía amigablemente a la mayor cantidad de personas que le era posible, quizá esa era la razón por la que los habitantes de Jupiter tenían fama de ser amigables y joviales. Usagi, que iba el frente y junto a Minako, y en su papel de Princesa de la Luna, casi no observaba a nadie por estar absorta en una conversación con Minako, que también parecía ser ajena a las miradas que le dirigían, miradas que denotaban algo entre respeto y admiración. Rei no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que era Minako quien más miradas atraía por parte de los hombres, incluso pudo observar a un par de jóvenes sirvientes que tropezaron con sus propios pies al verla pasar, lo que hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Los soldados, que se encontraban en algún puesto de guardia e imposibilitados para moverse de ese lugar, se mantenían inmóviles, pero sus ojos los delataban. Cuando Rei interceptó la mirada de uno de ellos que había sido particularmente indiscreto (o al menos lo suficientemente indiscreto como para que sólo Rei lo notara), el hombre la observó directo a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, tan sólo para apartarla bruscamente y fijarla en un punto indeterminado del vacío, tratando de aparentar con poco éxito que nada raro había sucedido, pero sonrojándose intensamente indicando lo contrario.

Rei sonrió burlonamente y negó con la cabeza.

"He escuchado que algunos habitantes de Marte tienen el don de la clarividencia."

Ami se había colocado a un lado de Rei para iniciar una conversación.

"Algunos, sí."

"¿Es hereditario?"

"No lo creo. Quizá es aleatorio."

"¿Tienen estudios que lo comprueben?"

Rei alzó las cejas y se rascó la cabeza, observó a Ami, abrió la boca para responder pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido.

"Me parece interesante que sean el único pueblo que presenta este tipo de habilidad. Como hipótesis, podría decir que ese don es algo que se encuentra únicamente en se genética, en su naturaleza."

La realidad es que a Rei nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en algo así, después de todo, si bien no era una habilidad común entre la gente de Marte, no era visto precisamente como una rareza.

"Sólo puedo decirte que al menos en mi caso, no es hereditario, mi madre no contaba con esa habilidad, y mi padre ciertamente no la tiene."

"¡Así que puedes ver el futuro!"

Lo dijo tan fuerte que atrajo la mirada de un grupo de personas, incluyendo al resto de las senshis. A Rei le dieron ganas de encogerse.

"¿Es verdad eso?" le preguntó Makoto, que se había detenido para acercarse a ella.

"Si… pero no es lo que ustedes imaginan-" intentó aclarar Rei, pero enseguida se vio interrumpida por Usagi.

"¿Me voy a casar con Endymion?"

"No lo sé…"

"¡Pero puedes ver el futuro!" intervino Makoto.

"Pero-"

"¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?" le preguntó Minako.

"¡Esperen!" exclamó Rei, y todas guardaron silencio. "Es verdad que tengo esa habilidad… pero no es tan precisa como ustedes creen, no puedo saber con exactitud cuándo, dónde, y de qué manera ocurrirán las cosas… no funciona así…"

"Vas a tener que explicar eso a detalle…"

Minako la tomó de un brazo y la condujo (por no decir que la arrastró) hasta uno de los comedores del Palacio, uno que se encontraba en un salón amplio y con vista a uno de los jardines. Dio algunas instrucciones a un par de mujeres que se encontraban ahí, que aparecieron minutos después con algunas charolas y jarras de plata conteniendo alimentos y bebidas.

Para entonces todas se hallaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa y observando a Rei con atención, que empezaba a preguntarse si la reunión de bienvenida no hubiera sido mejor que lo que se avecinaba.


	3. Recuerdos

¡Hola!

Antes que nada una disculpa por no cumplir mi promesa de actualizar pronto, pero se me vino encima una avalancha de trabajo, la buena noticia es que en un par de semanas tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir, así que espero que las actualizaciones sean más constantes.

El otro punto es que creo que me he estado enfocando demasiado en Rei y Minako en esta historia, supongo que no está mal porque el fic es de ellas :P pero intentaré en próximos capítulos desarrollar más al resto de los personajes.

Una vez más, agradezco a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme reviews, sé que no todos los que leen dejan comentarios, pero siempre se siente bien recibir alguno de vez en cuando jeje. Gracias a: Nekotachi, lestain, Bethrezen, y hasta yuuki yami que seguramente no está leyendo esto porque está en español jaja.

Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el capítulo.

**Recuerdos.**

Minako observó la charola con fruta que les habían llevado y tomó una de las manzanas que con su intenso color rojizo le resultaba irresistible. Tomó otra y luego caminó hasta donde Rei se encontraba sentada, entregándosela con una sonrisa diseñada para no ser rechazada. Rei la observó primero a ella y luego bajó la mirada a la manzana, tomándola y pronunciando un "Gracias" discreto. El resto de las senshis habían optado tan sólo por tomar algunos pastelillos o galletas (Usagi tres variedades diferentes), pero todas se encontraban sentadas en la mesa, expectantes.

"¿Cómo funciona esa habilidad Rei?" le preguntó Minako, que resultó ser la que tomó la iniciativa.

Rei, que tenía la manzana entre las manos y le daba vueltas sin la aparente intención de morderla, pasó saliva y se humedeció los labios, dando la impresión de estar pensando cuidadosamente en sus palabras.

"Me gustaría que entendieran que es algo que generalmente no puedo controlar. Aunque largas horas de meditación pueden propiciarlo… no sucede cuando yo lo deseo."

"Es por eso que no puedes decirme si me voy a casar con Endymion." Le dijo Usagi, mordiendo uno de los pastelillos. Rei asintió.

"¿Muchas personas tienen esa habilidad en Marte?" le preguntó Ami.

"No… quizá sólo uno de cada cien mil." Le respondió Rei, que supuso acertadamente que darle cifras a la chica de Mercurio sería una respuesta satisfactoria para ella.

"En Júpiter la mayoría de las personas tenemos la capacidad de predecir el clima con bastante exactitud." Intervino Makoto "Aunque algunas mejor que otras… recuerdo que cuando era pequeña podía decir al menos si sería un día lluvioso o soleado, con el tiempo vas perfeccionándolo e incluso puedes pronosticar días en las que se van a presentar tormentas o ese tipo de cosas. La diferencia es que la habilidad de predecir el clima depende mucho sólo de la observación y de aprender a identificar ciertas señales que te da el ambiente… y la verdad es que si me preguntaran cómo lo hago, no podría decirlo. Supongo que lo mismo le pasa a Rei."

Rei agradeció el gesto de Makoto, y esperó que no le hicieran más preguntas.

"¿En tu caso también fue algo que perfeccionaste con la edad Rei?" le dijo Usagi, y Rei tuvo que lamentarse por el hecho de que no terminara el interrogatorio.

"No estoy segura de cómo podrías perfeccionar algo que ni siquiera puedes controlar… pero, al menos puedo decir que he aprendido a interpretarlo mejor. Cuando tenía cinco años ni siquiera lo entendía."

Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta del error que había cometido con ese comentario, y empezó a rogar internamente para que nadie quisiera profundizar en el tema.

"¿Tienes visiones desde que tenías cinco años?" le preguntó Minako, y una vez más Rei tuvo que lamentar su suerte.

"Si." respondió sin titubear.

"¿Qué fue lo primero que viste?"

Rei se mordió la lengua, ¿por qué habían tenido que llegar a ese punto? A Rei no le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a hablar de eso de manera tan prematura. No era un tema de conversación que le agradara en lo más mínimo.

"La verdad es que no me gustaría hablar de eso Minako."

Minako se echó hacia atrás en su silla y le dio un trago al contenido de su vaso, observando a Rei detenidamente, pero dando muestras de que la negativa de la chica de Marte no la había sacado del todo de balance.

"¿Y de qué si te gustaría hablar?" le preguntó Minako, con tono inocente.

Rei entendió que aquello era su salida de emergencia, y aunque no le gustaba ser manipulada, empezaba a darse cuenta de la habilidad de Minako para hacer precisamente eso. Sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas, pero aún así le causaba cierta irritación, así que se sintió relativamente feliz cuando se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

"Si Makoto puede predecir el clima, y yo el futuro, ¿qué me puedes decir de ti?"

Al contrario de lo que Rei hubiera esperado, la sonrisa del rostro de Minako no se borró, sino más bien se modificó ligeramente, como si tratara de indicar que había estado esperando ese tipo de pregunta.

"La verdad es que no estamos hablando de mí…" le dijo Minako, cruzándose de brazos "Y la otra verdad es que todas me conocen y no guardo ningún secreto… no puedo predecir el clima, el futuro, ni soy extraordinariamente inteligente… pero puedo leer tu mente."

Si Rei se encontraba a punto de sonreír, en aquel momento cualquier vestigio que lo indicara se perdió por completo. ¿Leer la mente de alguien más? Eso era definitivamente imposible… al menos hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento. Pero si Minako podía hacerlo…

"¡Estoy bromeando Rei!" exclamó Minako, dando un ligero golpe con su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, y recargándose despreocupadamente en el respaldo de la silla, mientras sonreía.

Rei suspiró, esperando que nadie notara el alivio que estaba experimentando. La idea de que alguien pudiera hurgar en sus pensamientos sin su permiso, le provocaba cierto escalofrío.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer bromas de todo?" le preguntó Rei, que tenía un verdadero deseo de conocer las razones por las que Minako se tomaba todo tan a la ligera.

"Sólo para relajarte un poco, y en vista de que no quieres seguir hablando de tu habilidad para ver el futuro, dinos algo acerca de tu planeta."

Rei sabía que por el momento había salido bien librada del tema que no quería abordar, pero por alguna razón se sintió incómoda por el hecho de estar consciente que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo. Minako, sin embargo, le estaba brindando todas las facilidades para cambiar de tema, y ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

"Quizá hablar de mi planeta te resulte un tema bastante rústico Minako."

Minako sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Siempre he admirado la capacidad de la gente de Marte para sobrevivir en un ambiente tan hostil como el desierto marciano."

Cuando Rei estaba a punto de responder, un sonido retumbó por el salón, haciendo que los platos y las copas vibraran. Todas levantaron las miradas y observaron a su alrededor, pero fue Rei quien pudo identificarlo.

"Eso se sintió… como una explosión."

Makoto la observó con preocupación, igual que el resto de las senshis. Rei sabía lo que todas estaban pensando, no porque leyera las mentes, sino porque ella estaba pensando lo mismo: Una explosión sin duda era la señal de algún ataque.

"Iré a dar un vistazo…" les dijo Minako. "Usagi… sería bueno que permanecieras aquí con las demás. Sólo por seguridad."

"Pero…" protestó Usagi.

"Tiene razón." La interrumpió Ami. "Quizá no sea nada grave, pero es mejor permanecer aquí hasta que no lo sepamos."

Usagi frunció el ceño, pero se quedó en su lugar, dándose cuenta que no le permitirían hacer otra cosa que no fuera permanecer en el salón comedor.

"Vuelvo enseguida."

Minako les dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, así que cuando Rei dejó a un lado la manzana, se puso de pie y pronunció su nombre, tuvo que detenerse de manera abrupta.

"Te acompaño."

La chica de Venus se quedó observándola un poco sorprendida, pero sólo se limitó a asentir y luego siguió su camino, con Rei detrás de ella. La heredera de Marte no pudo dejar de notar el semblante de preocupación de Minako, un rostro totalmente diferente al que había observado hasta hace unos cuantos minutos. Su alegría se había esfumado, tenía los labios apretados, formando una fina línea recta, los ojos ligeramente encogidos, como cuando se observa algo poco agradable a la vista. Quizá Minako estaba pensando lo mismo que ella: ninguna de las cuatro estaba preparada para enfrentar el ataque de alguna fuerza enemiga, no tenían entrenamiento, ni plan de acción, y aunque Rei se consideraba capaz en algunos aspectos que tuvieran que ver con la lucha… nunca los había puesto en práctica del todo.

"Quizá no es nada grave..." le dijo Minako, cuando salieron hacia uno de los jardines y observaron una columna de humo que intentaba derrumbar el optimismo de Minako.

Minako se detuvo y se quedó observando el humo, luego bajó la mirada y observó a Rei como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante.

"¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor que llevaran a Usagi al refugio?" le preguntó a Rei, y entonces la chica de Marte pudo detectar el miedo en el tono de voz de Minako, miedo a una decisión mal tomada.

"Minako, tranquilízate… primero tenemos que saber que fue lo que pasó. Si esto fuera un ataque mayor, te aseguro que estarías viendo muchas columnas de humo y fuego por todos lados, no una sóla."

La chica de Venus dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"Corre, será mejor apresurarnos." Dijo Minako, y luego echó a correr con Rei siguiéndola por los pasillos del Palacio.

En el camino, además de encontrarse con gente confundida y atemorizada, hallaron al soldado lunar que minutos antes se había sonrojado, sólo que ahora estaba algo pálido y sudoroso. Minako se acercó a él, y quizá como muestra del estado en el que se encontraba, el hombre ni siquiera recuperó un poco de color cuando la senshi se dirigió a él.

"¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó?"

El joven negó con la cabeza, apretando la lanza que llevaba en la mano derecha.

"Sólo recibí órdenes de permanecer en mi puesto, después de la explosión."

"¿En dónde fue?" le preguntó Rei.

"Fuera del Palacio, creo que cerca de las tiendas de los mercaderes."

Rei sabía que en la Luna, como en los demás planetas, existía un lugar en donde los mercaderes de distintos productos se reunían para comerciar con ellos. En aquel momento sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: tiendas de los mercaderes significaba mucha gente reunida en un mismo lugar, y eso no era bueno dadas las circunstancias… En el camino, y a pocos pasos de llegar a la segunda entrada en orden de importancia del Palacio Lunar, se encontraron con Artemis. El traje blanco que hace apenas un momento lucía impecable, estaba manchado de polvo y sudor.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" le preguntó Minako.

"Aún no lo sabemos con exactitud… pero ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí…"

"Artemis… ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepan?"

Su instructor suspiró, algo irritado, caminando hacia la salida.

"Fue una explosión cerca de las tiendas de los mercaderes de madera, se desencadenó un incendio que ya estamos controlando… afortunadamente sólo tuvimos un herido… todo indica que alguien la provocó, con algún tipo de material. Pero no hemos podido identificar al responsable."

"¿Estás diciendo que hay alguien por ahí urdiendo estos ataques? Tenemos que encontrarlo Artemis. Al menos debemos tener una referencia."

"Estamos preguntando a las personas que estuvieron más cerca, pero no tienen mayores referencias. No vieron a nadie sospechoso."

Minako apretó los labios y observó a su alrededor. Rei hizo lo mismo, aunque sabía que sería inútil albergar la esperanza de que el responsable se encontrara cerca del lugar.

"Será mejor que regresen al Palacio, por su propia seguridad. Todo está en orden por ahora."

Artemis les dirigió una mirada que no dejaba lugar para protestar, sin embargo Rei se atrevió a contradecirlo.

"Quizá podamos ayudar buscando en los alrededores al responsable."

Artemis la miró y le sonrió de manera compasiva.

"No Rei, agradezco el interés, pero sería demasiado arriesgado para las dos. Estoy organizando a algunos guardias para que realicen esa búsqueda… lo mejor ahora es que regresen con Usagi y las otras dos chicas…" Artemis bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativo. "Será necesario reunirme con ustedes el día de mañana. Por favor infórmale a tus compañeras Minako."

Resignada por el hecho de no poder hacer algo más en ese lugar para capturar al responsable de lo que acababa de suceder, Minako asintió levemente, y luego dio media vuelta, una vez más, con Rei detrás de ella.

Cuando estuvieron en el interior del Palacio, todo parecía indicar que la calma había vuelto de manera relativa a sus ocupantes. La gente solo se limitaba a hablar acerca de lo ocurrido, pero el pánico inicial se había diluido gradualmente hasta el punto de que todo estaba a punto de pasar al grado anecdótico en poco tiempo.

Minako, sin embargo, no se había podido sacudir ese aire cabizbajo y pensativo desde que habían entrado nuevamente. Y la verdad era que Rei no tenía idea de cómo sacarla de ese estado, así que probó suerte con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Supongo que esta fue una celebración de bienvenida bastante atípica para mí."

Minako levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Rei, algo que la hizo experimentar una sensación de satisfacción por ser capaz de lograrlo.

"La próxima vez ordenaré menos fuegos pirotécnicos." Agregó Minako, para rematar el comentario de Rei.

Rei sonrió discretamente y enseguida se llevó una mano a la frente cuando sintió una leve punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Después, Minako dijo algo que Rei no pudo entender, porque sus palabras se perdieron en una especie de eco ininteligible para la heredera de Marte. Intentó enfocar su mirada pero le resultó imposible. Las columnas alrededor se movieron y el piso pareció hundirse bajo sus pies, de manera que cuando Rei intentó mantenerse de pie, no pudo conseguirlo, porque de repente dejó de identificar lo que era arriba o abajo, la izquierda o la derecha. Apenas fue consciente de que se desplomó sobre el suelo, y mientras alguien pronunciaba su nombre, ella empezó a dilucidar una serie de imágenes que al principio le parecieron confusas, que no eran más que siluetas casi sin forma, envueltas en una espesa bruma. Pronto adivinó que se trataba de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, y aunque no podía apreciar con exactitud qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, si entendió que de alguna manera, ella se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, estaba arrodillada en el piso, como si estuviera a punto de incorporarse, sentía una especie de opresión en el pecho que pronto identificó como angustia, y cuando bajó la mirada y observó sus manos, se dio cuenta de que estaban manchadas de sangre.

"¡Rei!"

Rei abrió los ojos, o al menos eso le pareció, porque la sensación que experimentó fue parecida a cuando alguien la interrumpía bruscamente en una de sus sesiones de meditación. Era como despertar violentamente cuando se estaba en la fase más profunda del sueño. Lo primero que pudo observar fue el rostro confundido, y preocupado de Minako.

"¿Estás bien?"

Rei asintió, pronto entendió que lo que acaba de sucederle no había sido otra cosa más que una especie de visión acerca del futuro… y eso no le agradaba.

"Si…" le dijo a Minako, poniéndose de pie, ignorando la ayuda que Minako trataba de brindarle.

"Estás muy pálida… de pronto te desplomaste, tenías los ojos cerrados, y aunque te estaba hablando parecía que no me escuchabas… ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien… sólo me sentí mareada… debe ser consecuencia del viaje." Mintió Rei, y supo que Minako no le había creído cuando la heredera de Venus la observó con desconfianza.

"Está bien… lo que tú digas…"

Rei guardó silencio y se pasó una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor. Todavía se sentía un poco mareada, pero estaba todavía más intrigada por lo que acababa de ver. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación de angustia y opresión como la que acababa de sentir, y podía arriesgarse a decir que sólo la podía comparar con aquella ocasión en que tuvo una visión acerca de la muerte de su madre.

"Deberías comer algo... y dormir." Le dijo Minako, que caminaba a su lado, un poco más seria que de costumbre.

Rei le dirigió una mirada fugaz, pero no dio muestras de aceptar su sugerencia.

En poco tiempo se hallaron nuevamente reunidas con el resto de las senshis, Minako les dio los detalles de lo que había sucedido, pero trató de tranquilizarlas, argumentando que sólo había un herido y que pronto encontrarían al culpable del ataque. Cómo es que Minako estaba tan segura de eso, era un misterio para Rei, aunque quizá era una de las características de un líder el guardar la calma durante la tormenta.

De pronto se sintió agotada y confundida. En ese momento hubiera querido hablar con su padre, quizá él podría darle una interpretación de lo que acababa de ver… o quizá sólo se limitaría a decirle que no tenía de que preocuparse, aunque la experiencia le dijera lo contrario. Recordaba con la claridad de una memoria dolorosa la primera vez que tuvo una de sus visiones acerca del futuro, tenía cinco años y era lo suficientemente pequeña e inexperta como para no saber interpretarla, y vivió durante semanas asustada y angustiada, sin saber explicarle a nadie la razón. Sus padres la intentaron tranquilizar diciéndole que las primeras visiones en una persona que tenía esa habilidad, en algunos casos solían manifestarse de manera un tanto violenta, pero que eso no necesariamente significaba el augurio de alguna desgracia. Pronto entendió que no era su caso. En aquella ocasión, en su visión sólo pudo distinguir una silueta alejándose en la penumbra, una semioscuridad que por alguna razón la perturbaba y la dejaba desolada, algo le decía que la persona alejándose no volvería, y eso tan sólo conseguía ponerla inmensamente triste. Su madre la consoló en todas y cada una de las noches que Rei tuvo pesadillas, hasta que un día excepcionalmente nublado de invierno sobrevino la desgracia: Un grupo de opositores al gobierno de su padre logró interceptar la caravana en la que viajaba su madre, que se dirigía a visitar un pueblo cercano, y la asesinaron. Rei recordaba vagamente haber estado jugando con algunos niños cuando vio a un grupo de soldados marcianos entrar apresuradamente, transportando en una camilla el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre. En aquel momento ella no entendió la gravedad del asunto, sino más bien se dirigió detrás del grupo de personas, para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿quizá su madre había tenido algún tipo de accidente y la llevaban al hospital?, pero ciertamente no podía estar tan mal, y en un par de horas estarían riendo del asunto. En el camino fue interceptada por un hombre, que se la llevó a su habitación sin que ella opusiera la más mínima resistencia, más por confusión que por voluntad propia. La dejaron sola por varias horas, y aunque durante los primeros minutos ella intentó salir en repetidas ocasiones argumentado que quería ver a mamá, un guardia colocado en la entrada de su habitación se lo impidió. Se sentó junto a la puerta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que su padre entró con la ropa manchada de sangre y el rostro congestionado de dolor, para decirle que su madre había muerto, que no volvería a verla más, al menos no en el mundo físico. Lo que siguió fue como un sueño, o más bien como una pesadilla, Rei apenas recordaba el funeral, las flores rojas que su padre colocó sobre el ataúd de su madre, o la frialdad con la que él se dirigía a Rei cuando todo lo que ella quería era ser abrazada y consolada. Con cinco años de vida tuvo que lidiar sola con sus pesadillas y tristezas, y aunque ya habían pasado quince años de ese acontecimiento, no creía que ahora hubiera razones para que las cosas fueran diferentes.

"Te ves un poco pálida Rei." Le dijo Usagi, acercándole la manzana y sonriéndole cálidamente.

"Sólo estoy un poco cansada." Respondió, tomando la manzana y mordiéndola finalmente.

"Artemis quiere vernos, así que nos veremos aquí al medio día de mañana." Les dijo Minako. "Claro que primero voy a tomar un poco de esto… y de esto también…" sonrió Minako, tomando entre sus manos varios alimentos entre los que había pescado, arroz, y otros más que Rei no pudo identificar.

Makoto y Ami se despidieron de manera provisional, una argumentando que iría a verificar el estado del invernadero que tenía a su cargo y la otra diciendo que si la necesitaban estaría en la biblioteca.

"Siempre que busques a Ami puedes encontrarla en la biblioteca." Sonrió Usagi, tomando una cereza de la charola de frutas que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Y siempre que Usagi desaparezca puedes encontrarla en la cocina." Intervino Minako, dejando frente a Rei un plato con arroz y vegetales, sin por lo menos preguntarle si lo quería. Rei permaneció en silencio, pero comenzó a comer.

Usagi decidió ignorar el comentario, y se dirigió hacia Rei con esa sonrisa cálida que la empezaba a poner nerviosa.

"Cuéntame acerca de tus padres Rei, me gustaría saber más acerca de ellos."

Reí apretó la cuchara que tenía en la mano y la comida en su boca de repente se volvió pastosa e imposible de tragar. Minako la observó con gesto neutral desde el otro lado de la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente.

"¿Qué puedo decirte?" le dijo Rei. "Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña… y mi padre… es un hombre bastante respetado como gobernante."

"Lamento lo de tu madre… en serio." Le dijo Usagi, y Rei se quedó un poco sorprendida por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"Está bien… fue hace mucho tiempo."

"Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera… me hubiera gustado tener algún recuerdo de él, sin embargo todo lo que tengo son las historias que mi madre me ha contado, no puedo asociar su memoria con algo doloroso, simplemente… es como un hueco que permanece ahí y que no puede ser llenado, aunque sé que era un buen hombre, eso me hace feliz… ¿algo complicado no?" le dijo Usagi, sonriendo y tomando un fruto de color rojizo brillante que Rei no conocía.

Minako continuaba comiendo con gesto neutral, observando a Usagi y a Rei alternativamente, sin decir una palabra.

"Supongo que… sí, es complicado."

Rei empezó a sentirse un poco tonta. La verdad era que en muy pocas ocasiones hablaba con alguien de temas tan personales… o casi nunca. En Marte no tenía muchos amigos, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, prácticamente nunca había hablado con nadie acerca de lo de su madre.

"Aunque tu madre se haya ido cuando tú eras pequeña, seguramente tienes buenos recuerdos de ella… ¿puedo preguntar si estaba enferma?"

Rei dejó caer la cuchara sobre el plato, dispuesta a dar una respuesta poco agradable, quizá algo que le dejara claro a Usagi que ese no era un asunto que tuviera que importarle, sin embargo al mismo tiempo Minako se puso de pie rápidamente y habló en voz alta.

"¡Vaya Usagi! Creo que hemos interrogado a Rei lo suficiente por el día de hoy, ¿qué te parece si la dejamos descansar un poco?"

Usagi observó a Minako y sonrió enseguida, dando la impresión de haber olvidado el tema de conversación.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo una reunión con el Consejo… aunque más bien podría decir que sólo tengo que ir a sentarme y aburrirme durante la próxima hora, porque mi madre es la que dirige todo. Tengo que irme antes de que se me haga tarde, nos veremos después, ¡adiós!"

Usagi se levantó y salió del salón velozmente, dejando detrás a una Rei y Minako silenciosas.

"¿Tú no tienes alguna reunión con algún Consejo?" preguntó Rei, comiendo lo que sería el último bocado de su comida. De pronto había perdido el apetito.

"Hoy no." Respondió Minako.

"Que mal…"

"Sabes Rei… resulta curioso que no lo sepas, pero mi madre era amiga de la tuya."

Rei levantó la mirada y observó a Minako con sorpresa.

"¿Tu padre nunca te lo dijo?"

Rei negó con la cabeza.

"Él… no habla mucho de ella." Respondió, posando nuevamente la mirada en el contenido de su plato.

"Ya veo… debe ser un tema doloroso… Rei… sé que tu madre no estaba enferma."

Rei se puso de pie, dejando sobre la mesa el plato a medio terminar.

"Lo que sea que sepas Minako, será mejor que lo dejes así."

"Lo lamento, no es que quiera-"

"Dije que lo dejes así, ¿de acuerdo?"

Minako observó a Rei compasivamente, sabía que intentar en aquel momento profundizar en el tema, sería contraproducente, así que muy a su pesar y en contra de su naturaleza llena de curiosidad le dijo:

"De acuerdo Mars."

Rei salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, dejando a Minako sola, observando su plato casi vacío.

"Sin duda un tema doloroso…" susurró, llevándose a la boca lo que sería la última cucharada de alimento de ese día.


	4. Sonrisas

¡Hola!

Hoy no me voy a extender mucho con mis comentarios, como siempre, agradezco sus reviews y consejos acerca de cómo escribir esta historia, en los próximos días (mejor dicho, capítulos) las cosas van a empezar a "moverse" un poco más :P

Así que, los dejo con este capítulo y espero que les agrade

¡Que estén muy bien!

* * *

**Sonrisas.**

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, Rei se lanzó a la cama y suspiró profundamente para dejar escapar su frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre nunca le hubiera mencionado que Afrodita, la madre de Minako, era amiga de su madre? No sabía si sentirse decepcionada, furiosa, o simplemente resignada de no conocer ese tipo de detalles acerca de la vida de su madre. Ares siempre había sido exageradamente hermético cuando se trataba de su esposa, y Rei había aprendido a acostumbrarse a ese silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba demasiado acerca del tema, y las conversaciones acerca de su madre eran prácticamente inexistentes. La única ocasión en la que Rei recordaba haber hablado por más de quince minutos de ella, había sido aquella en la que su padre le había entregado el pequeño dije que ahora era su objeto más preciado. Rei se llevó una mano a la cintura para verificar que la bolsa que contenía el dije seguía ahí, y se tranquilizó cuando sintió el pequeño bulto, sin embargo eso no contribuyó mucho a aliviar el malestar que sentía.

Tenía un montón de cosas en que pensar, y la mayoría de ellas no eran agradables: el ataque que acababa de presentarse, la muerte de su madre, su visión acerca del futuro, su relación con el resto de las senshis. En ese momento no sabía qué era lo que le angustiaba más, así que decidió no pensar demasiado, o tratar de enfocarse en situaciones menos complicadas… sólo que no se le pudo ocurrir alguna. Soltó una risa amarga, preguntándose qué le esperaría de ahora en adelante, y teniendo únicamente la seguridad de que no sería nada fácil. De pronto, se le vino a la mente la mirada que le había dirigido Minako después de decirle que su madre había sido amiga de la suya: compasión. Odiaba que la observaran de esa manera, porque significaba que la consideraban débil, y eso significaba que creían que necesitaba ayuda, lo que a su vez quería decir que dependía de alguien más para estar bien… en fin, en resumen, no le agradaba en absoluto. ¿Y por que tenía que ser precisamente la madre de Minako quien había tenido esa relación con su madre? De todas las que serían sus compañeras de batalla, justo la más ruidosa y exasperante sería la que conocería la realidad acerca de la muerte de su madre. ¿Podía confiar en ella para que no dijera nada? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Minako no había dicho una sola palabra acerca del supuesto "desmayo" que había sufrido Rei en los pasillos del Palacio, así que eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Quizá podía confiar en ella y sólo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero por el momento sólo quería dormir, así que cerró los ojos y en pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se respiraba un ambiente mucho más tranquilo y libre de tensión en el Palacio y entre los habitantes de la Luna en general. Ami había decidido madrugar para desayunar y tener tiempo de darse una vuelta por la biblioteca antes de la reunión con Artemis, y en su camino decidió pasar al invernadero, encontrándose con que alguien más había decidido realizar actividades desde el amanecer.

El invernadero era un lugar que ocupaba un gran espacio, de una estructura alta pintada de blanco y con una cubierta exterior translúcida de vidrio que permitía el paso de la luz. Había alrededor de la estructura unas especies de pasillos que permitían dar un paseo a quien lo deseara, para poder observar de mejor manera las diferentes especies que ahí se cultivaban, desde una perspectiva más alta.

"La mayoría de la gente no se levanta tan temprano para venir al invernadero." Dijo Ami, mientras abría la puerta del lugar en donde se albergaban diferentes plantas provenientes de todos los rincones de la Galaxia.

"Por alguna razón, la mayoría de la gente considera a las plantas bastante aburridas." Respondió Makoto, regando una de las pequeñas plantas que había estado cuidando de manera religiosa durante las últimas tres semanas.

"Quizá porque son organismos bastante simples."

Makoto alzó las cejas, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco ofendida.

"¿Tú también Ami?"

"¿Yo también qué?"

"Consideras aburridas a las plantas."

"Bueno…" titubeó Ami "Tienes que aceptar que no hay demasiado que no se sepa acerca de algunas especies…"

Makoto encogió los ojos y se acercó a Ami, tomándola de la muñeca y tirando de ella hacia el fondo del pasillo.

"Déjame mostrarte algo."

Caminaron por uno de los pasillos, flanqueados de árboles y vegetación, que daban la impresión de estarse adentrando en una especie de selva. Finalmente llegaron a una especie de estante en donde los colores eran tantos que Ami tuvo que detenerse un poco a causa del asombro.

"Este es mi lugar favorito." Le dijo Makoto, extendiendo una mano y haciendo un gesto para señalar todo el estante, que aproximadamente medía unos cinco metros de largo y en donde se podían observar un sinnúmero de especies diferentes de flores. "Aquí al principio, tenemos estos que se llaman narcisos grand soleil, ¿no son hermosos?" le preguntó Makoto, extendiendo los brazos para tomar una pequeña vasija que contenía unas florecillas de seis pétalos redondeados de color amarillo y centro naranja. "Cuando los ves florecer así, es porque anuncian el final del invierno, estos amarillos son como el sol… Luego tenemos estas de acá…" continuó, dejando en su lugar a los narcisos amarillos y tomando otras flores de color lila. "Malvas silvestres… cuando les da la luz de sol parecen tener tonos plateados, son pequeñas y fáciles de cuidar, florecen a mediados de verano… si no tienes cuidado se pueden convertir en verdaderas plantas invasoras, pero aquí eso no va a suceder." Agregó Makoto, sonriendo y dejando la planta en su lugar. "¡Pero qué me dices de estas!" exclamó, corriendo a otro lugar, y Ami no pudo más que sonreír ante su emoción. "Orquídeas. Dicen que existen más de treinta mil especies de esta familia, ¡treinta mil! Podríamos llenar todos los jardines del Palacio con esa cantidad de especies, sin repetir una sola. Pero también tenemos la glandiflora, blanca y elegante…" continuó, señalando una flor de pétalos blancos y puntiagudos, rodeada por una corona de hojas verdes, que tan sólo conseguía resaltar su belleza.

Makoto continuó por varios minutos explicando la inmensa variedad de flores que se encontraban en el estante: rosas, orquídeas, tulipanes, lirios, amapolas… eran tantas que Ami no podía dejar de maravillarse con sus colores, aromas y formas tan variadas. De pronto entendió un poco mejor la pasión de Makoto: uno no podía aburrirse con tanta variedad de especies, con esa explosión de colores y formas que lo llenaba todo y daba la impresión de ser interminable. Imaginaba que Makoto sentía la misma emoción al entrar en un invernadero que la que ella percibía al entrar en una biblioteca, aunque la comparación le resultara simpática.

"Voy a regalarte esta." Le dijo Makoto, entregándole los narcisos grand soleil. "No necesitas regarla todos los días, bastará cada semana, déjala en un lugar donde reciba suficiente luz del sol."

Ami sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto de Makoto.

"Espero que ya no pienses que las flores y plantas son aburridas."

"¡Para nada!" exclamó Ami, acompañando a Makoto a la salida del invernadero y llevando felizmente entre sus manos las flores que acababa de recibir como regalo.

"Aún es temprano. ¿Has desayunado algo?" Le preguntó la chica de Júpiter.

"Todavía no. Pensaba ir a la biblioteca, pero supongo que tendré que posponerlo. No quiero llegar tarde a la reunión con Artemis."

"Hmm… me gustaría saber si Minako ya está despierta."

"¿Minako despierta a esta hora de la mañana? Eso es bastante improbable."

Makoto sonrió, divertida.

"Espero que no llegue tarde. Sería un mal ejemplo para Rei, que acaba de llegar."

"Dudo que Rei asuma esos malos ejemplos. No se ve precisamente como una persona en la que puedas influir fácilmente."

Makoto asintió y se quedó pensativa.

"¿No te parece que Rei es extremadamente seria?"

"¿Comparada con quién? ¿Con Minako? Cualquier persona comparada con Minako es seria."

"Estoy hablando en serio Ami."

"Tendremos que darle tiempo."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para que se adapte. No es fácil Makoto, no todos tenemos la misma capacidad de adaptación. Minako y Usagi pueden hacer amigos en tres minutos, tú en cinco, pero no tiene por qué ser igual en todos los casos."

Makoto se encogió de hombros, y ambas chicas dieron vuelta en uno de los pasillos que conducía al jardín principal del Palacio.

"Tal vez tengas razón… espero que no tarde demasiado, estoy ansiosa por comprobar eso que dicen acerca de las habilidades para el combate de los habitantes de Marte."

"¿Eso qué significa?" preguntó Ami, extrañada, mientras ambas caminaban por un corredor tapizado de flores color lila.

"¡Un duelo!" exclamó Makoto, alzando un puño en el aire.

"Mako-chan…"

"¿Si?"

"El entrenamiento no es un juego."

"Por supuesto que no… pero no tienes que tomarte todo tan en serio. Es un simple duelo de entrenamiento, nada de vida o muerte."

"Tienes que tomarte las cosas en serio, ¿o ya olvidaste lo que sucedió ayer? Pudo ser peor, afortunadamente nadie perdió la vida… ¿te imaginas lo que eso hubiera significado? Fue un ataque directo Makoto, estuve pensando toda la noche… no sabemos lo que nos espera."

La sonrisa de Makoto se tornó un poco sombría, pero el brillo en sus ojos verdes no disminuyó.

"Sé que es una situación grave Ami… sólo estoy diciendo que no tenemos por qué vivir angustiadas todo el tiempo."

Ami suspiró y durante unos segundos observó las flores que llevaba en las manos, tiempo que bastó para que no se diera cuenta de que una persona se aproximaba directo a ella, una persona que también iba distraída observando el suelo.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Makoto, y sostuvo a Ami para que esta no se fuera directo al suelo, con flores incluidas.

Rei, que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su presencia, logró detenerse a tiempo y las observó un poco sorprendida.

"Lo siento…"

Makoto sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al incidente.

"¿Despierta tan temprano?"

"Desde hace una hora en realidad." Respondió Rei, y luego observó a Ami, que todavía no salía del todo de la confusión y estaba observando las flores desde diferentes ángulos, como para comprobar que no habían perdido ni un solo pétalo. "Bonitas flores." Le dijo Rei.

"Son narcisos." Dijo Ami, contenta con el hecho de que estaban intactas.

"No me digas que has estado vagando durante la última hora por el Palacio." Agregó Makoto, continuando con su camino, mientras Ami y Rei la seguían.

"Quería conocer un poco el lugar…"

"Pues nosotras vamos a desayunar, ¿quieres acompañarnos?"

Rei asintió, y el trío se dirigió a la cocina. En el camino Makoto iba describiendo todos los lugares por los que pasaban, algo que Rei agradeció internamente. Ahora sabía que existían cinco salones importantes que eran utilizados para diversos propósitos, desde fiestas que involucraban a la realeza de toda la Galaxia, hasta consejos de políticos importantes o simples reuniones de protocolo.

"Tienes que memorizarlos." Le dijo Makoto. "Salón Real, Salón Azul, Salón del Consejo, Salón de Ceremonias y Salón Plateado. Eso es en orden de importancia, y de tamaño por supuesto. No es difícil distinguir uno de otro, quizá solo tendrás problemas con el Salón del Consejo y el Salón de Ceremonias, son casi iguales, sólo que el primero es más grande que el segundo. En el ala este del Palacio está casi todo lo que tiene que ver con los servicios del Palacio, la cocina, los cuartos de limpieza, los talleres, y las habitaciones de los empleados. Por supuesto no todos duermen aquí, sólo aquellos que tienen que supervisar actividades que se pueden requerir en cualquier momento del día, como las personas de la enfermería por ejemplo. En el ala oeste está todo lo que tiene que ver con el entrenamiento de los guardias, y del nuestro: campos de entrenamiento, cuartos de armas, dormitorios de los guardias del Palacio, la enfermería… aunque es casi como un hospital. Pregúntale a Ami, cuando no está en la biblioteca está en la enfermería ayudando a los médicos."

"¿Te gusta la medicina?" le preguntó Rei a la chica de cabello azulado, que al parecer se había sonrojado ligeramente.

"Me parece una ciencia bastante interesante."

"Los mejores médicos siempre han sido los mercurianos." Agregó Makoto, entrando finalmente a la cocina.

Ami volvió a sonrojarse, aunque esta vez de manera más intensa. A Rei le simpatizaba Ami. No hablaba demasiado, pero se notaba que era una chica inteligente y madura, y respecto a Makoto… no estaba muy segura. Podía compararla un poco con Minako: hablaba demasiado, pero al menos no era tan entrometida como la rubia, y hasta el momento no había dicho nada que la incomodara. Era alegre y parecía irradiar una especie de entusiasmo, de ese que lograba contagiar a los demás con tan sólo estar cerca de ella.

"¡Hola Motoki!" saludó Makoto.

Un muchacho asomó la cabeza por encima de un montón de vegetales crudos que estaban apilados sobre una mesa de madera, y les sonrió amigablemente. Finalmente habían llegado a la cocina.

"Buenos días." Les dijo. "¿Están aquí para desayunar verdad?"

"Correcto." Respondió Makoto. "¿Puedes darnos un poco de todo y llevarlo a la mesa de siempre?"

"A sus órdenes milady." Respondió, haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

"No intentes hacerte el gracioso, sabes que no me gusta que te dirijas a mí con tanta formalidad. ¡Por cierto!. No te he presentado a Mars Rei, llegó ayer."

Makoto hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a Rei, y el muchacho hizo una inclinación para demostrar respeto, algo que Rei correspondió con una inclinación leve de la cabeza.

"Escuché los rumores." Les dijo Motoki.

"¿Rumores?" preguntó Ami.

"Sí. Todo el mundo sabía que la Princesa Minako acudiría a Marte por Rei. ¿Saben que incluso había apuestas de que no regresaría con vida?"

"¡Eso es horrible!" exclamó Ami.

Rei frunció el ceño, ¿acaso todo el mundo creía que la barbarie imperaba en Marte, y que andaban por ahí cortando cabezas de manera indiscriminada?

"Lo sé…" intervino Motoki "Yo aposté a que sólo regresaría con un brazo roto, ¡perdí una buena cantidad de plata!"

"Por todos los dioses Motoki…" le dijo Makoto, llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos.

"Si lo que quieres es un brazo roto…" le dijo Rei, acercándose peligrosamente a Motoki y ocasionando que el muchacho abriera mucho los ojos, presa del miedo.

"¡No me malinterprete Princesa!" exclamó el muchacho. "Tengo algunos amigos en Marte… sé que no son unos salvajes, lo que sucede es que creí que Minako cometería alguna imprudencia que tarde o temprano la iba a meter en graves problemas."

Makoto soltó una carcajada, Ami sonrió, e incluso el enfado de Rei se desvaneció de inmediato para dar paso a la diversión.

"La verdad es que todos teníamos el mismo temor." Les dijo Makoto. "Bien Motoki… estaremos esperando el desayuno."

Makoto se dirigió al fondo de la cocina, con Rei y Ami detrás de ella. Atravesaron una puerta y llegaron a un pasillo más o menos largo, doblaron a la izquierda y llegaron a otra puerta.

"Está prohibido revelar este secreto." Le dijo Makoto a Rei, guiñándole un ojo y abriendo la puerta de par en par y revelando un balcón que tenía una vista impresionante. La ciudad capital de la Luna se extendía debajo de ellas, con sus torres, casas y comercios brillando con la luz del sol, con sus ríos de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, con sus carruajes tirados por caballos blancos, con sus fuentes en las intersecciones de las calles de baldosas blancas, y más allá con sus campos de cultivos y planicies.

"Vaya…" susurró Rei.

"Eso mismo pensé yo la primera vez que lo vi." Le dijo Makoto. "Sólo nosotras, Usagi y Minako conocemos este lugar. Y Motoki por supuesto, porque es el que tiene que traernos la comida. Siéntate."

En uno de los extremos se encontraba una mesa redonda y mediana, de aspecto simple y con cinco sillas alrededor. No había nada más.

"Los comedores en la Luna suelen ser bastante fastuosos, y los salones demasiado grandes… no sé tú, pero yo me siento empequeñecida comiendo en un lugar tan enorme y frío. Aquí tenemos una vista espectacular y sobre todo paz."

Rei asintió.

"Creo que tendré que estar de acuerdo." Les dijo.

Ami dejó las flores que había estado cargando todo el tiempo en el centro de la mesa, depositándolas con tanto cuidado que Rei no pudo más que observarla con un poco de diversión.

"En verdad Rei, estábamos un poco inquietas de lo que pudiera sucederle a Minako en ese viaje a Marte." Le dijo Makoto, sentándose frente a ella. "Y no precisamente por los habitantes de Marte. No puedo pensar en dos planetas que sean más diferentes en todos los aspectos, y sobre todo si hablamos de sus habitantes."

"No somos unos bárbaros." Les dijo Rei.

"Lo sabemos. ¡Pero Minako puede ser tan imprudente algunas veces! Artemis le tuvo que repetir en múltiples ocasiones lo que no tenía que hacer estando en presencia de Ares."

"La verdad es que no hizo nada fuera de lo normal. Claro que parece que todas esas indicaciones las olvidó tan pronto como llegamos a la Luna."

En ese momento Motoki entró con una charola cargada de alimentos: panecillos, frutas, leche y jugos.

"Todo suyo. Si la Princesa Usagi se aparece por aquí, tendré que traerles otra igual. ¡Que lo disfruten!" Acto seguido, Motoki se fue por donde había llegado.

"Supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte." Le dijo Makoto a Rei, tomando un panecillo que parecía recién horneado. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Rei tomó uno de los panecillos y asintió, observando a Makoto con un poco de cautela. Al menos estaba pidiendo permiso para preguntar, no como otras personas llamadas Usagi y Minako.

"Todo el mundo conoce ese rumor… leyenda, o lo que sea, de la rivalidad que existe entre los pueblos de Marte y Venus, ¿qué tanto hay de cierto en eso?"

"Sé que hace varios cientos de años ambos planetas se vieron envueltos en una lucha bastante sangrienta." Observó Rei, saboreando el panecillo. Estaba delicioso. "Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, es parte de la historia de Marte como lo debe ser de Venus. No veo la razón por la que tendría que repetirse, además en la actualidad se mantienen muy buenas relaciones, diplomáticamente hablando."

"¡Pues espero que esas buenas relaciones se extiendan a Minako y a ti!"

Sin poderlo evitar, Rei sonrió de manera un tanto burlona.

"No podría prometerte nada… Minako es tan…"

"¿Tan qué? ¿Y qué es lo que no puedes prometer?"

Rei cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Minako, que casualmente acababa de llegar y había escuchado sólo una parte de toda la conversación.

"No se me puede ocurrir alguna palabra en este momento para describirte." Le dijo Rei, y estaba siendo sincera.

"Encantadora, hermosa, inteligente, valiente… tengo otras opciones…" respondió Minako, tomando un vaso con jugo de la mesa.

"Modesta sobre todo…" murmuró Rei, ante las miradas divertidas de Makoto y Ami.

"Insisto, ¿qué es lo que no puedes prometer Rei?" preguntó nuevamente Minako.

Al parecer ni Ami ni Makoto querían entrar en conflicto, así que no hicieron nada para sacar del predicamento a Rei.

"¿No están deliciosos estos panecillos?" preguntó Rei a nadie en particular, ansiosa por cambiar de tema aunque fuera de manera poco sutil.

"¡Mars Rei! Contesta mi pregunta ahora."

A Rei le dieron ganas de reír al observar el gesto de Minako. No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero en ese momento estaba disfrutando molestarla, sabiendo que tenía el control de la situación.

"¿Qué tanto conoces la historia de tu planeta Minako?" le preguntó Rei.

Minako frunció un poco el ceño, confundida.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Supongo que no debe ser un secreto para ti el hecho de que nuestros planetas no siempre han sido grandes aliados."

Minako volvió a poner cara de confusión.

"Lo sé." Le dijo, con tono de estar escuchando algo obvio. "¿Y? Sigo sin saber qué es lo que no puedes prometer."

Rei tuvo que reprimirse para no poner los ojos en blanco, dándose cuenta de que Minako no estaba ayudando demasiado.

"A menos que… ¿No estarás pensando que eso puede influir en nuestro trabajo en equipo verdad?" le dijo Minako, con un tono que sonaba peligrosamente indignado.

"Yo no dije eso… sólo dije que no podía prometer que nuestra relación fuera tan buena como lo ha sido la de los gobiernos de nuestros planetas durante los últimos años." argumentó Rei.

Ami observó a Minako y a Rei, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Makoto, que no sabía con exactitud si aquel intercambio era algo divertido o peligroso, y que tan sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber qué hacer.

"¡Sólo eso me faltaba!" exclamó Minako, alzando los brazos en el aire, y luego los bajó, señalando a Rei con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. "Déjame dejar algo claro Rei: no me importa lo que haya sucedido hace cientos de años entre Venus y Marte, ¿a ti si?"

Rei negó con la cabeza. La realidad era que tampoco le importaba, ella sólo creía que el pasado era una herramienta para no cometer los mismos errores en el presente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que algunas cosas simplemente no podían cambiarse.

"Entonces no veo cuál puede ser el problema." Concluyó Minako con aire satisfecho y acercándose a Rei, sentándose junto a ella, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros y extendiendo el otro para saludarla, en un gesto de camaradería. "Podemos ser amigas." Le dijo, aunque a Rei le hubiera agradado más que lo hubiera preguntado antes de afirmarlo.

La chica de Marte observó la mano de Minako, pero no se pudo obligar a estrecharla.

"Precisamente eso es lo que no puedo prometer."

Lejos de sentirse totalmente rechazada, Minako bajó el brazo y observó a Rei encogiendo ligeramente los ojos. Ya sabía que no sería tan sencillo. Se acomodó en la silla con los brazos cruzados y luego tomó un panecillo.

Ami y Makoto observaron a Minako, convencidas de que su líder no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, sabían que Minako podía tener varios defectos, pero entre ellos no estaba el conformismo.

"Pues yo sí te lo prometo." Concluyó Minako, sonriendo y observando el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Rei tan sólo la observó, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera creído, aquel comentario no le incomodó.


	5. Poderes

No sabía si poner la nota al final o al principio, ¡pero qué importa! :P

Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y como siempre, agradezco sus reviews y que sigan esta historia, después de todo no tendría razón de ser si nadie la leyera jeje.

¡Gracias!

* * *

**Poderes**

Minako había estado tratando en las últimas horas de no pensar demasiado en el ataque que habían sufrido, pero en ese momento, cuando el rostro de Artemis denotaba preocupación, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto derrotada.

"Supongo que está de más decirles el motivo de esta reunión, así que no voy a enredarme demasiado en explicaciones innecesarias." Les dijo Artemis, mientras estaban todas reunidas en el Salón Plateado. "No fuimos capaces de encontrar al responsable de la explosión de ayer, la seguridad en el Palacio se ha reforzado y por supuesto los planes que teníamos para su entrenamiento tendrán que ser modificados en los próximos días."

"¿En verdad no tienen la más mínima idea de quién pudo haber ocasionado el ataque?" preguntó Rei, mostrándose un tanto incrédula acerca de la situación.

"Creemos que no fue una persona… sino una especie de youma, un demonio. Así que obviamente esto tuvo que ser orquestado por un ente mucho más peligroso."

Como en un acto reflejo, todas se movieron inquietas en su lugar. Sería fácil entrar en pánico, pero Minako decidió animarlas un poco.

"Bueno, no vamos a dejar que eso nos desanime, después de todo sabíamos que lo tendríamos que enfrentar tarde o temprano, así que Artemis, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?"

Al contrario de lo que Minako hubiera deseado, Artemis no sonrió.

"Escuchen chicas… son jóvenes y pueden ver esto como una aventura, pero no es un juego. Estamos hablando de situaciones de vida o muerte, puede sonar drástico, pero necesito que lo entiendan. El futuro de toda la galaxia puede estar sobre sus hombros."

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría. Minako dejó de sonreír y observó al resto de sus compañeras. No había querido aceptar del todo la gravedad de la situación, pero sabía que Artemis tenía razón, ¿cómo podía asimilar una responsabilidad tan grande cuando apenas hace unos días lo más importante que tenía que hacer era sólo levantarse temprano para asistir a alguna reunión, o a una simple clase de estrategias militares? Ahora, de un momento a otro, le decían que miles de vidas dependían de ella. Mina observó una a una las reacciones de sus compañeras, que parecían estar pensando lo mismo. Ami lucía más seria que de costumbre, como cuando tenía enfrente uno de esos problemas matemáticos difíciles de resolver, mientras Makoto se veía preocupada pero sin que el brillo de sus ojos verdes se extinguiera, y Rei con ese gesto de determinación y fortaleza que parecía nunca abandonarla. Minako sonrió, porque supo que ninguna se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Podía confiar en ellas.

"Creo que lo entendemos Artemis."

Por primera vez Artemis esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo primero que necesitamos es que aprendan a controlar el poder que tiene cada una de ustedes, así que me gustaría saber qué experiencia tienen en eso… sé que todas han tenido cierto entrenamiento, siendo las herederas de cada uno de sus planetas, pero en algunos casos puede estar poco controlado, o incluso no desarrollado totalmente, así que vamos a empezar por ahí. Acompáñenme."

Artemis se levantó y salió del salón, con el resto de las chicas detrás de él. Sólo habían pasado un par de minutos cuando Minako entendió que se dirigían al ala oeste del Palacio, en donde se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento. Era temprano pero se veía bastante actividad, varios guardias hacían algún tipo de actividad física, o combatían a manera de entrenamiento. Artemis las condujo a un lugar a campo abierto que estaba vacío, rodeado de columnas blancas acomodadas en círculo. Minako sabía que ciertos espacios estaban reservados para ellas, después de todo, las Princesas y Herederas no podían compartir el mismo espacio que el resto de los guardias, pues su entrenamiento era mucho más especializado.

"Bien. Creo que este es un buen lugar."

Todas observaron que estaba completamente vacío, así que le dieron la razón a Artemis.

"Makoto, ¿te importaría ser la primera?"

La chica de Júpiter se mostró un poco sorprendida, pero enseguida sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

"Supongo que no… aunque no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que tengo que hacer."

Artemis sonrió de manera discreta, acercándose a ella y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Makoto.

"Sólo necesito que me muestres un poco de tu habilidad. Quiero saber qué tanto puedes controlarla." Le dijo, alejándose de ella y haciendo un gesto con la mano a manera de imitación.

Makoto asintió, cerró los ojos y pasaron varios segundos, tras los cuales, el resto de los presentes empezaron a observarse unos a otros, un tanto confundidos.

"Makoto…" murmuró Artemis.

"Sólo un segundo más…" le dijo la chica de Júpiter, sin abrir los ojos.

Artemis se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de brazos, dando pequeños golpes en el piso con el pie izquierdo, en señal de impaciencia. Minako se estaba mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior y observaba a la heredera de Júpiter, esperando que ésta no se avergonzara a sí misma, pero de repente, la chica abrió los ojos, levantó las manos, se escuchó un trueno y todas volvieron la vista al cielo, imaginando que el clima les jugaría una mala pasada, después de todo apenas unos minutos atrás el día estaba completamente soleado. Pero lo que sucedió fue que un relámpago descendió directo a Makoto, y luego, justo un segundo antes de que Minako soltara un grito, la luz se dirigió a una de las columnas y literalmente, la hizo pedazos. Todas, incluso Rei que solía ser la menos expresiva, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, Artemis estaba observando el montón de piedras humeantes con un gesto que parecía gritar '_Esto es un desastre'_.

"Creo que eso fue un poco excesivo." Le dijo el hombre que las estaría entrenando en los próximos días.

"Lo siento…" se disculpó Makoto, sonrojándose intensamente "Lo había hecho antes pero… bueno, eso es lo que puedo hacer… más o menos."

"Bien…" le dijo Artemis "Podrías sólo… esta vez, hacer algo un poco menos… ¿explosivo?"

"Claro, claro…" se apresuró a decir Makoto, y a Minako le dio la impresión de que estaba un poco ansiosa.

La chica de cabello castaño cerró nuevamente los ojos verdes, y esta vez, Minako se encogió un poco, esperando que no le cayera un rayo encima. Después de unos segundos, una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas.

"¿Así está mejor?" les preguntó Makoto, abriendo los ojos y esperando su aprobación.

"¿Puedes controlar el clima?" le preguntó Ami, sorprendida.

"No precisamente… si hay una tormenta que se originó de manera natural… no puedo detenerla, pero sí puedo hacer que varíen ligeramente las condiciones climáticas alrededor de mí… por supuesto no puedo hacer que cambie el clima entero de un planeta, o incluso una ciudad."

"Ahora, ¿puedes hacer que se detenga?" le preguntó Artemis, y Minako lo agradeció porque de repente la lluvia empezaba a arreciar.

"Sí…"

Sin embargo no se detuvo, sino que pareció intensificarse, y entonces, dos minutos después todas estaban completamente empapadas observando a Makoto que parecía estar cada vez más avergonzada e incapaz de hacer que la lluvia cesara. Tras varios minutos en los que Makoto iba de la frustración a la vergüenza, finalmente la lluvia paró, dejando un saldo de cinco personas completamente empapadas.

"Bien Makoto… creo que tendrás que aprender a controlar eso un poco mejor." Le dijo Artemis, sacudiéndose el cabello. "Tienes demasiada fuerza."

Makoto asintió, y a Minako le pareció simpática la manera en que su compañera no dejaba de sonrojarse, era un poco contradictorio que alguien tan fuerte fuera tan delicado al mismo tiempo.

"Ami, tu turno… por favor no destruyas otra columna." Le dijo Artemis, un poco bromeando y otro poco hablando en serio.

"De acuerdo…"

Minako esperaba que Ami no tuviera los mismos problemas que Makoto, pero inconscientemente dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás cuando observó que la chica de cabello azul cerró los ojos, preparándose para hacer su demostración. Casi enseguida notó que la temperatura descendió, hecho que resultó poco agradable para ella y seguramente para el resto de los presentes, porque después del torrente de agua que Makoto les había regalado, el frío se sentía de manera más intensa. En la mano derecha de Ami empezó a notarse, de manera casi imperceptible, un pequeño destello de luz azulada, que pronto fue aumentando su tamaño y finalmente se desprendió de su dueña, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellas, dando origen a diminutos y numerosos copos de nieve que obstruyeron su visión a tal grado que no era posible ver más allá de un metro de distancia, para terminar desapareciendo y desvaneciéndose de manera rápida. Un poco más rápida de lo que todos hubieran esperado.

"Eso estuvo bien Ami… sólo que fue un poco breve, tendremos que trabajar en ello para que aprendas a prolongarlo, sería muy útil para confundir al enemigo, pero necesitamos que perdure más."

Ami asintió tímidamente, quizá sintiéndose decepcionada de no haberlo hecho mejor, así que Minako, que se encontraba detrás de Artemis, le sonrió y levantó un pulgar para darle ánimo, gesto que Ami correspondió con una sonrisa amplia.

"De acuerdo…" dijo Artemis, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rei y Minako, y decidiendo que la primera sería la siguiente. "Adelante Rei."

Rei asintió, caminó un par de pasos, alejándose alrededor de dos metros de sus compañeras y de Artemis, se sentó sobre el pasto que aún estaba húmedo y como sus dos compañeras anteriores, cerró los ojos. Minako la observó cuidadosamente, el rostro de Rei estaba ligeramente contraído, se podía notar la concentración en sus facciones. De pronto Minako abrió mucho los ojos cuando se percató de que una pequeña llama apareció en la mano derecha de Rei, una llama que comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y a cambiar de forma, para convertirse en una flecha, que salió disparada hacia una de las columnas, pero que no causó ningún daño aparente, evidentemente porque Rei lo había querido así. Después, por si no estaba lo suficientemente asombrada con esa demostración, las llamas comenzaron a extenderse alrededor del cuerpo de Rei, aunque era más bien como si surgieran de ella. Minako, presa de la curiosidad, se acercó y se puso en cuclillas frente a la chica de Marte para observarla mejor.

"Nunca había visto esto… ¿no es doloroso?" le preguntó a Rei, que se mantuvo en silencio y negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes permanecer así?"

"Horas." Le respondió Rei, aún sin abrir los ojos.

"Minako, no te acerques tanto…" le aconsejó Makoto.

"Creo que no es peligroso Makoto, no se siente como el fuego… es decir, se ve como fuego, pero no está tan caliente… creo que incluso podría tocarla..."

La verdad era que después de la lluvia y la nieve, sentir ese ligero y confortable calor que Rei desprendía era como llegar a casa después de un día húmedo, frío y lluvioso. Minako levantó una mano y la acercó al rostro de Rei. Estaba realmente sorprendida, y como le había dicho a Makoto, si eso fuera fuego de verdad, a esas alturas ya hubiera sufrido de serias quemaduras, así que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Rei era capaz de controlar el daño que causaría a través de su elemento, el fuego. Ahora se hallaba a escasos veinte centímetros del rostro de Rei, y podía observar con detalle la manera en la que Rei se concentraba, a través de la casi imperceptible contracción de los músculos de su cara.

"Minako, a pesar de todo te recomendaría que no te acercaras demasiado." le dijo Artemis.

Pero Minako, como solía suceder con frecuencia, ignoró toda recomendación y finalmente tocó el rostro de Rei apenas con la yema de sus dedos. Rei abrió los ojos rápidamente al percatarse del contacto, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Minako la observaba a escasos centímetros, y de que sus dedos se encontraban sobre su mejilla, su sobresalto fue tal, que algo pareció salirse de control, ella se echó hacia atrás alejándose de Minako, que por un par de segundos se vio envuelta en las llamas que se habían expandido de manera incontrolable. La rubia cerró los ojos y soltó un grito, más como una reacción instintiva que por estar sintiendo cualquier tipo de dolor. De inmediato las llamas alrededor de Rei se extinguieron, pero la muchacha se levantó enseguida y corrió hacia Minako.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" le preguntó Rei, con un tono angustiado que nadie pudo dejar de notar.

Todavía en estado de shock, Minako asintió observando a su alrededor, pero enseguida soltó una risa que desconcertó a todos.

"¡Eso fue impresionante!"

La preocupación en el rostro de Rei se desvaneció para dar paso a la irritación.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!" le gritó.

"No tienes de que preocuparte." Le dijo Minako, poniéndose finalmente de pie y sacudiéndose un poco el pasto de la ropa.

"Puede ser peligroso…" agregó Rei, que ya estaba de pie y observaba a Minako con una mirada que era mezcla de preocupación y disgusto.

"Rei, eso estuvo muy bien, pero tienes que aprender a lidiar con ciertos distractores." Le dijo Artemis, observando a Minako, que sólo puso los ojos en blanco para mostrar su descontento con el calificativo que le acababa de asignar Artemis. "No puedes perder el control tan fácilmente."

Rei asintió, y Minako se sintió un poco ofendida cuando la chica heredera de Marte la observó como si ella hubiera sido la culpable del incidente… no era así, ¿O si?

"Minako, tu turno."

Tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, Minako suspiró y se alejó un poco de sus compañeras. Al contrario del resto de las senshis, ella no cerró los ojos, se limitó a observar un punto fijo en el suelo y un par de segundos después levantó un poco las manos, en donde lentamente comenzó a vislumbrarse una especie de cadena luminosa. Minako tomó uno de los extremos e hizo un movimiento con la mano para extender la cadena en toda su longitud. Un extenso haz de luz, aunque con la flexibilidad de una especie de listón, la envolvió por completo, y de alguna manera ella fue capaz de controlarlo para poder dirigirlo hacia una de las columnas, envolviéndola, sólo que en ese instante recordó que Artemis no quería más destrozos… se quedó un momento inmóvil y luego corrigió su objetivo, dirigiendo la cadena hacia el montón de rocas que habían quedado a un lado después de la demostración de Makoto, una a una fue levantando las rocas con ayuda de la cadena, golpeándolas de manera precisa para poder impactarlas en otra columna. Aquello estaba perfecto, pensó Minako, nada estaba fuera de control, hasta que desvió un poco la mirada y observó a Rei de reojo, que tenía toda su atención puesta en ella. Eso bastó para que perdiera la concentración, y entonces falló en su objetivo una vez, otra y otra más, y no habría sido tan malo si la última roca no hubiera sido atraída hacia ella en lugar de lejos de ella, provocando con eso que se le fuera directo a la cabeza. Ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse un poco para evadir el impacto, cerró los ojos y recibió el golpe en el costado izquierdo de la frente sin oponer la menor resistencia, se fue de espaldas y cayó como uno de esos costales de trigo que Motoki arrojaba sin piedad a la bodega de alimentos del Palacio.

"¡Minako!" escuchó que alguien le gritó, pero no supo identificar la voz porque todo parecía estar algo oscurecido y las voces parecían distantes, mientras innumerables puntitos luminosos blancos invadían su visión.

"Ooowww…" fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?"

El rostro de Artemis, aunque un poco borroso, apareció en su campo de visión, y ella asintió mientras observaba uno a uno los semblantes de sus compañeras que se hallaban alrededor de ella.

"Tuviste suerte, no era una roca muy grande." Le dijo Rei, que la estaba observando como si esperara que perdiera el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

"¿Suerte?" le preguntó Minako, llevándose una mano a la frente y sintiendo que algo caliente y viscoso se deslizaba por su rostro. Era sangre. "¡Oooww!" volvió a exclamar.

"No es tan grave Minako." le dijo Artemis, ayudándola a incorporarse y sosteniéndola de los hombros cuando ella se balanceó sintiéndose ligeramente mareada.

"¡Pero es sangre!" refutó Minako, que ya tenía un dolor punzante y ardor en la herida.

"Está de más decirte que tampoco tienes que distraerte tan fácilmente cuando estás haciendo uso de tus poderes, curiosamente te sucedió lo mismo que a Rei." Le dijo Artemis, y a Minako le pareció verlo sonreír como si él supiera algo que ella no.

"Bueno, al menos ella no está sangrando."

Artemis negó con la cabeza, dando la impresión de que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Eso sólo consiguió molestar más a Minako.

"¡No es gracioso!" se quejó Minako, arrepintiéndose de inmediato porque el dolor parecía aumentar si alzaba el tono de voz. La sangre no dejaba de correr del costado de su frente y por su mejilla. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero en realidad le estaba doliendo demasiado.

"Chicas, vamos a tener que continuar el día de mañana," les dijo Artemis "Minako, ve a la enfermería. ¿Te importaría acompañarla Rei? No quiero que se desvanezca a medio camino por ese rasguño."

"¡Artemis! Oww…"

Artemis volvió a sonreírle, le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda y se alejó deseándoles un buen día.

"Supongo que las veré mañana…" Les dijo Minako.

Makoto y Ami asintieron levemente, observando con algo de preocupación la herida de Minako.

"Si te duele demasiado, hay algunas plantas medicinales en el invernadero que te pueden servir… seguramente Ami podría elaborar alguna clase de ungüento." Le dijo Makoto, y Ami se apresuró a asentir.

"Gracias chicas, pero iré a la enfermería… " respondió sonriendo, mientras se encaminaba al lugar mencionado, sin prestar demasiada atención a Rei que iba detrás de ella.

"Es muy interesante lo que logras hacer con esa cadena." le dijo Rei, y Minako se sorprendió un poco, porque si no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que la otra chica iniciaba una conversación. De no ser porque su herida punzaba de manera dolorosa, su sonrisa hubiera sido más profunda.

"Yo no calificaría como interesante la piedra en mi cabeza." Le dijo Minako, burlándose un poco de su propia situación.

"Ciertamente no." Agregó Rei. "Déjame ver eso."

Minako se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para observar a Rei, que se acercó a ella y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, ladeándola ligeramente para obtener una mejor visión de su herida. Fue en ese momento cuando Minako se percató de que Rei era un poco más alta que ella.

"Es pequeña, pero profunda, por eso estás sangrando tanto…" le dijo Rei. "Ni siquiera creo que requiera algún tipo de sutura."

"Así que tú también crees que estoy exagerando." Le dijo Minako.

"Pues…"

"¡Me duele mucho!"

Por primera vez, Minako observó y escuchó a Rei sonreír de manera amplia y despreocupada, un gesto nuevo que a Minako le pareció simplemente encantador.

"A veces pareces una niña." Le dijo Rei, soltando su cabeza y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo blanco con el que limpió un poco la sangre que manchaba el rostro de Minako. "Mantén el pañuelo presionado, para detener un poco la hemorragia."

Minako, que todavía estaba un poco aturdida por esa sonrisa, levantó la mano para sostener el pañuelo en su lugar, y el contacto con la mano de Rei tan sólo consiguió aturdirla un poco más.

"Vamos." Rei le señaló el camino y se adelantó un par de pasos, y Minako, sintiéndose un poco tonta por quedarse ahí de pie más tiempo del necesario, caminó rápido y de manera un poco torpe para alcanzarla.

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería, en donde un médico vestido de blanco las recibió con una sonrisa. Rei se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el cuarto, observando a su alrededor, y Minako se dirigió hasta una camilla, sentándose y preparándose para recibir atención.

"¿Accidentes en el entrenamiento?" les preguntó el médico, observando el pañuelo ensangrentado y que Minako sostenía sobre su cabeza.

"Algo así." Respondió Minako, esperando que no le preguntaran los detalles, porque relatarlo resultaría bastante vergonzoso.

"Permíteme ver eso." Le dijo, sosteniendo la mano de Minako para retirar el pañuelo. La rubia no pudo dejar de notar la diferencia entre las manos del médico y las de Rei. Las de Rei eran mucho más cálidas y suaves… pero decidió no pensar demasiado en eso, porque para empezar ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que significaba estar enfocando sus pensamientos en las manos de su compañera. "Es profunda… por eso sangra demasiado, las heridas en la cabeza suelen ser bastante aparatosas, aún cuando no sean del todo graves."

La próxima vez que alguien le dijera que su herida no era grave, Minako le iba a lanzar una piedra a la cabeza a esa persona, sólo para que se dieran cuenta de cuánto dolía.

El médico se puso de pie y caminó hacia un estante en donde descansaban múltiples recipientes con líquidos que Minako no conocía. Quizá Ami sabía los nombres de memoria, pero a ella sólo le interesaba saber si alguno podía ser aplicado a su herida para que dejara de dolerle tanto. El médico tomó un recipiente con un líquido transparente, lo destapó y aplicó sobre un paño limpio, para luego dirigirse nuevamente a Minako.

"Puede ser que esto arda un poco, pero será sólo un momento."

Rei, que hasta ese momento había estado distraída observando los ventanales a través de los cuales se podían dilucidar los coloridos jardines del Palacio, desvió su mirada y observó a Minako, que apenas pudo encoger un poco los ojos antes de que el paño húmedo hiciera contacto con la herida en su piel.

"¡HEY! ¡Ayyyy!"

A Minako le hubiera gustado no gritar, pero el ardor fue todavía peor que el dolor que hasta entonces estaba sintiendo, y muy a su pesar, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas en señal de sufrimiento. Rei la observó con resignación y negó con la cabeza y Minako supo con toda seguridad, que seguía pensando que a veces se comportaba como una niña. ¡La verdad era que no le importaba! No iba a intentar hacerse la fuerte cuando evidentemente no era así.

"Bueno…" titubeó el médico, tal vez un tanto sorprendido por el escándalo que Minako había armado "Creo que con eso será suficiente. Ahora que limpié la herida veo que no necesitas sutura, voy a poner una gasa y un ungüento que te ayudará a prevenir una infección, y voy a darte este ungüento para que lo apliques durante los próximos tres días sobre la herida, de preferencia por las noches y en las mañanas. Te recomiendo que cambies la gasa cada doce horas… y creo que eso sería todo."

El médico terminó de curar la herida de Minako y luego sonrió complacido, observando la curación que había realizado de la misma manera que Makoto observaba que una planta había crecido un centímetro desde la última vez que la había medido. Minako se puso de pie y dio las gracias, para después tomar el pañuelo manchado de sangre de Rei y salir de la enfermería, con Rei detrás de ella.

"Lo lavaré y te lo devolveré." Le dijo Minako a Rei, mostrándole el pañuelo ensangrentado.

Rei asintió y luego bajó la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente. Minako no sabía si contemplar con admiración esa sonrisa, o simplemente indignarse por el hecho de que se estuviera burlando de ella… aunque si ella era el motivo de ese gesto, no tendría por qué sentirse indignada, ¿o si? La cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle, y no sabía si era por el golpe o por la confusión que esa chica a su lado estaba empezando a provocarle de manera involuntaria.

"Va a seguir doliéndote un buen rato." Le dijo Rei, dando la vuelta en un pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios.

"Al menos ya dejó de sangrar." Le respondió Minako, percatándose hasta ese momento, que en su ropa también había manchas de sangre.

Rei se quedó en silencio, y su mirada de pronto se tornó seria y pensativa.

"¿No vas a seguir burlándote de mi debilidad?" le preguntó Minako. La prefería sonriendo.

"Sólo estaba pensando, en lo que dijo Artemis. Acerca del futuro de esta Galaxia."

"A Artemis le gusta ponerse así de dramático." Bromeó Minako, para liberar un poco la tensión.

"Minako… sabes que hablaba en serio."

Minako suspiró audiblemente, por supuesto que lo sabía.

"Lo sé." Respondió.

"Y cuando pienso en lo que sucedió hoy en el entrenamiento… ¿no crees que fue un desastre?, y para cerrar con broche de oro, nuestra líder termina llorando porque se hizo un rasguño en la frente."

"¡Oye!" exclamó la rubia indignada. ¿Acaso ese incidente la iba perseguir como una especie de estigma vergonzoso que tendría que soportar por el resto de su vida? ¡Esperaba que no fuera así!

"Es la verdad… Minako… provengo de un pueblo que se ha visto envuelto en múltiples enfrentamientos armados, y aunque personalmente no he vivido ninguno de consideración, sé de las atrocidades que se pueden cometer en una guerra. Lo tengo muy claro, una persona puede asesinar a alguien más sin sentirse mínimamente culpable, sin pensar en que no sólo está terminando con una vida sino destruyendo la de muchas más, de sus seres queridos. Lo peor de todo esto es que es precisamente eso lo que desean, y si alguien está pensando en dañar a Usagi, a la reina, o al pueblo de la Luna, no se van a detener ante nada. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras?"

Minako observó a Rei un tanto sorprendida, al parecer era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto, pero no era eso lo que más llamaba su atención. Había algo en su mirada que le decía a Minako que estaba siendo completamente sincera, algo que le dejaba saber que sin duda, Rei conocía bien la crueldad y la desesperanza, porque nadie podía hablar de algo así y guardar tanto dolor en tan sólo unas palabras. Al menos para Minako, era evidente que detrás de ese semblante frío e inexpresivo, se escondía una niña asustada y solitaria a la que habían dejado huérfana a los cinco años, completamente huérfana porque quizá ni siquiera su padre había sido capaz de reponerse a ese golpe y tan sólo se había limitado a ser una mera figura ornamental en la vida de Rei. No dudaba que Ares fuera un buen hombre, pero si dudaba que hubiera sido un buen padre en aquel momento tan difícil.

"Sabes Rei, creo que si fuimos un desastre." Le respondió Minako, resignada, y Rei la observó con un gesto que parecía decir _'Eso ya lo sabía'_. "Pero eso no significa que no podamos aprender. Confío en Ami, en Mako-chan y en ti, sé que lo pueden hacer mil veces mejor… y prometo no ponerme a llorar la próxima vez que me _'rasguñe'_ la frente."

"Me gustaría ver eso." Le dijo Rei, con una sonrisa incrédula.

"A mí me gustaría ver que no pierdas la concentración si me acerco a ti, como sucedió hace un momento. ¡Casi me prendes fuego!" Agregó Minako, jugando un poco con su naturaleza venusina y acortando la distancia entre Rei y ella, de manera tal que el espacio que las separaba era incluso menor que el de hacía unos minutos durante el entrenamiento.

"Eso… eso fue… porque no estaba preparada." Titubeó Rei.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Minako, dando un paso casi milimétrico pero que tan sólo consiguió reducir más la distancia entre ella y Rei. "Tampoco te veo muy preparada en este momento."

Minako le sonrió, no estaba segura de las razones, pero estaba disfrutando del juego. Recordaba haber hecho lo mismo con un chico, hijo de un amigo de su padre, años atrás… aquella vez sólo la impulsó la curiosidad y diversión, y los constantes cotilleos de sus amigas que no dejaban de preguntarle si existía en Venus algún muchacho que le gustara. El muchacho en cuestión no era mal parecido, muchacho del que por cierto ni siquiera recordaba el nombre… pero si hubiera tenido que comparar aquel momento con este, encontraría diferencias abismales: para empezar ella no recordaba que su corazón hubiera latido tan fuerte como ahora, estando frente a Rei.

"Deja de jugar." Le dijo Rei, y de alguna manera logró escabullirse, empujándola ligeramente pero de manera decidida para continuar con su camino.

Minako sonrió y se fue detrás de ella. En aquel momento no le importó darle la razón a Rei, y poco le faltó para irse dando pequeños saltos para alcanzarla, como una niña que de pronto había olvidado la herida en su frente porque le habían regalado un caramelo.


	6. Advertencias

Esto quedó más extenso de lo que esperaba, espero que no les aburra jeje. Como dicen por ahí "me acaba de caer el veinte" y creo que irremediablemente voy a tener que incluir a Haruka y Michiru en esta historia. ¡Y Endymion! (personalmente no lo encuentro muy simpático, pero qué le vamos a hacer si es la pareja de nuestra Princesa xD). Ahora bien, con tantos personajes en el tintero esto amenaza con convertirse en uno de esos escritos kilométricos… y no quiero que eso suceda, así que tendré mucho cuidado con el manejo de la historia, después de todo, insisto, ¡esto es un Rei/Minako! Y lo defenderé hasta en contra de mí misma jajaja.

Les mando un saludo, espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen sus valiosos comentarios al respecto :)

* * *

**Advertencias.**

"Si atacáramos ahora no tendrían ninguna posibilidad."

"Aún no."

"¡Pero son extremadamente débiles!"

Una figura escondida entre las sombras negó con la cabeza.

"He planeado esto una eternidad, y se hará exactamente como yo lo diga."

La mujer que mantenía la conversación decidió guardar silencio, después de todo no podía contradecir su decisión, aunque no pudo dejar de hacer una observación.

"Sigo pensando que es un error… en este momento no tienen ningún tipo de entrenamiento y-"

"¡Dije que no!" la interrumpió con un grito contundente. "Necesito encargarme de otras cosas antes del golpe decisivo." Agregó, en un susurro.

Ella optó nuevamente por el silencio, recordando que desde el principio tenía un pacto con él, sabiendo que a cambio de su paciencia obtendría eso por lo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo.

"Seguiremos con el plan entonces."

La figura entre las sombras asintió lentamente.

"Tienes las instrucciones, puedes divertirte un poco."

Ella hizo una mueca descompuesta y fría que asemejaba una sonrisa. Por supuesto que se divertiría, tanto o más como lo había hecho hace casi quince años con la muerte de Risa.

* * *

"Eso es trampa." Protestó Makoto.

"¿Cómo puede ser trampa?" le preguntó Rei, que sostenía en la mano derecha el arco y en la izquierda una flecha.

"¡No es posible que aciertes todos tus tiros!" se quejó la chica de Júpiter, que en los últimos cincuenta minutos había estado presenciando cómo disparo a disparo Rei daba justo en el centro del blanco, y ella había tenido que conformarse con varios fallos, que si no daban en un extremo de la diana, salían completamente de ella.

"Se supone que es el objetivo, dar en el centro." Le dijo Rei con naturalidad.

"Cuando lo dices así parece muy sencillo." Respondió Makoto, apuntando una vez más hacia la diana y disparando. Esta vez se quedó un poco más cerca del centro, pero no lo suficiente como para superar a Rei. Makoto encogió los ojos, observando con algo de disgusto su falla.

"Sólo necesitas practicar más, para depurar tu técnica." Le respondió Rei, dejando el arco a un lado y sentándose en una de las bancas de madera que se hallaban cerca.

Era un día nublado y parecía que la lluvia aparecería tarde o temprano, un ligero pero persistente viento húmedo y frío circulaba alrededor del campo de entrenamiento y se deslizaba por los pasillos del Palacio. Habían pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido en su primer entrenamiento, y se respiraba un ambiente de relativa calma. Sin embargo Ami, Makoto, Rei y Minako no se sentían precisamente tranquilas. Artemis se había encargado de mantenerlas ocupadas todos los días, de manera tal que cuando caía la noche todo lo que querían hacer era darse un baño y dormir: entrenamiento físico, estrategias militares, trabajar para dominar sus poderes, técnicas de defensa y ataque, manejo de armas, lectura de libros y tantas actividades juntas que en ocasiones Rei se preguntaba si al menos quedaría algo de tiempo para comer. Aún así, quienes parecían soportar mejor el desgaste físico eran Makoto y ella, y Rei lo atribuía al hecho de que eran precisamente ellas dos quienes durante su infancia habían tenido un entrenamiento mucho más físico, comparadas con Ami y Minako; que generalmente terminaban adoloridas y quejumbrosas. Minako tenía una especial debilidad cuando de leer libros se trataba, porque indefectiblemente terminaba durmiéndose sobre las páginas, para indignación de Ami. Rei había tenido que propinarle múltiples codazos para despertarla en varias ocasiones, y salvarla de las llamadas de atención de Artemis. Con excepción de eso, el entusiasmo de Minako no disminuía en el resto de las actividades.

"Tengo hambre." Le dijo Makoto, sentándose junto a ella, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para relajarse un poco.

"Artemis dijo que teníamos que practicar por lo menos una hora con el arco."

"Eso es entendible en mi caso, pero no veo la razón por la que tú tendrías que hacerlo. Podrías acertar con los ojos cerrados."

"Si dejara de practicar, tarde o temprano empezaría a fallar." Le dijo Rei, ignorando el halago.

"Entonces continuemos."

Makoto se puso de pie y preparó su siguiente disparo, que en esta ocasión, quedó mucho más cerca del centro que el resto de los intentos anteriores.

"Eso estuvo mucho mejor." Le dijo Rei.

"¡Ya era hora!" exclamó Makoto.

Rei asintió ligeramente y extrajo otra flecha de su aljaba para preparar su siguiente disparo, que resultó dar nuevamente, justo en el blanco.

"Insisto, podrías hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Siempre y cuando no tuvieras cerca a Minako."

Rei frunció el ceño, no muy segura de querer saber lo que eso significaba.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó.

"A que lo único que existe en este universo capaz de distraerte es mi amiga venusina."

"Eso no es verdad." se defendió Rei, preparando su última flecha, tirando de la cuerda y observando fijamente el objetivo.

"¡Rei-chan!"

El grito de Minako a la distancia la sobresaltó un poco, justo en el momento de soltar la cuerda del arco. Aunque no fue un mal disparo, el centro de la diana se le escapó apenas por unos centímetros, terminando entonces con su racha de perfección. Makoto soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el campo de entrenamiento.

"¿Todavía lo vas a negar?" murmuró Makoto, para que sólo la escuchara Rei.

Rei observó la flecha infame que no había dado en el centro, pero no quiso molestarse. Minako ya se hallaba a un par de metros de distancia de ellas, llevaba en las manos un par de libros y sonreía como de costumbre. Iba ataviada con una de esas indumentarias típicas de Venus que eran una combinación entre una toga y un vestido de color blanco, y llevaba colgando una pequeña bolsa de seda color naranja, atravesada de lado a lado con una delgada correa. Nada extremadamente elegante. Rei se preguntaba cómo era posible que Minako lograra verse bien con algo tan sencillo, pero de inmediato desechó el pensamiento, decidiendo que no era bueno estar tan pendiente de la manera en que lucía Minako, aunque le pasaba muy a menudo.

"¿De pronto decidiste que los libros son tus mejores amigos?" le preguntó Makoto, que acto seguido fue hacia la diana para recolectar todas las flechas que habían estado disparando.

"Tengo que escribir dos ensayos acerca de… algo de la historia de Venus y el arte y no sé que más…" respondió Minako, observando a Makoto y luego a Rei. "Decidí venir a buscarlas, porque tengo hambre y quería comer algo antes de esto." Le dijo a Rei, señalándole los libros.

"Makoto también estaba hablando de comida hace un par de minutos." Comentó Rei, observando a la distancia como Makoto quitaba la última flecha de la diana y emprendía el camino de regreso.

"Perfecto." Sonrió Minako.

Rei desvió la mirada, fingiendo que limpiaba polvo imaginario de su arco. Aunque hubieran transcurrido varios días, todavía tenía fresco en la memoria aquel incidente o juego que había hecho Minako para… ¡sólo los dioses sabían para que lo había hecho!, aunque estaba casi convencida de que el único objetivo había sido divertirse, ¿de qué otra manera podía explicarlo? A Rei no le gustaba dejarse llevar por los estereotipos, pero cada vez que observaba a Minako con su aire seductor y su sonrisa deslumbrante, no podía dejar de pensar en las muchas y variadas historias que se contaban acerca de los habitantes de Venus. Tanto las mujeres como los hombres de Venus tenían fama de ser los más atractivos en toda la galaxia, y aunque Rei hubiera considerado una exageración tal aseveración, no podía dejar de reconocer que Minako era una mujer hermosa… por supuesto que eso sólo significaba que sabía apreciar la belleza de manera objetiva, y no que estuviera pendiente de la apariencia física de su compañera.

"¿Cuándo vas a enseñarme a usar el arco?" le preguntó Minako a Rei, acercándose a ella de manera peligrosa, mientras la heredera de Marte rogaba que no se aproximara demasiado. Minako parecía no entender el concepto de espacio personal. Afortunadamente la rubia sólo se limitó a quitarle el arco y a examinarlo cuidadosamente.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo para clases extra." Argumentó Rei, observando que Makoto regresaba con las flechas de entrenamiento y las ponía a resguardo en una aljaba, entregándole a Rei las que le pertenecían.

"¡Listo! Podemos ir a comer." Comentó Makoto sonriendo, y luego de que Rei guardara sus flechas en su propia aljaba, el trío se dirigió hacia la cocina.

"Linda aljaba." Comentó Minako, examinando el accesorio que Rei llevaba colgado de la cintura. Era de piel y tenía grabados algunos signos en tonalidad rojiza que la chica marciana sabía que Minako no sabría identificar, porque era una lengua antigua de Marte. "¿Qué significan?" le preguntó a Rei, que la observó brevemente y luego se preguntó si en algún momento la curiosidad de Minako se agotaría.

"Justicia, valor, honor, sinceridad, deber y lealtad." Respondió.

"Vaya…" murmuró Minako, que esta vez sonrió, observando el arco de Rei que llevaba en sus manos.

"¡Rei-chan!"

¿En qué momento les había autorizado que la llamaran Rei-chan? Seguramente en ninguno, pero tratándose de Minako y Usagi uno podía esperarse casi cualquier cosa. La chica de cabello negro se dio media vuelta y tensó todos los músculos cuando Usagi se lanzó sobre ella en uno de esos abrazos que podían derribar casi a cualquiera si no se estaba preparado para recibirlos.

"Usagi…" le dijo Minako, y a Rei le pareció escuchar cierto tono de molestia en su voz "¿No tenías el día de hoy una audiencia con tu madre y varios comerciantes del reino?"

"Si, pero afortunadamente terminó temprano. Y ahora iré a realizar algunas compras a la ciudad." Respondió Usagi, liberando a Rei.

"¿Eso es seguro?" preguntó Rei, observándola con un poco de sorpresa, pensando que era demasiado aventurado ir a la ciudad después del ataque sufrido hacía unos días.

"Claro, me acompañarán varios guardias… no nos llevará mucho tiempo." Respondió la Princesa despreocupadamente.

Rei se quedó en silencio, no muy convencida de que dejarla ir fuera una buena idea, pero finalmente se dijo que desafortunadamente ese tipo de decisiones no las tomaba ella, una simple senshi que todavía se encontraba en proceso de entrenamiento.

"¡Nos veremos luego! Les traeré un regalo."

Acto seguido, la Princesa desapareció dando vuelta en uno de los pasillos, de manera tan súbita como había aparecido. El trío continuó con su camino hacia la cocina, llegando finalmente a la puerta que resguardaba el acceso a su balcón secreto.

Minako apoyó el arco de Rei sobre la pared y dejó los libros sobre la mesa.

"Podrías al menos darme un par de lecciones con los principios básicos o algo así." Le dijo Minako a Rei, que había pensado de manera equivocada que la rubia ya se había olvidado del tema.

"¿Por qué no le pides a Artemis que te busque un instructor? Cualquier guardia del Palacio podría enseñarte los principios básicos." preguntó Rei, ansiosa por dejar el tema a un lado.

"No quiero que me enseñe cualquier guardia, ¡quiero que lo hagas tú!"

Rei no entendía la insistencia de Minako, ¿cuál podía ser la diferencia entre un guardia y ella?

"Rei, enséñale para que pueda dejar de molestarte." Intervino Makoto, sonriendo inocentemente.

"No tengo tiempo." Respondió de manera terminante. En cierto modo era verdad, prácticamente no tenía tiempo libre, y el poco que le quedaba no pensaba gastarlo con Minako enseñándole como sujetar de manera correcta un arco y una flecha. Tan sólo pensar en eso la ponía nerviosa.

"Vamos Rei, no pido demasiado. ¡Dos horas a la semana serán suficientes!"

Rei suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿por qué Minako era tan insistente en algunas ocasiones? ¿Y por qué ella no podía simplemente ceder ante su petición?

"De acuerdo… pero será cuando yo te diga."

Minako dio un salto de emoción y Rei la observó indiferente, mientras Makoto observaba el despliegue de alegría de la rubia con diversión. Motoki llegó en ese momento con una charola de alimentos que les dejó sobre la mesa, y se alejó apenas dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa a Minako que estaba tomando unas frutas silvestres de color rojizo con una sonrisa en el rostro, que parecía no poder ser desafiada por ningún acontecimiento. Rei negó con la cabeza con aire de resignación y acercó una mano a la charola, tomando una raíz de color marrón que al menos para la vista, no lucía del todo agradable.

"En verdad Rei, ¿cómo puede gustarte eso?" le preguntó Makoto a Rei.

"En época de sequía en Marte es casi lo único que comemos." Les dijo Rei, mientras masticaba la raíz de centro blanco y observaba a sus compañeras.

Minako y Makoto fruncieron el ceño, recordando aquel día en el que Motoki había bromeado con ellas diciéndoles que podía conseguir cualquier alimento que le pidieran. Por supuesto que todas se esforzaron en hacer las peticiones más exóticas y disparatadas que se les pudieran ocurrir, y a los pocos días el chico las sorprendió llevándoles a la mesa todos sus alimentos. Rei, por supuesto, había solicitado esa raíz con el conocimiento previo de que únicamente crecía en Marte y en una época muy específica del año, pero Motoki tenía contactos en casi todos los planetas y conocía a muchos mercaderes, por lo que no le resultó complicado encontrarla, aunque sí un poco costoso. Sin embargo desde aquel momento, Rei había llegado a un acuerdo con él para que se la consiguiera de manera periódica.

"Sigo pensando que al menos podrías darle algún tipo de preparación…" le dijo Makoto.

Rei se encogió de hombros, poco interesada en investigar de qué manera podía preparar la raíz. Nunca se había preocupado de eso en Marte y no lo haría ahora en la Luna.

En ese momento algo llamó su atención en la ciudad: una leve columna de humo que quizá para alguien poco entrenado hubiera resultado imperceptible en primera instancia, pero que para ella, acostumbrada a identificar ciertas señales en el desierto de su planeta, no lo fue. Se puso de pie y caminó a la orilla del balcón.

"Creo que hay problemas." Les dijo.

De inmediato Minako y Makoto se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Rei, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la columna de humo.

"Quizá es sólo una hoguera." Comentó Minako, encogiendo los ojos.

"¿En medio de la ciudad?" le dijo Rei de manera incrédula.

"¿No es ahí en donde están los principales comercios de la ciudad?" preguntó Makoto, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Usagi…" murmuró Minako, y salió corriendo del balcón, con Rei (que tomó su arco de manera apresurada) y Makoto detrás de ella. Recorrieron tan rápido como pudieron los pasillos para dirigirse a la salida del Palacio.

"¿En dónde está Ami?" preguntó Minako, jadeando mientras corría a la salida.

"¡En la enfermería! ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla?" preguntó Makoto.

"¡No hay tiempo!"

Rei, que iba detrás de Minako, estuvo de acuerdo, aunque permaneció en silencio. Si Usagi se encontraba en peligro no podían perder un solo minuto. Finalmente llegaron a la salida, en donde un grupo de guardias tan sólo se limitó a observarlas con confusión cuando pasaron corriendo junto a ellos.

En tan sólo cinco minutos llegaron al centro de la ciudad, un tiempo récord si se consideraba que habían tenido que sortear desde carruajes tirados por caballos blancos, hasta grupos de personas que se amontonaban en los comercios. Conforme se acercaban a la zona principal no les fue difícil identificar el centro del caos, la gente corría alejándose del lugar, en medio de los gritos y el pánico, un olor a quemado invadía el lugar y se hacía más intenso conforme más se acercaban a la plaza principal. Rei sabía que la ciudad capital de la Luna era conocida por ser una de las más sofisticadas, con amplias calles de baldosas blancas, comercios y casas pintadas de colores claros, cuyas paredes lucían piedras preciosas con motivos de flores, o patrones geométricos multicolores, sin llegar al exceso, pero que ayudaban a darle un aspecto tan colorido y alegre a la ciudad que quizá por eso resultaba más difícil asimilar, en ese momento, que muchos hubieran quedado reducidos a escombros.

"¡Minako, Rei!" exclamó Makoto a la distancia, y las aludidas se dieron media vuelta para encontrarse con que Makoto intentaba levantar un enorme bloque de piedra por sí sola. "Hay un hombre aquí abajo, creo que está vivo."

Minako y Rei regresaron y se dieron a la tarea de ayudar a Makoto. Apenas pudieron levantar la piedra para revelar que efectivamente, un guardia mal herido se hallaba debajo. Rei lo observó y pensó que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, tenía una herida que le atravesaba casi por completo el torso y de la que emanaba tanta sangre que sólo serían necesarios un par de minutos para que se desangrara y muriera. Esperaba que fuera rápido, para que dejara de sufrir.

"Tranquilo, vamos a ayudarte…" le dijo Minako, y Rei pensó que sería mejor no mentirle. Nadie podría salvarlo de esas heridas. Quizá el guardia lo sabía y por eso decidió aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba.

"La Princesa estaba en la tienda de… las… de las cajas de… música… al final… de la calle…" murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente.

"¿Quién los atacó?" preguntó Makoto, que para entonces también se había dado cuenta de la gravedad del guardia.

"Un… youma…"

"¿En dónde está Usagi?" preguntó Minako.

"No lo sé… estaba en la tienda y luego, de un momento a otro… todo fue un caos… había tres guardias… en el interior, con ella… por favor, tengo un hijo pequeño…"

No fue capaz de decir nada más, porque en ese momento aferró la mano de Minako y soltó lo que sería su último suspiro.

"Hay que buscar la tienda…" les dijo Rei, poniéndose de pie y observando alrededor. "Por la magnitud de los daños tiene que estar cerca…" Rei bajó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que Makoto la observaba, pero Minako seguía aferrando la mano del guardia como si no acabara de entender lo que había sucedido. "Está muerto Minako, tenemos que buscar a Usagi."

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?" le preguntó Minako, y Rei frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprenderla.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí cuidando un cadáver? ¡Tenemos que hallar a Usagi!"

Minako se puso de pie rápidamente, y lo que fuera que tenía pensado responderle no lo supo Rei, porque en ese momento una explosión se escuchó detrás de ellas, destruyendo el muro de una tienda de utensilios de cocina y lanzando por el aire piedras, escombros y polvo. La fuerza de la explosión consiguió derribarlas, y Rei, cubierta de polvo y piedras, se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor. Casi de inmediato hubiera querido no hacerlo. Un demonio que era dos veces más alto que ella se encontraba justo enfrente, decidido a terminar con su existencia. Nunca había visto algo parecido, y sólo hubiera podido describirlo como una bestia de garras enormes, cuerpo de reptil y fauces similares a uno de esos animales prehistóricos originarios de la Tierra. Tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para hacerse a un lado y evitar el golpe final que el youma iba a propinarle, pero en el proceso perdió su arco, que cayó a un lado y entonces se sintió realmente indefensa. Hasta entonces pudo observar el panorama por completo: a unos diez metros de distancia se encontraba Usagi (hecho que la tranquilizó bastante en medio del caos que reinaba) y aparentemente protegiéndola con más valor que fuerza, estaban dos guardias ensangrentados y tambaleantes con cara de terror. Rei supo que habían llegado oportunamente, segura de que los guardias no hubieran resistido en esas condiciones durante mucho tiempo más. A su izquierda se encontraba Makoto, observando el espectáculo con asombro y más lejos estaba Minako, que apenas estaba consiguiendo quitarse de encima una roca bastante grande, pero que aparentemente no le había hecho mucho daño. El youma, para mala suerte de Rei, parecía haberse encaprichado con ella, y arremetió nuevamente hacia la heredera de Marte, que saltó de una roca a otra rogando no ser alcanzada. Sin embargo no tuvo mucha suerte, una de las garras de la bestia alcanzó a herirla en el brazo y ella gritó mientras caía al suelo. Un destello de luz naranja se interpuso entre el youma y ella, salvándola de una acometida que si no la hubiera matado, la hubiera dejado bastante mal herida. Era la cadena de Minako, que se enredó alrededor del cuerpo del monstruo y lo derribó con un movimiento certero. En ese momento Makoto entró en acción, lanzando uno de sus rayos que consiguió debilitar y confundir lo suficiente a la bestia, hecho que Minako aprovechó para acercarse a Rei.

"¿Estás bien?"

Rei asintió y se puso rápidamente de pie, para alcanzar su arco y disparar una flecha de fuego que terminó por derrotar al youma, haciendo que se desvaneciera con un destello de luz y un remolino de polvo. Rei hubiera querido sentarse sobre el suelo para tolerar un poco mejor el dolor en la herida de su brazo, pero no lo quiso hacer para no preocupar a Minako innecesariamente. Después de todo aún tenían que asegurarse de que Usagi estaba a salvo. Minako pareció pensar lo mismo, y se alejó con dirección a Usagi, aunque observando a Rei con un poco de aprehensión. Rei se fue detrás de ella, sosteniendo la herida y haciendo un poco de presión para intentar detener la hemorragia. No era muy grave, de eso estaba segura, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle.

"¡Mina-chan! ¡Fue espantoso!" Usagi se lanzó a los brazos de Minako, que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

"Rei se dio cuenta, de lo contrario no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo." Le dijo Makoto, que se encontraba auxiliando a los guardias heridos que tras la desaparición del youma habían decidido desplomarse sobre el suelo, exhaustos y temblorosos.

"¡Estás herida!" exclamó Usagi, que observó con preocupación la sangre que se deslizaba por el brazo de Rei y que caía al suelo con un goteo constante.

"No es nada grave."

"¡Pero estás sangrando!" le dijo la Princesa, como si aquello fuera algo que nadie más hubiera notado.

"Rei, Usagi tiene razón, vamos de inmediato a la enfermería, tienen que atenderte." Le dijo Minako.

Rei sabía que tenía que ser atendida, sin embargo no quería que la trataran como si su herida fuera mortal, así que sólo se limitó a asentir ligeramente.

En ese momento un grupo de guardias llegó, encabezados por Artemis, que observaba a su alrededor sorprendido.

"¿Están todas bien?"

"¡Rei está herida!"

Rei observó a Artemis, y en ese instante hubiera querido reprocharle su presencia tardía, y el hecho de que le habían permitido a Usagi arriesgarse de esa manera, sin embargo no lo hizo porque Artemis la observó con preocupación cuando se dio cuenta del corte que tenía en el brazo. ¡Era una herida sin importancia!

"Es lo que veo. Minako, encárgate de llevarla a la enfermería junto con los otros dos guardias. También acompaña a Usagi a su dormitorio, cuando regrese tendré una plática con la reina. Yo me encargaré de todo aquí."

Minako asintió y Rei supo que "encargarse de todo" significaba también levantar los cuerpos de los guardias que habían muerto, e intentar poner un poco de orden en el caos ocasionado por el youma, aunque estaba segura de que la reconstrucción llevaría bastante tiempo.

Minako ayudó a que se pusieran de pie los dos guardias heridos, y comenzaron su trayectoria de regreso al Palacio. Rei caminaba con paso lento junto a Usagi y Makoto, que tenía un aire pensativo, poco habitual en ella.

"¿Segura que no es grave?" le preguntó Makoto a Rei, observándola de reojo.

"Segura."

Makoto asintió y observó al frente, donde Minako caminaba al lado de los guardias, conversando con ellos, quizá cerciorándose de que podían caminar por sí solos. Cuando al parecer Minako lo comprobó, asintió con la cabeza y luego disminuyó el paso para caminar junto a ellas, que iban detrás.

"No estábamos preparadas, pero no estuvo tan mal…" comentó la chica de Júpiter.

"La realidad es que no fue un ataque muy fuerte." Les dijo Minako. "¿No tienen la impresión de que fue demasiado fácil? Quien quiera que esté dirigiendo esto, parece que sólo está midiendo fuerzas, es sólo una advertencia de lo que son capaces de hacer. Aún así, varios guardias murieron… ¡y esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarte!" exclamó, dirigiéndose a Rei. Daba la impresión de que había estado tratando de contenerse para no pronunciar esas palabras.

"Bueno, no estoy muerta." Le dijo Rei, y por alguna razón no fue capaz de pronunciar _'Gracias a ti.'_

Minako soltó un suspiro de molestia e introdujo la mano en la pequeña bolsa de seda que llevaba colgada con una correa. Extrajo un pañuelo que le resultó familiar a Rei, lo extendió, se detuvo, tomó a Rei del brazo que no tenía lastimado para obligarla a que ella hiciera lo mismo y luego procedió a atar el pañuelo alrededor de su herida, apretándolo con fuerza y ocasionando que Rei siseara, al sentir dolor.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Minako. "Pero hay que atarlo fuerte. Iba a devolvértelo hace unos días… pero… lo había olvidado, ahora voy a tener que lavarlo otra vez."

Rei no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observar el pañuelo enredado alrededor de su brazo herido. Luego levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Ami caminaba, o mejor dicho, corría con dirección a ellas.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" les preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellas, visiblemente exaltada.

"Un Youma atacó en el centro de la ciudad." Le dijo Minako.

Ami se llevó una mano a la boca y las observó con preocupación.

"¿Por qué no me llamaron? Estaba en la enfermería, de repente empecé a escuchar un alboroto en los pasillos, al parecer Artemis se dio cuenta y fue cuando salió junto con los guardias en busca de Usagi."

"Pues llegó muy tarde." Le explicó Makoto. "Todo había terminado cuando los guardias arribaron, no te buscamos porque todo sucedió demasiado rápido, no quisimos perder tiempo, y creo que fue una buena decisión."

"¿Estás bien Rei?" preguntó Ami, observando el pañuelo blanco que comenzaba a mancharse de sangre.

"Estoy bien, y la próxima vez que alguien me lo pregunte voy a-"

"Sólo estamos preocupadas por ti, no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva." La interrumpió Makoto.

"Pues no se preocupen, es una herida menor." Respondió Rei.

"Al menos podrías agradecerlo." Le dijo Minako, y Rei identificó de inmediato el tono de molestia en la voz de Minako.

"Pues gracias, pero no me estoy muriendo."

Minako la observó con un poco de desdén, como si estuviera tratando de entender su actitud pero fuera incapaz de eso. Luego negó con la cabeza, al tiempo de que entraban nuevamente al Palacio y se dirigían a la enfermería.

"¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Minako!" una mujer relativamente joven se acercó a ellas, con aire ansioso. "Discúlpeme, pero… ¿es verdad que hubo un ataque en el centro de la ciudad?" Minako asintió. "Mi esposo es guardia del Palacio, quisiera preguntarle, ¿están todos los guardias bien?"

Minako abrió la boca y Rei supo que no sabía de qué manera responder, ¿cómo decirle que los dos heridos que las acompañaban eran los únicos sobrevivientes?

"Lo siento, los dos hombres que nos acompañan son los únicos que sobrevivieron al ataque." Les dijo Minako, y Rei se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que hubiera sido tan directa, aunque en ese caso no tenía otra opción.

La mujer dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y se quedó con la mirada perdida, asimilando la información. Makoto y Ami observaron el piso, como si de pronto lo encontraran muy interesante, pero Minako tenía la mirada fija en la mujer.

"En verdad lo lamento." Le dijo Minako, aunque la mujer parecía no estar escuchando nada más.

Rei empujó ligeramente a Minako, para que continuaran con su camino. Finalmente reanudaron el paso, dejando atrás a la ahora viuda, derramando lágrimas.

"¿Crees que su esposo era el guardia que encontramos?" le preguntó Minako a Rei.

"Es posible." Respondió ella.

"En verdad, Rei, ¿no sientes al menos un poco de pena por él? ¿Por su familia?"

Rei no dijo nada. En el momento en el que llegaron a una intersección de pasillos, Makoto y Ami se desviaron, la primera comentando que si alguien la necesitaba estaría en el invernadero, y la segunda diciendo que la acompañaría. Minako escoltaría a Usagi hasta su habitación y después regresaría a la enfermería para informarse acerca del estado de los heridos.

Rei se dirigió, junto con los otros dos hombres, a la enfermería. Un médico los recibió a los tres y luego les indicó a cada uno con quién se tenían que dirigir, de manera que Rei terminó siendo atendida por una mujer de mediana edad y aspecto serio, que de inmediato se dio a la tarea de examinar su herida.

"Por favor deja tu arco a un lado, no creo que nadie intente atacarte aquí." Le dijo la enfermera, y esa frase le recordó ligeramente a Minako, cuando le había dicho que nadie le saltaría encima en un lugar como ese.

Rei tan sólo se limitó a dejarlo sobre la camilla en donde se encontraba sentada, y aunque la enfermera no se mostró muy conforme, tampoco la instó a que lo dejara en otro lugar._ 'Ventajas de ser una Princesa, después de todo.'_ Pensó Rei con satisfacción.

La enfermera retiró el pañuelo, limpió la herida, que requirió de una pequeña sutura y luego aplicó una especie de ungüento, parecido al que habían utilizado con Minako, pero de color marrón, luego colocó un vendaje para ayudar a la cicatrización. Le dijeron que acudiera al día siguiente para una revisión, y le entregaron un frasco de vidrio transparente que contenía unas pequeñas cápsulas redondas de color azul translúcido, que sólo debía tomar en caso de que el dolor fuera intenso. Por alguna razón, quizá llamada costumbre, Rei no confiaba mucho en ese tipo de remedios lunares. En su planeta este tipo de heridas se trataban con raíces, plantas y a veces incluso el veneno de algún animal, así que se dijo que no tomaría las dichosas cápsulas a menos que el dolor fuera realmente insoportable. Por supuesto que no compartió esa decisión con la enfermera que la atendió. Se levantó de la camilla en donde se encontraba sentada, tomó su arco, su pañuelo ensangrentado, y fue a preguntar por el estado de los guardias heridos. Al parecer tendrían que permanecer en observación durante un par de horas más, pero las heridas que tenían no ponían en riesgo su vida, así que seguramente saldrían ese mismo día por la noche.

Sin más indicaciones, Rei salió de la enfermería, encontrándose con Minako en el pasillo. Comenzaba a llover y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó.

Rei asintió, acercándose a ella.

"Los guardias están bien, muy probablemente saldrán esta misma noche." Le dijo Rei, y Minako asintió.

"Me alegra escuchar eso… dámelo, puedo lavarlo." Le dijo Minako, señalando el pañuelo que Rei llevaba en la mano. Rei negó con la cabeza.

"Yo lo haré. Gracias."

"¡Vaya! Una muestra de gratitud de tu parte, déjame guardar este momento en mi memoria para siempre."

Aquello le causó gracia a Rei, que sonrió ligeramente. Minako bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablar con tristeza.

"Trajeron los cuerpos de los tres guardias que murieron en el ataque. El hombre que encontramos, era el esposo de la mujer que nos interceptó a la entrada del Palacio. Tiene un hijo pequeño."

Rei asintió ligeramente. Estaba tratando de entender un poco a Minako, pero resultaba complicado, así que optó por tratar de explicarle la manera en la que ella veía la situación.

"En mi planeta las cosas son complicadas. Aunque mi padre es gobernante de Marte siempre han existido grupos opositores que todo el tiempo están luchando por el poder, a esos grupos sólo les interesa desestabilizar el gobierno de mi padre, y esperan que con un golpe de suerte logren gobernar a Marte para apoderarse de sus tesoros, del agua… no les importa la gente." Rei jugueteó con el pañuelo ensangrentado en su mano, tomó aire y continuó hablando. "Uno de esos grupos asesinó a mi madre, he visto morir a mucha gente… supongo que en Venus las cosas son diferentes. Por supuesto que siento pena por ellos, pero no deberías dejar que te afecte tanto, o va a resultar insoportable en algún momento Minako. Todavía no lo sabemos, pero esto se puede convertir en una masacre. A veces lo único que te queda es dar gracias porque tú no fuiste la siguiente, y rogar para que no te quiten lo poco que te queda. No espero que lo comprendas, ni siquiera quisiera que lo tuvieras que experimentar pero-"

"Entiendo." La interrumpió Minako, y Rei agradeció que lo hubiera hecho porque estaba empezando a enredarse en una red de palabras que ella misma había tejido. "Entiendo Rei. Gracias."

De la nada se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente, y Rei apenas empezaba a sorprenderse con ese gesto, cuando Minako terminó por confundirla todavía más depositando un beso en su mejilla. Hubiera querido hacerle algunas preguntas, ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba agradeciendo? ¿En realidad había entendido? Sin embargo sólo pudo quedarse de pie en el pasillo y observar cómo se alejaba, maldiciendo el hecho de que ella no hubiera sido capaz de agradecerle que le hubiera salvado la vida ese día. Quizá era por eso, por su molestia, y no por otra cosa, que el corazón le estaba latiendo tan rápidamente.

* * *

Minako se acomodó en la orilla del alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación, observando en el exterior como caía la lluvia y mojaba los jardines del Palacio. Mucho más alejada y fuera de los límites del Palacio, apenas podía distinguir la ciudad. Intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que había sucedido ahí, después de todo Rei tenía cierto grado de razón… no podía estar atormentándose con cosas que no podía controlar, como la muerte de esos guardias.

Acomodarse en la orilla de la ventana era una costumbre que había surgido en ella cuando apenas era una niña. Era una actividad que escandalizaba y asustaba a su madre, por muchos motivos. Uno de ellos era que podía resbalar y abrirse la cabeza como un melón, otro (y Minako no sabía cuál era el más importante para su madre) era que definitivamente una Princesa en Venus no podía comportarse de una manera tan poco decorosa, ¿qué diría la gente si la veían ahí sentada como una niña sin modales? Definitivamente perdería ese aire de elegancia y distinción del que tanto se jactaba la familia real en Venus. Afortunadamente no estaba en Venus y su madre tampoco se encontraba cerca.

"Minako, ¿te importaría bajar de la ventana?"

Pero por supuesto, estaba Artemis, que había sido su tutor desde que ella tenía memoria.

"No pasa nada Artemis. Mi madre no está aquí para reclamarte mi falta de modales." Respondió Minako, sin voltear.

"Me pone muy nervioso verte ahí, además tengo que hablar contigo."

Minako bufó, ligeramente molesta, pero se bajó de la ventana y se acercó al hombre que la conocía desde que era una niña.

"Ese gesto tuyo está empezando a incomodarme." Le dijo Artemis.

"¿Cuál gesto?" preguntó Minako, un poco confundida.

"Ese. Esa media sonrisa y la mirada de que has hecho algo de lo que prefiero no enterarme para no perder mi tranquilidad mental."

"Estás loco." Respondió Minako con una sonrisa. La realidad era que ni siquiera era consciente del gesto al que Artemis se refería.

"No te metas en problemas Minako. Y mucho menos con Rei." Le dijo Artemis.

Un momento. ¿De dónde demonios había salido ese comentario acerca de Rei?

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Te conozco desde que eras una niña que ni siquiera podía caminar. He visto cómo la observas, cómo la tratas."

"No pasa nada Artemis, creo que estás imaginando cosas."

"No juegues con ningún habitante de Marte, eso es definitivamente jugar con fuego. No es una más de tus conquistas."

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Jamás he pensado en Rei de esa manera… es decir… ¡Por Dios Artemis! Es Rei, no podría hacerle ningún daño. Es necia, solitaria, malhumorada, grosera… pero increíblemente noble, valiente, leal…" Minako se sentó en una silla cercana, o mejor dicho se desplomó sobre ella y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, suspirando con aire derrotado. "Además… ¿no crees que tiene una mirada hermosa cuando te observa con intensidad? Por supuesto que no es que esté pensando en conquistarla."

"¿Vas a decirme qué es más serio que eso? ¿Cuántos pretendientes dejaste en Venus?"

"Sabes que ninguno, ni siquiera sé por qué lo preguntas." Le respondió ella, con hartazgo. "Aunque no por falta de esfuerzo de mi madre."

"Minako, por favor, sólo estoy tratando de decir que… pues… no es que crea todo lo que dicen de los habitantes de Venus pero…"

Minako alzó las cejas, observando a Artemis que se sentaba a un lado de ella, en otra silla, y peleaba consigo mismo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Minako decidió ahorrarle el esfuerzo.

"Crees que simplemente me estoy divirtiendo con Rei porque en Venus tenemos fama de libertinos, lujuriosos, vanidosos y seductores."

Artemis la observó avergonzado, pero no lo negó.

"¡Debería sentirme ofendida! Pero la verdad es que no me importa, sé que no soy así. De acuerdo… la verdad es que sí me siento ofendida, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí Artemis?"

"¡Porque en Venus dejaste una legión de muchachos embobados contigo! Y mujeres también. Y aquí en la Luna todos los días tengo que reprender a más de un guardia porque te observan como si fueras el amor de su vida."

"Estás exagerando, además eso no es mi culpa."

Artemis sonrió. "Eso suena bastante presuntuoso." Le dijo.

Minako suspiró, se le estaba terminando la paciencia.

"Basta Artemis. Esperaba que me conocieras mejor que eso."

Su tutor la observó con compasión y suspiró, preparándose para hablar.

"Nunca había visto que perdieras la concentración por culpa de alguien, como lo hiciste con ella en el primer entrenamiento que tuvimos. No quiero que te distraigas de lo que es importante. Estás aquí para proteger a alguien, y no se llama Rei."

Minako levantó la mirada y observó a Artemis con tristeza y hasta cierto reproche.

"Eso es… bastante cruel de tu parte."

"Lo siento." Respondió sinceramente.

"Sabes algo Artemis, la importancia de las cosas es relativa para todos." Le dijo.

"Otra vez ese gesto tuyo. En verdad todo esto me preocupa demasiado. Prefiero no preguntar qué es lo que origina esa sonrisa."

Minako recordó la manera en la que había abrazado a Rei, el beso en la mejilla, y por supuesto, la mirada de confusión de la Princesa de Marte por todo eso. Definitivamente, decidió no contárselo a Artemis.

"¿Es eso lo que venias a decirme?" preguntó Minako.

"En realidad no. Venía a decirte que mañana tendremos una reunión temprano en el campo de entrenamiento, ya se lo comuniqué a las demás… lo de Rei fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente."

Minako encogió los ojos y le dio un codazo, y Artemis se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la heredera de Venus, que se levantó de la silla y volvió a acomodarse sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, observando la lluvia y pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo.

Hubiera querido seguir las recomendaciones de Artemis, sin embargo, esto era algo definitivamente más fuerte que ella. Suspiró observando el cielo nublado y se dijo que quizá se iba a arrepentir después…

"Sólo quieres verla otra vez… eso no le hace daño a nadie." murmuró para sí misma.

Se puso de pie, tomó una capa para cubrirse de la lluvia y salió de su habitación, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.


	7. Encuentros

¡Hola! Aquí está ya el otro capítulo.

Me dio gusto leer que los capítulos les parecen emocionantes y que no están resultando largos y tediosos :) Alguien por ahí (Hitohira) dijo que quizá era el mejor fic de Rei y Minako en español, pero eso no me corresponde a mi decidirlo, ¡lo que sí sé es que hay muy pocos en español! (créanme, creo que ya los leí todos jaja, y comparados con la cantidad que hay en inglés, ¡es nada!) Me cuesta trabajo entender eso, porque creo que a los personajes se les puede sacar mucho provecho… ¿no lo creen? Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que, tal vez, el género yuri no es tan popular o está lleno de prejuicios… ¡que triste!. Pero dejando eso de lado, una vez más, gracias por seguir la historia, y por sus amables reviews :)

* * *

**Encuentros.**

Rei se desplomó sobre el piso de su habitación, intentando respirar profundamente para no perder el conocimiento. Una enorme cantidad de imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, y ella instintivamente cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que eso no ayudaría en absoluto para detenerlas. No había secuencias claras, sólo escenas que ella parecía presenciar desde un punto indeterminado y de las que no podía discernir principio o final, era un poco como observar los recuerdos de alguien más de manera aleatoria. Se esforzaba por entender pero le resultaba casi imposible, había destellos de luz que viajaban de un lado a otro y se encontraban en el aire con explosiones que hacían retumbar el piso, después podía observar a un grupo de guardias lunares combatiendo a otros que nunca había visto, y de un momento a otro la escena cambiaba para mostrar a dos chicas que ella no conocía, una de cabello rubio y otra de cabello de un curioso color azul aguamarina, luchando con un youma. Después, podía distinguir entre la confusión, a Ami y Makoto, combatiendo un ente oscuro sin forma definida, pero rápidamente la escena se desvanecía y de pronto ella se encontraba corriendo de manera frenética por un jardín, que extrañamente estaba intacto, y sentía la urgencia de llegar a algún lugar, sólo que no sabía cuál, y por qué. Finalmente, y mucho más rápido de lo que ella hubiera pensado, atravesó el jardín, para llegar a un salón y encontrarse entonces con que Minako estaba tendida en el suelo. Un suelo de mármol blanco teñido con su sangre. Y entonces en menos de un segundo se encontraba arrodillada a su lado, observando que Minako tenía una herida que bien podía ser mortal. _"Es sólo un sueño… una pesadilla…"_ se dijo, cerrando los ojos, pero la imagen no desaparecía, parecía que aquello iba más allá del sentido de la vista. Acercó la mano al rostro de Minako, no podía estar… pero entonces no la quiso tocar, se obligó a despertar de esa pesadilla, porque de pronto ese fatídico y familiar sentimiento regresó, esa angustia y esa opresión en el pecho que había sentido por primera vez cuando la visión de la muerte de su madre la asaltó apenas siendo una niña.

Regresar al mundo real fue como una bocanada de aire fresco luego de permanecer durante largos y angustiosos segundos sumergida en aguas oscuras e impenetrables. Abrió los ojos y se intentó incorporar tan rápidamente que apenas fue consciente de empujar a alguien en el proceso, se quedó sentada sobre el piso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, que le estaba doliendo como si le fuera a estallar, e intentó controlar el vértigo que experimentaba cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad. Parecía que había corrido alrededor del Palacio por lo menos unas diez veces, porque el sudor le escurría por la frente y le humedecía el rostro, el cuello y le mojaba el cabello negro, que se adhería a su piel en mechones largos y rebeldes.

"Rei, ¿qué pasa?"

El sonido de una voz preocupada le dejó saber que no se encontraba sola. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Minako, que la veía confundida, alarmada e incluso temerosa. Era tan diferente a la Minako tendida en ese salón, desangrándose y agonizando. Esta Minako estaba llena de vida. Entonces había despertado de la pesadilla.

Quiso incorporarse pero todo lo que logró hacer fue gatear hasta donde se encontraba Minako, tomarla de la muñeca, y tirar de ella con la suficiente fuerza como para atraerla hacia sí misma y abrazarla. No hubiera podido decir quien estaba más sorprendida, si Minako o ella misma. Pero sin duda estaba exhausta y no quería concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Minako respirando entre sus brazos, Minako colocando las manos sobre su espalda, Minako acariciándole el cabello húmedo y preguntándole qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. _'No está muerta' _se repitió una y otra vez, intentando calmarse.

"¿Qué sucede Rei?"

"Nada." Le respondió, alejándose finalmente de ella y poniéndose de pie, aunque le temblaron las piernas.

"¿Crees que soy estúpida?"

Le seguía doliendo la cabeza, el mareo persistía y al parecer se había vuelto a lastimar el brazo al caer, porque le estaba punzando dolorosamente. En esas condiciones, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de discutir.

"Sólo fue una visión… no lo pude controlar bien, llegó de repente… quizá la herida en el brazo y la sangre que perdí contribuyó a que no pudiera manejarlo adecuadamente."

Rei se sentó sobre la cama y hubiera querido desplomarse en el suave colchón para no despertar hasta dentro de muchos días, pero la presencia de Minako logró disuadirla de tal propósito. La rubia se acercó a ella y deslizó los dedos por su frente, apartando los mechones de cabello que tenía adheridos al rostro, y Rei, muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al experimentar el contacto.

"Estás muy pálida." Murmuró Minako. "¿Siempre te afecta tanto?"

Rei negó con la cabeza. Era verdad, con el paso de los años había aprendido a controlar el impacto que esas visiones le causaban, pero cuando su salud estaba deteriorada era casi seguro que si se presentaba una visión, tendría que sufrir estas consecuencias.

"Te lastimaste el brazo otra vez." Le dijo Minako, observando el vendaje ligeramente manchado de sangre.

"No importa, no-"

"Ya sé, vas a decir que no te duele mucho." completó Minako. "Aquella vez que te desplomaste en el pasillo del Palacio, ¿también fue una visión?"

Rei asintió y suspiró, exhausta. En verdad sentía como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto a pie, sin tomar un solo trago de agua.

"Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es darte un baño, yo voy a buscarte algún alimento ligero para que puedas cenar, y luego tienes que tomarte el medicamento que te dieron y dormir."

"¿Desde cuándo eres mi niñera?" le preguntó Rei.

"Desde que tú eres incapaz de aceptar que te sientes como si te hubiera pasado por encima un ejército marciano."

Rei dejó caer los hombros, en verdad discutir con Minako era una batalla casi perdida. Por supuesto que no se lo diría.

"Voy a darme una ducha, pero no tengo hambre."

"No estamos negociando." Le respondió Minako.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió una breve pero aguda punzada de dolor en la frente. Fue hasta ese momento que el hecho de que la descendiente de Afrodita se encontrara en su habitación le pareció extraño.

"Minako… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La muchacha venusina se sonrojó, y Rei tuvo que aceptar que aquello le pareció bastante encantador.

"Sólo… quería confirmar contigo la reunión de mañana y… bueno… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, por lo de la herida en tu brazo." Comentó casualmente, alisando los pliegues de su vestido de manera despreocupada. Rei alzó las cejas brevemente, pero no hizo más preguntas. "¡Voy a conseguirte algo de comida!"

Rei la observó ponerse de pie rápidamente y salir de la habitación de manera tan veloz que se preguntó de dónde sacaba tanta energía. _"Claro, ella no es la que resultó herida."_ Se dijo, y de inmediato intentó alejar las imágenes de su visión que parecían querer regresar para atormentarla. En verdad no quería pensar en eso, así que se puso de pie y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

* * *

"¡Rei!"

Rei abrió los ojos mientras el dolor de cabeza todavía le perforaba lenta pero constantemente las sienes. Se había quedado dormida en la tina y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba segura de que no el suficiente como para sentirse completamente repuesta. El agua estaba tibia, pero las burbujas aún se conservaban. Había aprendido a utilizar esos curiosos polvos, sales y jabones con bastante éxito, si se consideraba que en Marte no existía nada que se le pareciera.

"Llevas una hora ahí dentro, tengo algo de comida allá…" le dijo Minako, señalando la puerta que conducía a su habitación.

La incomodidad de tener a Minako en el mismo lugar en donde ella se estaba dando un baño fue evidente. Rei se sumergió un poco más en el agua, ocultándose dentro de las burbujas.

"Dame unos minutos…" respondió, observando a Minako y haciendo un gesto discreto para que saliera y la esperara fuera.

Minako asintió y salió sin decir una palabra. Rei suspiró, ¿qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? En Marte había lugares en donde varias mujeres se bañaban al mismo tiempo, y ella nunca había demostrado sentirse ni siquiera un poco incómoda con ese hecho. Rei sumergió la cabeza en el agua, en un intento fallido por despejar su mente.

Salió después con rumbo a su habitación, vestida con ropa holgada y arrastrando los pies. Minako, fiel a su costumbre de hacer cosas sin autorización de Rei, se había sentado sobre el piso y estaba comiendo ávidamente una de esas frutas terrestres que Rei creía se llamaban manzanas. La rubia le sonrió y le señaló el otro extremo de la mesa para que se sentara.

"¿Té?" le preguntó.

Rei asintió y observó a Minako preparar el té con tanta parsimonia y delicadeza que le sorprendió un poco que fuera capaz de realizar ese tipo de tarea. Cuando terminó, le acercó la taza con ambas manos y le sonrió ligeramente.

"Te traje una de estas cosas." Le dijo Minako, mostrándole la raíz que Rei había estado comiendo justo antes de la batalla con el youma. "Sigo sin entender por qué la comes, pero supongo que te gusta."

"¿Cómo esperas entender por qué la como si nunca la has probado?"

Minako encogió los labios, observando el poco atractivo alimento. Rei soltó una risa discreta.

"Pruébala."

Aunque parecía que la venusina no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo, la partió por la mitad y mordió uno de los trozos, sin embargo lo que comió fue tan insignificante que Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

"Así no vas a identificar el sabor."

Minako dejó ambos trozos sobre la mesa y suspiró, haciendo el mismo gesto de una niña que ha sido obligada a comer su platillo menos favorito. Finalmente, se llevó la mitad de la raíz a la boca y la comió completa. Rei la observó masticar el alimento, esperando que lo escupiera o que hiciera una mueca de desagrado, pero eso no sucedió.

"No sabe tan mal. Es… pastosa… dulce… sin embargo no desprende todo el sabor sino hasta el final… no se parece a nada que haya comido antes."

Rei asintió, tomando el primer sorbo de té que le había preparado Minako. Escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de la taza.

"Pero tienes que comer algo, no sólo té." Le dijo a Rei, acercándole entonces un trozo de pan recién horneado, frutas, una especie de budín color blanco, y otros alimentos que ella sólo se limitó a observar sin poder decidir qué tomar. El sólo hecho de pensar en comer le revolvía el estómago. Finalmente se decidió por la mitad de la raíz que Minako había dejado.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" exclamó Minako, cruzándose de brazos y observándola acusadoramente.

"¿Por qué? Esto tiene muchas proteínas."

"No puedes comer sólo eso después de lo que te sucedió." Arguyó Minako.

"No tengo hambre."

Minako extrajo de la charola un tazón de tamaño mediano, cuyo contenido caliente despedía vapor.

"Le pedí a uno de los cocineros que te preparara esto. Cuando era niña, solían dármelo cuando me enfermaba. Es una sopa que tiene muchos vegetales y pequeños trozos de carne, y no voy a irme hasta que te lo termines."

Minako le acercó el tazón a Rei y luego volvió a cruzarse de brazos, observándola con decisión. Rei observó el contenido. No se veía mal, pero ella no tenía apetito, sin embargo se obligó a probarla. Contrario a lo que había pensado Rei, la primera cucharada no le revolvió el estómago, sino todo lo contrario. Siguió comiendo en silencio hasta que vació el tazón entero.

Minako la estaba observando como una madre orgullosa. En verdad que todo eso era una situación bastante ridícula, se dijo Rei.

"¿Contenta?" le preguntó.

"Claro." Respondió Minako, satisfecha.

Pasaron un par de minutos más en silencio, con Rei bebiendo más té y observando de manera melancólica su planeta, que brillaba apenas como una estrella, a través de la ventana. El dolor de cabeza se había atenuado ligeramente, aunque ocasionalmente pequeñas punzadas dolorosas le atravesaban el cráneo, pero el brazo le seguía doliendo y ahora empezaba a resentir los efectos de las caídas que había sufrido.

"Rei… ¿qué fue lo que viste?"

Rei apartó la mirada de la ventana para posarla sobre Minako. Luego posó sus oscuros ojos sobre la mesa.

"Supongo que escenas de las batallas que están por venir…"

"¿Y vamos a ganar?"

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír y regresó su mirada a Minako. Era una pregunta… increíblemente inocente.

"Ojalá pudiera saberlo." Le respondió.

"¿Algún detalle?"

"Había dos chicas que no conozco… una de cabello rubio y corto, otra de cabello largo, ondulado… color azul aguamarina."

"No sé quién pueda ser la primera… ¿pero azul aguamarina? Tiene que ser Michiru."

Rei alzó las cejas.

"Heredera de Neptuno." Respondió Minako. "Eso quiere decir que nos apoyarán."

En ese momento a Rei no le importaba demasiado quién las apoyaría y quién no. Había vuelto a su mente la imagen de Minako tendida en el suelo…

"¿Qué más Rei?" le preguntó Minako, mordiendo lo último que quedaba de su manzana.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No se lo podía decir… ni siquiera estaba segura de que eso significara que Minako iba a morir… no lo sabía con certeza, no se había atrevido a confirmarlo. Se había obligado a salir del trance antes de poder asegurarse.

"Sólo eso." Respondió, bebiendo lo último que quedaba del líquido caliente en su taza, y llevándose una mano a la cabeza porque el dolor parecía querer recobrar fuerza.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Minako se puso de pie y se dirigió a Rei, sólo para sentarse a un lado de ella, con las piernas cruzadas.

"Voltéate para quedar frente a mí."

Rei la observó con confusión.

"Vamos, no voy a morderte."

Incómoda con la situación pero sabiendo que la rubia no se daría por vencida, Rei obedeció. Pero cuando observó que Minako levantaba las manos con toda la intención de colocarlas sobre su cabeza, se inclinó alejándose de ella.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó.

"Práctico mis habilidades contigo." Respondió Minako, sin bajar las manos.

"¿Cuáles habilidades?"

"¡Quédate quieta y no hables!"

"No hasta que me digas qué es lo que vas a hacer."

La heredera de Venus bufó, pero bajó las manos.

"Así como en Marte algunos habitantes pueden ver el futuro, o en Júpiter algunas personas predicen el clima o lo manipulan a pequeña escala, en Venus tenemos la habilidad de aliviar ciertos dolores o enfermedades con las manos."

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó Rei, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí… por supuesto que no es nada milagroso, utilizamos nuestra propia energía y la canalizamos al cuerpo de la otra persona. Claro que no podemos salvar a alguien de una herida mortal, o aliviar una enfermedad crónica de manera mágica, pero en algo podemos ayudar. La desventaja de todo esto es que nuestra energía no es infinita… sólo podemos transmitirla en pequeñas cantidades, porque el esfuerzo físico y mental que se tiene que hacer es demasiado. ¿Te ha estado doliendo la cabeza, cierto?" le preguntó, y Rei asintió. "Voy a ayudarte con eso, y quizá también pueda hacer algo con lo de tu brazo, pero no mucho porque me debilitaría demasiado… verás, todavía no perfecciono mucho mi técnica."

Rei se movió inquieta en su lugar. Eso sonaba como si algo pudiera salirse de control.

"No va a dolerte." Le aclaró Minako, pero Rei no se tranquilizó. "Bueno… tengo que advertirte algo… puede ser un poco intrusivo."

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente con intrusivo?" le preguntó, no muy segura de querer saberlo.

"Pues que… trabajamos con energía, y la energía de la otra persona puede llegar a crear una barrera para evitar que una fuerza ajena pudiera dominarla, es un reflejo natural. Entonces necesitamos superar esa barrera, y en el proceso las cosas pueden llegar a agitarse un poco."

"No entiendo." Le dijo Rei sinceramente.

"Que podemos llegar a percibir sentimientos de la otra persona, sin querer."

"Entonces vamos a dejarlo así, estoy bien con mi dolor de cabeza, hasta donde sé, nadie ha muerto de eso."

"Sólo te lo estoy diciendo porque hubiera sido irresponsable de mi parte hacerlo sin aclarar antes ese punto." Le dijo Minako, con cierto grado de frustración. "No es que me suceda siempre."

"Tú misma dijiste que no has perfeccionado tu técnica, no quiero ser tu experimento."

"¡Es precisamente por eso que no la he podido perfeccionar! Pocas personas acceden a ser objeto de esta habilidad."

"Pues eso es porque la mayoría de la gente no quiere que se pongan a "agitar" las cosas en sus cabezas."

"Vamos, Rei, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Confía en mí."

Rei suspiró, maldiciendo la mirada de Minako que siempre hacía que su voluntad flaqueara en casos como este.

"De acuerdo… pero hazlo rápido ¡Y nada de agitar algo en mi cabeza!"

Minako sonrió y volvió a su posición inicial. Rei se acomodó pensando que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, y cerró los ojos.

"Sólo relájate. Ayuda no pensar en nada, es más seguro."

Rei intentó relajarse como cuando meditaba, controló su respiración y despejó su mente. En poco tiempo sintió las manos de Minako sobre su cabeza, cerca de sus sienes, eso la sobresaltó un poco, pero se obligó a permanecer tranquila. No pudo hacerlo, una pequeña parte de su mente se mantenía en constante alerta.

"Vamos Rei, no estás ayudando." Le dijo Minako.

Ella suspiró. Era una sensación extraña, como cuando te sabes observado por alguien más, alguien que está fuera de tu campo de visión. Como meditar frente al fuego y sentir el calor, pero no ser capaz de determinar la ubicación de la hoguera. Sin embargo era una sensación externa, todo estaba fuera… y parecía seguro que se mantuviera de esa manera.

"Relájate… ¿por qué no confías en mí?"

Con los ojos cerrados, Rei frunció el ceño y pasó saliva con dificultad. Y entonces confió en Minako. De inmediato una oleada de tibieza se deslizó no por su cuerpo, sino dentro de él. Fue reconfortante y desconocido, como sumergirse en agua cálida después de hallarse en una fría tormenta, y duró apenas unos segundos.

Cuando Rei abrió los ojos Minako la estaba observando con una seriedad inédita en ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó.

"Nada… ¿ayudó en algo?"

Rei desvió la mirada y asintió.

"No me duele la cabeza. Pero el brazo sí."

La rubia sonrió ligeramente. "Después del esfuerzo que tuve que hacer, pensé que ni siquiera iba a poder manejar tu dolor de cabeza. Eso me costó mucho trabajo. Me estaba agotando incluso antes de comenzar."

Rei alzó una ceja.

"Tengo que irme, o mañana no me despertaré para la reunión con Artemis."

La chica marciana asintió con la cabeza, y casi se va de espaldas cuando Minako se despidió dándole un beso en la frente. _'En nombre de todos los dioses existentes en la galaxia, ¿por qué haces ese tipo de cosas sin al menos una pequeña advertencia?'_ pensó Rei. Dudaba que algún día pudiera acostumbrarse a esos gestos de cariño por parte de la rubia. En su planeta, estrechar la mano de alguien más era el único gesto de contacto físico que se consideraba correcto. Pero parecía que en Venus las cosas eran abismalmente diferentes.

* * *

Minako salió de la habitación de Rei un poco sobresaltada, y se quedó apoyada en la puerta durante algunos segundos. Al final no había resultado tan mal, excepto, claro está, por el incidente de la visión de Rei. Hubiera querido estar con ella en circunstancias diferentes, pero en el momento en el que ingresó a su habitación no había sido capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera tratar de ayudarla. La había encontrado tendida en el piso, y pensando primero que se trataba de alguna excentricidad marciana, se había acercado con cierta cautela, dándose cuenta en poco tiempo de que definitivamente algo estaba mal, y confirmándolo cuando intentó hacerla despertar, sacudiéndola ligeramente de los hombros sin obtener respuesta. Su preocupación aumentó cuando tocó la frente de Rei y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre ¿cómo podía ser posible si apenas hace unos minutos se encontraba en buenas condiciones? ¿acaso su herida era más grave de lo que parecía?. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo para pedir la ayuda de un médico, cuando Rei se incorporó súbitamente, empujándola en el proceso, y luego de unos segundos sucedió algo que la dejó mucho más confundida. El hecho de que Rei la hubiera abrazado de esa manera la sacó por completo de balance. Había sentido tanta desesperación en ese simple contacto que se sintió abrumada, y cuando intentó aliviar su dolor de cabeza sólo pudo percibir más angustia y desesperación, aunque no sabía las causas de esos sentimientos. Desearía que Rei lo compartiera con ella.

"¡Minako!"

La chica rubia levantó la cabeza y se enderezó al escuchar su nombre. Makoto la había llamado, e iba acompañada de Ami.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Makoto, observándola con suspicacia.

"Estaba…" Minako movió los ojos nerviosamente, pero decidió ser sincera. "Vine a ver si Rei se encontraba bien."

"Oh." Le dijo Makoto, y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y está bien?"

"Sí… mejor."

Minako decidió no mencionar nada acerca de la visión de Rei, después de todo sentía que no le correspondía a ella hablar del tema.

"Me alegro."

Minako sonrió con suficiencia y entonces las tres cayeron en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

"Pues… las veré mañana en la reunión con Artemis, ¡descansen!"

La venusina se despidió, agitando la mano en el aire, y se fue rápidamente por el pasillo que la conduciría a su habitación.

"Se veía un poco extraña."

Makoto volteó para observar a Ami, pensando que si la chica de Mercurio lo notaba, era porque resultaba obvio. Sin embargo quiso asegurarse.

"¿Extraña?" preguntó.

"Si… bueno… ya sabes… extraña." Titubeó Ami.

Makoto sonrió divertida. "¿Eso qué significa?"

"Minako siempre está sonriendo, haciendo bromas. Parece que su energía nunca se agota, va de un lado a otro con entusiasmo y bromea con todo el mundo. Cuando digo que se veía extraña es porque… simplemente estaba seria y pensativa. Eso es algo que no ves muy a menudo en ella, ¿cierto?"

Makoto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Era un comportamiento propio de Ami el dar explicaciones tan largas.

"Sí, lo noté. Supongo que sólo está preocupada por Rei. Aunque no me atrevería a asegurar que Minako mostraría la misma preocupación por ti o por mí."

"Por supuesto que se preocuparía por cualquiera de nosotras." Intervino Ami, observando a Makoto con un gesto que parecía querer decirle que eso era algo obvio y no admitía discusión. Así que Makoto se apresuró a aclarar el punto.

"No estoy diciendo que no se preocuparía, sólo que con Rei parece ser diferente… ¡En fin! Creo que yo también me iré a descansar, ha sido un día bastante difícil."

"Me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes." Le dijo Ami.

"Estoy segura de que tu ayuda hubiera resultado bastante útil, pero la verdad es que no fue nada divertido. Tuvimos suerte, no como esos pobres guardias que murieron. Creo que Minako tiene razón, no iban con la intención de hacer mucho daño… es sólo el inicio."

"He estado pensando en eso…" le dijo Ami. "Makoto, siendo objetiva, creo que no tenemos el suficiente entrenamiento como para resistir un ataque de grandes magnitudes."

"¡No seas pesimista!" exclamó Makoto, reanudando el paso, dirigiéndose a su habitación con Ami como compañía.

"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, podemos asegurar que el youma no era excesivamente peligroso, sin embargo murieron dos guardias y Rei resultó herida ¿Qué podemos esperar si atacan con más fuerza?"

Makoto observó a Ami, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que hasta cierto punto tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por ese argumento tan fácilmente.

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no son invencibles."

"Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son."

"Es cuestión de tiempo averiguarlo."

"Tienen muchas cosas a su favor."

"¡Ami! Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa, ¿podrías dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios?"

"Lo siento…" le dijo la chica de cabello azul, inclinando la cabeza y sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Pero tal vez tienes razón." Aceptó Makoto, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a una fuente y contemplándola. "Entiendes que esto que hacemos es muy peligroso, ¿verdad? cualquiera de nosotras podría terminar mal herida, o peor aún, muerta." Le dijo, y Ami asintió ligeramente. "Creo que no lo había entendido hasta el día de hoy, con la muerte de esos guardias."

"De cualquier manera creo que el hecho de que lo hayan podido derrotar con relativamente poco esfuerzo, es una buena señal."

"Bueno, ¡eso me anima un poco! La verdad es que no me estabas motivando demasiado Ami."

Ami sonrió, sentándose en el borde de la fuente, balanceando los pies.

"No es que crea que somos un caso perdido, quizá sólo… estoy algo asustada."

Makoto la observó, comprendiendo el sentimiento.

"Tendrías que dejar de analizar tanto las cosas y confiar en mí… en Minako y en Rei. Y claro, en ti misma."

Ami le sonrió y Makoto le devolvió el gesto. Entendía los temores de la chica de Mercurio, incluso los compartía.

"Ahora Ami, si me lo permites tengo que ir a dormir… nos veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, yo también iré a descansar."

Ami se bajó de la fuente y ambas se despidieron, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rei entró en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión con Artemis. Era la primera en llegar, cosa que no le extrañaba demasiado, pero sólo era cuestión de minutos para que el resto de sus compañeras arribaran. Decidió sentarse a la mesa que se encontraba en el centro del salón, así que se acomodó en una de las sillas y se puso a observar a su alrededor, esperando que las demás no tardaran demasiado. Afortunadamente había descansado suficiente, la cabeza había dejado de dolerle y su brazo, aunque algo adolorido, ya no representaba una molestia muy grande.

"Buenos días Rei."

Justo como lo hubiera esperado, Ami había llegado después de ella y la saludaba con una sonrisa cálida, como siempre.

"Buenos días Ami."

"¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?"

"Mucho mejor."

"Me alegro. ¿Por qué no le pides a Makoto que te prepare algún tipo de ungüento con las plantas medicinales que tiene en el invernadero? Pueden ayudar un poco para que sanes más rápido."

La idea le agradó a Rei. La verdad era que no había hecho caso del consejo de Minako acerca de tomar la medicina que le habían entregado en la enfermería, pero eso del ungüento sonaba un poco más atractivo como tratamiento.

"Se lo diré, gracias."

"Rei, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Rei asintió, observando a Ami.

"La verdad es que no he leído mucho acerca de estrategias militares, conozco los métodos de entrenamiento en Mercurio, pero sólo sé generalidades acerca de lo que se lleva a cabo en otros planetas. Sin embargo he escuchado que Marte es particularmente fuerte en ese sentido, ¿de qué manera entrenan a sus tropas?"

"Bueno Ami, podría llevarme el día entero hablándote de los entrenamientos de los guardias marcianos, y aún así no terminaría."

"Entiendo que es un tema muy extenso, pero por ejemplo, ¿es verdad que los entrenan desde que son muy pequeños?"

"Es relativamente cierto. Pero si lo que quieres saber es si obligamos a niños pequeños a que sean parte de las tropas, eso es una exageración. Sólo se reclutan adolescentes, no forzamos a nadie a hacer algo que no desea. Creemos que es importante que los niños pequeños permanezcan con sus familias durante sus primeros años de vida, pero cuando son lo suficientemente maduros para asumir responsabilidades tenemos una especie de convocatoria para que todos aquellos que lo deseen, puedan presentarse para formar parte de las tropas. Entonces comienza todo un proceso para identificar las habilidades de cada uno, para poder ubicarlo en un zoku determinado."

"¿Zoku?" preguntó Ami, que se veía sumamente interesada.

"Es… una especie de división que existe en las tropas de Marte, los arqueros o los jinetes, por mencionar algunas."

"Ya veo… suena bastante lógico y efectivo separarlos de acuerdo a sus habilidades, pero ¿qué pasa después de eso?"

"¿Interrumpo algo?"

Rei levantó la mirada, Makoto acababa de entrar en el salón y se sentó junto a Ami.

"Sólo estamos hablando acerca del entrenamiento militar en Marte."

"¡Qué interesante!" Makoto sonrió ampliamente, y se quedó observando a Rei, esperando que continuara.

"Después vienen horas enteras de preparación física, durante meses. Clases especializadas de armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo… es todo un conjunto de cosas que en realidad no serviría de mucho si no fuera por nuestras pruebas periódicas."

"Eso suena todavía más interesante, ¿de qué se tratan esas pruebas?" intervino Makoto.

"De dejarlos solos en el desierto durante dos semanas, con el mínimo de agua y alimentos, después se les envía a las montañas en donde deben permanecer otra semana, y luego tienen que volver a casa con sus propios medios."

"¡Estás bromeando!" exclamó Makoto, abriendo mucho los ojos. "¿Pasan casi un mes en el desierto?"

Rei asintió, para ella era algo tan común que no veía lo asombroso.

"¿Una semana en las montañas? Esas montañas están infestadas de bestias peligrosas, sin mencionar los grupos de rebeldes que suelen aprovechar ese tipo de terrenos para esconderse." Le dijo Ami, y a Rei le llamó un poco la atención que conociera ese tipo de detalles acerca de su planeta.

"Si regresan con vida podemos asegurar que son lo suficientemente fuertes para formar parte de las tropas."

Ami suspiró, y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, pensativa.

"Buenos días."

La última en llegar había sido Minako, que sonriente como siempre, tomó un lugar al lado de Rei. Iba comiendo una manzana y las observó con una media sonrisa.

"¿Desayunaron?" les preguntó, y todas negaron con la cabeza. "Sólo pasé por un pastelillo y un poco de té a la cocina, y esto" les dijo, señalando la manzana. "Rei, ¿cómo te sientes el día de hoy?" preguntó la rubia, volviéndose hacia la chica marciana.

"Mejor…"

"Genial, ¿ayudé a erradicar tu dolor de cabeza?"

Rei se aclaró la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que Ami y Makoto levantaron las cejas, sin entender del todo el comentario.

"Si… gracias." Contestó Rei en voz baja.

"Si te sigue doliendo puedo ayudarte otra vez."

"No creo que sea necesario…" murmuró.

Rei tenía la vista fija sobre la mesa, y no tenía intención alguna de apartarla de ahí. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón se sentía un tanto avergonzada, como si el hecho de que Minako estuviera hablando de eso frente a Makoto y Ami no fuera adecuado… ¿por qué? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero de pronto sentía el rostro caliente y estaba segura de que se estaba sonrojando. ¡Imposible! Ella no se sonrojaba así como así, siempre había considerado eso como un gesto infantil… pero parecía que en ese instante no lo podía evitar. El sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que levantara la mirada y observara que la reina Serenity acababa de entrar, seguida de Usagi, Luna, Artemis y otras dos personas que de inmediato pudo reconocer como las chicas de su visión.

"Buenos días." Saludó la reina, y todas se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto. "Me da gusto que estén todas presentes, así podemos empezar enseguida."

El resto de los acompañantes y la reina tomaron asiento en las sillas que quedaban libres, y fue entonces que Rei observó con discreción a ambas chicas. Una era alta y delgada, de cabello rubio y corto que parecía ajustarse a la perfección con sus facciones delicadas… la realidad era que se veía más como un muchacho extremadamente apuesto y joven, y Rei tuvo que esforzarse un poco para decidir si era hombre y mujer. Al final las delicadas aunque casi imperceptibles curvas de su cuerpo terminaron por delatar su naturaleza femenina. Minako le propinó una pequeña y discreta patada por debajo de la mesa para que dejara de observar a la chica.

"¿Qué?" susurró Rei.

"No seas tan obvia." Murmuró Minako, frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo la manzana.

"Y tú deja de comer, estamos en una reunión con la reina." Agregó Rei en voz baja, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando Minako dejó sobre la mesa la manzana y se cruzó de brazos con ese familiar gesto de niña que ha sido reprendida.

Rei regresó su mirada al frente, en donde se hallaba la otra joven mujer… si mal no recordaba, Minako había mencionado que el nombre de esa chica era Michiru. Un poco más baja en estatura que la otra, de cabello ondulado azul aguamarina y ojos de un azul profundo, desprendía elegancia y feminidad por donde quiera que se le observara… le resultó imposible no compararla un poco en ese sentido con Minako, sin embargo algo en la mirada de esa joven era definitivamente diferente y misterioso. Michiru observó a Rei y le sonrió ligeramente, y la heredera de Marte, más por no hacer el ridículo que por otra cosa, sostuvo su mirada y se atrevió a sonreírle de vuelta. Minako le propinó una patada mucho más fuerte que la anterior, y aunque a Rei no le dolió demasiado, se volvió para observarla con molestia, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

"Antes que nada permítanme presentarles a Michiru, Heredera de Neptuno y Haruka, Heredera de Urano." Les dijo la reina Serenity, y Rei observó nuevamente a las recién llegadas. "Michiru, Haruka, les presentó a Minako, Rei, Ami y Makoto. Herederas de Venus, Marte, Mercurio y Júpiter respectivamente. Creo recordar que Minako y Michiru ya se conocían, ¿o me equivoco?"

Minako negó con la cabeza.

"No, efectivamente nos habíamos visto con anterioridad…" comentó Minako "Cuestiones de aristocracia y nobleza planetaria."

Michiru volvió a sonreír mientras observaba a Minako, y aunque Minako devolvió el gesto, a Rei le pareció sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente. O quizá era sólo su imaginación. Haruka estaba sonriendo también, pero con un gesto que más bien parecía indicar diversión. Y Rei definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con todo ese intercambio.

"Muy bien, desde ahora se estarán integrando al equipo. No es secreto que a raíz de lo que sucedió el día de ayer, estamos en un momento bastante crítico… incluso hemos decidido, y cuando hablo en plural me refiero también a Luna y Artemis, que su entrenamiento va a tener que sufrir un cambio bastante drástico desde este momento."

Aquello obtuvo como resultado miradas inquietas por parte de todo el grupo.

"¿Qué clase de cambio?" preguntó Minako.

"He hablado con sus padres, los gobernantes de los planetas, acerca de la situación. Creemos que hay una serie de conocimientos que sólo van a poder adquirir… digamos, en la práctica."

Rei observó a la reina sin querer escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Creemos que no es seguro que Usagi permanezca en la Luna, dadas las circunstancias… así que por el momento van a tener que viajar a Venus, todas ustedes…"

Usagi observó a su madre con sorpresa.

"¡Pero mamá!" protestó la Princesa.

"Lo siento Usagi, la decisión está tomada. Hablamos con Afrodita y Adonis, todo está preparado para que puedan salir hoy mismo, antes del anochecer."

Rei volteó hacia Minako, que estaba observando el acontecimiento con sorpresa. Quizá para ella no era tan malo volver a Venus, después de todo era su hogar, así que por esa razón no podía entender que Minako no estuviera contenta. Ella, por el otro lado… ¿Venus? Apenas empezaba a entender un poco acerca de la Luna y ya se tenía que ir a otro planeta. Suspiró. Había otra situación que le preocupaba y no iba a dejar de mencionarla.

"No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro entrenamiento. Majestad… discúlpeme pero me parece bastante irresponsable enviarnos de esa manera tan apresurada a Venus, ni siquiera hemos terminado con el entrenamiento aquí, que en mi opinión ha sido bastante relajado. Y nada garantiza que estaremos más seguros en Venus que aquí."

"Es como pasar un mes en el desierto, Rei."

Rei desvió la mirada hacia Ami.

"Tú misma lo dijiste." Continuó Ami. "Si sobrevivimos a esto sólo estaremos probando que somos lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger a Usagi."

Rei apretó la mandíbula… por supuesto que no, ¡era muy diferente!

"Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido tomar unas cuantas clases de armería, aprender a dominar nuestros poderes, si me lo preguntas, ¡no serías capaz de sobrevivir una sola semana en las montañas de Marte!"

"¿Y tú sí?" le preguntó Makoto, poniéndose de pie. "Estuvieron a punto de matarte el día de ayer."

"Basta." La voz de Serenity interrumpió la discusión que estaban teniendo, Makoto se volvió a sentar y Rei se quedó en silencio. "Lo lamento Rei. Tienes razón."

Rei no supo que responder, ¿la reina se estaba disculpando con ella?

"Es verdad que no han tenido suficiente entrenamiento. Apenas hemos empezado a indagar quién es el enemigo… y por ahora sólo puedo pensar en su seguridad, e intentar darles la mayor cantidad de tiempo para que se preparen lo suficiente. Es por ello que las estoy enviando a Venus, después, quizá, tengan que moverse a Marte, a Júpiter… a algún otro planeta. Sé que tienen un potencial enorme, así que confío en ustedes. Luna y Artemis las acompañarán, y continuarán con su entrenamiento en Venus… sin embargo, como se darán cuenta una vez que lo reanuden, será mucho más práctico e intensivo."

"Venus cuenta con regiones selváticas que son ideales para establecer un campamento." Comentó Artemis.

Rei se dio cuenta de que Minako frunció el ceño.

"¿Estás bromeando Artemis? Hay insectos que con una sola picadura pueden matarte."

"Creo que no has entendido que vamos a tener que correr algunos riesgos Minako." Respondió Artemis, y aquello consiguió que Minako se quedara en silencio. "Queremos protegerlas, y aunque probablemente pasemos algunos días en el Palacio Venusino, es mejor opción mantener un perfil bajo para minimizar cualquier tipo de peligro."

Rei, mientras tanto, estaba pensando en esas regiones selváticas… toda su vida había vivido en un desierto, y lo más que había llegado a conocer acerca de las selvas de Venus era lo que se podía observar en los dibujos de los libros de la biblioteca de su padre.

"Bueno, sin duda esto va a ser interesante." Comentó Haruka, sonriendo. "Minako, ¿vas a llevarnos a uno de esos famosos festivales venusinos en donde hay tanta variedad de vinos que se dice que es imposible salir sobrio?"

"No vamos de vacaciones, Haruka." Intervino Minako, con voz seria.

"Es una pena." Respondió, con gesto resignado.

Michiru le dio un golpe leve en el brazo a Haruka, que le sonrió cálidamente. La heredera de Neptuno desvió la mirada, observando nuevamente a Minako, que tan sólo permaneció con una expresión neutral.

"Disculpa a Haruka, siempre está haciendo ese tipo de bromas… pero por supuesto que entiende la gravedad de la situación."

Minako asintió levemente. Rei no recordaba haberla visto tan seria, porque cuando se trataba de socializar, Minako siempre se mostraba extremadamente amigable. Michiru sonrió discretamente y observó a Rei, Haruka había decidido pasear su mirada por todos los presentes, Minako seguía observando a Michiru, y la heredera de Marte, que nuevamente estaba perdida en ese festival de gestos, miradas y sonrisas, tan sólo se limitó a suspirar con conformismo, sin la esperanza de entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.


	8. Contradicciones

¡Uff! Espero no estarme precipitando con la publicación de este capítulo, pero sospecho que algunas personas ya lo quieren leer xD. Debo decir que es de los que más trabajo me ha costado escribir (caí en un pequeño bloqueo y perdí mucho cabello en el proceso jajaja, pero ya está superado), y aunque lo disfruté bastante, de repente me empiezo a emocionar de más y me doy cuenta de que estos personajes dan para escribir, y escribir, y escribir ¡y seguir escribiendo! Jajaja. Y no hablo sólo de Rei y de Minako. En fin, como no quiero caer en ese círculo interminable, trato de contenerme jeje.

Así que aquí está el capítulo, espero que me digan que les pareció… ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

**Contradicciones.**

"Ami, ¿tienes que llevar todo eso?" preguntó Makoto, observando un conjunto de cajas apiladas alrededor de la muchacha de Mercurio.

"No puedo dejar todos estos libros aquí, quizá necesite consultarlos eventualmente." Le respondió Ami con ansiedad.

Makoto observó a Minako, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

"Ami-chan… en verdad no creo conveniente que los lleves todos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en Venus, además si nos establecemos en un campamento, como dijo Artemis, definitivamente no podremos llevarlos."

Ami observó el conjunto de cajas con pesar, y aunque Minako se sintió un poco culpable, definitivamente pensó que llevar todo ese equipaje no resultaría para nada práctico. Encima de todo, Artemis y Luna se habían encargado de dejar bien claro que no era necesario llevar demasiados artículos personales, pues ellos se encargarían de adquirir todo lo que necesitaran en Venus. Así que Minako continuó persuadiendo a Ami para que pudiera desprenderse de sus libros.

"Ami, yo puedo encargarme de que te proporcionen libre acceso a la biblioteca del Palacio, incluso tenemos ejemplares que no podrías hallar en ningún otro lugar, puedes consultarlos también."

A Ami se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió tan ampliamente que la rubia no pudo dejar de sentirse satisfecha.

"¿Lo ves Ami? Asunto solucionado." Le dijo Makoto, que de inmediato, y visiblemente contenta a pesar del esfuerzo que implicaba levantarlas, se puso a acarrear las cajas que contenían los libros de regreso a la habitación de Ami.

"Gracias Mina." Le dijo Ami. "Siendo así, sólo me quedaré con esta caja y… ¡casi lo olvido!"

Ami salió corriendo con dirección a su habitación y Minako se quedó un poco confundida, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y luego se dio media vuelta para darse cuenta de que Rei se acercaba por uno de los pasillos, como siempre, ligera de equipaje: únicamente llevaba una bolsa no muy grande de cuero, su arco y sus flechas.

"¿Eso es todo?" le preguntó.

Rei asintió, sentándose en la orilla de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín. Aquella imagen le recordó un poco a la primera vez que la había visto, con tan sólo una bolsa de cuero y su arco, despidiéndose de Ares en medio del desierto de Marte.

"¿Está listo tu equipaje?" preguntó Rei, observándola.

"Ya está en la nave… en realidad tampoco llevo demasiadas cosas."

"En Venus tienes todo lo necesario, después de todo vuelves a tu hogar."

Minako sonrió, asintiendo ligeramente.

"No es como si fuéramos a permanecer ahí para siempre. Eventualmente tendremos que salir."

"Supongo que extrañas a tus padres, será bueno para ti volver a verlos."

Ella hubiera querido sonreír sinceramente, pero supo que el gesto que articuló no fue del todo genuino, e incluso para Rei, no muy hábil identificando ese tipo de emociones, no pasó desapercibido.

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no estás contenta con el hecho de volver a Venus?" preguntó la heredera de Marte.

Minako suspiró, caminó hacia Rei y se acercó para observar su reflejo en el agua cristalina de la fuente.

"Es un poco complicado." Le dijo, sumergiendo la punta de sus dedos en el agua.

"Con ustedes los de Venus siempre es complicado, ¿no?" le dijo Rei.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Minako.

"Digamos que mi salida de Venus para asumir el cargo de protectora de la Princesa de la Luna, no fue en los mejores términos."

"No estoy segura de entender eso."

Minako se dio media vuelta, se sentó en el borde de la fuente y suspiró. Sabía que Rei no era el tipo de persona que presionaría a alguien para hablar, así que podía asegurar que si permanecía en silencio ella no haría más preguntas.

"¿Sabes que tengo un hermana mayor?" preguntó Minako.

Rei abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y negó con la cabeza.

"Su nombre es Tea." Continuó Minako, y Rei asintió levemente, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

"Y si es mayor que tú… ¿no debería estar en tu lugar? Me refiero a que-"

"Sí, claro. Tendría que estar en mi lugar, pero las cosas terminaron complicándose un poco."

"Un poco…" murmuró Rei. "¿Lo suficiente como para que no sea motivo de felicidad volver a tu planeta? No creo que haya sido sólo un poco."

Minako apretó los labios y guardó silencio cuando observó que Ami y Makoto regresaban. La chica de Mercurio llevaba en las manos una vasija pequeña que contenía una flor de color amarillo.

"Todo listo." Les dijo Ami, sonriendo.

"¿Eso era lo que olvidabas?" preguntó Rei, observando con curiosidad la flor.

"Sí, la he estado cuidando desde que Makoto me la regaló, así que no voy a abandonarla aquí."

Makoto sonrió y Minako resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Ami estaba dispuesta a abandonar la mayoría de sus libros en la Luna, ¿pero no una simple flor? Decidió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto.

"Muy bien, entonces supongo que podemos decir que estamos listas. Haruka y Michiru están preparadas también, y nos están esperando, junto con Usagi."

Todas asintieron y tomaron las pocas pertenencias que habían empacado, dirigiéndose al lugar en donde la nave que las conduciría a Venus las aguardaba.

La noche estaba por caer, no hubo grandes ceremonias de despedida ni excesivos protocolos que seguir. La Reina Serenity las esperaba al pie de la nave, con semblante amable y tranquilo, y llevaba en las manos una pequeña caja de cristal que le entregó a su hija con una sonrisa. Sólo entonces Minako entendió que la Reina no estaba segura de que volvería a encontrarse con Usagi.

"Tendrás que cuidar de esto." Le dijo a Usagi luego de entregarle la pequeña caja. "Es el principal tesoro de nuestro reino, y estoy segura de que ellas te ayudarán a protegerlo. Algo nos dice que nuestro enemigo quiere apoderarse de él, y como entenderás, no podemos permitirlo." La reina la abrazó por un instante, y luego colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, como una madre que ha entendido que ya no le corresponde a ella protegerla.

Minako observó a Usagi asentir, y ella no estaba entendiendo demasiado, ¿tesoro del reino lunar? Hasta donde ella estaba enterada, sólo el Cristal Plateado podía clasificarse como tal, así que no podía tratarse de otro objeto que no fuera ese. Durante su infancia había escuchado las historias y leyendas acerca de esa joya y del infinito poder que poseía… ¿estaban confiando en ellas para resguardar ese poder? Por alguna razón, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, un nerviosismo que sólo se acentuó cuando la reina se acercó a ella, luego de tomar una espada que descansaba en un pequeño almohadón que sostenía un sirviente. Aunque se mantuvo firme en su lugar, hubiera querido salir corriendo de ahí.

"Sé que harán un buen trabajo, Venus Minako. Confío en ustedes y confío en ti como líder de este grupo, así que te entrego esta espada, convencida de que harás buen uso de ella para cumplir con tu deber. Sé que nadie más lo hará tan bien como tú."

Minako sonrió, tomó el arma de manos de la reina y asintió levemente. Ojalá que sus padres pensaran lo mismo. No era tan pesada como parecía, pero lo que simbolizaba no era precisamente una carga física, y la heredera de Venus lo entendía bien. Una a una, la reina fue despidiéndose del resto de las senshis, abrazándolas y animándolas cariñosamente. Cuando fue el turno de Usagi, la Princesa era ya un mar incontenible de lágrimas y sollozos, y aunque a Minako le pareció conmovedor, tampoco pudo dejar de resultarle un poco gracioso el hecho de que Usagi ni siquiera fuera capaz de articular una palabra a causa del llanto.

Una vez que terminaron las despedidas, todas, junto con Artemis y Luna, abordaron la nave. Cuando Minako ingresó se dio cuenta de que era visiblemente más grande que la nave en la que Rei y ella habían hecho el viaje de Marte a la Luna. Además de tener lugares para máximo doce tripulantes, contaba con cinco habitaciones lo suficientemente amplias para dos personas cada una. Existía también un pequeño cuarto en donde podían preparar algún alimento sencillo si así lo deseaban. Artemis les explicó que ese tipo de naves se utilizaban para viajes medianamente largos, y que su recorrido duraría al menos treinta horas terrestres (debido a las diferencias en la medición del tiempo en los diferentes planetas, para el cálculo del tiempo en los viajes se había decidido utilizar un estándar terrestre para evitar confusiones). Artemis y Luna rápidamente asumieron el papel de piloto y copiloto respectivamente, ordenándoles que durante el despegue tenían que permanecer sentadas y que sólo cuando recibieran la indicación podían ponerse de pie.

Usagi se acomodó junto a Makoto y enseguida reanudó el llanto que tan sólo había interrumpido por un par de minutos.

"Vamos, Usagi… todo va a estar bien, seguramente regresaremos mucho antes de lo que piensas." Le dijo Makoto para tratar de tranquilizarla.

"¡Pero me está entregando el Cristal Plateado! No lo hubiera hecho si pensara que las cosas van a salir bien, ¿No lo entiendes? Quizá no vuelva a ver a mi madre."

"Es sólo una medida de seguridad." le dijo Ami, intentando apoyar a Makoto en el intento de consolar a Usagi.

"Eso sólo quiere decir que sabe que el Cristal no está seguro aquí." Respondió Usagi.

"La Reina sólo está extremando precauciones, y dadas las circunstancias, después de los ataques que han sufrido, creo que ha tomado una buena decisión al enviarnos a Venus." Intervino Haruka, que ya se había sentado junto a Michiru y estaba observando al exterior por una de las ventanas.

Ninguna de esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar a la Princesa, que continuó llorando angustiosamente durante varios minutos, incluso después de que la nave despegó y todo lo que se podía observar alrededor era una insondable oscuridad, y tan sólo unos pequeños puntos luminosos que representaban la Luna y la Tierra. Finalmente, y quizá más por cansancio que por cualquier otra razón, Usagi se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Makoto, que conversaba eventualmente con Ami, quien por momentos leía y por momentos hablaba con su compañera de Júpiter. Cuando Luna les dijo que podían ponerse de pie, Haruka decidió merodear por el cuarto de la comida, argumentando que el viaje de su planeta a la Luna y ahora de la Luna a Venus, le había abierto el apetito. Rei, por otro lado, continuó sentada en su lugar, junto a Minako, y sólo el aburrimiento consiguió que se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera hacia Luna y Artemis para observar como operaban la nave.

Minako observaba el exterior, pensativa, y ocasionalmente dirigía la mirada a la espada que la reina le había entregado y que ahora se encontraba sobre sus piernas.

"Por tu expresión, creo que ahora entiendes realmente en lo que te has metido." Le dijo Michiru, que se hallaba en otro asiento junto a ella.

"Lo supe desde el principio." Respondió Minako, sin observarla.

"¿No pensabas que sería sólo una pequeña aventura para salir de la monotonía?" le preguntó la heredera de Neptuno.

"Estaba consciente de las consecuencias cuando tomé mi decisión." Le respondió Minako.

"Esta vida es una opción que ni siquiera hubieras tenido si no hubiera sido por tu hermana."

Aquello consiguió que Minako volteara para observar a Michiru. Aunque parecía que la chica de Neptuno quería provocarla, su mirada y gesto no la hubieran delatado.

"Puedes tener razón. Pero eso ahora ya no importa."

"Minako, esto es grave."

Minako suspiró y observó el techo de la nave, armándose con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir en ese instante.

"Michiru, en verdad, no necesito que trates de convencerme de la gravedad de la situación. Sé que estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, lo entiendo."

"Si es así, sólo espero que no te arrepientas de haber _ayudado_ a tu hermana."

Aquella frase fue suficiente para Minako. Con una mano golpeó el costado de su asiento y se puso de pie de manera tan súbita que logró sobresaltar a Michiru, aunque enseguida recuperó la compostura y observó a Minako fijamente.

"No me arrepiento." Le dijo la rubia, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella, sin la intención de levantar la voz. El hecho de que Michiru le sonriera sólo consiguió molestarla más. ¿Por qué ella no podía canalizar sus emociones de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía disimular su molestia? "Y no sé qué es lo que te causa gracia." Continuó, sin poder contenerse.

"No me causa gracia Minako." Le respondió Michiru, sin dejar de sonreír. "Me agrada escucharte tan decidida, eso es todo."

Minako se enderezó y sólo entonces fue consciente de que Ami y Makoto estaban observando el incidente. Se aclaró la garganta y observó a todos lados menos hacia sus compañeras.

"Minako, ¿puedes creer que esta nave funciona con una especie de cristal derivado del Cristal Plateado?, una variedad _'impura'_ la llaman Luna y Artemis." Minako observó a Rei, que se acercaba a ella hablando acerca del _combustible_ de la nave, y que evidentemente, era totalmente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. "Tan sólo con la energía generada por ese cristal impuro podríamos ir de la Luna a Neptuno y de regreso sin necesidad de hacer uso de otro cristal… no sólo una vez, ¡sino diez veces! Si un derivado impuro del Cristal Plateado tiene esa cantidad de energía, ahora entiendo por qué alguien quisiera apoderarse de ese tesoro que la Reina Serenity le entregó a la Princesa."

Minako hubiera querido responderle o hacer algún comentario inteligente al respecto, sin embargo Michiru se le adelantó.

"El Cristal Plateado siempre ha sido codiciado por infinidad de personajes en toda la galaxia, pero el pueblo de la Luna ha asumido la responsabilidad de resguardar ese poder para que no caiga en manos equivocadas. Y los gobernantes del resto de los planetas se adjudicaron el compromiso de proteger al pueblo de la Luna, y sobre todo a la Princesa, en una especie de retribución por asumir ese tipo de responsabilidad, y para garantizar la seguridad en toda la Galaxia… si la Princesa y el Cristal están seguros, se asegura la supervivencia de todos nuestros pueblos. A grandes rasgos, podemos decir que no sólo depende de nosotros la vida de la Princesa, sino el destino de la Galaxia entera, y quizá del Universo."

Rei observó a Michiru comprendiendo sus palabras a la perfección, y a Minako le dieron ganas de propinarle un codazo a la heredera de Marte para que dejara de observar de esa manera a la chica de cabello aguamarina. Se suponía que la conversación la estaba teniendo con ella, porque en primer lugar, Rei se había dirigido a ella y no a Michiru… claro que Minako no había sido capaz de articular palabra hasta ese momento.

"Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a averiguar si Haruka preparó algo de comida, muero de hambre."

La chica de Neptuno se puso de pie y se alejó con aire elegante hacia el cuarto en donde se encontraban los alimentos, y Minako no tuvo más opción que volver a sentarse sin decir una palabra. Podía sentir las miradas de Ami, Makoto y Rei posadas sobre ella, pero decidió ignorarlas.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó Rei.

Minako negó con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo verla?" le preguntó Rei, señalando la espada que Minako sostenía. La rubia se la entregó sin dudar. "¿Alguna vez has utilizado una espada?" volvió a preguntar Rei, examinando el arma, y Minako observó de reojo que Makoto se acercaba, no sin antes dejar a Ami como su suplente en el papel de almohada para Usagi.

"No en una batalla real." Respondió Minako. "Pero he tenido cierto entrenamiento."

"Puedo darte unas lecciones." Intervino Makoto. "¡Son mi especialidad!"

Minako sonrió. "Te lo agradecería Mako-chan, no como a otras personas a quienes tuve que obligar para que aceptaran darme algunas lecciones de arquería que por cierto nunca se concretaron."

Rei frunció el ceño y le pasó la espada a Makoto, que enseguida comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos para demostrar que conocía bien ese tipo de armas.

"Tan pronto como arribemos a Venus tendrás esas lecciones de arquería que tanto añoras, sólo para que dejes de molestarme."

Minako no pudo evitar un grito de emoción ante las palabras de Rei, que puso los ojos en blanco. Justo en ese momento Usagi despertó de su siesta improvisada, y observó alrededor con mirada confundida y ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y el sueño.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Venus?" preguntó.

"Seguramente casi las mimas treinta horas, Princesa." Respondió Minako.

"Minako, no me llames Princesa… suena terriblemente impersonal, Usagi está bien para mí. Y eso va para todas ustedes también."

"Es sólo una muestra de respeto." Le dijo Rei, que se había sentado nuevamente junto a Minako y observaba a Makoto practicar los movimientos con la espada.

"Para mí no es una falta de respeto que me llames por mi nombre, Rei-chan."

Rei frunció el entrecejo, y Minako supo que por alguna razón, la heredera de Marte todavía encontraba incómodo el hecho de que la llamaran "Rei-chan", sin embargo se dijo que algún día tendría que acostumbrarse.

"Si así lo quieres… entonces te llamaré Usagi." Le dijo Rei, que pronunció el nombre como una especie de palabra extranjera.

La Princesa sonrió complacida y Minako se sintió más tranquila con ese comportamiento por parte de Usagi. Verla triste y deprimida era una imagen bastante deplorable y que nada tenía que ver con la naturaleza ingenua y alegre de la heredera del reino lunar. Minako no sabía cuántos momentos les quedaban así, de manera que consideraba que había que aprovecharlos al máximo.

En ese momento Haruka y Michiru regresaron con un par de platos que contenían una especie de bocadillos. Cuando Usagi los vió, emitió un grito y se abalanzó sobre las portadoras de los platillos, sin darles la menor oportunidad de protestar cuando empezó a devorarlos uno tras otro.

"Se suponía que era para todas, pero dadas las circunstancias…" les dijo Haruka, que tan sólo se limitó a observar con una sonrisa a quien se suponía debía de proteger a costa de su propia vida, pero que en ese momento tan sólo se veía como una joven hambrienta y con pocos modales.

"Tendrás que preparar más." Le dijo Michiru a Haruka, sonriendo con gesto resignado.

Haruka encogió los ojos y regresó por donde había llegado.

"Sólo porque tú me lo estás pidiendo." Le respondió a Michiru en voz alta.

Michiru les entregó el resto de los bocadillos, que uno a uno fueron desapareciendo del plato.

"Michiru, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" le dijo Ami a la heredera de Neptuno, que asintió sonriendo levemente. "¿Es verdad que los habitantes de Neptuno tienen cierta habilidad para ver el futuro?"

"Es verdad Ami." Respondió Michiru sin dar mayores rodeos. "Sin embargo es una habilidad bastante limitada, útil sólo para acontecimientos que pueden no ser muy relevantes, y las visiones se presentan de manera poco frecuente. No es nada si lo comparamos con la habilidad de la gente de Marte, por ejemplo."

Minako se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que Michiru tuviera precisamente eso en común con Rei. La rubia se llevó una mano a la frente y se dijo que estaba siendo demasiado infantil, ¿por qué todo eso le estaba afectando tanto? Conocía bien la respuesta. Sus padres, cuando no estaban ocupados con asuntos del gobierno de Venus, estaban ocupados comparándola con su hermana Tea o con Michiru. Quizá no existían dos planetas en toda la Galaxia que dieran tanta importancia a los títulos de nobleza, a la realeza, a la elegancia, la belleza y la aristocracia como Venus y Neptuno, y por esa simple razón existían fuertes lazos entre ambos, nexos que en muchas ocasiones derivaban en relaciones familiares, de amistad, o matrimonios previamente pactados. Por ese tipo de razones, durante años, su familia y la de Michiru siempre habían mantenido relaciones muy cercanas. Desde el punto de vista de Minako, un hecho bastante desafortunado. Su madre no se cansaba de repetirle que tenía que ser tan refinada, sofisticada, inteligente y audaz como la Princesa de Neptuno… o tan elegante, educada y distinguida como su hermana. Después de todo, Tea estaba destinada a convertirse en parte del grupo que protegería a la Princesa de la Luna, y a Minako no le quedaba otra mejor opción que no fuera el eventual matrimonio con algún Príncipe Venusino para heredar el trono. Así que cuando Tea le había confesado a Minako que estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno de los miembros de su guardia personal, y que la sola idea de abandonarlo para ir a cumplir con su deber de senshi le destrozaba el corazón, Minako decidió ayudarle un poco… a escapar. De esa manera ambas ganarían: Tea estaría junto a la persona que amaba y Minako tendría la oportunidad de un destino diferente, y estaba segura de que sería uno mejor que el que sus padres tenían planeado para ella. Por supuesto que cuando el plan se puso en marcha y sus padres vieron derrumbarse todo aquello que habían estado preparando durante gran parte de su vida, Minako tuvo que soportar sola la furia de sus padres. Ante la huída de Tea, no habían tenido otra opción que enviarla a ella para suplirla. Adonis incluso había enviado una carta a la Reina Serenity disculpándose por tan vergonzoso hecho. Estaba avergonzado de tener que enviar a Minako, su propia hija, en lugar de Tea. Minako no creía que algún día podría olvidar las palabras que leyó en esa carta, escritas por su propio padre. Ni siquiera se habían despedido de ella, y definitivamente sus padres nunca la habían observado con orgullo, como lo había hecho Ares con Rei, el día que la chica de Marte había salido de su planeta.

"¿Minako?"

La rubia alzó la mirada y observó que todas tenían puesta su atención en ella.

"¿Si?"

"Estábamos hablando de las costumbres en Venus, ¿es verdad lo que dice Michiru?"

"Eh…" Minako observó a Michiru, sabiendo que no adivinaría el tema de conversación. "Lo siento… me distraje, ¿qué es lo que dice Michiru?"

"Que Venus es uno de los planetas en donde son más comunes los casos de matrimonios previamente pactados, no siempre con el consentimiento inicial de los contrayentes." Le dijo Ami.

"Oh… me temo que sí, es cierto."

"¿No es eso bastante contradictorio cuando los habitantes de Venus se jactan de apreciar tanto el amor?" le preguntó Rei, poniendo cara de desconcierto.

"La verdad es que sí, es contradictorio. Sólo puedo decir que es mucho más frecuente entre círculos de la nobleza, para mantener estatus social y proteger intereses de la realeza…"

La mirada que le dirigieron las presentes (con excepción de Michiru, que comprendía un poco mejor ese tipo de situaciones) fue de total confusión. Minako sabía que al menos que se fuera habitante de Venus, o quizá de Neptuno, era poco probable entender ese tipo de acuerdos.

"Debe ser horrible tener que estar junto a alguien que no amas." Intervino Usagi, que había dado cuenta del último bocadillo.

"En realidad no es como parece… en muchos casos se da la oportunidad de elegir a la persona con la que quieres casarte, siempre y cuando pertenezca a un mismo círculo social."

Makoto negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué pasa si quieres estar con alguien que no tiene ninguna relación con la realeza?"

"Bueno… en ese caso las cosas pueden complicarse, es muy poco probable que ese tipo de matrimonios se aprueben, y en tal caso estarías renunciando a todos tus títulos de nobleza y a los derechos y obligaciones que eso te confiere."

"Yo renunciaría a cualquier cosa por estar junto a Endymion." Intervino nuevamente Usagi, y Minako sonrió.

"Estoy segura de que cualquier persona realmente enamorada tomaría ese tipo de decisión Usagi." Le dijo Michiru. "Seguramente Minako estaría de acuerdo, dada la situación con su hermana."

"¿Tienes una hermana?" preguntó Makoto, alzando las cejas.

Minako apretó el mango de la espada y se preguntó si darle un golpe a Michiru estaría entre las buenas opciones para evadir la pregunta. Sin embargo suspiró y se dijo que no tendría caso seguir omitiendo esa historia, después de todo en algunas horas estarían en Venus y el tema sería más difícil de evadir. Tomó aire, las observó, y se dispuso a explicarles todo, omitiendo aquellos detalles espinosos que involucraban la relación con sus padres.

* * *

"Rei, llegamos. Tienes que ponerte el atuendo que les entregó Artemis y prepararte para el descenso de la nave."

Rei abrió los ojos y observó a Luna. Durante las últimas dos horas había estado meditando en una de las habitaciones y también evitando tener que ponerse ese vestido rojo que le había dado Artemis.

"¿En verdad tengo que usarlo? Es un poco… venusino."

Luna sonrió y tomó el vestido que se encontraba sobre la cama, entregándoselo.

"No puedes usar esa ropa que tienes puesta, sé que estás acostumbrada a temperaturas extremas como las del desierto en Marte… bueno, en Venus el clima es muy caluroso y húmedo. Además es una muestra de respeto, tenemos que apegarnos a algunas de sus costumbres."

Rei suspiró… el vestido no era feo… pero no estaba segura de que en ella luciera del todo bien. Era más corto de lo que estaba acostumbrada a utilizar, de un material tan ligero como la seda y con varios pliegues que lo hacían lucir cómodo y fresco, además llevaba un hombro descubierto. Finalmente lo tomó de la mano de Luna y se dispuso a cambiarse, sabiendo que sería inútil oponerse.

"¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando esté frente a un habitante de Venus?" preguntó Rei, mientras se ponía el vestido.

Luna se llevó un dedo pulgar a los labios y se quedó pensativa.

"Considerando tu carácter, sólo déjate llevar. Será mejor que intentar cualquier otra cosa."

"Pfff… ¿todos son como Minako?" preguntó Rei y Luna soltó una carcajada. De pronto se imaginó siendo abrazada por desconocidos, interrogada sin clemencia, arrastrada a situaciones de manera obligatoria…

"Si has logrado sobrellevar a Minako, estoy segura de que podrás tolerar esta situación."

"Eso quiere decir que sí." Respondió finalmente Rei, terminándose de poner el vestido y observándose en un espejo cercano. "¿Por qué los tienen que hacer tan cortos?" preguntó Rei, estirando el vestido para cubrirse las rodillas. Luna volvió a reír a carcajadas.

"Rei, ¡por todos los dioses!, apenas si está un poco arriba de las rodillas. Ahora date prisa, te estamos esperando. Está por anochecer en Venus."

Sin decir una palabra más, Luna salió de la habitación. Rei tomo el pequeño bolso de cuero que siempre la acompañaba, su arco junto con las flechas y salió detrás de Luna.

En el exterior y en sus respectivos lugares estaban el resto de sus compañeras, todas con vestidos de corte muy similar pero de diferentes colores. Verde para Makoto, azul para para Ami, aguamarina para Michiru, azul marino para Haruka, naranja para Minako y Usagi en blanco. Al menos de esa manera Rei no se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Rei caminó para ocupar su lugar al lado de Minako, que no la había dejado de observar desde que había aparecido.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" le preguntó Minako.

"Me rehusaba a utilizar este atuendo venusino." Respondió Rei, señalando su vestido.

"No entiendo por qué, lo luces bastante bien. Además es algo bastante conservador."

Rei encogió los ojos sin dejar de sentirse sorprendida. ¿Conservador?. En el nombre de todos los dioses, ¿por qué había tenido que ser Venus, de todos los planetas?...

"Estamos descendiendo."

Rei observó que Minako posó su vista al frente y suspiró profundamente. Ella aún estaba un poco sorprendida por la historia de la hermana de Minako y como sus amoríos con uno de sus guardias personales habían derivado en que Minako hubiera tenido que ocupar el lugar de Tea, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar en el rompecabezas, y era el hecho de que Minako, como se lo había dicho poco antes de que abandonaran la Luna, no estuviera contenta con el hecho de regresar a su planeta. Sin embargo no sería ella la que se lo preguntaría. Si Minako quería compartir con ella esa parte de la historia, estaba bien… de lo contrario ella no la presionaría. Aún así no podía dejar de sentirse un poco preocupada por la reciente actitud de Minako, a quien había visto seria, distraída y absorta en sus pensamientos desde el momento en el que les habían anunciado que viajarían a Venus.

Cuando la nave descendió por completo y Artemis les indicó que podían salir, todas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la escotilla principal.

Rei entendió de inmediato por qué Luna le había dicho que no podía utilizar el atuendo al que estaba acostumbrada. Luego de haber estado durante treinta horas con una temperatura controlada dentro de la nave, la humedad y el calor de Venus la golpeó con tanta fuerza que hasta tuvo que respirar profundamente en un par de ocasiones para habituarse al cambio tan brusco. Ahora entendía por qué Minako había sentido tanto frío aquella noche en el desierto marciano, estando habituada a este tipo de temperatura en Venus. La segunda cosa que capturó su atención fue la cantidad de vegetación que se encontraba alrededor del claro en donde habían descendido. Había tal cantidad de plantas, árboles y flores, que una combinación de olores indescriptibles inundó su sentido del olfato. El suelo estaba húmedo y se desprendía de él una especie de bruma que, sin embargo, permitía el paso de los rayos del sol que se asomaba entre el follaje de los árboles y que parecía estar a punto de ocultarse. A veces, en Marte le gustaba sentarse en un lugar alejado en el desierto, para disfrutar del silencio nocturno, perturbado únicamente por algún animal salvaje y solitario que a través de un aullido o gruñido buscaba advertir de su presencia. Aquí en Venus, el silencio parecía sencillamente imposible, se escuchaba el canto incesante de varias aves, el aullido agudo de alguna especie de animal, el ruido de los insectos, todo combinado en una especie de zumbido incesante que sin embargo, no aturdía. En realidad era un lugar hermoso.

"Bienvenidas, Princesas."

Rei volteó para observar al hombre que las estaba recibiendo. Seguramente era el padre de Minako, pues sus ojos de un color azul claro, pero intenso, lo delataban. A su lado se encontraba una mujer que tenía que ser Afrodita, la madre de Minako. Ambos eran tan atractivos que ahora Rei podía entender por qué Minako era tan hermosa.

"Princesa Usagi, es un honor tenerla en Venus." Dijo Adonis, y besó la mano de Usagi con tanta delicadeza que consiguió sonrojar a la heredera del Imperio Lunar. Rei sonrió disimuladamente, pensando entonces que esas cuestiones de seducción y galantería eran simplemente una especie de característica natural en un habitante de Venus.

"Minako." Dijo Afrodita, y abrazó a su hija sin siquiera esbozar una sonrisa. Rei hubiera esperado que después de varios meses de no haber visto a su hija, una madre al menos sonreiría expresando felicidad, pero no fue así. Adonis ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de abrazarla, sino que sólo se limitó a acariciarle el rostro de manera rápida y sonreírle parcamente. Ahora Rei estaba realmente confundida, ¿en dónde había quedado esa manía venusina de excederse en el contacto físico? En realidad que esa gente estaba llena de contradicciones.

Cuando terminaron los saludos y las bienvenidas, fueron conducidas al Palacio de Venus. Tuvieron que internarse un poco en la selva, por un sendero que estaba bordeado por vegetación que parecía haber sido moldeada a propósito para formar una especie de túnel, amplio e iluminado por los rayos del sol. Fue necesario detenerse en varias ocasiones porque Makoto estaba maravillada con una especie sí y otra también, de las muchas plantas que se encontraron en el camino.

El Palacio de Venus estaba colmado de enredaderas y especies de flores aromáticas, jardines colgantes y fuentes con abundante agua. Era visiblemente más pequeño que el Palacio Lunar, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Las paredes y columnas del Palacio tenían un bello tono rojizo arenoso, que de alguna manera conseguía un contraste atrayente con la vegetación del lugar.

"Sé que el viaje fue largo, deben estar cansadas y hambrientas." Les dijo Adonis. "Ordené que les prepararan algunos alimentos, pero si prefieren descansar les mostraré sus habitaciones. Artemis, me informaste que no era prudente hacer una gran recepción, de hecho muy pocas personas saben que se encuentran en Venus."

Artemis, que caminaba junto a Adonis, asintió con la cabeza.

"Es nuestra intención pasar desapercibidos, entiendo que será algo complicado pero entre menos personas sepan que estamos aquí, será mejor."

"Entiendo." Respondió Adonis.

Adonis y Afrodita las condujeron por un pasillo que desembocaba en un corredor con varias puertas ubicadas en un costado y en otro.

"La habitación de la Princesa Usagi está al fondo." Les dijo Adonis, señalando una puerta al final del corredor. "Sé que no son tan lujosas como lo que deben de tener en la Luna, pero nos esforzamos para hacerlas lo más confortables posibles. Pueden tomar la habitación que gusten."

"Estoy seguro de que será más que suficiente Adonis." Aclaró Artemis, y el gobernante de Venus asintió complacido y luego habló como si acabara de recordar algo.

"Minako, puedes quedarte en una de estas habitaciones o tomar la tuya, como lo desees."

"Gracias… creo que lo mejor será tomar una de estas."

Su padre asintió y luego se volvió hacia su esposa.

"Quien quiera comer algo puede acompañarme." Les dijo Afrodita, que hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran.

Como era de esperarse, Usagi fue la que mostró más entusiasmo. Rei se puso a pensar cómo era posible que Usagi almacenara tal cantidad de comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

"¿Después de que acaparaste todos los bocadillos que preparó Haruka piensas comer más?" le preguntó Minako a Usagi, y todas comenzaron a reír.

"¡Minako!" exclamó Afrodita. "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la Princesa? ¡Discúlpate enseguida!"

"No hay ningún problema, en verdad, Minako y yo-" comenzó a decir Usagi, pero fue interrumpida por la madre de Minako.

"Princesa, le ofrezco una disculpa. No importa que usted y Minako se conozcan desde que eran pequeñas, no me cansaré de repetirle que tiene que respetarla…"

"Mamá…" intervino Minako.

"Tu hermana jamás se habría comportado de esa manera."

Rei supo que aquello había sido un golpe bajo cuando observó el gesto herido de Minako. Y también porque Artemis observaba de un lado a otro bastante nervioso, mientras Luna mantenía la mirada en el suelo, como si con ignorar el acontecimiento, fuera a desaparecer.

"Claro que no." Respondió Minako, y Rei supo que aquello no iba a tener un buen desenlace. "Lamento avergonzarte madre, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte al hecho de que soy yo, y no Tea, la que ocupa el cargo que durante años planeaste para ella."

"¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?" la pregunta de Artemis se escuchó ridícula en medio de aquella situación, y sobra decir que fue totalmente ignorada.

"Desgraciadamente así es." Respondió Afrodita.

Minako inclinó la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y desapareció detrás de una de las puertas del corredor. Rei no fue consciente de estarla siguiendo hasta que Haruka la sostuvo de un brazo para detenerla.

"Ahora no Rei." Le dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

"Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar eso… en verdad… por favor, si quieren acompañarme al salón…"

Afrodita se dio media vuelta y caminó sin esperar a comprobar que realmente alguien la seguía. Adonis se mostraba serio pero no dijo una palabra, y terminó por irse detrás de su esposa con dirección al salón.

"Vamos chicas." Les dijo Artemis, que junto con Luna emprendió el mismo camino que Afrodita y Adonis.

Las chicas se observaron unas a otras un poco contrariadas, sabiendo que había mucho y nada que decir acerca de lo que acababan de presenciar, pero finalmente, una a una, se fueron dirigiendo al salón, mientras Rei todavía estaba ahí de pie siendo sostenida por Haruka.

"En verdad Rei, no es el momento. Vamos." Le dijo Michiru, y la tomó del otro brazo para, prácticamente, obligarla a ir al salón.

Cuando todos se encontraron en el salón y sentados a la mesa, comenzaron a comer sin decir una palabra. El incesante zumbido de la selva venusina era prácticamente todo lo que se escuchaba.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienen pensado permanecer en el Palacio Artemis?" preguntó Adonis después de varios minutos.

De alguna manera, Rei agradeció que alguien hablara cuando la mayor parte del tiempo habían permanecido en un silencio incómodo.

"Creo que sólo un par de días, quizá pasado mañana establezcamos el campamento del que les había hablado."

"Tenemos todo listo para cuando nos des la indicación." Finalizó Adonis, dejando a un lado el plato y haciendo una seña a dos de los sirvientes que se encontraban en los extremos del salón para que lo recogieran.

Después de eso todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, y a Rei le empezó a parecer un tanto ridícula la situación. Además estaba molesta, y bastante. Quizá en otras circunstancias hubiera dado rienda suelta a su enojo, pero en ese caso, por mucho que lo hubiera deseado, creía que confrontar a la persona responsable de su molestia no hubiera sido para nada prudente, es decir, la madre de Minako. Así que estaba evitando por todos los medios dirigir su mirada hacia ella. De manera que se había pasado los últimos minutos pensando en eso, y cuando todos se pusieron de pie para retirase, Rei fue la primera en despedirse y en salir del salón.

"¡Oye Princesita del desierto! ¿Cuál es la prisa?"

Rei volteó ligeramente la cabeza para observar que Haruka iba detrás de ella, trotando ligeramente. ¿Y de dónde había salido eso de _Princesita del desierto_?

"Ninguna." Respondió Rei, y aminoró un poco el paso, intentando no mostrarse demasiado ansiosa.

"Voy a hablar con Minako." Le dijo Haruka, y Rei encogió los ojos. "Yo no, por supuesto… quiero decir que esa tendría que haber sido tu respuesta. Seguramente quieres ver a Minako."

Rei abrió la boca para negarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que ante el silencio, Haruka continuó hablando.

"Michiru me había comentado algo acerca de la relación de Minako con sus padres, y la historia de Tea… en fin, parece que la Princesita de la selva tiene la situación un poco complicada ¿no?"

"Venus." Le dijo Rei, y Haruka la observó sin entender. "Princesita no, Princesa… de Venus." Aclaró Rei, y Haruka sonrió.

"Como quieras." Respondió la heredera de Urano.

"¿Cómo es que Michiru sabe acerca de la relación de Minako con sus padres?" preguntó Rei.

"Sus familias tienen fuertes lazos de amistad… o en este caso, creo que valdría más decir conveniencia. El punto es que Michiru dice que todo el tiempo Minako ha tenido que soportar una avalancha de comparaciones con su hermana, o incluso con la misma Michiru. Así que esa es la razón de que exista cierta tensión entre tu Princesita y Michiru."

"¿Mi Princesita?" le dijo Rei, a punto de sonar escandalizada.

"Me refiero a Minako."

"¡Por supuesto que sé que hablas de Minako!"

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

Rei se llevó una mano a la frente. Por alguna razón le dieron ganas de reír.

"Olvídalo." Concluyó, y entonces se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al corredor de sus habitaciones.

La noche había caído en Venus, y se habían dejado de escuchar el sonido de las aves y varios animales, pero ahora el ambiente parecía invadido por el zumbido de insectos y animales nocturnos.

"Adiós Rei, te veré mañana."

Haruka le dio una leve palmada en la espalda a Rei, y se introdujo en una de las habitaciones del corredor. Rei respiró profundamente y se quedó de pie pensando en lo que haría. La verdad era que si entraba a la habitación de Minako no tendría idea de lo que le diría. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, vio pasar una a una a sus compañeras, que se despidieron de ella de manera breve y la observaron como si supieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La última en pasar fue Michiru, que le sonrió y levantó una mano agitando los dedos en señal de despedida, para luego entrar en la misma habitación en la que había entrado Haruka. Rei se quedó un poco confundida, pero se dijo que después de todo, parecían tener una relación bastante cercana. Así que Rei se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Minako… para encontrarla vacía. La heredera de Marte se llevó una mano a la nuca, observando alrededor. ¿Quizá había decidido comer algo? Poco probable, la hubieran encontrado camino al salón. O quizá había decidido deambular por el Castillo después de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar. En ese caso, Rei no tenía idea de donde buscarla. Sintiéndose un poco derrotada, Rei cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue a la suya, decidiendo que esperaría un poco y regresaría después.

El problema fue que pasaron más de tres horas y Minako no regresó, situación que comenzó a preocuparla un poco. Ahora estaba en un dilema… si le decía a Artemis o alertaba a los padres de Minako seguramente las cosas se iban a complicar todavía más, ¿pero a quién podía pedirle ayuda sin correr el riesgo de enredar más las cosas? Rei observó la puerta de la habitación en donde habían entrado Haruka y Michiru, y sintió una especie de alivio. Se acercó a la habitación y tocó la puerta tres veces. Nadie abrió, así que insistió. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida pensando que quizá se habían quedado dormidas, cuando el rostro de Haruka se asomó por el dintel de la puerta. Estaba un poco despeinada y sonrojada.

"¿Tu?" preguntó Haruka, y a Rei le pareció detectar un poco de molestia en su voz.

"Lo siento… Haruka… ¿está Michiru contigo?"

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió su mirada al suelo. Daba la impresión de quería echarla de ahí en ese instante, sin embargo la muchacha suspiró y habló entre dientes.

"Sí… ¿por qué?"

Rei se apretó ambas manos (que tenía ocultas detrás de la espalda), sintiéndose un poco avergonzada pero intentando por todos los medios no demostrarlo.

"Es que… bueno… Minako no está en su habitación y desconozco a dónde pudo haber ido. Me estaba preguntando si Michiru, que quizá conoce mejor que yo el Palacio podría darme una pista…"

En ese momento Michiru se asomó a un lado de Haruka y Rei, muy a su pesar, no pudo dejar de notar que definitivamente ya no llevaba puesto el vestido de hacía un momento, pues sólo iba cubierta con lo que parecía ser una sábana. '_Minako, me las vas a pagar por haberme metido en esta situación.' _Pensó Rei.

"Hoy es el primer día de la primavera de Venus." Dijo Michiru y Rei las observó a ambas como queriéndoles decir que no estaba ahí para saber cuándo comenzaban las estaciones de ese planeta. "Puedes buscarla en el Palacio, no es tan grande como el de la Luna así que no te llevaría mucho tiempo. Pero si me preguntas, es más probable que esté en la ciudad."

"¿A esta hora? Es más de medianoche."

"¿Nunca has estado en Venus verdad Rei?" le dijo Michiru, observádola casi con compasión y Rei no tuvo más remedio que negar con la cabeza, así que Michiru continuó hablando. "Hay fiestas casi todos los días, y una de las principales celebraciones en Venus es la que conmemora la llegada de la primavera, precisamente hoy. Y la plaza principal es el centro de esa celebración, así que es muy probable que Minako esté ahí, ¿No lo crees?"

Rei lo meditó por un segundo y asintió con la cabeza. La hipótesis de Michiru era bastante creíble.

"Rei, yo no me preocuparía demasiado por tu Princesa. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?"

Rei ignoró el hecho de que Haruka se hubiera referido nuevamente a Minako como _su princesa_, y aunque aquello sonaba más bien como si quisiera deshacerse de su presencia lo antes posible, Rei tenía otra pregunta.

"¿Cómo llego a esa plaza?"

Haruka bufó molesta y se escabulló al interior de la habitación, y Michiru sonrió de manera un tanto juguetona observando a Rei, parecía querer seguir a Haruka, pero su amabilidad ganó la batalla.

"Es sencillo, ¿puedes llegar al lugar en donde aterrizamos?" le preguntó, y Rei asintió. "Encontrarás otro sendero similar al que nos condujo al Palacio, pero más adelante está bordeado por algunas casas, aún más adelante la vegetación se abre un poco, continúa caminando hasta que entres a un claro en la selva, atraviesa un puente formado de manera natural por las raíces de unos árboles enormes y esa es la entrada a la ciudad, vas a identificar una calzada bastante ancha, sólo sigue en línea recta y llegarás a la plaza principal… Rei, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?"

"Yo no me preocupo…" se apresuró a decir, y enseguida se retractó. "Quiero decir… sí, pero… en realidad no lo sé."

Michiru sonrió.

"Ten cuidado. Si te descubren puedes meterte en problemas, ya conoces a Artemis. Y si Minako está ahí, no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirían sus padres. Minako no es una niña, y aunque a veces se comporte como tal, creo que ha tomado decisiones que demuestran su madurez. Sé que sus padres se darán cuenta de eso tarde o temprano. Ahora, Rei… ¿Puedo irme verdad?" le preguntó Michiru, sonriéndole delicadamente.

Rei asintió.

"Gracias."

Sin decir nada más, Michiru cerró la puerta y Rei decidió tomar su arco y sus flechas antes de salir. Quizá Haruka tenía razón y lo más prudente sería irse a dormir, pero Rei sentía la inmensa necesidad de comprobar que Minako se encontraba bien. La chica de Marte se encaminó al lugar que Michiru le había indicado, sin saber lo que encontraría, pero dispuesta a averiguarlo.


	9. Venganzas

¡Hola! He aquí el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias una vez más por sus comentarios que me presionan animan para seguir adelante jaja, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y… no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, sólo que ya tengo la idea casi completa del siguiente capítulo en mi cabeza, así que espero no tarde demasiado en ser publicado :D

¡GRACIAS!

* * *

**Venganzas.**

Rei siguió las indicaciones de Michiru al pie de la letra, y se detuvo en el puente que la heredera de Neptuno le había indicado. Había tal movimiento de gente que no parecía ser más de media noche. Las personas iban y venían de un lado para otro, aunque la mayoría se dirigía a la ciudad. Rei observaba a su alrededor, analizando detenidamente el entorno, sobre todo porque no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Sin embargo de inmediato se dio cuenta de que pasar desapercibida iba a ser una tarea complicada. Para empezar, nadie llevaba un arco y flechas en la espalda, como ella, y Rei ya se había dado cuenta de que llevarlo había sido un error, sin embargo su instinto de supervivencia le había mandado cargar con el arma, porque después de todo, nunca se sabía en qué momento podía necesitarse. En segundo lugar el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto también parecía poco común, porque la mayoría de los atuendos que Rei había observado eran de colores claros, y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, ¿acaso toda la gente en Venus era rubia? El cabello largo y oscuro de Rei sobresalía del resto.

"¿Vas a la plaza principal?"

Un joven más o menos de su edad se le acercó. Era mucho más alto que ella, de cabello rubio y rizado, grandes ojos verdes, y tenía la piel ligeramente quemada por el sol, lo que le daba un aspecto curioso. Por un segundo, Rei consideró sus alternativas. Si se arriesgaba sola en la ciudad no sabría por dónde empezar, quizá con compañía resultaría más fácil encontrar a Minako. Era como cuando alguien se aventuraba en un terreno desconocido del desierto, siempre era mejor ir acompañado de alguien experimentado.

"Sí… ¿Tu también?" le preguntó, y el muchacho sonrió al no ser rechazado.

"Sí. Me llamo Jasón." Respondió, extendiendo una mano para saludarla.

"Rei." Le dijo, estrechando su mano.

"Lindo nombre. No es común en Venus."

Rei sonrió, más a fuerza de voluntad que de genuina alegría. Eso de socializar no se le daba demasiado, pero tendría que hacer una excepción en este caso.

"Me da gusto haberte encontrado, ¡es mucho más divertido disfrutar este tipo de eventos con alguien más! ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?"

Rei abrió la boca sin emitir sonido.

"En realidad… no lo sé… ¿puedes creer que es la primera vez que asisto?"

"¡No hablas en serio!" exclamó Jasón. "¿Cómo es posible?"

"Pues estuve… mucho tiempo…" Rei titubeó y se acomodó el cabello nerviosamente sin saber que decir ¿por qué no podía mentir? "La verdad es que vengo de Marte."

Jasón abrió mucho los ojos y la observó con… ¿admiración?

"¡Vaya! Eso es genial, ¡De Marte! Ya lo decía yo… tu nombre, tu presencia… ¡tu cabello!"

Rei encogió los ojos sintiéndose como una especie de bicho raro.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?" preguntó la muchacha.

"¡Nada! No me malinterpretes, es simplemente que luces diferente al resto. Estaba muy nervioso antes de hablarte, pero míranos, aquí estamos."

Rei asintió observando a su alrededor. Habían estado hablando durante algunos minutos y no se habían movido de su lugar, y la verdad era que comenzaba a sentirse impaciente.

"¿Por qué no caminamos?" le dijo Rei, y Jasón asintió con la cabeza, caminando al lado de ella.

"Estás con la persona indicada." Le dijo Jasón, mientras ambos entraban en la ciudad. "Asisto a esta celebración desde que tengo memoria."

Rei lo escuchaba aunque en realidad no le prestaba demasiada atención. Estaba observando alrededor, en donde le vegetación había quedado atrás para dar paso a las casas y los comercios. La amplia calzada de la que Michiru le había hablado se extendía frente a ella, adosada con piedras de un color grisáceo. Afuera de todos los comercios y las casas había colgadas unas lámparas pequeñas, redondas, de múltiples colores y con listones de papel que se movían al compás del leve viento que soplaba, y que le daban a las calles un ambiente festivo. La gente sonreía y hablaba en voz alta. De un lugar que parecía una especie de taberna dos hombres salieron, o mejor dicho, fueron arrojados por alguien más fuera del lugar, y cayeron a los pies de Rei. Jasón sonrió, y aunque a Rei no le pareció muy divertida la situación, el muchacho de ojos verdes la tomó ligeramente del brazo y la condujo para que caminara a un lado de los hombres que estaban batallando para ponerse de pie.

"El día de hoy puedes beber todo lo que quieras, ¿has probado los vinos de Venus?"

Rei negó con la cabeza.

"Todos los comerciantes en la ciudad regalan el día de hoy parte de lo que produjeron en todo el año, es una muestra de gratitud, y también una especie de ofrenda esperando que el año que está por venir sea igual de próspero. Así que imaginarás que los vinicultores son siempre los más perseguidos. Acompáñame."

Rei se mordió el labio inferior. La verdad era que no estaba interesada en conocer todos y cada uno de los rincones de la ciudad, pero se dejó guiar por Jasón porque no se le ocurrió algo mejor que hacer para encontrar a Minako. El muchacho la condujo hacia un grupo de gente que bailaba, cantaba y gritaba alrededor de una carreta que parecía estar cargada de barriles de vino.

"Espérame aquí." El muchacho se abrió paso entre la multitud y Rei se arrepintió de haber iniciado una conversación con él, ¿ahora como se iba a librar de Jasón? Estaba a punto de huir cuando el muchacho regresó con dos recipientes elaborados de lo que parecía ser la corteza de algún árbol, conteniendo un líquido de color oscuro.

"He probado mejores, pero bebe un poco, no está nada mal."

"La verdad es que yo…"

"¡Vamos!"

Jasón se llevó el recipiente a los labios y se bebió el contenido en un solo trago. Rei tan sólo dio un pequeño sorbo.

"La plaza principal está cerca, ¿quieres ir ahí?"

Rei asintió, después de todo había estado observando alrededor y no había rastro de Minako. Siguieron caminando por la calle, que se iba llenando de más y más personas conforme iban avanzando. El ambiente para entonces era totalmente festivo, en un lado y en otro había grupos de gente tocando instrumentos musicales, bailando, bebiendo vino, comiendo y divirtiéndose. Rei se sentía bastante fuera de lugar, porque si bien en Marte había festivales parecidos, la realidad era que la gente no era tan… expresiva en su planeta. En más de una ocasión se vio empujada por alguna persona que se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio perdido a causa del vino, invitada a bailar por un desconocido, e incluso abrazada sin razón aparente. El recipiente con vino que Jasón le había entregado, terminó en las manos de una muchacha desconocida que pasó junto a ella y decidió tomarlo de la mano de Rei sin pedirle permiso. No es que a ella le importara.

"Dime Rei, ¿qué estás haciendo tan lejos de tu planeta rojo?" le preguntó Jasón, deteniéndose para observarla, mientras a su alrededor todo era un pandemónium de carcajadas, saltos, gritos y sonrisas.

"Soy… comerciante." Le dijo ella de manera improvisada. Semejante lío en el que se había metido.

"¿En serio? ¿De qué?"

"De… arcos." respondió Rei, porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Jasón sonrió animadamente, satisfecho (o quizá poco interesado) con la explicación, luego la tomó de la mano y entonces Rei tuvo un deja vú, porque la única que la tomaba de la mano sin pedir autorización era Minako.

"Justamente estaba a punto de preguntarte por qué llevabas un arco y flechas en la espalda."

"Yo también me lo estaba preguntando…" murmuró Rei, aunque Jasón no la escuchó.

"¡Jasón! ¡Amigo! ¡Largo tiempo sin verte!"

Rei dirigió la mirada hacia el individuo que le había hablado a Jasón. Era un hombre relativamente maduro, de cabello castaño claro, barba y ojos oscuros, que estaba de pie encima de una carreta y sonriéndole a todo el mundo.

"¡Haku!" Exclamó el acompañante de Rei, y luego se volvió hacia ella para aclarar su relación con el hombre "Es mi amigo." Le dijo a Rei, que tan sólo se limitó a asentir.

"Dime, ¿quién es esta señorita tan hermosa que te acompaña?" preguntó Haku, refiriéndose a Rei, que no pudo sonreír por el "cumplido".

"Su nombre es Rei, viene de Marte, ¿puedes creerlo?"

"¡Vaya! Después me contarás si esa fama que tienen los marcianos de ser tan feroces aplica _para todo_, ¿eh?" le dijo Haku, golpeando de manera juguetona las costillas de Jasón con su codo izquierdo.

Si Rei no hubiera sabido que tenía que guardar la compostura para no llamar demasiado la atención en Venus, la verdad es que les hubiera dado un puñetazo a ambos, pero se contuvo. De hecho lo olvidó casi de inmediato cuando a la distancia observó un destello de cabello rubio que le resultó inconfundible. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia donde lo había visto, dejando detrás a Jasón que tan sólo se limitó a gritar su nombre, pero que no pudo seguirla porque Rei se deslizó tan rápidamente entre la multitud que pronto logró confundirse entre el mar de personas de manera más que efectiva.

Ahora podía observar todo de manera más cercana: Minako estaba de pie, aplaudiendo a un grupo de personas que bailaba al ritmo de una melodía interpretada por un hombre que tocaba una especie de flauta de manera animada. Alguien se acercó a la rubia y le ofreció un vaso con lo que parecía ser vino, y para sorpresa de Rei, la venusina lo bebió sin respirar una sola vez.

"¡Minako!" gritó Rei, pero su voz se perdió entre el escándalo que lo envolvía todo.

Para mala suerte de Rei, un perfecto desconocido tiró de su muñeca y la obligó a darse media vuelta, aparentemente con la intención de bailar, pero la heredera de Marte se limitó a empujarlo, quizá con más fuerza de la requerida, y enviarlo directo al suelo. Cuando Rei regresó la vista a donde Minako se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Maldijo entre dientes y observó a su alrededor, encontrándola rápidamente a un costado de un muchacho que repartía a diestra y siniestra más vasos con vino.

Minako no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que cuando Rei la tomó del brazo, la rubia abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Minako.

"Buscándote, y evitándote problemas."

La heredera al trono de Venus encogió los ojos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello ligeramente revuelto, las pupilas dilatadas a causa del vino, y una expresión divertida y confundida al mismo tiempo, como una niña pequeña a la que han despertado de imprevisto de su largo sueño. La verdad era que Rei no terminaba de entender por qué las expresiones de Minako siempre ocasionaban que ella no quisiera apartar la mirada de su rostro. Le pasaba lo mismo que cuando se ponía a observar las constelaciones en el firmamento de Marte.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" le preguntó Minako, dando un último sorbo a su vaso con vino, porque Rei se lo quitó enseguida y lo entregó a la primera persona que pasó junto a ellas.

"Con un poco de ayuda de Michiru, y un joven venusino que seguramente ahora debe estar buscándome. O quizá no."

"Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho." Murmuró Minako.

Rei colocó una mano detrás de su espalda y la empujó ligeramente para sacarla de ese lugar, hasta que finalmente, entre empujones y pisotones, lograron llegar a una zona menos congestionada.

"Rei-chan, ¿te dije que te ves muy bien con ese vestido?" le preguntó Minako, que caminaba prácticamente abrazada del brazo de Rei.

"Lo odio, mañana le pediré a Artemis otro tipo de atuendo." Respondió ella sinceramente.

"No puedes hacer eso, ¡te lo prohíbo!" exclamó Minako, indignada.

"¿Con qué autoridad?"

"¿Bromeas verdad?" le dijo Minako. "Con la autoridad que me confiere ser Heredera de Venus, Líder de las senshis, ¡soy tu superior!"

Rei puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque sabía que Minako no había bebido lo suficiente como para perder consciencia de sus actos, no dejaba de resultar divertida su conducta con un par de copas de más.

"No me importa tu autoridad si se trata de decidir qué es lo que tengo que usar para vestirme. Y mejor guarda silencio, no es bueno llamar la atención."

Ahora Rei caminaba rápidamente, tirando de Minako, que iba detrás de ella tambaleándose ligeramente. A Rei no le importaba, todo lo que quería hacer era salir de ese lugar lo antes posible y regresar al Palacio, en donde esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas del barullo e iban caminando por una calle mucho más tranquila, Rei decidió hablar, sin observar a Minako.

"¿Minako, en qué demonios estás pensando? Se supone que tenemos que pasar desapercibidas, salir de esa manera fue bastante imprudente. Sólo bastaría con que una persona te reconociera para que la noticia de que la Princesa de Venus está de regreso en su planeta corriera por todos lados. Sólo espero que esto no llegue a oídos de Artemis, Luna, o tus padres, porque entonces sí que vas a estar en graves problemas. En verdad, Minako, si crees que voy a defenderte en caso de que Artemis se entere, estás muy equivocada."

Rei se detuvo un momento y soltó la mano de Minako, dándose media vuelta y observando el rostro apenado de su compañera.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Minako.

Rei no supo que decirle. Había llegado hasta ahí porque estaba preocupada por el estado de Minako, y ahora le había soltado una reprimenda digna de Ares, su propio padre… ¿pero se suponía que tenía que ser amable con ella aún cuando lo que había hecho había sido totalmente inaceptable?

"Date prisa, tenemos que llegar al Palacio antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que no estamos." Le dijo Rei.

Minako suspiró, asintió, y caminó adelantándose un poco. El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio, y conforme se iban adentrando en el sendero, disminuía la cantidad de gente, hasta llegar al punto en el que únicamente ellas dos caminaban por él. Cuando llegaron a una intersección en el camino, Minako se desvió. _¿Ahora qué? _Pensó Rei, siguiéndola.

"¿Por qué por este camino?" preguntó Rei.

"Es un camino menos transitado, y además nos permitirá entrar al Palacio por un lugar en donde hay menos guardias, entre menos sean los que se percaten, mejor." Le dijo Minako a Rei, que asintió con la cabeza pero se dijo que de cualquier manera ella había salido por una de las principales puertas, así que era un poco tarde para ese tipo de precauciones.

Como Venus no tenía ningún satélite natural que iluminara las oscuras noches, los habitantes del planeta se las habían ingeniado para colocar unas especies de linternas que resplandecían con luz trémula en los lugares en donde era necesario, como en ese caso. A Rei no se le ocurría más que comparar las lámparas con luciérnagas gigantes, porque parecían flotar en el aire, sin nada que las sostuviera, y no tenían una forma definida. Eran como pequeñas estrellas flotantes, y gracias a esa iluminación, Rei era capaz de observar los ojos enrojecidos de Minako, y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas a causa del vino. La heredera de Marte se llevó una mano a la nuca y se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó finalmente.

Minako asintió.

"Lo mejor ahora es que descanses…" le dijo Rei.

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?" le preguntó Minako.

"Desde que eres incapaz de aceptar que te sientes como si te hubiera pasado por encima un ejército venusino." Respondió Rei, haciendo alusión a aquella ocasión en que Minako le había dicho algo muy parecido luego de que ella se había lastimado el brazo en la batalla con el youma.

El comentario consiguió una sonrisa de Minako, pero a la sonrisa le siguieron algunas lágrimas.

"Oye…" le dijo Rei, tratando de escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Lo que acabas de hacer fue bastante tonto… pero… yo creo que tus padres están equivocados."

Minako observó a Rei y le volvió a sonreír, entonces Rei dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, contenta por haber dicho lo correcto.

"¿Y qué sabes acerca de lo que piensan mis padres?" le preguntó la rubia, acercándose a Rei, que en ese momento se puso un poco nerviosa. Minako todavía no le había dicho nada acerca de la relación que llevaba con sus padres, y aunque Haruka se había encargado de contarle algunos detalles, no estaba segura de que la venusina no se molestaría por estar inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos. Claro que después de lo que había presenciado por la tarde, no se necesitaba ser genio para darse cuenta de que no existía una buena relación entre Adonis, Afrodita, y Minako. Rei apenas podía creer que, como le había dicho alguna vez Minako, Afrodita hubiera sido amiga de su madre.

"Haruka me habló un poco acerca de la relación que llevas con tus padres… a ella se lo contó Michiru."

Minako la miró fijamente por algunos segundos, pero al menos no se mostraba disgustada. Con la cabeza agachada y los hombros en una postura de derrota, la rubia se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca. Rei decidió acompañarla.

"Mis padres me enviaron a la Luna porque no tenían otra opción. Ellos nunca han creído que yo sea lo suficientemente buena para ser una senshi. No tan buena como Tea, o como Michiru."

"Pues Tea no está aquí, y entre Michiru y tú, ¿quién es nuestra líder?"

Minako le sonrió de una manera tan complaciente, que Rei casi puso los ojos en blanco porque sabía que estaba alimentando el ego de su líder, pero se contuvo porque sabía que quizá en ese momento, era justo lo que necesitaba.

"No creo que necesites _intentar_ demostrarles algo. Se darán cuenta, lo sé."

"¿Lo sabes porque puedes ver el futuro?" le preguntó la rubia, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rei.

"Por supuesto que no." Respondió Rei, observando que Minako cerraba los ojos. "Lo sé porque te conozco."

Minako suspiró y se quedó inmóvil.

"Dormirse aquí sería muy mala idea Minako."

"Hmm…" balbuceó Minako, que sólo se limitó a acomodarse sobre el hombro de Rei.

"Hablo en serio. Vamos."

Rei se puso de pie e incorporó a Minako sosteniéndola de los hombros, que se tambaleó ligeramente pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Minako abrió los ojos y le sonrió infantil e inocentemente, como si minutos antes no hubiera estado saltando de un lado a otro sosteniendo un vaso con vino en la mano, y Rei, una vez más, tuvo que contenerse para no mostrar ese sobresalto que la rubia solía causarle siempre que invadía su espacio personal, un espacio que ahora parecía pertenecerle también a la heredera de Venus, que en ese momento levantó la mano para deslizar un dedo pulgar por encima de sus labios, y la chica marciana, que por supuesto no estaba preparada para ese contacto, hubiera entrado en pánico de no ser porque dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y le repitió a Minako que tenían que irse. La rubia no dijo una sola palabra, y sólo se limitó a caminar detrás de Rei el resto del camino.

* * *

Makoto tomó la espada de madera entre sus manos e hizo unos movimientos suaves y fluidos con ella, mientras Minako la observaba con lo que parecía ser un poco de aburrimiento. Por ser temprano, el calor húmedo de Venus apenas comenzaba a percibirse y estaba lejos de ser ese bochorno persistente habitual. Venus Minako deseó que la joven heredera de Júpiter no hubiera llamado a su puerta a primera hora de la mañana para sus improvisadas lecciones con la espada.

"Supongo que no hay problema para que identifiques tu punto de equilibrio." Le dijo la chica de cabello castaño a Minako, que negó con la cabeza. "Entre más cerca esté de tu guardia, más fáciles serán los movimientos. Inténtalo."

Makoto tomó otra espada de madera y se la lanzó a Minako, que intentó imitar los movimientos de su compañera, aunque de manera un poco más lenta.

"Minako, te ves horriblemente cansada, ¿no dormiste bien?" le preguntó Makoto, y Minako se encogió de hombros.

¿Dormir? Se había pasado la noche entera pensando en Rei, y cuando había cerrado los ojos sólo había sido para seguir pensando en ella. Como resultado ahora estaba exhausta.

"Tuve una mala noche." Le respondió.

"Podemos dejarlo para otro día." Le dijo Makoto, colocando la punta de la espada sobre el pasto del pequeño campo de entrenamiento.

"No. Estoy bien, no hay problema."

"Como quieras."

Makoto tomó la espada y arremetió en contra de Minako de manera tan inesperada, que la rubia se fue de espaldas sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, cayendo con todo, menos elegancia.

"Eso fue bastante vergonzoso."

Makoto y Minako dirigieron la mirada hacia Haruka, que acababa de llegar y estaba observándolas con el ceño fruncido. Minako desvió la mirada y se puso de pie, de no muy buen humor. No había probado bocado desde el día anterior, estaba cansada, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido por la noche, o mejor dicho, en lo que no había sucedido. Lo que menos quería hacer era iniciar algún tipo de discusión con Haruka o con cualquier otra persona.

"Es justo lo que estaba pensando." Dijo Makoto. "Definitivamente no podemos entrenar así."

"¡Por supuesto que podemos!" protestó Minako.

"Vamos a comprobarlo." Le dijo Haruka, tomando la espada de madera de las manos de Makoto y atacando a Minako sin pensarlo dos veces. En esta ocasión estaba preparada, y aunque el movimiento de Haruka había sido fácil de repeler, de repente Minako se vio dando un paso hacia atrás, y luego otro y otro más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba a un par de metros de la pared. Con un movimiento eficaz logró esquivarla, alejarse de ella y propinarle un golpe en un costado, que Haruka logró detener con la otra arma. Minako volvió a atacar y la heredera de Urano tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser alcanzada, movimiento que Minako aprovechó para irse nuevamente sobre ella, pero entonces el suelo le jugó una mala pasada y tropezó, cayendo de bruces junto a Haruka, que tan sólo se limitó a tocar la espalda de la rubia con la punta de la espada, declarando con eso su derrota.

"Bueno, creo que necesitas mejorar." Le dijo Haruka, extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a que se pusiera de pie. "O dormir un poco." Continuó, observando a Minako cuando ésta se puso de pie. "¿Acaso Rei te mantuvo despierta toda la noche?" murmuró.

"Algo así." Le respondió Minako, haciendo a un lado los mechones de cabello que se habían adherido a su rostro.

"¡Vaya! ¿En verdad?" le preguntó Haruka en voz baja, para que no la escuchara nadie más.

"Por supuesto que no de la manera que estás pensando."

Haruka soltó una risa discreta, y Makoto se acercó a ellas.

"Creo que no estuvo tan mal." Le dijo Makoto.

"Excepto por el hecho de que ahora estaría muerta si esto hubiera sido un combate real." Intervino Haruka.

"Es entrenamiento, y su primera vez, su técnica es imperfecta pero creo que puede mejorar bastante."

Minako se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano izquierda y luego se secó un poco el sudor de la frente, mientras escuchaba la discusión entre Haruka y Makoto. El sol apenas empezaba a calentar la superficie del campo de entrenamiento y ella ya tenía tanto calor que empezaba a sentir un sopor que la hacía querer tumbarse al pie de la sombra de un árbol frondoso para dormir durante largo rato.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy." Les dijo Minako, entregando la espada de entrenamiento a Makoto y alejándose de ambas.

"¡Pero si sólo hemos entrenado unos minutos!" le dijo Makoto.

"Lo siento Mako-chan. Muero de hambre."

Sin decir nada más, la rubia se alejó de ambas, dispuesta a buscar algo que desayunar. No sabía si tenía más hambre o sueño, pero sabía que dormir no era una opción en ese momento. Seguramente Artemis y Luna las reunirían en algún momento del día, y eso eliminaba la posibilidad de tomar una buena siesta. Minako bajó la mirada y bostezó, mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies, de manera que casi se estrella con Rei, que en ese momento iba por el mismo camino pero en dirección opuesta.

"¡Rei!" exclamó Minako, genuinamente sorprendida.

"Buenos días." Respondió la otra chica, observándola con ese semblante serio e impenetrable característico en ella.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó Minako, dispuesta a actuar con naturalidad.

"Bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Oh… no dormí muy bien, pero… ¡estoy bien!"

Minako le sonrió radiantemente, y Rei la observó como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, y fue así como la rubia se dio cuenta de que quizá estaba exagerando un poco su naturalidad.

"Bueno… voy al campo de entrenamiento."

"¡Claro! Mako-chan y Haruka están ahí también, ¡te veré después!"

Rei asintió, aunque hizo un gesto de desconcierto, pero finalmente se retiró. Minako se dio un sonoro golpe en la frente, sintiéndose estúpida. Si pensaba que no podía volver a comportarse de manera tonta después de lo de anoche, estaba equivocada. No había dejado de arrepentirse por haberse acercado a Rei de esa manera, y sólo hasta ese momento entendió en realidad lo que Artemis le quiso decir con aquello de _'jugar con fuego'_. Sólo que tenía un gran problema, y era que no lo podía evitar. Cada vez que se acercaba a la heredera de Marte, se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia ella, y lo único que la hacía no rendirse por completo a ese sentimiento, era precisamente Rei, porque en realidad la otra chica no mostraba alguna señal que le hiciera pensar que sentía lo mismo. Minako suspiró y continuó con su camino para encontrarse con Ami.

"Buenos días." Le dijo la chica de cabello azulado, sonriente.

"Hola Ami."

"¿Has visto a las demás?" le preguntó Ami.

"En el campo de entrenamiento, pero yo voy a desayunar algo… ¿quieres acompañarme?"

Ami asintió y caminó junto a Minako, dejando que la rubia la condujera.

"Minako, sé que no estaremos mucho tiempo en el Palacio… y quería pedirte un favor." Le dijo la heredera de Mercurio.

"Claro, dime."

"¿Crees que puedas darme acceso a la biblioteca del Palacio?"

Minako sonrió, recordando su compromiso con Ami y sintiéndose un poco mal por haberlo olvidado.

"Por supuesto Ami, lamento haberlo olvidado, pero tenía la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas. Yo me encargo de que hoy mismo, después del desayuno, puedas consultar todos y cada uno de los libros que hay en la biblioteca."

Ami sonrió de manera deslumbrante, mientras entraban al salón principal del Palacio, en donde Minako se acercó a un sirviente que se mantenía de pie en la entrada, pidiéndole que les llevaran algo ligero para desayunar. Ambas se sentaron y Minako apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos, bostezando tanto que se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco cansada." Le preguntó Ami.

"No pude dormir bien, eso es todo." Respondió Minako, sonriendo de manera perezosa, y Ami asintió.

"Entiendo… todas nos quedamos algo preocupadas después de lo que pasó."

Minako apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, observando a Ami.

"Sí… supongo que se dieron cuenta de que la relación con mis padres no es muy buena." Respondió la rubia, desviando ligeramente la mirada. "Quisiera decir que estoy acostumbrada, pero no es así… después de todo son mis padres." le dijo a Ami, y luego agregó una pregunta que se le ocurrió en ese momento. "¿Cómo es la relación con tus padres Ami?"

Ami colocó las manos sobre su regazo y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible.

"Supongo que es buena." Respondió.

"¿Supones?" preguntó Minako, mientras observaba que el sirviente había regresado con los alimentos que le había pedido. Lo primero que la rubia tomó fue una manzana, porque de alguna manera se había vuelto adicta a esa fruta.

"En Mercurio tenemos Consejos que se dedican a la investigación en diferentes campos." Le dijo Ami. "Medicina, Ciencia, Tecnología, Literatura… mis padres tienen que estar supervisando los trabajos y avances constantemente, así que imaginarás que tienen muy poco tiempo libre, y ese es el tiempo que pasan… o mejor dicho, pasaban antes de que me fuera a la Luna, conmigo." Concluyó Ami, dando un sorbo a un zumo de fruta que le acababan de servir.

"¿Y cómo era ese tiempo libre que pasaban contigo?" le inquirió nuevamente la rubia.

"Pues…" Ami se llevó una mano a la nuca y volvió a encogerse de hombros. "Cuando era pequeña mi madre me leía muchos cuentos… y mi padre me hablaba acerca del Universo, los planetas, sus costumbres… luego la relación fue evolucionando y en ocasiones los acompañaba a supervisar los avances de alguna investigación."

Minako no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

"Como dos profesores." Observó, ocasionando que Ami se sonrojara ligeramente.

"¡Pero era muy interesante!" se defendió la chica de Mercurio, y Minako volvió a reír.

"No estoy diciendo lo contrario… es sólo que, parece algo totalmente digno de un habitante de Mercurio: era su tiempo libre y lo invertían instruyéndote. Aunque puedo decirte que yo hubiera preferido eso a estar escuchando todo el tiempo lo que tenía y no tenía que hacer para poder ser como mi hermana o Michiru." Aclaró Minako, mordiendo la manzana una vez más y quedándose en silencio.

"Quizá tus padres sólo te sobreprotegieron y ahora están confundidos." Le dijo Ami, tomando un panecillo, y aquello consiguió confundir a Minako.

"¿Y cómo se supone que funciona esa teoría?" le preguntó.

"Pues… sólo ponte en su lugar. Quizá tenían planes para ti y para tu hermana, ¿Puedes imaginar cuánto tiempo vivieron pensando en su futuro? Es natural que los padres se preocupen por el porvenir de sus hijos, aunque no estoy diciendo que el hecho de que hubieran tratado de controlar sus vidas haya estado bien… y tú, por ser la menor… no creo que en algún momento tus padres te hubieran visualizado como senshi, tal vez precisamente por eso no creen que estés preparada para afrontar ese reto, y están preocupados."

"¿Eso justifica que durante toda mi vida me estuvieran comparando con otras personas?"

"No los estoy justificando." Se defendió Ami, alzando las manos ligeramente en señal de defensa. "Sólo intento entenderlos, y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo." Concluyó.

"Lo he intentado durante mucho tiempo Ami, y no sé si algún día sea capaz de hacerlo." Respondió Minako, tomando un vaso con zumo de frutas y bebiéndolo.

Ami observó a Minako con pesar, y ambas se quedaron el silencio durante varios minutos, comiendo e inmersas en sus pensamientos, hasta que un sonido retumbó por el Palacio, ocasionando que ambas se observaran con preocupación.

"No fue lejos de aquí." dijo Minako.

"¿El campo de entrenamiento?" preguntó Ami, y Minako asintió.

Ambas dejaron todo sobre la mesa y salieron corriendo con dirección al campo de entrenamiento, encontrándose en el camino con Michiru, quien también caminaba apresuradamente.

"¿Supongo que escucharon eso también?" les preguntó, y Minako asintió sin detenerse.

No podía apartar de su mente el recuerdo de los ataques en la Luna, pero aquí en Venus… no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Nadie tendría por qué saber su paradero, sin embargo fue inevitable para ella acelerar el paso, de manera que en unos cuantos segundos se encontró junto con Ami y Michiru en el campo de entrenamiento. Y la verdad fue que se sorprendió bastante. Se quedó un instante con la boca abierta sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, mientras Ami se llevaba una mano a la boca y Michiru se cruzaba de brazos y observaba la escena como si ya hubiera sabido lo que iba a presenciar: Makoto, Haruka y Rei se encontraban enfrascadas en un combate que no estaba segura de clasificar como "de entrenamiento".

"No estoy segura de que a Artemis le agrade esto." Murmuró Ami, mientras Michiru y Minako asintieron.

El sonido que habían escuchado había provenido seguramente de algún rayo lanzado por Makoto en contra de Haruka, y quizá eso no hubiera preocupado tanto a Minako de no ser porque uno de los muros del Palacio se encontraba severamente dañado a causa del impacto. Por otro lado, Haruka estaba haciendo lo propio atacando a Makoto y a Rei con una combinación de poderes relacionados con el viento y una especie de sacudidas en el suelo, lo que ocasionaba un tremendo caos si a eso se le agregaba que Rei literalmente lanzaba fuego a diestra y siniestra intentando "defenderse".

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Minako cerró los ojos por un instante cuando escuchó la voz horrorizada de Artemis y se dio media vuelta para darse cuenta de que también sus padres y Luna lo acompañaban, lo que sólo empeoraba la situación.

"¿Entrenando?" respondió Minako, observando a los presentes con aprehensión.

"Van a destruir el lugar, ¡basta!"

El grito de Artemis fue ignorado mientras Haruka sacudía el terreno del campo de entrenamiento con un estruendo que los estremeció a todos.

"Ni siquiera creo que hayan notado nuestra presencia." Les dijo Michiru, observando a las tres contendientes.

Fue entonces cuando Minako decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. No quería que le cayera un rayo encima, ni ser elevada por el aire por alguna ventisca generada por el poder de Haruka, y mucho menos ser alcanzada por el fuego de Rei, así que corrió rodeando el terreno, intentando encontrar el lugar adecuado para intervenir. Dado que Rei y Makoto parecían haber asumido el papel de atacantes en contra de Haruka, Minako pensó que tendría que ser esta última la desafortunada "víctima". Corrió rápidamente para ubicarse detrás de ella, tratando de evadir sin mucho éxito el polvo y las rocas pequeñas que habían sido levantadas por una corriente de aire generada por la misma heredera de Urano.

"¡Minako! ¡Cuidado!"

La rubia apenas si escuchó la voz de Artemis advirtiéndole del peligro cuando una flecha de fuego se dirigió directo a ella, visiblemente desviada de Haruka (seguramente porque Rei no quería causar ningún daño), y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarse al suelo para no ser impactada por el proyectil incandescente, y aunque estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Haruka, terminar en el suelo no estaba dentro de sus planes, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue tirar de un brazo de la chica de Urano y derribarla, consiguiendo con eso que Haruka detuviera su ataque y Rei y Makoto se quedaran inmóviles ante tan sorpresiva intervención. Finalmente terminó cayendo al suelo con Haruka encima de ella.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Haruka, recuperándose de la confusión y observando a Minako debajo de ella. "¿Estás loca?"

"¿Loca? ¿No hablas en serio verdad? No era yo la que estaba tratando de destruir el campo de entrenamiento." Le respondió Minako. "Haruka, ¿podrías ponerte de pie? Me estás aplastando."

Haruka sonrió y se levantó, extendiéndole una mano a Minako para ayudarla a incorporarse. Para entonces todos se aproximaban con rostros aliviados.

"¡Minako! Ni siquiera te vi venir, ¿están las dos bien?" preguntó Makoto, que se acercaba a ellas corriendo y y examinándolas cautelosamente.

La rubia asintió y luego observó a Rei que venía detrás de Makoto y la observaba fijamente.

"¿En qué estabas pensando? Esa flecha casi te alcanza." Le dijo la heredera de Marte, y se acercó a Minako fijando la vista en algún punto de su cintura, extendió la mano y deslizó los dedos por la piel de la venusina. Fue entonces cuando Minako se percató de que la flecha había rasgado, o mejor dicho "quemado" una parte de su vestido, dejando expuesta un poco de piel.

Minako sólo pudo abrir la boca para intentar responder, pero penosamente no pudo articular palabra alguna porque Rei se había encargado de dejarla sin habla tan sólo con ese simple contacto.

"Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en decirles que-" les dijo Artemis, pero enseguida fue interrumpido por Haruka.

"Artemis, no te molestes, ¿querían entrenamiento no?" le dijo Haruka.

Artemis abrió la boca para responder pero se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de frustración. Parecía que no quería discutir y Minako se sintió aliviada por eso.

"Como sea… gracias Minako. Adonis, Afrodita… lamento los daños."

"Bueno… eso fue bastante impactante, así que no tenemos otra opción que pasarlo por alto… no se preocupen." Les respondió Adonis. "Y… buen trabajo Minako." Agregó el padre de la rubia, dándole una pequeña y poco familiar palmada en la espalda, ocasionando que Minako abriera mucho los ojos y sonriera imperceptiblemente.

Su padre se retiró y su madre la observó con una especie de sorpresa que hicieron que la rubia se sintiera, de alguna manera, satisfecha.

"Por favor, la próxima vez no causen tantos destrozos…" les dijo Luna una vez que los gobernantes de Venus se habían retirado.

"¡Todo es culpa de Rei!" exclamó Haruka, señalándola con un dedo acusador y ocasionando que la chica de cabello oscuro le dirigiera una mirada de indignación.

"¿Qué? ¡No fui yo la que empezó a hacer temblar la tierra para alardear!" exclamó Rei.

"No estaba alardeando, simplemente hacía una demostración." Respondió la chica de Urano.

"Pero debes aceptar que sí atacaste a Rei en primera instancia." Intervino Makoto. "Sólo se defendió."

"No la ataqué para lastimarla, sólo quería probar sus buenos reflejos…"

"Basta." Les dijo Artemis, que tenía el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha sobre la frente. "Quiero que todas preparen sus cosas, mañana instalamos el campamento en la selva… necesito hablar con ustedes, Serenity me informó hoy temprano que ha habido un par de ataques más en la Luna, y es claro ahora que el enemigo está detrás del Cristal Plateado, así que tememos que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se enteren de nuestro paradero."

Aquello consiguió que la discusión que estaban teniendo pasara al ámbito de lo trivial e insignificante, y todas se quedaron serias y preocupadas por las palabras de Artemis.

"Artemis, sé que tu prioridad, es decir, la prioridad de la Reina Serenity es entrenarnos, ¿pero en realidad crees que haya tiempo para eso?" preguntó Michiru, observándolo fijamente. Artemis levantó la mirada y la observó con seriedad.

"Ahora lo que nos preocupa más es que aprendan a trabajar como un equipo." Intervino Luna. "Y desafortunadamente hay cosas que aprenderán directamente en un combate, es verdad que no tenemos mucho tiempo, que tendremos que estar enfrentando peligros en algún momento… las cosas serán así."

"Así es chicas." Concluyó Artemis, y luego observó a la heredera de Hermes. "Ami… necesito que vengas conmigo, hay algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte y de las que tendrás que hacerte cargo, ¿de acuerdo? Tiene que ver con la manera en la que tendrán que comunicarse de ahora en adelante en caso de alguna emergencia, y algunos otros aparatos que seguramente encontrarás muy útiles."

Ami asintió, sonriendo, seguramente contenta con el hecho de estar a punto de aprender algo nuevo, y enseguida se fue detrás de Artemis y Luna, que caminaban rumbo a la salida del campo de entrenamiento.

"¡Artemis! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" preguntó Minako a la distancia, alzando un poco la voz para que Artemis la escuchara. "Prometí a Ami que le daría acceso a la Biblioteca, ¿puedes encargarte de eso?"

El hombre de cabello plateado asintió y finalmente se retiró junto con Luna y Ami.

"Bueno… después del pequeño incidente, se me ha abierto el apetito. ¿Alguien gusta acompañarme?"

Michiru y Makoto aceptaron de inmediato la invitación, y sin mayores preámbulos se dirigieron al salón en donde apenas unos minutos antes, Minako y Ami habían estado. Y Minako se disponía a seguirlas, cuando la voz de Rei logró disuadirla de su propósito.

"Tus clases de arquería… claro, si todavía estás interesada…"

La rubia sonrió.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó, juntando las palmas de las manos en señal de emoción, olvidando momentáneamente el agotamiento.

Rei esbozó una leve sonrisa y se dirigió al cuarto de armas de entrenamiento, en donde tomó un arco y algunas flechas que luego le entregó a Minako.

"Allá está el objetivo." Le dijo Rei, señalando una especie de círculo de madera pintado de color blanco y en el centro con un pequeño círculo color rojo, que asombrosamente había sobrevivido a los destrozos provocados por la pelea previa. "Déjame ver cómo lo haces."

Minako le entregó a Rei las flechas y sólo se quedó con una, la acomodó en el arco con un poco de dificultad y luego levantó el arma, estirando la cuerda y tratando de apuntar con toda la exactitud de la que era capaz… que no era mucha. La rubia soltó la flecha, que salió increíblemente desviada del objetivo y fue a parar cerca de la cabeza de un incauto sirviente que pasaba por ahí, y que lanzó un grito aterrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de que tan sólo unos centímetros lo habían separado de que le atravesaran la cabeza con una flecha.

"¡Lo siento!" exclamó Minako, avergonzada, y Rei se llevó una mano a los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

"Lo imaginé…" murmuró, y luego suspiró, tomando otra flecha y dejando el resto en el verde césped impecablemente cortado del campo.

"Toma la flecha casi por la punta y acomódala en el arco." Le indicó Rei, entregándole la flecha a Minako. Ella extendió la mano y colocó los dedos casi al inicio de la flecha, los dedos de Rei le ayudaron a guiarse un poco mejor. Minako se apresuró a levantar ambos brazos y a estirar la cuerda al mismo tiempo.

"No." Le dijo Rei, deteniéndola, y Minako parpadeó un par de veces. "Lo más convencional es estirar un brazo por completo mientras sostienes el arco y luego tirar de la cuerda con el otro brazo hasta el punto de anclaje. Lo que estás haciendo requiere más práctica, y aunque tiene sus ventajas porque no tienes que resistir la tensión del arco durante mucho tiempo, primero necesitamos corregir tu postura."

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que significaba _punto de anclaje_. Rei puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la mano de Minako para levantarla junto con el arco. "_Concéntrate en el arco, sólo el arco, el arco…_"se repetía Minako una y otra vez sin poder dejar de observar la mano de Rei sobre la suya, y por supuesto, no pudiendo ignorar el suave contacto.

"Ahora estírala y sostenla." Continuó Rei, soltándola y dando un paso para alejarse de ella.

Lo que siguió fue que Rei se puso a caminar alrededor de ella examinando su postura, diciéndole que enderezara la espalda, los hombros, y un sinnúmero de indicaciones que estaban poniendo nerviosa a Minako, sobre todo cuando la heredera de Marte se acercaba detrás de ella, aproximándose tanto que era como si ella notara un inminente peligro acechándola, cuando todo lo que en realidad significaba "peligro" era el hecho de tener a Rei tan cerca. _"¿En qué lío te has metido Venus Minako?"_ pensó la rubia, porque aquello verdaderamente se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio, cuando Rei le acomodó los brazos y se acercó tanto que podía percibir su respiración y ese aroma característico a incienso, fuego y noches colmadas de estrellas en el desierto.

Sí.

Aquello era un auténtico tormento, uno que volvería a pedir si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

* * *

"¿Acaso no fueron claras mis indicaciones? ¿Estoy rodeado de gente estúpida?"

"En los últimos ataques a la Luna pensábamos que se presentarían, pero no ha sido así…" respondió la mujer, observando alrededor del salón ligeramente iluminado por algunas antorchas, sin poder identificar claramente de qué lugar provenía la voz. Era una suerte que este salón subterráneo estuviera prácticamente abandonado en el Palacio de la Tierra, porque le permitía actuar con la certeza de que nadie la estaría espiando.

"Eso obviamente significa que ellas no están en la Luna, ¡y tienes que encontrarlas!"

Beryl apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo el miedo y la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Así lo haré, señor…"

La mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir del salón, no sin antes recibir una última advertencia.

"No tienes mucho tiempo, debes encontrar el Cristal Plateado o me desharé de ti para hacerlo yo mismo, aunque eso no haya estado en mis planes."

Ella no respondió y trató de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que las cosas se hubieran salido de control de esa manera? Todo había estado calculado, y según lo que había planeado en un principio, en ese momento ya tendría que haberse apoderado del Cristal. Pero Serenity había tenido que intervenir, por supuesto, porque estaba segura de que todo esto era su culpa. Tras los últimos ataques en la Luna, no pudo más que decepcionarse con el hecho de que no fueron las herederas de los planetas quienes habían enfrentado a los youmas, sino simples guardias del Palacio con la ayuda de Serenity, y aunque en un inicio pensó que aquello era una simple estrategia para confundirla, pronto entendió que estaban librando la batalla en el lugar equivocado. Ahora tenía que encontrarlas, y rápido, si es que quería sobrevivir, y para eso, estaba segura de que sólo bastaría con corromper a alguien dentro del Palacio Lunar para investigar el paradero de las senshis. Después de todo, sin importar el planeta, siempre había alguien dispuesto a dar un poco de información por algunas joyas, piedras preciosas, o tesoros. Y si eso no funcionaba existían otras formas menos amistosas.

Beryl esbozó una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón subterráneo del Palacio Terrícola, segura de que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a esas inservibles "guerreras", defensoras de la Princesa y el Cristal Plateado. Tenía muchas razones para odiarlas, a ellas y a lo que representaban, pero no tenía la menor duda de que tarde o temprano cobraría venganza.


	10. Batallas

Antes que nada, una disculpa por haberme demorado más de la cuenta en actualizar el fic, pero aunque ya tenía bastante claro lo que quería escribir, al final resultó más complicado de lo que esperaba. ¡Y creo que es el más extenso que he hecho!

Es muy tarde y espero que no tenga demasiados errores, porque estoy escribiendo en modo zombie xD apenas consciente de mis actos :P jaja.

Espero que el capítulo les guste y que me den sus comentarios, como siempre, ya saben que se aceptan críticas constructivas :D

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, los dejo con el cap.

**Batallas.**

Rei se acomodó sobre el tronco del árbol en el que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, y respiró profundamente, aspirando el aroma nocturno de la vegetación de la selva, un olor al que todavía no se acostumbraba, pero que no era desagradable. Era la primera noche que pasaba en una selva, montando una guardia que habían designado por dos turnos, y a ella le correspondía el segundo. Makoto había sido la anterior. A Rei todavía le costaba un poco de trabajo identificar los sonidos de la selva, de manera que se encontraba ligeramente nerviosa porque constantemente escuchaba ruidos extraños y desconocidos, pero trataba de recordarse una y otra vez que las posibilidades de un ataque eran todavía mínimas.

El resto de sus compañeras estaban durmiendo a un par de metros de ella, aunque no las podía apreciar con claridad porque habían apagado la fogata y la oscuridad era prácticamente total. Era una suerte que el cielo fuera tan claro en Venus porque las estrellas eran la única fuente de luz natural en ese planeta. Artemis y Luna no las habían acompañado, porque necesitaban permanecer en el Palacio en caso de alguna emergencia y también porque argumentaron que todas ellas tenían que acostumbrarse a no depender siempre de las decisiones de ambos.

Rei escuchó un sonido parecido al que hacía un animal cuando caminaba sobre la maleza, y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde creyó que provenía, pero no pudo observar nada… sin embargo aquello le dio un mal presentimiento, porque si hubiera tenido que determinar el tamaño del animal por la magnitud del ruido, tendría que llegar a la conclusión de que sería uno muy grande. Con cuidado tomó una flecha de su aljaba, sin apartar la vista del mismo sitio oscuro, y entonces algo definitivamente llamó su atención: un bulto oscuro se movió rápidamente de un árbol a otro y Rei no tuvo la más mínima duda de que se trataba de una persona. Se puso de pie como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte y disparó la flecha tan rápido como le fue posible, pero ésta terminó incrustada en el tronco de un árbol y perdiendo el objetivo. Rei lanzó una maldición y corrió sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse, siguiendo únicamente su instinto porque había perdido de vista a su objetivo.

"¡Intruso!" gritó, alertando a las demás, y lo repitió una segunda vez porque sus compañeras se despertaron confundidas y adormiladas sin saber muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rei se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que corría a ciegas y generó una esfera de fuego sobre la palma de su mano para observar a su alrededor… y entonces lo volvió a ver, un hombre corrió nuevamente entre los árboles y el follaje, saltando todos los obstáculos que encontraba en el camino y alejándose de ella.

"¡Lo vi!" le dijo Haruka, que de alguna manera ya se encontraba a su lado y corrió con una rapidez que Rei tuvo que admirarle, mientras ella se fue detrás de ella.

Rei tomó otra flecha y justo antes de dispararla, Makoto salió desde algún lugar entre los arbustos y derribó al hombre de manera efectiva, tomándolo por la cintura. Rei, al igual que Haruka, aminoraron el paso cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo habían atrapado, y la heredera de Marte bajó el arco, pero entonces casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el hombre extrajo una especie de daga y se dispuso a atacar a la heredera de Júpiter, que definitivamente no podría hacer mucho para defenderse en la posición en la que estaba. Por una milésima de segundo Rei supo que su flecha no sería lo suficientemente rápida para detener el ataque, pero aún así levantó el arco y respiró con un alivio inmenso cuando Minako se le adelantó y sostuvo la muñeca del hombre con su cadena, apretándola hasta lograr que el hombre dejara caer el arma.

"¡Mako-chan!" gritó Ami, que corrió hacia ella y se detuvo a un metro sin saber exactamente qué hacer. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, observándola con angustia.

Makoto asintió, pero no soltó al hombre a quien tenía totalmente inmovilizado debajo de ella, a pesar de que forcejeaba constantemente.

"No vas a ir a ningún lado, así que no desperdicies tu energía." Le dijo Haruka al desconocido, que pareció entender la situación en la que se encontraba y dejó de moverse para intentar liberarse, fue entonces cuando Makoto se puso de pie, y el intruso, haciendo gala de su poca inteligencia en aquel momento, intentó escapar nuevamente, algo que Haruka impidió tomándolo de ambos brazos y doblándoselos en un ángulo anormal, consiguiendo que se encorvara gritando de dolor. Rei no hubiera querido estar en el lugar del pobre hombre.

Para entonces todas, incluyendo a Usagi, se encontraban alrededor de él.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hacías espiándonos?" le preguntó Minako.

El hombre la observó y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella e inclinando la cabeza.

"Princesa… por favor, suplico su perdón."

"Además del hecho de que estuvieras espiándonos y de que intentaras asesinar a la Princesa de Júpiter… ¿qué más es lo que tengo que perdonarte?" le preguntó Minako, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para intentar observar su rostro.

"Trabajo en el Palacio… ayudo en trabajos de mantenimiento y limpieza… una persona me ofreció un cofre repleto de diamantes si le proporcionaba información útil acerca de dónde se encontraban… ¡lo siento!"

"¿Qué persona?" le preguntó la rubia.

"No lo sé, era una mujer, nunca lo había visto, no me dijo su nombre… ¡por favor! Tengo esposa, tres hijos pequeños… que mi castigo no sea severo, se lo suplico."

Rei observó a Minako con atención, que parecía más preocupada por la situación en general que por el estado del hombre tembloroso y suplicante a sus pies. No sabía mucho de las sanciones para ese tipo de delitos en Venus, pero en Marte seguramente lo hubieran condenado a muerte.

Minako ató las manos del hombre con un fragmento de su propia cadena que se "regeneró" enseguida, recuperando su extensión habitual.

"Tendré que ponerme en contacto con gente en el Palacio, para que envíen a alguien por ti… tendrás que ir ante un tribunal, y ellos decidirán tu castigo…" le dijo finalmente, y aquello pareció no tranquilizarlo demasiado, porque se puso a sollozar con amargura.

"¿Van a matarlo?" preguntó Rei con curiosidad, y Minako abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"No, claro que no…" respondió.

"Pero lo que hizo es traición… e intento de asesinato, ¿qué hubiera pasado si la daga hubiera herido a Makoto?"

"Rei, En Venus no hay pena de muerte." aclaró Minako, y Rei prefirió no entrar en detalles.

"Seguramente no entendía las implicaciones de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y creo que decía la verdad cuando dijo que no conocía a la mujer que le había ofrecido las joyas." Dijo Michiru, observando a las demás, mientras Minako asentía.

"El enemigo sabe que no estamos en la Luna y ahora nos está buscando en los demás planetas…" intervino Ami, que no se había separado de Makoto desde que ésta había estado a punto de ser atacada. "Lo que me preocupa es no saber si saben específicamente que estamos en Venus o sólo están utilizando una estrategia de prueba y error en todos los planetas."

"No estuvimos más de dos días en el Palacio, es poco probable que toda la gente que trabaja ahí nos hubiera visto y reconocido." Observó Makoto.

"No. Saben que estamos en Venus." Les dijo Michiru. "Si ese hombre nos siguió fue porque sabía quiénes éramos, así que seguramente la persona que le ofreció una recompensa ahora sabe que estamos aquí, sólo quería nuestra ubicación específica."

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y finalmente Minako habló.

"Tenemos que cambiar de ubicación el campamento, internarnos más en la selva… y debemos empezar ahora."

Rei suspiró. Habían caminado durante horas enteras, descansando periódicamente, y ahora resultaba que tenían que seguir caminando. No es que se sintiera agotada, simplemente se sentía un poco incómoda en ese ambiente con tanta vegetación y humedad, y conforme se internaban más en la selva había lugares en donde incluso tenían que caminar prácticamente "sumergidas" en arbustos, plantas y vegetación.

"¿Cómo van a encontrarnos las personas que vengan por él?" preguntó Usagi, señalando a su prisionero.

"Ami tiene un truco, ¿no es así?" dijo Minako, observando a la chica de Mercurio, que asintió sonriendo tímidamente.

"Artemis me entregó un localizador, él tiene el otro… sólo necesitamos activarlo y sabrán cómo encontrarnos. Me indicó que lo usara en un caso estrictamente necesario, y creo que la situación lo amerita."

Todas regresaron en caravana al campamento y comenzaron a recoger las tiendas y las pocas pertenencias que cada una llevaba consigo, de manera que cuando las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a iluminar el ambiente, ellas habían terminado de empacar.

"No me gusta esto." Murmuró Minako.

Rei observó a la rubia, que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras acomodaba su ropa en un saco de cuero de tamaño mediano que luego se colgó en la espalda.

"Bueno… tu elegiste ser senshi." Le dijo Rei, haciendo lo propio con sus pertenecias.

"No me refiero a eso." Aclaró Minako. "Me refiero al hecho de ir de un lado a otro como si fuéramos nosotras quienes estamos haciendo daño, ¿por qué tenemos que huir y escondernos en lugar de enfrentar a quien quiera que sea nuestro enemigo?"

"Porque no sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo, atacar ahora nos conduciría al desastre." Le dijo Rei. "Mi padre suele decir que para ganar una batalla tienes que conocer a tu enemigo incluso mejor que a tus aliados." Concluyó Rei, cerrando su bolso y acomodándolo en su espalda junto con su arco.

"Tal vez tienes razón… ni siquiera sabemos en donde pueden estar, o quien los dirige."

Rei asintió, observando que Haruka se aproximaba a ellas.

"Hey, Mina, tu eres la experta aquí, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora?" le preguntó la heredera de Urano.

"Al sur." Respondió Minako. "Es una región montañosa de difícil acceso, la vegetación ahí es muy espesa y hay algunos ríos que bajan de las montañas en donde será fácil conseguir agua si la necesitamos."

"Lo que daría por sumergirme en uno de esos ríos." Les dijo Haruka. "Este calor infernal está acabando conmigo."

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte." Le dijo Rei.

"Es fácil para ti porque Marte es un enorme desierto con arena por aquí y por allá y un calor tan insoportable como el de Venus."

"Es diferente." Respondió Rei. "No hay tanta humedad y por las noches hace tanto frío que una persona que no esté acostumbrada se congelaría, son temperaturas extremas… aquí en Venus todo el tiempo, incluso por la noche, está haciendo calor, casi no hay viento y el bochorno es incesante."

"Pueden discutir el clima después, vamos." Las interrumpió Minako, caminando entre las dos con dirección al sur.

Haruka se encogió de hombros y se fue caminando detrás de Minako, mientras Rei las siguió.

* * *

No estaba del todo agotada, pero de alguna manera comenzaba a resentir el cansancio después de tres o quizá cuatro horas de camino.

"Minako, si me dices que tenemos que seguir caminando un minuto más, ¡renuncio!" le dijo Haruka, que caminaba al lado de Michiru con alguna dificultad.

"Falta poco." Respondió Minako, secándose el sudor de la frente y pasando por encima de una roca sin proporcionar más detalles.

"Eso dijiste hace dos horas." Murmuró Haruka, que a pesar de todo, continuó caminando, subió a la misma roca que Minako y se resbaló estrepitosamente al descender. Michiru la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Rei apresuró un poco el paso para alcanzar a Minako. La muchacha rubia llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, aunque varios mechones se adherían a su piel a causa del calor y la humedad.

"¿No crees que sería bueno detenernos un momento para descansar?" le preguntó Rei.

"Tenemos que aprovechar las primeras horas de la mañana, antes de que el calor aumente." Le respondió Minako, sin observarla.

"No hemos probado bocado, Ami y Haruka ya no tienen agua y si seguimos a este ritmo alguien puede lastimarse. Y Usagi y el prisionero están a punto de colapsar." Comentó Rei, que estaba segura de que Ami y Haruka eran las más afectadas por el calor, después de todo una veía de un lugar gélido y la otra de un terreno de planicies en donde la mayor parte del año había mucho viento. Ni que decir de Usagi que seguramente en su vida había caminado tanto como ahora. "¿Y bien?"

Minako observó a Rei y suspiró, suavizando sus facciones, entonces se detuvo súbitamente y se dio media vuelta para observar a sus compañeras.

"Vamos a descansar unos minutos." Les dijo Minako, y después de esas palabras Usagi se desplomó enseguida, masajeándose los pies.

El resto de las viajeras buscaron el mejor lugar para sentarse, o en el caso de Haruka, tenderse sobre la maleza sin importarle el hecho de que pudieran existir insectos o animales que la pudieran atacar. Rei se acomodó en una roca cercana y observó a Minako con una sonrisa.

"Veré si encuentro algún arroyo para conseguir un poco de agua." Les dijo la rubia, dejando el resto de sus pertenencias en el piso y tomando sólo las cantimploras que estaban vacías.

Rei la observó alejarse y luego volteó la mirada hacia su izquierda, donde Usagi se acercaba a ella con el rostro enrojecido por el calor.

"Gracias Rei-chan, ¡estaba a punto de desmayarme!" le dijo, y ella sólo se limitó a sonreírle. "No te ves muy cansada, igual que Mako-chan, ¿cómo lo haces?"

"No es que haga algo… supongo que sólo estoy acostumbrada, en Marte solemos recorrer grandes distancias en busca de agua, por ejemplo."

"Sabes Rei-chan, me gustaría conocer tu planeta, creo que puede ser un lugar muy interesante."

Rei no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, e ignorar el hecho de que le llamara Rei-chan, después de todo empezaba a acostumbrarse.

"No sé si sería interesante para una persona como tú."

"Hmm… ¿sabes una cosa? Estaba pensando que si tuviera que elegir un lugar para vivir el resto de mi vida, no sería la Luna, Marte, o Venus… sería la Tierra."

"¿Porque Endymion vive ahí?" le preguntó Rei, alzando las cejas, y el rostro de Usagi, ya de por sí enrojecido, se tornó de un color carmesí intenso.

"¡No es sólo por eso!, es un lugar hermoso… hay desiertos, selvas, bosques, todo lo que puedes encontrar en los demás planetas está reunido sólo ahí. Y en primavera los árboles florecen con tantos colores diferentes que ni siquiera puedes encontrar palabras para describirlo, aunque mis favoritos son los árboles de flores de cerezo, tienes que verlo alguna vez."

"¿Y se puede saber cómo es que tú has visto todo eso? ¿Has estado en la Tierra alguna vez?"

"Eh… los árboles de cerezo tienen unas flores de un color rosado que-"

"Usagi…" le dijo Rei, en tono de advertencia.

"Bueno, sí, un par de veces… ¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie!"

"¡Has estado en la Tierra tú sola! ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso?"

"¡Rei-chan! Por favor no lo digas tan alto, van a escucharte. Además Endymion está ahí para protegerme. Lo extraño… ahora está tan lejos…"

Rei se llevó una mano a la frente sabiendo que sería inútil reprimirla en ese momento.

"En verdad espero que esa obsesión tuya con Endymion no nos traiga problemas en el futuro." Le dijo Rei.

"¿Obsesión? No seas cruel Rei-chan, es amor. ¿Vas a decirme que en Marte no dejaste a alguien especial?"

"A nadie." Respondió simplemente.

"No te creo." Refutó Usagi.

"¡Es verdad!" protestó Rei, y el resto de sus compañeras levantaron la mirada para observar lo que causaba su sobresalto, por lo que Rei bajó el tono de voz. "No tendría por qué mentir."

"Hmm… pues me parece algo difícil de creer." Insistió Usagi, llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios con aire pensativo. "¿Hablas en serio Rei? ¿En verdad nunca te has visto en esa situación de no poder dejar de pensar en alguien más, o de mirar a esa persona y olvidarte de todo lo demás, de que te sonría y no puedas apartar los ojos de esa sonrisa?"

Rei observó a Usagi con asombro, dispuesta a negarlo todo y sin embargo confundida porque sólo podía pensar en una persona que se ajustara a esa descripción, y la revelación la tomó por sorpresa. Rei negó un par de veces con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

"Hay un arroyo en dirección recta, no lejos de aquí."

Rei levantó la cabeza rápidamente, observando que Minako había regresado con las cantimploras llenas de agua, y sonreía relajadamente mientras se acercaba a ella y Usagi. Aquello fue suficiente para que su intento de controlar su corazón fracasara, y Rei no vio otra salida más que ponerse de pie abruptamente y alejarse de la rubia entre tropezones y titubeos.

La heredera de Marte sólo tuvo que caminar un par de minutos para llegar al arroyo que Minako había mencionado, arrodillándose enseguida en la orilla del río y tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos para mojarse el rostro y la nuca en un par de ocasiones. Se mantuvo hincada con las manos sobre las rodillas, observando el agua cristalina correr entre las pequeñas rocas depositadas en el fondo.

"No puede ser…" murmuró la chica de cabello oscuro, respirando profundamente, notando apenas que sus pulsaciones recuperaban un ritmo normal.

Rei cerró los ojos y se recriminó el hecho de que se hallara en esa situación. Tenía que estar confundida, ¿cierto? Ella no podía estar sintiendo todas esas cosas que Usagi había mencionado, y mucho menos por Minako. Era una reverenda tontería pensar siquiera que alguien como ella fuera capaz de enamorarse de alguien como la heredera de Venus. Y no es que fuera presuntuosa o engreída… simplemente estaba asustada.

"Es una locura." Murmuró Rei, levantando la cabeza y observando el cielo azul parcialmente oculto por las copas de los árboles.

"¿Todo bien Rei?"

Rei bajó la cabeza para observar a Haruka que acababa de llegar, mientras se ponía en cuclillas a su lado y llenaba una de las cantimploras con el agua del arroyo. Rei asintió y se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse en ese instante.

"¿Qué cosa es una locura, Princesita?" le preguntó Haruka casualmente, mientras se lavaba las manos en el arroyo y mojaba su rostro para refrescarse un poco.

"Nada importante." Respondió ella, sin la menor intención de compartir lo que le estaba angustiando. Después de todo, ¿Haruka cómo iba a entenderlo?

"Así que no vas a decirme nada. Eso es malo porque soy una persona muy curiosa. Sabes, a veces me recuerdas un poco a mí, cuando era un poco más joven." Le dijo Haruka, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el exceso de agua de sus manos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rei, sin poder evitarlo.

"Aunque suelo ser mucho más sociable que tú, eso no significa que comparta mis sentimientos con todo el mundo." Respondió la otra chica, secándose las manos en la ropa que llevaba puesta, y continuó "Generalmente andaba por ahí intentando resolver mis problemas sola, porque pedirle ayuda a alguien más significaba que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, capaz o inteligente para hacerlo."

Rei se quedó en silencio y se sintió incómoda cuando Haruka la observó fijamente más tiempo del necesario, aunque si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, eso que le había dicho Haruka era precisamente lo que ella pensaba.

"¿Y sabes que me ocurría a veces?" le preguntó la heredera de Urano, a lo que Rei negó con la cabeza. "Pues que en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera era capaz de entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Ya sabes… crees que tienes todas las respuestas y de repente ¡bam! Te topas con una situación que no entiendes o que no puedes manejar, y eres incapaz de pedir ayuda."

Haruka emprendió el camino de regreso y Rei se fue detrás de ella.

"Afortunadamente después conocí a Michiru, y aprendí que confiar en alguien de esa manera no tenía por qué ser algo malo."

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó Rei.

"¿Cómo qué?" devolvió Haruka, volteando para observarla.

"¿Cómo aprendiste a confiar en ella? ¿Cómo aprendiste a aceptar que la necesitabas?"

Haruka la observó como lo hubiera hecho un miembro del consejo de los ancianos de su planeta a un niño de cinco años. Rei pensó que quizá había preguntado demasiado.

"Eso es muy complicado Rei. Supongo que… sólo tienes que aprender a conquistar tus miedos. Pero todos tememos a cosas diferentes, ¿no es así?"

Rei asintió, observando el piso. Estaba metida en un gran lío, así que decidió arriesgarse para poder desenredar un poco la maraña de sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

"Haruka… la verdad es que nunca he formado grandes lazos de amistad con nadie…" le dijo, y la muchacha de Urano aminoró un poco el paso hasta detenerse para escucharla con atención. "Cuando mi madre murió… de alguna manera, aunque era apenas una niña… decidí no hacerlo… porque si querer a alguien significaba sufrir de esa manera cuando se fueran… no quería eso… no quería volver a experimentarlo."

"Vaya Rei… dime una cosa, hubieras preferido, por ejemplo, ¿no conocer a tu madre?"

Rei abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y negó con la cabeza. En realidad una idea así nunca había pasado por su mente.

"Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta, supongo que la situación de tu madre debió haber sido muy dolorosa, y que quizá no tengas muchos recuerdos de ella… pero me atrevería a decir que estar a su lado aunque hubiera sido poco tiempo, valió la pena aunque después hubieras tenido que soportar el dolor de perderla. Así que deja de alimentar tus fantasías de tragedia, respira profundo, y lánzate al vacío por tu Princesita de Venus."

"¡Ella no es-!, ¿D-de qué estás hablando?, ¡M-Minako no t-tiene nada que ver en esto!" tartamudeó Rei, pero pudo sentir que el rostro se le incendió tanto como una de esas flechas que lanzaba con fuego.

"Sabes Rei, eres misteriosa y parece que ocultas muchas cosas, pero en algunas ocasiones es tan fácil sacarte de balance que también eres un libro abierto. Si aún estás en el proceso de negación no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, pero todo es tan obvio que hasta las rocas ya lo deben de haber notado."

Rei frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada. ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Haruka tenía razón… pero claro que no se lo iba a decir. La muchacha de Urano le sonrió, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, y Rei suspiró de manera discreta, alejándose de ella.

"Si no se lo dices tú, ¡se lo diré yo!" le gritó Haruka.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, o te atravieso con una flecha." Le respondió Rei, con el tono más frío que pudo conseguir.

Rei sólo escuchó reír a la heredera de Urano, y finalmente regresó con el resto de sus compañeras. Usagi estaba durmiendo plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras Minako observaba distraídamente la piedra preciosa que Artemis les había entregado y que funcionaba como una especie de comunicador. Makoto recolectaba flores y le explicaba algo a Ami, que tomaba notas diligentemente en una libreta pequeña mientras asentía y sonreía ocasionalmente, guardando algunas muestras en pequeñas bolsas. Michiru, por otro lado, se había sentado junto a Usagi y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa relajada adornaba su rostro.

Cuando Minako levantó la mirada y observó que Rei había regresado, sonrió y se puso de pie.

"Minako, tengo algo muy importante que decirte." le dijo Haruka a la rubia, y Rei volteó a observar a Haruka de manera tan repentina que le dolió un poco el cuello.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó Minako, observándola con curiosidad.

Rei apretó la mandíbula y consideró lanzarse encima de Haruka para detener cualquier locura que la otra chica estuviera planeando, sin embargo, Usagi saltando desde donde se encontraba durmiendo hasta ella, se lo impidió.

"¡Rei-chan una serpiente!"

La rubia Princesa se colgó del cuello de Rei con tanta fuerza, que ella tuvo que esforzarse para mantener el equilibrio. Efectivamente, una serpiente de un llamativo color verde se deslizaba entre las plantas cerca de donde Usagi había estado durmiendo hasta hace un par de segundos.

"No es venenosa." Les dijo Minako despreocupadamente.

Usagi aún lloriqueaba aferrada al cuello de Rei, que se limitaba a querer liberarse de ella lo más rápido posible. Al menos parecía que Haruka había olvidado aquello tan "importante" que quería decirle a Minako.

De repente, Rei sintió sacudirse el suelo debajo de ella. Fue un movimiento casi imperceptible que hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser porque Makoto levantó la mirada y observó a su alrededor, y luego a Rei, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Sintieron eso?" preguntó Makoto, y todas la observaron un poco confundidas, con excepción de Rei.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Michiru, que se hallaba sentada exactamente en el mismo lugar desde hacía varios minutos.

"Sí." Intervino Rei. "El suelo se sacudió, un poco…"

Minako frunció el ceño y observó a su alrededor, y luego al cielo, como si buscara una respuesta.

"Yo no noté nada." Les dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Creo que valdría la pena investigar." Le dijo Ami. "¿Hay alguna montaña cerca? ¿Algún volcán?"

Minako negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo montañas, ningún volcán."

"Entonces no sé que pudo haber sido…" respondió Ami, y Minako se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, con aire pensativo, después, empezó a observar los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor como si estuviera tomando una decisión.

Se acercó a uno y tocó el tronco, y luego, para sorpresa de Rei y del resto de las presentes, empezó a trepar con bastante rapidez.

"¿Qué estás-? ¡Minako!" exclamó Rei, liberándose de Usagi y acercándose al árbol, esperando que se detuviera.

"Si logro llegar a la copa del árbol podré ver a varios kilómetros a la redonda, quizá haya algo que valga la pena ver, o es posible que identifique lo que causó esa sacudida en la tierra."

"Estás loca…" murmuró Rei, observando como Minako ya había logrado ascender unos cinco metros en tan sólo unos segundos, y rogando internamente para que no colocara un pie o una mano en el lugar equivocado, ocasionando con eso una caída.

Durante algunos minutos observaron a Minako ascender, hasta que casi no podían distinguir su figura entre el follaje del árbol.

"Bueno… esta chica está llena de sorpresas." Dijo Haruka, observando un punto indeterminado en donde se suponía estaba Minako. "Un resbalón y definitivamente no quisiera estar en su lugar…"

Rei observó a Haruka con seriedad, deseando que guardara silencio, porque ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos más, pudieron observar a Minako descender del árbol, y con ello a Rei se le quitaba un pequeño peso de encima con cada centímetro que la rubia se hallaba más cerca del suelo.

"¿Viste algo?" le preguntó Michiru, y Minako saltó del árbol al suelo, de manera repentina, tambaleándose ligeramente.

"Tenemos que regresar." Les dijo Minako, y unas a otras se observaron con desconcierto.

Incluso su prisionero la observó con confusión.

"¿Cómo que regresar?" preguntó Makoto, mientras Minako levantaba sus pertenencias y se preparaba para, aparentemente, emprender el viaje de vuelta al Palacio.

"Hay una enorme columna de humo que puede provenir de la ciudad o del Palacio."

"¿Qué? ¿Estás segura Minako?" le preguntó Rei.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó la chica. "¡Conozco este lugar!"

"Minako," le dijo Haruka. "Caminamos durante no sé cuantas horas, y después seguimos caminando durante horas hasta llegar a este lugar, no llegaremos de inmediato así que deberías calmarte."

"Sí lo que sintieron Rei y Makoto fue producto de lo que está pasando en la ciudad o el Palacio, tiene que ser algo terrible." Respondió Minako, observando a Haruka.

"¿Te das cuenta de que puede ser una trampa?" le preguntó Michiru, que se encontraba detrás de ella, y Minako se dio media vuelta para observarla con algo parecido a la furia.

"¡Mis padres están allá!" le gritó sin contenerse un poco, pero sorprendentemente Michiru ni siquiera parpadeó.

"Llevar a Usagi y al Cristal Plateado a ese lugar es justo lo que están esperando, no podemos arriesgarla."

Rei observó a Minako mantener un debate interno, sin saber que hacer durante varios segundos.

"Está bien… regresaré yo, el resto puede permanecer aquí y-"

"¡No!" exclamó Rei, casi como un acto reflejo. "Ni siquiera sabes lo que vas a encontrar allá, no puedes ir sola. Te acompañaré."

"Entonces también iré yo."

"¡Haruka!" exclamó Michiru, observando a la muchacha de cabello corto que de pronto se había ofrecido como voluntaria.

"De acuerdo, ¡silencio!" les dijo Minako, levantando las manos, intentando poner un poco de orden. "Sólo dos pueden acompañarme, no podemos dejar a Usagi sola… Rei, Haruka, agradezco que se hayan ofrecido… si hay algún problema grave podemos utilizar los comunicadores que nos dio Artemis, ¿entendido?"

Todas asintieron, mientras Minako, Rei y Haruka se alistaron para regresar.

"Tardarán mucho tiempo en llegar a menos que…" les dijo Ami, que observó a Minako como si le estuviera dando una sugerencia.

"Lo sé." Dijo Minako, acomodándose una de las cantimploras con agua sobre el hombro. "Si utilizamos un poco del poder que tenemos como senshis, podemos resistir horas enteras caminando sin detenernos. Quizá logremos llegar en menos de diez horas si mantenemos un ritmo más o menos veloz."

"Pero eso tiene un riesgo, pueden agotarse innecesariamente." Le dijo Michiru, observando a Haruka con preocupación.

"Supongo que lo tendremos que correr si queremos llegar lo más rápido posible, antes de que causen más destrozos." Comentó Rei, acomodándose el arco en la espalda y observando a Minako.

"Vamos."

Minako dio un par de pasos alejándose de sus compañeras, y cuando Haruka se disponía a irse detrás de ella, Michiru la detuvo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que consiguió una sonrisa de la otra chica y miradas entre curiosas y sorprendidas del resto, excepto de Rei, a quien definitivamente ya no sorprendió ese intercambio. Sin hacer ningún otro comentario, las tres chicas emprendieron el camino de regreso al Palacio.

* * *

Minako sabía que estaban cerca del Palacio. De alguna manera podía identificar los terrenos cercanos al lugar que durante años había sido su hogar.

"Parece que hay incendios cercanos…" murmuró Haruka, y Minako asintió pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

La realidad era que no quería especular demasiado acerca de lo que podía estar sucediendo en la ciudad, o en el Palacio. Suficientes catástrofes había estado ideando durante todo el tiempo que había durado su recorrido, y ahora solo quería encontrarse ahí para asegurarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo pero suponía que era cerca de media noche.

Minako dirigió la mirada a su derecha, donde se encontraba Rei, caminando junto a ella y con la mirada fija al frente.

"¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó Minako a Rei.

"Creo que hay más de un youma cerca." Le respondió Rei, y Minako observó a su alrededor como si esperara encontrarlos.

"Estamos cerca, sólo quiero que estén atentas conforme avancemos."

Haruka y Rei asintieron, y continuaron caminando durante algunos minutos hasta que Minako tuvo que detenerse porque Rei la sostuvo del brazo de manera súbita.

"Están muy cerca. De hecho, parece que nos encontraron. Todo está en silencio de repente." Le dijo Rei, con un gesto que parecía indicar que estaba lista para recibir un ataque en cualquier momento. La chica tenía razón, un extraño silencio se había apoderado del ambiente, como si los animales hubieran desaparecido o callado de manera sorpresiva.

Minako y Haruka observaron a Rei con un poco de aprehensión.

"¿Puedes saber cuántos son?" le preguntó Haruka, y Rei negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo sé que nos están rodeando."

Haruka suspiró y tomó la daga que tenía acomodada en la cintura.

"Entonces esto está a punto de ponerse interesante." Murmuró, observando alrededor.

De inmediato Minako hizo aparecer la cadena que le serviría como arma. No quería usar la espada que la reina Serenity le había entregado, no cuando había entrenado tan poco y ahora estaba en una situación que iba a requerir más que un simple esfuerzo. Necesitaba sentirse segura de lo que estaba haciendo, y aunque notaba cierto cansancio se dijo que sería capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que sus padres, Artemis y Luna, se encontraban a salvo. Casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el sonido de la flecha de Rei viajando por el aire interrumpió el silencio inusual de la selva, y finalmente terminó incrustándose en el cuerpo de un youma, justo en el centro del pecho. Minako apenas alcanzó a percatarse de que esos demonios no eran nada parecidos al que habían enfrentado en la Luna, sino simplemente una especie de sombras con forma humanoide, sin un rostro definido, largos brazos con garras descomunales y piernas que parecían simplemente no tocar el suelo, sin embargo parecían moverse con una rapidez inusual. Uno se le fue encima sin la menor advertencia y ella se hizo a un lado, atándolo con su cadena y logrando, con un poco de presión, desbaratarlo en una especie de polvareda que lo dejó reducido a cenizas. No hubo tregua para regocijarse con su pequeño triunfo, porque de inmediato otro youma se le fue encima y logró hacerle un pequeño rasguño en la frente, cosa que molestó a Minako y repitió la táctica anterior para deshacerse de él de igual manera. Cuando el tercero la atacó, Minako se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, ¿cuántos eran? Quizá decenas, o más, pero de un momento a otro la heredera de Venus todo lo que podía hacer era mover, girar y lanzar la cadena de un lado a otro, intentando protegerse de sus enemigos, y aunque hubiera querido asegurarse de que Rei y Haruka estaban a salvo, le resultaba casi imposible apartar la vista de sus atacantes, sin que eso significara perder valiosos segundos que le podían costar la vida.

De manera repentina, Haruka cayó a sus pies y ella fue capaz de tenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

"Parecen venir de todos lados." Jadeó la muchacha de Urano, tomando un respiro, pero al mismo tiempo preparándose para lo que se le venía encima: un grupo de unos seis youmas.

Afortunadamente una bola de fuego acabó con los seis en un parpadeo, y Haruka le agradeció con la mirada a Rei, que se hallaba frente a ella.

Minako sentía que las piernas le temblaban de manera incontrolable, pero se obligó a permanecer de pie, mientras arrojaba su cadena para terminar con una pareja de youmas que estaba dispuesta a atacarla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la cantidad de demonios se había reducido considerablemente, enfrente de ella había solo dos, Haruka luchaba con uno más y Rei estaba terminando con otro justo en ese momento. De un momento a otro, quedaron solamente ellas tres en medio de la oscuridad. Minako dio un paso al frente, pero las piernas se le doblaron y terminó cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Haruka, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Sí…" respondió la rubia, no queriendo decir que en realidad estaba más agotada de lo que en un principio hubiera creído. "Sólo… es que… ¿eso fue muy intenso no?" les preguntó, sonriendo de la manera más honesta que pudo, topándose con la mirada preocupada de Rei. "Será mejor darnos prisa. Este es el plan: en este tipo de situaciones los guardias del Palacio deben estar más que alertas, pero al verme seguramente nos reconocerán y nos darán acceso sin problemas, cuando estemos en el Palacio buscaremos de inmediato a Artemis, Luna, y mis padres. Si algo pasara en el proceso, el campo de entrenamiento será el punto de reunión ¿de acuerdo?"

Haruka y Rei asintieron, y continuaron caminando hacia el Palacio. Era obvio que se encontraban cerca, pues la vegetación ya no era tan espesa en ese punto de la selva. Pronto se encontraron de frente a una de las entradas del Palacio, pero lo que vio Minako no le agradó en absoluto. La enorme puerta de madera de más de cinco metros de altura estaba completamente destrozada, y alrededor no se veía ningún guardia. El humo y el olor a quemado provocado por los incendios, era casi intolerable.

"Supongo que eso modifica el plan por completo…" murmuró Haruka, y el trío se acercó con cautela.

"Sólo… busquemos a mis padres, a Artemis… deben estar en algún lugar." Les dijo Minako, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

Avanzaron en silencio a través de la puerta, y lo que encontraron dentro sólo contribuyó a que Minako perdiera la poca esperanza de que la situación no fuera tan grave. Había señales claras de batalla, con destrozos por todos lados e incluso pudo observar los cuerpos de algunos guardias tendidos en el piso.

"¿Dónde crees que puedan estar?" le preguntó Haruka, observando el panorama e intentando ignorar el caos ante el que se encontraban.

Minako lo pensó por algunos segundos pero no supo que responder. Ver el lugar que durante años había sido su hogar en esas condiciones la dejaba con la mente en blanco.

"Minako…" Rei se acercó a ella con cautela, como si no quisiera hacerlo, pero finalmente le dijo lo que no quería escuchar. "No creo que… no creo que hayan dejado a alguien con vida en este lugar."

"Quizá escaparon, podrían estar en la selva." Le respondió ella, pero su voz le sonó ajena y la frase sin sentido.

"Si lograron ingresar al Palacio… Minako, eso no es buena señal, ¿cómo es posible que hayan burlado toda la seguridad?"

"¡Quizá están en la ciudad!" exclamó Minako, pero pronto supo que todo eso era absurdo y que Rei tenía razón. El Palacio era el último lugar que hubiera tenido que ser atacado, y el hecho de que estuviera desierto y destrozado era más que una mala señal…

"Quizá podamos dividirnos para saber si… si hay sobrevivientes…" les dijo Haruka, y Rei observó a Minako, buscando su aprobación.

"De acuerdo." Les dijo. "Yo me encargaré del ala norte y oeste, son las más extensas y las que conozco mejor. Rei irá al sur, y Haruka al ala este. Háganlo lo más rápido posible, nos veremos aquí en cuanto hayan terminado. Si hay algún problema tenemos los comunicadores."

Haruka y Rei asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia los lugares que Minako había designado, y ella, tal como lo había dicho, caminó hacia el ala norte del Palacio, encontrándose en el camino con un escenario horrible. Los cuerpos de varios guardias estaban tendidos en el piso y en más de una ocasión tuvo que pasar por encima de ellos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que apenas si era capaz de escuchar sus propias suplicas intentando convencerse de que sus padres estarían sanos y salvos.

"¡Minako!"

La voz de Artemis la sobresaltó tanto que soltó un grito de sorpresa al momento de escucharlo, pero al mismo tiempo corrió hacía él, sintiendo un alivio indescriptible.

"¡Artemis! ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde está Luna? ¿Mis padres?"

"Están a salvo… tu padre fue herido pero no es algo grave, estábamos a punto de dirigirnos a la Luna para que recibiera atención. Pero ustedes… lo hemos estado discutiendo, y aunque lo más rápido sería que se dirigieran en este momento a la Tierra, me temo que esa no es una opción."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Beryl."

Minako frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin entender.

"Beryl es quien causó estos destrozos, junto con sus youmas claro está…"

"¿Quién es Beryl?" preguntó Minako, sin entender demasiado.

"Una habitante de la Tierra, al parecer bastante cercana a Endymion… aún estoy tratando de entender sus razones, pero me temo que puede haber más de una como para que quiera causar tanto daño a Usagi, y a ustedes. Además de querer apoderarse del Cristal Plateado, claro."

"Artemis, descubrimos que un hombre nos estaba espiando para informar de nuestro paradero, seguramente a Beryl… lo tenemos prisionero, pero dadas las circunstancias no podemos ir a la Tierra… porque básicamente ahora ellos son nuestros enemigos"

Artemis asintió con aire derrotado, y continuó hablando.

"Tenemos que irnos ahora. Tenemos dos naves listas-"

En ese instante Minako tuvo que interrumpir a Artemis: un grupo de youmas se acercaba a ellos, dispuestos a atacarlos. Minako no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr junto con Artemis para ocultarse parcialmente detrás de una de las columnas, y elaborar un plan para salir de esa situación, pero cuando la rubia levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Uno de los youmas la atacó, ella se defendió pero con poco éxito, escuchó un grito de Artemis y luego una voz que parecía ser la de su padre, quien había aparecido repentinamente. Ella había terminado tendida en el suelo, e intentó ponerse de pie, pero hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo agotada que se encontraba, porque en otro tipo de circunstancias lo hubiera hecho sin mayor esfuerzo. Quizá era el hecho de que al caer se había golpeado la cabeza, o que de alguna manera el youma había logrado herirla en una pierna. Como pudo se arrastró para protegerse detrás de otra de las columnas que se hallaban cerca, y enseguida maldijo su mala suerte porque otro demonio se aproximaba a ella con tal velocidad, que ella tomó desesperadamente su cadena para defenderse, y no hubiera logrado evadir el ataque de no haber sido porque milagrosamente su padre se interpuso entre su atacante y ella, consiguiendo contener, con algo de dificultad, el embate del youma. Iba armado con una especie de sable y Minako se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en el hombro izquierdo.

"¡Ve al salón principal!" le dijo su padre, que en ese momento luchaba con el youma, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo.

"No voy a dejarte solo…" le dijo Minako, tomando la cadena y disponiéndose a atacar.

"Por una vez en tu vida, ¡obedece! Yo me hago cargo."

Pero Minako no obedeció. Se acercaban más youmas y sabía que era prácticamente imposible que una sola persona los derrotara a todos. Artemis estaba ocupado defendiéndose de otro demonio, y Minako no podía pensar en abandonarlos sólo para ponerse a salvo. En ese momento, y para su alivio, Rei y Haruka entraron corriendo, reaccionando de inmediato y acabando con la existencia de cuanto youma se atravesaba en su camino. Minako no podía creer que tuviera tan buena suerte… si seguían así, pronto acabarían con todos.

"Un placer conocerte, debes ser Minako."

La voz desconocida y fría de una mujer a menos de diez pasos de distancia de ella, la hizo voltear para saber de quién se trataba. Sin duda era mayor que ella, alta, de piel blanca y cabello negro y ondulado. Minako dejó de preocuparse por los youmas porque de pronto su intuición le dijo que la mujer frente a ella era mucho más peligrosa.

"¿Beryl?" preguntó, aunque no tenía duda de que era ella.

La mujer le sonrió gélidamente y se abalanzó contra ella sin decir una palabra. Ella pudo reaccionar y desenfundar la espada que llevaba para defenderse, no para atacarla sino simplemente para evitar ser alcanzada por lo que parecía ser una especie de daga que había salido de la nada. Después se arrepentiría de no haberle propinado el golpe final.

"¿Hija de Afrodita?" le preguntó Beryl en un murmullo que logró sonar como amenaza, y Minako rogaba a todos los dioses y fuerzas superiores que existieran que sus brazos no cedieran ante la fuerza que Beryl parecía tener en ese momento. Con la pierna que no tenía lastimada, logró lanzarle una patada y quitársela de encima. Minako ignoró el dolor y el cansancio que estaba sintiendo y se puso de pie tan rápidamente como pudo, dando un par de pasos para alejarse de ella, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

"Cuando era joven, casi una adolescente, me cansé de escuchar las historias de los gobernantes, los reyes y las reinas de los distantes planetas, vecinos de la Tierra." Le dijo Beryl, y Minako supo que se estaba preparando para atacarla nuevamente. La rubia observó de manera fugaz a su alrededor. Todos estaban ocupados librando alguna batalla con uno o más youmas, de manera que no podían ayudarla en ese momento. "¿Sabes que era lo que más me molestaba?" le preguntó, y Minako sólo se limitó a observarla fijamente y apretar con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. "Lo maravillosas, perfectas e inalcanzables que parecían ser todas ustedes… _las_ _Princesas_, _protectoras de la Galaxia_." Aquellas últimas palabras las pronunció con tanto desprecio que Minako no pudo evitar sentir cierto escalofrío. "Todo el mundo hablaba de ustedes, aún cuando seguramente eran apenas unas niñas, incluso Endymion… ¿por qué yo no podía ni siquiera intentar compararme con ustedes? ¿por qué Endymion ni siquiera me prestaba una fracción de atención de la que le dedica a Usagi? Así que me propuse complicarles un poco la existencia… pero las cosas se salieron un poco de control cuando la madre de la chica de Marte fue asesinada." La heredera de Venus dio un paso hacia atrás de manera inconsciente, ¿qué tenía que ver Beryl con la muerte de la madre de Rei? "Quizá tendría que aceptar que me excedí un poco, pero es tarde para eso, ¿no es así?".

Nuevamente, Beryl la atacó, y esta vez Minako supo que no podría hacer mucho. Se lanzó en su dirección con tanta fuerza y velocidad que ella sólo rogó para que sus disminuidos reflejos a causa del agotamiento, fueran suficientes para desviar la trayectoria del arma de Beryl, pero entonces vio pasar frente a ella una flecha de fuego, y supo sin temor a equivocarse, que Rei había intervenido. La flecha no dio en el blanco, pero fue suficiente para distraer un segundo a Beryl, ocasionando que ella no pudiera percatarse de que la muchacha de Marte le saltó encima con más agilidad que inteligencia.

"¡Rei no!" gritó Minako, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese movimiento era peligroso para la chica de cabello oscuro.

En efecto, Beryl tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y hacer un movimiento con la mano que sostenía la daga y herir a Rei en el hombro, un corte lo suficientemente grande como para que la chica se doblara de dolor y cayera a los pies de su atacante, inconsciente. Beryl sonrió y se dispuso a asestar el golpe definitivo, Minako lanzó su cadena intentando detenerla, pero su padre fue más rápido y estaba más cerca, de manera que se lanzó apresuradamente para desviar la daga, pero desgraciadamente resbaló en el intento, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que no alcanzara a sujetar la mano de Beryl firmemente, y entonces, la daga terminó hundiéndose en su estómago. Minako gritó y Beryl observó a Adonis con frustración, quizá maldiciendo el hecho de que alguien se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, pero en ningún momento mostró arrepentimiento. La chica rubia corrió, en un intento desesperado de por lo menos atrapar a Beryl con sus propias manos, pero en un segundo, la mujer desapareció en medio de un torbellino de polvo y sombras. La heredera de Venus hubiera querido gritar, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercarse a su padre y a Rei, sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Rei estaba inconsciente, pero sangraba demasiado, y su padre quizá sangraba más y parecía esforzarse por mantenerse despierto.

"Tranquilo papá, vas a estar bien… los dos, Rei y tú… no se preocupen…"

Minako extendió una mano para examinar la herida de su padre, y por un momento estuvo a punto de cometer el error de extraer la daga.

"No." Haruka, que se hallaba a su lado en ese momento, sostuvo su mano. "Si la extraes vas a empeorar la hemorragia."

Artemis llegó en ese momento, arrodillándose a un lado de Rei, verificando su pulso, observando su herida.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Minako.

"No es normal que sangre tanto… la herida no es profunda pero-"

"Está envenenada."

Minako observó a su padre, con horror, y el apretó los ojos y los dientes, soportando el dolor.

"No tiene caso… Artemis… llévense a Rei, quizá… hay tiempo para ella…"

Adonis observó a Minako y le sonrió tanto como le fue posible. Ella simplemente no quería creerlo, ¿cómo era posible que las cosas se salieran de control de esa manera? Su padre no podía estar tan mal si le estaba sonriendo… simplemente no podía.

"Necesitamos llevarte con un médico, la enfermería-"

"Minako, escúchame." Su padre sujetó su mano y ella negó con la cabeza. No quería escucharlo. "No hay nadie en la enfermería, cuando atacaron el Palacio ordenamos que la gente se pusiera a salvo, ¿entiendes?"

Minako cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no entendía.

"Tu padre tiene razón, vayan ahora a la nave junto con Rei, estoy seguro de que Ami podrá atenderla mientras lleguen a Marte-"

"¡No vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que atiendan a mi padre!"

Quizá Artemis nunca la había escuchado gritar de esa manera, porque se quedó inmóvil mientras la observaba.

"Mina…" la voz de su padre sonaba cansada, débil y distante. "Escúchame… deben irse ahora… Rei puede tener poco tiempo… todo va a estar bien aquí…"

"Rei es fuerte… y tú eres un mentiroso, nada va a estar bien."

Minako acarició el rostro de su padre y fracasó en su intento de contener las lágrimas.

"Lamento no haber sido un mejor padre, pero debo tener mucha suerte porque tengo una gran hija…"

Minako lo abrazó con fuerza, durante algunos segundos. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

"Vete ahora…" le dijo su padre, empujándola con más decisión que fuerza, y ella se apartó poco a poco, percatándose que la mano de su padre perdía fuerza a cada segundo, hasta que finalmente el hombre cerró los ojos. Unos ojos azules que Minako entendió que no volvería a ver brillar. Se quedó con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inerte de su padre, hasta que Haruka la sacó del trance.

"Vamos Mina… Rei necesita atención."

Minako observó a Rei, que se hallaba tendida a poca distancia de su padre, con los ojos cerrados y la herida en el hombro abierta... pero estaba respirando… sabía que se recuperaría, tenía que hacerlo o ella jamás se perdonaría por haberla conducido hasta ese lugar. Haruka dijo algo acerca de que ella la cargaría, Artemis sujetó a Minako de los hombros y la puso de pie casi a la fuerza, hablando acerca del viaje a Marte y algunas otras indicaciones a las que ella no prestó atención, y luego la heredera de Venus pudo notar preocupación en la mirada de Artemis, pero la realidad era que no le importaba lo que su tutor estuviera pensando en ese momento. Su padre no podía estar muerto, sencillamente no terminaba de entenderlo, ¿cómo podía ser posible si hace apenas unos segundos estaba hablando con él?

"Mina, escúchame." Le dijo Artemis, y Minako levantó la mirada. "Por favor, tienes que ser fuerte, deben ir a Marte, estoy seguro de que Ami podrá hacer algo por Rei en el trayecto… pero no te puedo asegurar que va a sobrevivir. Tienen que darse prisa, no sabemos si Beryl puede regresar y si atacara ahora sería un muy mal momento."

Ella se quedó en silencio. La situación entera parecía una pesadilla, su padre, Rei…

"¿No crees que esta estrategia de estar huyendo del enemigo es un fracaso?"

"Mina…"

"¡Mi padre está muerto! Y Rei… Rei…" Minako dirigió la mirada hacia Rei. Haruka estaba atando la herida de Rei con un trozo de su propia vestimenta, para detener la hemorragia. "Si algo le sucede…"

"Minako…" le dijo Haruka. "Rei necesita atención urgente, de Ami o de quien sea."

La muchacha rubia asintió y sin pensarlo demasiado hizo un gesto para que Haruka la siguiera. La muchacha de Urano levantó a Rei, y en el proceso la rubia pudo observar que una pequeña bolsa de cuero que al parecer la heredera de Marte llevaba atada a la cintura, cayó al suelo, así que se apresuró a recogerla. Dirigió una mirada al cuerpo de su padre y se despidió en silencio de él. Se limpió las lágrimas de manera inútil, porque simplemente no dejaban de caer. No quería pensar en su madre y en la manera en la que reaccionaría cuando se enterara de la muerte de su esposo, o en la posibilidad de que Rei no sobreviviera. Hubiera querido despertar de ese mal sueño, o quizá dormir hasta olvidarlo todo, cualquier otra cosa que no fuera enfrentarse con la realidad. Intentó bloquear su mente por un instante, sabiendo que no era lo mejor pero importándole poco. Si no lo hacía dudaba que fuera capaz incluso de caminar, de mantenerse en pie.

Haruka y ella caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron rumbo al lugar en donde se encontraba la nave que había mencionado Artemis.

"Haruka, por favor lleva a Rei, buscaré a las demás."

La otra muchacha asintió y Minako corrió tan rápido como su pierna lastimada se lo permitió, descubriendo que si se concentraba lo suficiente en el dolor físico, podía olvidar un poco todo lo demás.

"¡Minako!"

La muchacha se detuvo bruscamente, manteniendo apenas el equilibrio, observando a su izquierda en donde Michiru se encontraba oculta detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol.

"¿Todo está bien?" le preguntó la heredera de Neptuno.

"Se los explicaré después, pero ahora partimos con rumbo a Marte. Rei está herida y necesita atención, ¿en dónde está Ami? ¿Y por qué estás aquí, acaso nos siguieron?"

"Sí, creímos que si algo grave estaba sucediendo lo mejor sería que tuvieran nuestro apoyo… decidí acercarme un poco para asegurarme de que no estaban en problemas. Aún tenemos al prisionero…"

"Eso no importa ahora." Le dijo Minako, y Michiru la observó un poco confundida.

Minako se quedó un segundo observando a Michiru, y luego le pidió que fuera por el resto de las chicas y las condujera a la nave que las transportaría a Marte. Ella regresó corriendo y abordó la nave, que era la misma que las había transportado de la Luna a Venus. Encontró a Rei recostada, inconsciente y pálida en una de las camas de las habitaciones que tenía la nave, mientras Haruka revisaba la herida con un gesto que parecía indicar lo grave de la situación. Minako se acercó y se arrodilló a un lado, tomando la mano de Rei, que estaba ligeramente fría.

"Vamos Rei." Le dijo. "Por favor…"

Decidió que intentaría hacer uso de su energía y tratar de sanarla… aunque sabía que no tendría mucho caso. Se sentía agotada después de caminar durante tantas horas para llegar al Palacio, después de la batalla, sin mencionar la herida en su pierna y lo de su padre… pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, concentrándose tanto como pudo para, al menos, ayudar un poco. Pasaron varios segundos durante los cuales ella no supo si estaba haciendo alguna diferencia, o ayudando en algo, pero cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que Rei parecía recobrar parcialmente el conocimiento. El sólo hecho de observarla entreabrir los ojos la llenó de alegría.

"Rei, ¿me escuchas?"

Rei ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y pareció observarla, pero no dijo nada.

"No te preocupes, vas a estar bien… sólo… ¿esto tiene que ser un rasguño para ti verdad? No me hagas pensar que una herida tan pequeña puede acabar contigo, sé que no es así…"

"Mina… ¿qué pasó?"

Minako soltó la mano de Rei y se puso de pie para observar que el resto de sus compañeras se encontraban en la habitación.

"Nos atacaron, las cosas se complicaron… por favor Ami, tienes que hacer algo para ayudar a Rei, la daga con la que la hirieron estaba envenenada."

"Denme unos minutos ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que esperen afuera."

Minako la observó con aprehensión y quizá se hubiera negado a la petición de Ami, si Makoto no la hubiera tomado de un brazo para conducirla al exterior de la habitación, y ella estaba lo suficientemente débil como para no oponer resistencia. Cuando se encontraron todas afuera, la rubia recargó su peso contra una de las paredes y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Estaba absolutamente exhausta, quizá se había excedido intentando sanar a Rei y se había forzado demasiado, pero no podía rendirse hasta que Ami no le informara del estado en el que se encontraba Rei.

"¿En dónde están Artemis, Luna y tus padres Mina-chan?"

Ella abrió los ojos, y observó a Usagi con pesar. Por alguna razón aquella pregunta consiguió derrumbarla. Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, así que se deslizó hasta el suelo y se sentó, deseando no tener que responder.

"Beryl nos atacó… es la responsable de todos estos ataques… viene de la Tierra, y por razones que todavía no entiendo quiere acabar con nosotras… mató a mi padre."

Más de una soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y espanto, pero a Minako no le importó.

"Mina… lo lamento. En verdad."

La rubia levantó la cabeza y observó a Michiru, que se había puesto en cuclillas frente a ella y la observaba realmente afligida. Ella esbozó una sonrisa amarga y volvió a bajar la mirada. No tenía intención de iniciar una conversación. En ese momento Ami salió de la habitación y Minako se puso de pie rápidamente, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio y sosteniéndose de Michiru, más por instinto que por buenos reflejos.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Minako, y para su desgracia, la muchacha de cabello azul negó con la cabeza.

"No… no tengo muchos recursos aquí para hacer algo por ella, pero… si tenemos un poco de suerte, quizá…"

"¿¡Suerte!?" exclamó Minako. "¡Estamos hablando de la vida de Rei!"

"Solo quise decir que-"

"¡Tienes que hacer algo!" le gritó Minako. "¡No voy a dejar que la dejes morir!"

"¡Minako! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?" le preguntó Makoto, que se veía realmente disgustada. "Si estás pensando que Ami no está haciendo todo lo que está en su poder para salvar a Rei, me decepcionas."

Minako bajó la mirada y luego se acercó a Ami, suplicante.

"Ami… lo siento… por favor… tienes que ayudarla, por favor…"

La chica de Mercurio asintió, y Minako se alejó de ella, entrando nuevamente en la habitación sin decir una palabra. Dejó sobre una mesa pequeña la espada y la bolsa de cuero que se le había caído a Rei, se sentó sobre el piso, a un costado de la cama sobre la que se encontraba la chica de Marte, y volvió a tomarla de la mano. Ahora podía llorar y tratar de soportar el dolor de haber perdido a su padre, de estar a punto de perder a Rei, de ver su hogar destrozado, de tener que dejar a su madre en medio de ese caos y de no entender por qué de repente las cosas se habían salido de control de una manera tan desastrosa. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que no se separaría de Rei hasta que la muchacha volviera a abrir los ojos y la observara con esa media sonrisa que aparentemente no le regalaba a nadie que no fuera ella, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

Cerró los ojos y rompió en llanto, pero algún tiempo después, no supo exactamente cuánto, el cansancio la venció y cayó en un profundo, sombrío y poco placentero sueño, aferrándose a la mano de Rei como si fuera una especie de ancla que la mantenía aferrada a la realidad, por dolorosa que esta fuera.


	11. Sentimientos

**¡Fiu!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, agradezco su paciencia, últimamente había estado ocupada y bla bla bla… en fin, sé que me entienden.**

**¡Espero que les guste! La última parte fue excepcionalmente difícil de escribir, demos paso a la cursilería xD**

* * *

**Sentimientos.**

Makoto se acomodó sobre la silla y colocó los codos sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba Ami, observándola atentamente.

"Estás poniéndome nerviosa." Le dijo Ami, observándola fugazmente y regresando enseguida su atención a los múltiples recipientes que tenía frente a ella.

"Lo siento… pero allá afuera hay demasiada tensión, así que prefiero estar aquí." Le respondió Makoto.

Ami suspiró, pero Makoto sabía que era verdad. Michiru y Haruka se habían encargado de averiguar cómo conducir la nave y ahora eran oficialmente las encargadas de llevarlas a Marte, mientras que Usagi no había dejado de caminar de un lugar a otro, con aire nervioso. A pesar de todo, nadie había dicho una sola palabra desde que Minako había entrado a la habitación en donde se encontraba Rei, y el silencio incomodaba a Makoto. La realidad era que todas estaban todavía en estado de shock después de lo sucedido, y habían tenido que salir de Venus de manera más que apresurada, dejando al prisionero en manos de Artemis y nada más. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de recolectar las pocas pertenencias que habían quedado después del ataque al Palacio.

"¿Crees que eso funcione?" preguntó Makoto a Ami, observando que la chica mezclaba cuidadosamente algunas de las muestras de las plantas que habían recolectado en la selva de Venus, y que ahora eran los únicos recursos con los que contaba Ami para preparar algún remedio para Rei.

"La verdad es que… no puedo asegurarlo." Respondió Ami, colocando las palmas de las manos extendidas sobre la mesa. "Estoy tratando de recordar todo lo que mis padres me enseñaron acerca de plantas medicinales, pero la realidad es que no puedo preparar el antídoto para lo que está envenenando a Rei, por lo tanto todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de contrarrestar un poco los síntomas, o retardar los efectos, y espero que esto ayude. Tan pronto como lleguemos a Marte, estoy segura de que contaré con más recursos para sanar a Rei…"

Makoto tuvo que resistir el impulso de decirle a Ami que llegar a Marte era cuestión de muchas horas, y que nada aseguraba que Rei pudiera soportar todo ese tiempo. No se lo dijo porque sabía que Ami estaba consciente de eso, y no quería añadir más presión a la situación. Ami no necesitaba sentirse agobiada, no más de lo que ya lo estaba.

"Iré a buscar a Minako, tenía una herida en la pierna…"

Ami asintió y luego observó a Makoto.

"¿Crees que vamos a poder separarla de Rei en este momento?" le preguntó la muchacha de Mercurio, y Makoto alzó las cejas ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Podemos obligarla… yo puedo hacerlo, lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es que Minako también caiga en un estado delicado, y aunque su herida no es grave, requiere al menos un poco de atención."

"De acuerdo… encárgate de eso, iré a conseguir algunas cosas para atenderla, me parece que Artemis me mencionó algo acerca de que contaban con los elementos básicos en esta nave para atender heridas no muy graves… deben estar en algún lugar."

"Es una suerte tenerte aquí Ami." Le dijo Makoto, sonriendo ligeramente, algo que ocasionó que la otra chica se sonrojara de manera notable.

"No sé por qué lo dices." Respondió Ami, regresando su atención a los recipientes sobre la mesa y evitando por todos los medios posibles levantar la mirada.

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó Makoto, cruzándose de brazos. "En verdad no creo que alguien fuera capaz de al menos tener una vaga idea de cómo tratar a Rei… yo al menos estaría completamente perdida."

"Realmente no estoy haciendo gran cosa…" murmuró Ami, examinando una hoja con atención y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Mako-chan, no sé si sea capaz de-"

"No lo digas, ¿de acuerdo?" la interrumpió Makoto. "Sé que estás haciendo todo lo que puedes con lo que tienes ahora, incluso más, así que no tienes que sentirte culpable. Ya te lo dije, cualquier otra persona en tu lugar estaría más que desesperada, o ni siquiera lo intentaría."

Ami la observó y sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, y entonces Makoto se sintió satisfecha al haberla tranquilizado un poco. Después se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban Rei y Minako, topándose en el camino con una Usagi ansiosa que inusualmente no se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento. Una Usagi inquieta y preocupada era algo extraño de ver, independientemente de la situación por la que estaban atravesando, Makoto tenía la sensación de que algo más estaba pasando por la mente de la Princesa de la Luna, así que decidió preguntarle.

"¿Pasa algo Usagi? Es decir… además de todo este desastre en el que estamos involucradas." Le dijo Makoto, observándola de la manera más tranquilizadora que pudo.

Usagi dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó la mirada, apretándose los dedos con nerviosismo.

"Mako-chan… ¿Crees que Endymion se encuentre a salvo? Después de lo que pasó con Beryl… no he podido dejar de pensar que quizá intente hacerle daño…"

Makoto la observó con seriedad, porque la realidad era que no se le había ocurrido pensar en Endymion y su seguridad en ese momento.

"Usagi… después de todo este tiempo no creo que Beryl intente hacerle daño, si lo piensas con cuidado, Endymion ha estado al alcance de Beryl siempre, así que no creo que tengas de que preocuparte… aunque sería una buena idea hablar con él de la situación, en cuanto lleguemos a Marte seguramente lo podremos contactar de alguna manera."

Aunque no se veía del todo convencida, Usagi asintió con la cabeza y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación a donde se dirigía Makoto.

"Crees que Rei…"

"Sí." Respondió Makoto sin dudarlo. "Escucha, no quiero pensar en cosas negativas ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Makoto no estaba tratando de evadir la situación, sino sólo de tomar cartas en el asunto e intentar no pensar en las consecuencias que todo eso podría desencadenar. Usagi sonrió, aunque de manera un tanto triste, y luego se sentó en un lugar cercano y suspiró, observando la oscuridad insondable del universo.

"Yo tampoco quiero pensar en cosas negativas." Le dijo. "Es sólo que me pregunto cómo es que hace algunas semanas todas llevábamos una vida normal y ahora… todo lo que está sucediendo."

Makoto suspiró, y se sentó junto a Usagi, luego se inclinó y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y pensando en lo que diría.

"Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura… pero eso no significa que no tengamos que pasar por este tipo de situaciones. Lo que le pasó a Rei y lo del padre de Minako… son cosas que tenemos que superar. Rei va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Es fuerte… y confío en Ami."

Usagi sonrió de manera más auténtica, y Makoto no pudo más que devolverle el gesto. Luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba Minako.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud sin saber exactamente lo que encontraría. Minako estaba despierta y levantó la mirada para observarla. Tenía un semblante más que preocupado y los ojos enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas, y cuando ella entró la observó con tanta intensidad que Makoto estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y salir, pero se obligó a no hacerlo.

"Ami va a traer algo para tu herida."

Minako bajó la mirada y observó a Rei.

"Yo estoy bien… ¿qué hay de Rei?"

"Ami está por traer algo…"

Minako se puso de pie y para Makoto no pasó desapercibido el gesto de dolor que esbozó al incorporarse.

"¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco?" le preguntó Makoto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que obtendría.

"No… de cualquier manera… no podría descansar."

Minako caminó alrededor de la cama de Rei y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba en un costado, encogiendo el rostro por el dolor cuando flexionó la pierna.

"Minako… lamento lo de tu padre… de verdad."

La muchacha de cabello rubio levantó la mirada y Makoto sintió verdadera pena por ella. Nunca la había visto tan triste y derrotada, apenas si podía imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo, y ahora definitivamente se encontraba falta de palabras para consolarla. Afortunadamente, en ese momento Ami entró a la habitación con dos recipientes pequeños y observó de manera expectante a Minako.

"Este es para ti." Le dijo a la rubia, extendiéndole uno de los recipientes con un líquido de aspecto turbio y color verdoso, que Minako observó con desagrado.

"¿Se supone que lo tengo que beber?" preguntó Minako, observando el contenido del recipiente con desconfianza.

"Sí." Le dijo Ami. "Te ayudará a reponerte un poco, y claro que tenemos que revisar esa herida." Agregó, señalando la pierna de Minako, que suspiró y luego se bebió el contenido de un sorbo y prácticamente sin respirar. Hizo un gesto de asco cuando el líquido se deslizó por su garganta, pero finalmente lo soportó.

"No es muy grave… seguramente si me quejara Rei estaría riéndose de mí diciendo que es apenas un rasguño... Ami… ¿tienes algo para ella?"

Ami asintió y le mostró el otro recipiente a Minako. Makoto notó que el color era similar, aunque un poco más oscuro.

"Tendrá que beberlo también… así que ayúdenme a despertarla."

Makoto no tenía idea de qué tan difícil sería despertar a Rei, pues no la había visto abrir los ojos desde que estaba ahí, así que se acercó y la sacudió ligeramente del hombro que no tenía lastimado, llamándola por su nombre. Pero Rei no se movió, respiraba con algo de dificultad y al parecer tenía fiebre, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Minako se aproximó a Rei e hizo lo mismo que Makoto, obteniendo los mismos resultados: Rei continuó con los ojos cerrados.

"Creo que será un poco complicado…" murmuró Makoto, y Minako se cruzó de brazos, analizando la situación.

Finalmente la rubia se inclinó y tomó el rostro de Rei entre sus dos manos, hablando en voz alta.

"Rei… despierta… ¡Rei!... ¡MARS REI!"

Justo cuando Makoto estaba a punto de decirle a Minako que no creía que gritar el nombre de la heredera de Marte fuera la solución, la chica en cuestión entreabrió los ojos y observó a Minako con semblante confundido.

"Ahora Ami." Le dijo Minako, incorporándose y dejando pasar a Ami, que aprovechó el estado de semiinconsciencia de Rei para darle de beber el líquido del recipiente. Quizá la prueba del grave estado en el que se encontraba fue que la chica bebió el contenido del frasco sin chistar. Milagrosamente Rei se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos y la infusión pareció tener cierto efecto positivo en ella, porque observó a su alrededor, posando sus ojos oscuros en Minako y humedeciéndose los labios para hablar, aunque daba la impresión de no tener idea de qué decir. Minako se le adelantó y colocó una mano sobre su frente.

"No te preocupes… vas a estar bien. Sólo tienes que descansar, no te rindas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rei mantuvo los ojos abiertos, pero Makoto supo que se estaba esforzando para hacerlo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rei.

El hecho de que Rei le preguntara eso a Minako casi hizo que Makoto pusiera los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la persona mal herida era ella y no la chica venusina? No hubiera podido decir si aquello era nobleza extrema, o simplemente los efectos de la fiebre. Minako observó a Rei de una manera que le hizo pensar a Makoto que la rubia compartía su punto de vista.

"Claro que estoy bien..." le dijo, y Makoto pensó que si ella hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera tenido que contenerse para no decirle a Rei lo tonto que encontraba estarse preocupando por alguien más cuando la persona en peligro era ella.

Rei cerró los ojos por un instante y luego volvió a abrirlos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo.

"Tu padre..." murmuró, observando a la heredera de Venus con atención.

Minako se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

"No sobrevivió..." le dijo en voz baja, sin poder evitar que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas. "Pero eso no importa ahora, tienes que recuperarte..."

Sin duda Minako estaba exagerando al decir que la muerte de su padre no importaba, y aún en el estado en el que Rei se encontraba, la chica pareció entender que no era el momento para discutir con ella, que quizá lo que necesitaba era simplemente que alguien entendiera que cuando tu mundo se viene abajo, sólo quieres escuchar que todo va a estar bien. Rei levantó una mano y secó las lágrimas de Minako.

"No te preocupes... una pequeña herida no va a terminar conmigo, ¿o si?"

Minako fue capaz de sonreír y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. La rubia la abrazó con suavidad, asegurándose de no lastimarla, y Rei cerró los ojos como si haber estado manteniéndose consciente durante ese par de minutos hubiera significado un esfuerzo descomunal. Parecía estar cayendo nuevamente en un sueño profundo, y Minako no la soltó hasta asegurarse de que se hallaba completamente dormida. Rei no se veía tranquila, su respiración era irregular y tenía el rostro ligeramente contraído, como si aún en su sueño estuviera experimentando cierto dolor.

"Lo mejor es que permanezca dormida." les dijo Ami. "Perdió mucha sangre y si en condiciones normales eso es grave, si le añadimos que la daga contenía veneno, eso complica mucho la recuperación... confío en que lo que preparé retardará los efectos del veneno el tiempo suficiente como para que reciba una atención adecuada en Marte. Sólo nos queda esperar."

Las tres chicas se observaron y Minako volvió a sentarse en la silla que se hallaba a un costado de la cama en donde yacía Rei. Makoto quiso decirle que tenía que descansar, que lo más conveniente era que durmiera un par de horas... pero sabía que era en vano.

"Iré por algo para tratar tu herida." comentó Ami, señalando la pierna de Minako, que asintió con indiferencia.

La chica de Mercurio salió de la habitación, y Makoto se fue detrás de ella, observándola con atención cuando se dio cuenta del aire cabizbajo de Ami.

"¿Estás bien?"

La otra chica asintió, pero no cambió el gesto.

"No sabes mentir. ¿Qué sucede?" insistió Makoto.

"Es sólo que... si Rei no se recupera... no me lo voy a perdonar."

Makoto se detuvo y tomó a Ami de la muñeca, obligándola a dar media vuelta.

"Esto no es tu culpa. Si Rei está así es por culpa de Beryl, y de nadie más."

"Pero yo…" titubeó Ami.

"Lo que tú estás haciendo por Rei es mucho más de lo que cualquier persona que yo conozco podría siquiera intentar. Confío en ti, y confío en que Rei no se va a rendir tan fácilmente. Así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable Ami."

Ami se balanceó, inquieta, en su lugar, pero pareció aceptar las palabras de Makoto.

"Gracias." Le dijo finalmente, y Makoto tuvo el impulso de abrazarla porque Ami siempre despertaba ese tipo de sentimiento en ella, así que no dudó un segundo en hacerlo.

"No siempre puedes controlarlo todo, ¿de acuerdo? Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero eso no significa que tienes todas las respuestas del universo, y tampoco significa que estás obligada a obtener excelentes resultados en todo lo que intentas."

"Pero estamos hablando de la vida de Rei…" respondió Ami, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Makoto y aferrándola con fuerza.

"Ella va a estar bien." Le dijo, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Ami.

"¿De dónde sacas tanto optimismo?"

Makoto suspiró y se separó ligeramente de ella.

"¡Alguien tiene que hacerlo!" exclamó, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Ami. "No voy a dejar que todo el mundo se venga abajo, porque evidentemente, Minako en este momento no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Rei." Concluyó, separándose finalmente de Ami y observando que la otra chica meditaba sus palabras.

"Realmente creo que Minako… siente algo por Rei… es decir… ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?"

Makoto le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Si incluso Ami lo había notado, entonces era un asunto más que indiscutible.

"Lo único que me preocupa es que Rei parece ser una muralla impenetrable. Aunque no voy a negar que nuestra resplandeciente líder tiene un efecto en ella que nadie más conseguiría."

"¿Crees que Rei sienta lo mismo?" preguntó Ami, extrañada, y Makoto se quedó pensativa mientras abrían un pequeño estante de donde Ami extrajo algunos aditamentos médicos.

"Es muy probable…" respondió la chica de cabello castaño, ayudando a Ami a sostener un par de gasas.

"Resulta curioso… son tan diferentes… no estoy segura de que yo podría… ya sabes, fijarme en alguien como Minako. ¡Por supuesto que no quiero decir que alguna vez lo haya considerado!" Le dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Makoto soltó una carcajada, algo que incluso a ella misma le sorprendió, pero la sola idea de imaginar a Minako con Ami… le resultaba hilarante. La muchacha de cabello azul levantó la mirada y observó con el ceño fruncido a Makoto, que se quedó un poco descolocada mientras observaba a Ami.

"Lo siento… es sólo que…" titubeó Makoto.

"Ya sé, crees que nadie se podría fijar en mí-"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó Makoto, poco menos que escandalizada. "No es eso… sólo… me resultó gracioso imaginar esa situación. Ami, no vuelvas a decir eso… cualquier persona podría fijarse en ti."

Ami observó a Makoto con seriedad, y la heredera de Júpiter le sonrió.

"Yo, por ejemplo." Le dijo Makoto, y se inclinó para darle un rápido y suave beso en los labios.

Ami se sonrojó, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó como un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué decir. Makoto tuvo que esforzarse para no reír ante esa imagen, Ami siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa con su ingenuidad.

"¿Q- que estás-?"

"Lo siento… quiero decir… no, no lo siento… no me arrepiento."

"Si estás jugando no me parece correcto que-"

"Ami… no sería capaz de burlarme de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento Ami… no por haberlo hecho, si no sólo porque no quiero asustarte."

La muchacha de cabello azulado se quedó en silencio observándola, y Makoto rogó para que lo que acababa de hacer no se convirtiera en un error que condujera todo al desastre. Decir que ese beso había sido un simple impulso hubiera sido una mentira, porque en realidad en muchas ocasiones había tenido que poner un freno a sus impulsos para no ser arrastrada a un territorio desconocido, del que no estaba segura si después podría encontrar un camino de regreso. Ahora eso ya no le importaba, y sólo podía esperar que Ami entendiera que no estaba tratando de jugarle una broma pesada.

"Yo no sé…"

"Lo sé." Intervino Makoto, sonriéndole de manera cálida. "Voy a esperar. Pero no demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora vamos con Minako antes de que esa herida empeore."

Ami sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila y se fue detrás de Makoto, que no pudo evitar tocarse los labios con la yema de los dedos y sonreír. Definitivamente eso había sido mucho mejor de lo que en incontables ocasiones se hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Quizá había sido una mala persona sin quererlo. Era probable que el cosmos le estuviera cobrando aquella ocasión en que se había robado la espada de su padre para cortar manzanas de uno de los árboles que estaban en el invernadero del Palacio, o tal vez esa vez que había golpeado de un puñetazo al hijo de uno de los guardias porque se atrevió a robarle un beso, o posiblemente la ocasión en que se escondió durante horas enteras en una de las cajas del almacén de granos, deseando que todo el mundo se volviera loco al no encontrarla y se imaginaran lo peor, tan sólo porque ella estaba molesta porque Ares no le había dado permiso de partir en una excursión al desierto junto con el resto de los guardias. Y entonces, ahora, por todo eso, estaba en el infierno. La habían enviado a un lugar en donde le dolía tanto todo que difícilmente podía pensar en otra cosa. Estaba mareada, desorientada y no podía abrir los ojos. Y cuando podía abrirlos era solo para observar imágenes confusas y una luz deslumbrante que le lastimaba los ojos y le embotaba los sentidos. Tenía tanta sed que hubiera querido pedir a gritos un poco de agua, pero por alguna razón desconocida no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

"¿Está seguro de que eso funcionará?"

"Lo siento, no puede permanecer aquí, ¿quién la dejó entrar?"

"¡No voy a irme!"

"Sáquenla de aquí por favor."

Rei escuchaba voces pero no podía identificarlas con claridad. Solo quería que le dejara de doler… quería un poco de agua… quería hundirse en la inconsciencia para no tener que soportar todo eso. Abrió los ojos y la luz le lastimó la vista, pero se obligó a no cerrarlos. Un hombre de tez morena y que nunca había visto, la observó.

"¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?" le dijo, mientras Rei lo observaba moverse de un lado a otro.

"Agua…"

"Eso no es un nombre… o es uno muy peculiar. Necesito que me ayudes, no cierres los ojos. Dime tu nombre."

"Rei…"

"De acuerdo Rei, no cierres los ojos. No creas que no conozco tu nombre, después de todo eres nuestra Princesa, sólo necesito que te mantengas así durante un momento más. No puedo darte agua ahora, pero dame unos minutos. Esto no te va a doler."

Rei sintió una punzada en el brazo, fue casi imposible identificarla porque en realidad todo le estaba doliendo, pero pudo diferenciar el dolor agudo del resto. Le habían dicho que no cerrara los ojos pero ahora estaba, si es que eso era posible, más mareada y confundida.

"Minako…"

"¿Te refieres a la chica rubia con actitud histérica? Tuvimos que traer a dos guardias para sacarla de aquí."

Chica rubia con actitud histérica… sí, seguramente era ella. De repente un sopor pesado cayó sobre ella, y le fue imposible permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

"Está bien Rei… vas a estar bien, puedes dormir."

Rei dejó de resistirse y se hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

"¡Van a moverse de ahí o voy a-!"

"Minako, tranquilízate." Le dijo Haruka, que la tomó de un brazo e intentó alejarla un poco de los dos guardias que se encontraban en la entrada de la enfermería del Palacio de Marte, que al menos tenían el mérito de no inmutarse ante los gritos de Minako.

La heredera de Venus se desprendió de Haruka, y se puso a merodear la entrada como una especie de fiera enjaulada que atacaría a la menor provocación.

"Sabes que no puedes entrar ahora, así que será mejor que estés tranquila. Todas estamos preocupadas, pero tenemos que esperar." Le dijo Michiru, que la observó con ese semblante tranquilo y perfecto que en ese momento Minako encontró exasperante.

"Sólo quiero…"

Michiru la observó con compasión y colocó una mano sobre su espalda, empujándola ligeramente para que caminaran a través del pasillo en el que se encontraban, alejándose un poco de la enfermería y llegando hasta una intersección en donde confluían varios pasillos en una bóveda amplia y adornada con algunas estatuas de guerreros marcianos talladas en mármol.

"Eres nuestra líder." Le dijo Michiru, y Minako levantó la mirada. "Tienes que mantenerte tranquila."

"Lo intento… "

"Minako, tienes que confiar en Rei. Tienes que confiar en todas nosotras, en que somos lo suficientemente capaces de cuidarnos a nosotras mismas."

"Seguro que son capaces de cuidarse, mira a Rei. ¡Está en perfectas condiciones!" respondió Minako con sarcasmo.

"Lo hizo para protegerte, y estoy segura de que lo volvería a hacer si se le presentara la ocasión."

"Pues se lo voy a prohibir, y se los voy a prohibir a todas ustedes también. A partir de hoy nadie está autorizada a arriesgar la vida por mí."

Michiru sonrió y cerró los ojos por un instante. A Minako le dieron ganas de gritarle.

"Sabes que no puedes hacer eso… sabes que tú harías lo mismo por ella, o por cualquiera de nosotras. ¿O al menos eso espero?"

Minako asintió, y se sentó al pie de una de las blancas estatuas que se encontraban a un costado.

"Tengo miedo. No quiero perderla como perdí a mi padre, ni siquiera le dije a Rei lo que siento… porque también tenía miedo… lo cual ahora me parece estúpido porque eso no pudo haber sido miedo… no se compara con esta angustia y esta desesperación, sólo quiero que me dejen de decir que va a estar bien, y verla abrir los ojos y que me sonría y que me diga que soy una niña por haber estado llorando todo este tiempo, quiero que me diga que soy una tonta por haberme preocupado por ella de esta manera. Y ahora no me importa que me diga que no le intereso de la misma manera que ella me interesa, que no siente lo mismo… en verdad Michiru, se me va a romper el corazón y después no sé cómo voy a reponerme, pero sólo quiero que Rei esté bien."

Minako soltó una risa amarga cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, y luego levantó la mirada para observar a Michiru, que la observaba de manera serena y en silencio, lo cual estaba perfecto, porque ella no quería escuchar más de lo mismo. El sonido de pasos acercándose logró sacarla del estado en el que se encontraba, y ella volteó para observar que el padre de Rei se aproximaba con un gesto serio pero sereno a pesar de todo.

Minako se puso de pie y esperó a que llegara hasta donde se encontraban ellas. Por alguna razón la presencia de Ares la ponía nerviosa. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en la oscuridad del desierto marciano, despidiéndose de Rei… quizá era que aquí había más luz, pero de pronto le pareció más alto.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya están atendiendo a Rei?" preguntó. "Si no es así alguien se las tendrá que ver conmigo, porque di la orden estricta de-"

"La están atendiendo." Interrumpió Minako.

Ares suspiró y asintió gravemente con la cabeza. Michiru dijo algo que Minako no entendió y se retiró del lugar, dejando a la rubia con el dilema de irse detrás de ella o permanecer en el lugar.

"¿Estás bien? Lamento lo de Adonis, en verdad… los venusinos son gente extraña, pero tu padre no era un cobarde, y estoy seguro de que debió sentirse tranquilo al irse, porque dio la vida por ti. Así que no estés triste."

Minako se relajó un poco al escuchar esas palabras, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"¿Majestad?"

El hombre que había estado atendiendo a Rei se encontraba frente a ellos, y detrás de él el resto de las chicas estaban de pie.

"¿Qué noticias me tienes?" preguntó Ares, y Minako apenas pudo detectar un dejo de ansiedad en el tono de su voz. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera controlarse de esa manera cuando su hija estaba a punto de morir?

"La Princesa va a estar bien, administramos el antídoto con éxito, y llegaron justo a tiempo para que pudiéramos hacer algo por ella. Afortunadamente lo que le administraron logró retardar el efecto lo suficiente como para atenderla. Ahora está durmiendo y quizá tarde varias horas en despertar, pueden pasar a verla pero les recomiendo no agobiarla demasiado."

Ares esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y le agradeció al hombre, y Minako no pudo evitar lanzársele encima para darle un abrazo tan efusivo que casi consigue derribarlo.

"¡Gracias, gracias!"

Cuando se separó de él, el individuo en cuestión estaba completamente confundido y la estaba observando de manera muy parecida a como lo hacía Rei cuando Minako la abrazaba. No dijo nada y se retiró de ahí observándola de manera extraña, pero a Minako no le importó. Salió prácticamente corriendo a la habitación en donde se encontraba Rei, y antes de abrir la puerta respiró profundo. Sabía que Rei estaba durmiendo, pero no quería hacer nada que pudiera molestarla. Ingresó a la habitación con la sensación de que se derrumbaría al entrar, pero cuando observó a Rei durmiendo tranquilamente y sin ese gesto permanente de dolor en su rostro, supo que todo estaría bien. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, luego se inclinó y besó su frente, justo en el momento en el que entraba Ares.

Minako se incorporó rápidamente, se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el cabello de manera nerviosa. Ares esbozó una sonrisa discreta y se sentó en una silla cercana, pero al menos, y para alivio de Minako, no hizo ningún comentario.

"Así que… esa mujer, Beryl, es la culpable de todo." Le dijo Ares, y Minako asintió. "¿Están seguros de eso?"

"No creo que necesitemos más pruebas, después de lo que sucedió."

"Lo que quiero decir es… que me parece extraño que un simple habitante de la Tierra pueda tener tanto poder. Me atrevería a pensar que hay alguien más detrás de esto, algo o alguien más poderoso."

"Supongo que en ese caso, lo descubriremos pronto."

Ares asintió, y luego se volvió para observar a su hija que se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama.

"Y… ¿cómo lo ha hecho Rei?" preguntó el hombre, observando de reojo a Minako, que sonrió, pensando en decirle que su hija era una persona necia, solitaria, en ocasiones fría e impenetrable… pero que a pesar de todo lo había hecho muy bien.

"Muy bien… es genial." Comentó Minako.

"En realidad no estaba tan seguro de qué manera se comportaría mi hija con todas ustedes." Le dijo Ares, con tono serio y monótono. "Siempre ha sido una persona solitaria. Quizá yo sea responsable de eso, en parte."

"Bueno… quizá al principio le costó un poco de trabajo, pero puedo asegurarle que ha mejorado bastante."

"Me alegro. Cuando murió su madre en realidad no supe manejar la situación, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo creo que ya era demasiado tarde."

En ese momento Minako recordó algo y sintió que palidecía. Beryl había dicho que ella tenía algo que ver en la muerte de la madre de Rei. Abrió la boca para decírselo a Ares, pero se contuvo. No sabía si era lo correcto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

"Puedo preguntar… ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a la madre de Rei?"

Ares tensó la mandíbula, y Minako supo que aún después de tanto tiempo, aquello le afectaba demasiado.

"La atacó un grupo de rebeldes mientras se dirigía a una de nuestras comunidades." Respondió parcamente.

"¿Los atraparon?"

"No. Ni rastro de ellos. Y quizá eso es lo peor de todo. Hubiera terminado con ellos yo mismo, con mis propias manos."

Minako se movió inquieta en su lugar. Quizá no tenía caso decírselo a Ares, después de todo, su objetivo ahora era Beryl… ¿pero acaso no merecía saber la verdad? La muchacha rubia suspiró y tomó una decisión.

"Cuando luchábamos con Beryl… ella… mencionó algo acerca de la madre de Rei."

Ares la observó de una manera tan intensa que Minako tuvo que contenerse para no temblar de nerviosismo, ¿Qué tenían las miradas de los habitantes de Marte que lograban inquietarla tanto?

"Creo que ella… ella tuvo que ver algo con la muerte de su esposa… mencionó algo acerca de eso. Lo hizo sólo como una especie de venganza… sólo quiere hacernos daño."

Ares se quedó en silencio pero Minako nunca había visto tanta furia reunida en tan sólo una mirada. Se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos alrededor de la habitación, mientras Minako lo observaba con aprehensión. Tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados, y el silencio definitivamente estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Minako, así que pasó saliva con un poco de dificultad y habló.

"Pero vamos a derrotarla, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Se lo prometo."

Ares la observó con seriedad y de pronto la furia pareció desvanecerse de manera parcial.

"Gracias Minako. Sabes, me estaba preguntando qué era lo que mi hija había visto en ti como para arriesgar su vida de esa manera, porque tienes que saber que en Marte sólo hacemos ese tipo de cosas por personas que realmente valgan la pena. Así que ahora, creo que la entiendo."

Minako intentó que su sonrisa no fuera demasiado amplia. No quería quedar como una niña a la que le han hecho un cumplido y cuyo ego ha alcanzado una altura estratosférica, así que sólo se limitó a sonreír discretamente, aunque lo que no pudo evitar fue el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas de manera repentina.

"Tengo que atender algunos asuntos, así que debo irme. Tu deberías descansar un poco, Rei no despertará hasta dentro de varias horas."

Minako asintió y observó a Ares salir de la habitación. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir… ahora que sabía que Rei se estaba recuperando, podía separarse de ella (al menos un par de horas) para ir a descansar. No había sentido el cansancio hasta ese momento, y ahora el simple hecho de caminar implicaba un esfuerzo bastante grande. Se encamino a la habitación que le habían preparado, observando apenas la majestuosidad del Palacio de Marte…

Llegó a la habitación apenas consciente de sus actos, y se derrumbó en la cama sin miramientos, pero decidió meterse a la tina antes de quedarse dormida. Alguien le había explicado que en Marte tener una tina en una habitación era un verdadero lujo que prácticamente sólo se podía permitir en el Palacio, así que ella no iba a desperdiciarlo. A pesar de que se encontraban en medio del desierto, la temperatura por las noches descendía tanto que no parecía que aquel fuera un lugar que durante el día era un verdadero infierno, así que Minako se quitó la ropa y llenó la tina con agua caliente, sumergiéndose en el agua y soltando un largo suspiro cuando el agua caliente relajó sus adoloridos músculos y la reconfortó. No pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que se quedara dormida, pero afortunadamente despertó algún tiempo después (porque el agua se había enfriado), se envolvió en una toalla, se vistió con la ropa limpia que le habían dejado sobre la cama, y se recostó, exhausta, sobre la cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría hasta muchas horas después.

* * *

Rei cerró la puerta de la habitación de la enfermería y caminó por el pasillo que la conduciría a lo que era su habitación en el Palacio. Aunque todo el mundo le había recomendado permanecer en la enfermería, ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí un minuto más. La cama era incómoda y a todo parecía invadirlo un ambiente deprimente. Quizá habían transcurrido unas diez horas desde que le habían suministrado el antídoto para el veneno, e incluso ella misma estaba sorprendida de su rápida recuperación. Claro que tenía el hombro adolorido y se sentía algo cansada, pero suponía que no era para menos. Lo primero que había hecho al despertar fue beberse todo un recipiente con agua que le habían entregado, y luego devorar los alimentos que le dieron. Ami, Makoto y Usagi la habían visitado al poco tiempo, diciéndole que cuando Minako se enterara que ella había recobrado el conocimiento y no había estado presente para presenciarlo, seguramente montaría un drama. Pero Rei creía que Minako debía descansar, después de todo acababa de perder a su padre y ese sólo hecho era suficiente como para terminar mental y físicamente agotada. Su padre no lo había visitado, al menos no desde que ella había estado consciente, pero varias personas le comentaron que durante varias horas estuvo vigilando su sueño, con un aire taciturno y serio, y que un par de horas antes de que ella despertara, había salido de la enfermería y desde entonces no lo habían visto. Rei sabía que Ares no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero siempre resultaba gratificante saber que al menos, había estado pendiente de ella. Después lo buscaría para hablar con él.

Finalmente, y luego de recorrer algunos pasillos, Rei llegó a su habitación y entró en ella. Estaba justo como la recordaba desde la última vez que había estado ahí: con una cama sencilla, una pequeña mesa en el centro y un sofá en un extremo. En Marte no requerían de muchas comodidades. Quizá lo único que resaltaba en aquel lugar eran las flores sobre la mesita, una variedad de orquídea color rojo de la que Rei no conocía el nombre pero que seguramente Makoto se lo hubiera podido decir.

La heredera de Marte se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó a su alrededor, recordando cuando su madre le contaba historias de tierras lejanas para que ella se durmiera. Rei se llevó una mano a la cintura, buscando la pequeña bolsa de cuero que contenía el dije de su madre… pero no la encontró. Contuvo la respiración y se preguntó cómo es que había sido tan descuidada para no recordar en dónde la había dejado. Se llevó una mano a la frente y observó el piso de la habitación, sabiendo que no la encontraría ahí. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Ese pequeño dije era prácticamente el único objeto personal que tenía de su madre, y lo había perdido. Durante años, prácticamente toda su vida, lo había guardado celosamente y ahora… ¡había desaparecido! ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes? No le gustaba apegarse demasiado a cosas materiales, pero había cuidado esa pequeña joya durante tanto tiempo que resultaba inevitable no sentir que había perdido algo invaluable.

Se puso de pie y decidió ir a la enfermería, teniendo poca esperanza de encontrar ahí el dije, pero dispuesta a intentar por todos los medios localizar el objeto. Justo cuando se aproximaba a la salida, la puerta se abrió y Minako entró apresuradamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó la rubia, y Rei puso cara de confusión.

"Es mi habitación, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Se supone que tienes que estar en la enfermería, Ami me dijo que habías venido a tu habitación, tienes que estar en observación, ¿por qué nadie me dijo que habías despertado? Me quedé dormida en la tina y sólo desperté cuando me dio frío, pero después volví a dormirme sobre la cama, Rei, ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien? ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la enfermería para que te revisen la herida? No quiero que tengas una recaída y después tengamos que-"

"Minako." Le dijo Rei, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de la rubia. "Respira."

Minako la observó en silencio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Estoy bien, en serio. La herida me duele poco, y sólo estoy algo cansada. No quería estar más tiempo en la enfermería, eso es todo. Aunque… iba a regresar a buscar algo."

"Hablando de buscar algo… creo que esto es tuyo."

Minako extendió la mano y le entregó a Rei la pequeña bolsa de cuero que había estado buscando.

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" le preguntó Rei, sintiéndose tremendamente aliviada, abriéndola enseguida para asegurarse de que todavía contenía el dije.

"Lo perdiste después de que Beryl te atacó." Comentó Minako, bajando la mirada y observando con curiosidad la pequeña joya. "Es muy bonito, ¿fue un regalo de tu padre?"

"Era de mi madre." Respondió Rei, levantando la mirada y observando a Minako con seriedad, que pareció entender todo lo que Rei no le dijo, y que tan sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto de comprensión.

"Rei… tuve mucho miedo… de que no te recuperaras."

"Pero estoy bien, así que ya no tienes de qué preocuparte." Respondió la chica marciana, encogiéndose de hombros.

Minako negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada. Estaba llorando, y la imagen removió algo en los sentimientos de Rei. Le dolía verla así, pero le lastimaba más saber que ella era la causa.

"Pero esto no ha terminado, y ahora tengo miedo porque no quiero perderte, como a mi padre." Continuó Minako, derramando más lágrimas.

Rei suspiró y secó las lágrimas de Minako con la yema de sus dedos. No hubiera podido decir cuando se había registrado el cambio, pero el contacto físico con ella ya no le resultaba tan complicado.

"Bueno… la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustaría perderme." Bromeó Rei, pero la rubia quizá no entendió o no le pareció gracioso, porque se mantuvo seria, y Rei se sintió un poco ridícula cuando entendió que no era un buen momento para hacer bromas. "Te prometo que no vas a perderme." Le dijo suavemente.

"¿Cómo vas a prometerme eso si hace unas horas estabas a punto de morir?"

"Supongamos que muero."

"¡No digas eso!" exclamó la rubia, angustiada.

"Dije supongamos… y ahora supongamos que encuentro una manera de regresar."

"Rei… somos senshis y princesas, pero no somos inmortales. Lo que estás diciendo es una tontería, ni siquiera quiero pensar en esa posibilidad, así que no lo vuelvas a mencionar."

Rei sonrió.

"Minako, sólo estoy tratando de decir que no puedo controlar todo lo que pasa en este universo, pero no quiero que te preocupes porque te prometo que haré todo lo que está en mis manos para mantenerme a tu lado… quiero decir… al lado de ustedes… de todas." Corrigió Rei enseguida, deseando que para Minako hubiera pasado desapercibido la frase _'A tu lado'_. Realmente no quería entrar en detalles incómodos.

La rubia pareció quedar conforme con esa respuesta, y la abrazó. Esta vez Rei no se sobresaltó ni se sorprendió. Dejó que Minako apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro y le acarició suavemente el cabello para que se relajara. Hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas, tener preparado algún discurso para animarla, para asegurarle que todo estaría bien y que las cosas mejorarían… pero las palabras rara vez eran su punto fuerte, así que sólo se limitó a quedarse en silencio e intentar transmitirle esa paz que sabía que necesitaba tanto en aquel momento. El único problema fue que Minako empezó a hacer movimientos con las manos que no la estaban dejando en una posición muy cómoda. La rubia le acarició la cintura y luego subió con una mano por su espalda, siguió hasta su cuello y ahí se detuvo unos segundos trazando pequeños círculos con su pulgar. Rei tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlar lo que fuera que esos movimientos le estaban provocando.

"Rei… tengo que decirte algo…" le dijo Minako, y Rei no pudo contener el escalofrío que sintió cuando la voz de la venusina tan cerca de su oído le acarició los sentidos. "Esto puede ser una tontería para ti… pero…"

Minako se separó ligeramente de ella, lo suficiente como para que Rei pudiera observar sus ojos como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Siempre habían sido tan azules y brillantes?

"Mina…"

"Es la primera vez que me llamas así…"

¿Y eso era relevante? ¿Por qué la estaba observando de esa manera? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para estarle dando tantos rodeos? Rei no sabía por qué era incapaz de desviar la mirada de esos ojos azules. Y sí, era la primera vez que le decía _Mina_…

"Qué es… lo que tienes que decirme…" logró articular Rei.

La otra muchacha se humedeció los labios. A Rei casi se le escapa un gemido al observar eso. Tenía que respirar, estaba empezando a sentirse mareada y dudaba que fueran los efectos del antídoto o las medicinas que le habían dado.

"Yo sólo…" murmuró Minako, y se acercó aún más a ella.

Rei sabía que estaba perdida. No podía creer que esa muchacha rubia que ella había logrado derribar hacía varias semanas en el desierto de Marte, ahora fuera capaz de tenerla en una situación tan vulnerable… tan sólo sujetándole la cintura con una mano y el cuello con la otra. Aún podía escapar de la situación. La cuestión era que no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Al final Minako no dijo nada. Terminó por desaparecer la distancia entre las dos, y la besó. Rei no pudo evitar dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás, entre asustada, confundida, pero Minako estaba tan cerca de ella que no se tuvo que esforzar demasiado para mantener su posición. El contacto fue algo tan suave que para Rei fue inevitable cerrar los ojos, y pronto se rindió a la sensación de los labios húmedos y cálidos de la rubia. En la mente de Rei, nada tenía sentido… ¿cómo era posible que Minako la estuviera besando? El asunto era que la chica de Marte, en ese momento, no quería, y mucho menos podía ponerse a analizar las cosas. No cuando Minako la aferraba con tanta seguridad y la besaba con esa convicción digna de quien ha estado contemplando largo tiempo un objetivo, y de repente Rei se descubrió correspondiéndole, aumentando la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella, recorriéndolos con lentitud, deseando que aquello durara indefinidamente. No le importaba que aquello no fuera congruente, apropiado o por lo menos lógico, porque sólo importaba Minako y sus labios delicados, y esa cautivadora manera de besarla que tenía, y que hacía que las rodillas le temblaran y el corazón la latiera descontroladamente. Ahora tendría que creer todas esas historias acerca de lo fascinantemente seductores que podían llegar a ser los habitantes de Venus, pero no tenía intención de investigar si era algo propio de todos ellos, porque con Minako le bastaba.

Estaba irremediablemente extraviada en sus labios, y lo mejor de todo era que no había rastro de temor en su corazón.

* * *

Ares se acomodó en el asiento de la nave y observó con seriedad el planeta azul que se hallaba a varios millones de kilómetros de distancia frente a él. No estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a Beryl ahora, sabiendo que ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de una de las dos personas que más quería en el universo, su esposa.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban y a la velocidad a la que estaba viajando, tardaría sólo una hora más en aterrizar en ese planeta.

"Señor… quiero decir… Majestad."

Que Ares se sobresaltara era algo difícil de conseguir, pero en aquel momento dio un salto tan grande en su lugar que incluso se sintió ridículo. Luego soltó una maldición cuando observó al intruso que se hallaba detrás de él.

"¿Princesa Usagi?" preguntó, aunque en realidad no era necesario hacerlo.

"¡Lamento haberlo asustado!"

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí niña?"

Usagi frunció el ceño. Quizá no estaba acostumbrada a que le llamaran _niña_ muy a menudo, por mucho que se lo mereciera.

"Escuché cuando le dijo a uno de los guardias que viajaría a la Tierra… decidí esconderme en la nave, porque hay alguien a quien quiero ver para asegurarme de que está bien."

"Lo que estás haciendo es irresponsable y estúpido, ¿te das cuenta del riesgo que estás corriendo? ¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias que puede tener esto? No eres la única que puede salir afectada, ¡el universo entero se puede ir al carajo por tus acciones!"

Usagi ignoró la furia del gobernante de Marte, y protestó.

"¡Pero necesito ver a Endymion!"

"¡No me importa!… ¡Dios! Es demasiado tarde para regresar, en cuanto esté en la Tierra contactaré a Artemis… y al resto de las chicas, tienen que venir por ti. Se supone que tienen que protegerte."

Usagi se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el asiento más cercano. Sólo quería asegurarse de que Endymion estaba a salvo, y nadie se lo impediría ¿Además quién era Ares para hablarle de responsabilidad? Saliendo casi a hurtadillas de su planeta para cobrar venganza, en una conducta tan propia de un habitante de Marte…

En aquel momento sólo deseaba encontrarse con Endymion, y tenía la certeza de que nada malo le sucedería estando a su lado.


	12. Intrusos

¡Hola!

Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas decembrinas, falsos apocalipsis, año nuevo y etcétera jaja. Yo, por otro lado, sinceramente no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir (pero creo que ya regresé al ritmo normal de mi vida jeje), es por eso que esta actualización tardó bastante en llegar… espero que les guste…

Como siempre, agradecería sus comentarios acerca de esta historia. El final está… más o menos cerca, y la verdad es que pensar en eso me manda directo a un conflicto existencial que tarde o temprano tendré que resolver xD

L s dejo con el capítulo, y gracias por seguir la historia :)

* * *

**Intrusos.**

Las personas tenían que aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar, y Minako tenía que aprender a contenerse cuando estaba besando a Rei. No sabía que era más difícil de lograr. Apenas si había tenido tiempo de separarse de Rei cuando Haruka abrió la puerta, diciendo que estaban en graves problemas y quedándose con la boca ligeramente entreabierta en el momento en el que se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Quizá fue la expresión azorada de Rei, o el rostro sonrojado que Minako sabía que tenía en ese momento, o su respiración irregular y el cabello ligeramente alborotado de la heredera de Marte, o tal vez fue todo junto, lo que hizo que Haruka las observara de manera alternativa, como si esperara que alguna de las dos justificara lo que muy seguramente, era más una certeza que una sospecha para la heredera de Urano.

Minako decidió abrir la boca para decir algo, porque el silencio se estaba volviendo insostenible.

"Haru... ka..."

Quizá hubiera valido más quedarse callada, porque la voz le salió entrecortada, pero con un tono de recriminación que no pudo evitar pronunciar. Después de todo, ¿por qué demonios había tenido que ser tan inoportuna? Había sido casi doloroso tener que dejar de sentir los labios de Rei...

"Lamento la interrupción..."

"No es lo que..." titubeó la heredera de Marte.

Minako observó a Rei y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no reírse... ¿no iba a tratar de negarlo todo, o si? No cuando, al menos ella (y esperaba que Rei también), aún tenía esa sensación de cosquilleo en los labios, deseando continuar el beso y tratando de contener el impulso de hacerlo.

"Está bien... quiero decir... no hay problema." les dijo Haruka, sonriendo satisfecha, como si de pronto le hubieran dado un premio.

La chica marciana resopló, algo molesta, y encontró el momento perfecto para dejar el tema a un lado.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué graves problemas son los que tenemos?" le preguntó, y la expresión de Haruka se ensombreció visiblemente.

"Usagi no está por ningún lado... y Ares tampoco... así que creemos que es posible que estén en el mismo lugar, sólo que nadie nos quiere decir a dónde fue Ares. Rei, seguramente si tú se los preguntas tendrás más éxito que nosotras."

Por un momento Minako pudo dejar de lado la situación en la que se encontraban y concentrarse en lo que les acababa de decir Haruka... estaban en graves problemas, ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias que la desaparición de Usagi traería para todos. Si Artemis se enteraba... si la Reina Serenity se enteraba... si Usagi o el Cristal Plateado caían en las manos equivocadas…

"Denme unos minutos..." les dijo Rei, y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado, dejando a las otras dos chicas solas.

Haruka movió un pie de manera nerviosa y observó el techo de la habitación, mientras Minako observaba el piso.

"Así que..." comenzó Haruka.

"No digas nada, ¿no es obvio?" le respondió la rubia, sin querer entrar en detalles. Ahora estaba realmente molesta por la desaparición de Usagi y... en verdad, ¿por qué Haruka había tenido que entrar justo en ese momento? "Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Usagi... ¡no puedo creer que haya desaparecido!"

"Si está con Ares, me quedaría un poco más tranquila... de lo contrario creo que podríamos empezar a orar para que esto no termine en un apocalipsis."

Minako frunció el ceño y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación de Rei. Haruka tenía razón. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que la chica marciana regresara, con rostro serio pero aparentemente tranquilo.

"Mi padre fue a la Tierra, pero nadie sabe nada de Usagi." les dijo apenas entró a la habitación.

En ese momento entraron el resto de las chicas. Ami iba al frente de todas y llevaba el comunicador que Artemis les había entregado en las manos.

"Ares acaba de comunicarse con Artemis, está en la Tierra y Usagi está con él."

Todas, incluyendo Minako, hicieron una exclamación de alivio, y en ese momento Rei intervino.

"Puedo entender que Usagi hiciera algo tan irresponsable como viajar a la Tierra sin avisarle a nadie, pero no entiendo qué es lo que hace mi padre allá."

Todas asintieron, dándole la razón a Rei, pero Minako sabía que seguramente la razón había sido esa conversación que había tenido con él en la habitación de la enfermería. Si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente ahora no estarían metidas en ese problema...

"Yo..." titubeó Minako, y se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca en el mismo instante.

Rei la observó con curiosidad y Minako esquivó su mirada con nerviosismo, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás.

"Yo... hablé con tu padre hace unas horas, quizá eso tenga algo que ver con que él haya decidido ir a la Tierra."

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Rei confundida, y todas observaron a Minako.

"Ahora que lo pienso quizá fue un error, pero... bueno... Beryl... cuando nos atacó en Venus, mencionó algo y..."

"Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dilo, ¿qué puede ser tan malo?" interrumpió con impaciencia Haruka, y Rei arqueó un poco las cejas, haciendo un gesto para que Minako continuara.

"Rei, lo lamento, pero al parecer no fue sólo un grupo de rebeldes quienes asesinaron a tu madre... Beryl estuvo involucrada. Es por eso que creo que tu padre fue a buscarla a la Tierra."

Rei la observó fijamente, y ella tuvo que esforzarse para no desviar la mirada. El resto de las chicas estaban casi igual de sorprendidas tanto con la revelación de que la madre de Rei había sido asesinada, como con el hecho de que Beryl hubiera sido la culpable.

"Supongo que tenemos que salir rumbo a la Tierra lo antes posible, Usagi no puede estar sola." intervino Ami, y Minako asintió, sin saber qué decir.

"Por favor prepárense, saldremos en unos minutos." les dijo, y todas salieron de la habitación, siendo Rei la última en reaccionar ante sus palabras.

Minako dio un par de pasos rápidos para alcanzarla cerca de la puerta, y la sostuvo del brazo firmemente.

"Rei, lamento lo de tu madre... siento que hayas tenido que enterarte así... y me siento culpable de que tu padre esté ahora en la Tierra por lo que dije..."

La chica de ojos color amatista se dio media vuelta para observarla, y al contrario de lo que ella hubiera esperado, le habló con suavidad.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. No es tu culpa que mi madre haya sido asesinada, e hiciste bien al contárselo a mi padre. Hiciste bien al decírmelo a mí, ocultarlo habría sido el equivalente a mentir."

Minako esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero enseguida se puso seria cuando consideró las consecuencias de sus actos.

"No quiero que hagas ninguna locura con Beryl... ¿de acuerdo? Suficientes problemas tenemos ahora con lo de tu padre, pero estamos en esto juntas... y si la derrotamos será porque vamos a trabajar en equipo... prométemelo."

Rei puso los ojos en blanco y se mostró inconforme.

"Rei..." le dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

"Mató a mi madre, mató a tu padre... estuvo a punto de asesinarte, y a mí también, ¿crees que merece compasión?"

"Sólo estoy diciendo que no quiero que cometas alguna imprudencia como ir a buscarla tú sola, o algo por el estilo... vamos a atraparla todas juntas, ¿entendido? Así que quiero que me prometas que si las cosas se complican en la Tierra, vas a obedecerme. Que no harás nada sin mi autorización."

Rei apretó la mandíbula y la rubia supo que se estaba frenando para no decirle todo lo que pensaba. Imaginaba que el sólo hecho de prometerle que no haría nada sin su autorización, era suficiente para ponerla en ese estado de rabia contenida. Ella se mantuvo firme, sin ceder voluntad ni espacio ante la heredera de Marte.

"Te lo prometo." aceptó Rei a regañadientes, y ella no pudo más que sonreír y acercarse lo suficiente como para besarla fugazmente en los labios, un beso breve que sin embargo Rei prolongó más de lo que ella hubiera esperado, y de repente se encontró nuevamente enredada en sus brazos y sin la más mínima intención de separarse de ella, hasta que la otra chica pareció recobrar la sensatez y se apartó, pero apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

"¿Y ahora qué?" le preguntó Rei en un suspiro, con los ojos cerrados, mientras Minako aspiraba suavemente ese delicado perfume de Rei, un aroma que lograba relajarla tanto que estaba segura de poder olvidar con facilidad todo lo demás, si se concentraba sólo un poco.

"Ahora me gustaría que te quedaras aquí..." le respondió Minako, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y aferrándola con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la empujaba suave pero decididamente contra la pared.

"Mina... no me refiero a eso..." le dijo la otra Princesa.

"No sé a qué te refieres... ¿podrías decir mi nombre de esa manera otra vez?" le pidió, deslizando las manos por su cintura y depositando un beso sobre su cuello.

Rei dio un pequeño salto y se presionó contra la pared, como si estuviera buscando una ruta de escape, aunque atravesar el muro no parecía una buena opción.

"No sé a qué estás jugando..." susurró Rei, temblando ligeramente.

Ella sonrió pero no pudo dejar de sentirse ligeramente herida por el comentario.

"No estoy jugando Rei, esto es serio... jamás he estado tan convencida de algo como lo estoy ahora, jamás me ha importado nadie como me importas tú."

"Pero..."

"Sólo quiero que me digas que yo no te importo de esa manera, que no sientes lo mismo, y voy a dejarte en paz."

Finalmente se separó de ella y la observó directo a los ojos. La mirada amatista de Rei siempre le había parecido misteriosa y cautivadora, pero en ese momento tenía un brillo tan especial que dudaba poder encontrar palabras para describirlo. Rei no dijo nada, y ella entendió su silencio.

"¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de estar cometiendo el mayor error y el mayor acierto de mi vida al mismo tiempo?" le preguntó Rei.

"Porque tienes miedo... pero no tienes por qué tenerlo, confía en mí."

"Estoy hablando con una Princesa que ayudó a escapar a su hermana yendo en contra de sus padres, una Princesa que básicamente huyó de su habitación y fue a beber vino en medio de una celebración, sin importar lo que estuviera en riesgo; trepas a los árboles y por si fuera poco, te quejas de un rasguño como si de una herida mortal se tratara, eres bulliciosa, hablas demasiado, puedes ser entrometida e infantil... y sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti, porque jamás he conocido a nadie como tú... por supuesto que confío en ti, y aunque no podría describir lo que siento, quiero creer que es lo mismo que sientes tú, es sólo que..."

Rei bajó la mirada, suspirando, y Minako la observó conmovida. Sí, claro, le había dicho infantil, entrometida y un montón de cosas más que estaban implícitas en ese pequeño discurso, pero también le había confesado que sentía lo mismo, y eso lograba opacar todo lo demás. Sin embargo había un rastro de duda en las palabras de Rei, uno que ella no terminaba de comprender.

"¿Sólo que...? " le preguntó la rubia, observando con atención el rostro contrariado de Rei. "Sabes... no me importa." concluyó, acercándose a ella y dispuesta a... separarse de un salto en el momento en el que Michiru tocó la puerta y les dijo que todas estaban listas para partir rumbo a la Tierra. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente en Marte que parecía elegir siempre los momentos más inoportunos? Debía ser la influencia de Fobos y Deimos, porque de otra manera Minako no se explicaba su pésima suerte.

"Gracias Michiru, estaremos ahí en minuto." respondió Minako, observando a Rei con una expresión que pretendía dejarle claro el hecho de que eso no terminaba ahí. La otra chica tan sólo la contempló tranquilamente, y la heredera de Venus se preguntó en qué momento habían dado ese salto en su comunicación para comprenderse sólo con miradas.

Rei tomó su arco y ató con firmeza la pequeña bolsa de cuero que contenía el dije de su madre, y Minako terminó por abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación con Rei detrás de ella, rumbo a la nave que las conduciría a la Tierra.

"Minako..."

La venusina continuó caminando sin voltear a ver a Rei. Definitivamente le gustaba más cuando la llamaba Mina.

"¿Sí?"

"Cuando dices que te importo demasiado... quieres decir que..."

"¡Vamos Rei!" exclamó la otra chica, dándose media vuelta y observándola con incredulidad. No podía ser tan densa, ¿o sí? "Significa que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿era eso lo que querías escuchar?" le preguntó Minako, colocando ambas manos sobre la cintura. Rei sonrió con tanta autosuficiencia que si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, a Minako le hubiera parecido poco menos que insoportable. No era que no hubiera entendido, simplemente quería escuchar que lo dijera.

"Supongo que sí." le dijo, y Minako encogió los ojos, mientras la observaba pasar a un lado suyo con aire orgulloso.

"¿Y?" le preguntó la rubia, caminando detrás de ella. "¿No vas a decirme que tú también?"

"¿Decírtelo? ¿Nunca has escuchado esa frase acerca de que a las palabras se las lleva el viento?"

"¿Qué? ¡Pero yo ya lo dije!"

"Sí, te escuché."

"Es tu turno."

"¿Mi turno? Esto no es un juego Mina."

"¡Reeeeiiii!"

Rei soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, y la molestia de Minako se desvaneció al instante. Nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera, y además, la había llamado Mina nuevamente.

* * *

"Insisto en que lo que hiciste fue bastante imprudente."

"Sabía que no me permitirían venir a verte, ¡Por eso tomé la decisión!"

"Usagi, después de todo lo que ha sucedido... apartarte así del resto de las chicas pudo haber tenido consecuencias fatales, catastróficas."

Usagi cruzó los brazos en señal defensiva, y puso un gesto disgustado. Por alguna razón no entendía la molestia de todo el mundo, cuando al fin y al cabo ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y no había sucedido ningún cataclismo. Finalmente se encontraba con Endymion.

"Tal parece que no estás contento con mi presencia." le dijo, desviando la mirada y observando con atención el impecable césped del jardín en donde se encontraban.

"Por supuesto que estoy contento de verte." le respondió el muchacho, y ella levantó la cabeza para sonreírle. "Pero también temo por tu seguridad, no quiero que te suceda nada malo."

"Estoy contigo ahora, ¿qué podría sucederme?" respondió Usagi, y Endymion le sonrió.

Se acercó ligeramente a él para dejarle claras sus intenciones, y él sólo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para besarla. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que provocaban los labios de Endymion sobre los suyos. En el pasado, quizá le hubiera inquietado el hecho de que le provocara sentimientos tan intensos, de que alguien fuera capaz de hacerla olvidar el resto del mundo sólo por una mirada, una sonrisa, un beso o su simple compañía. Pero ahora definitivamente no podía más que sentirse afortunada de haberlo encontrado.

"Ejem..."

Usagi se separó lentamente de Endymion, observando con un poco de resentimiento a Kunzite, que los había interrumpido. El general de la División de Oriente Medio los observó, al parecer, muy poco contrariado por haber irrumpido en la escena, y Usagi tuvo que bajar los brazos que rodeaban el cuello de Endymion porque la situación se estaba volviendo un tanto incómoda.

"Señor, todo parece indicar que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que las senshis arriben, hace un par de horas Ares ha informado de la situación a la gente de la Luna."

"Gracias Kunzite." Respondió Endymion, mientras Usagi se preguntaba si siempre le hablaban con tanta formalidad. "¿Le has informado a Ares que desconocemos el paradero de Beryl?"

El hombre de cabello plateado asintió con la cabeza, bajando ligeramente la mirada.

"Por alguna razón no nos creyó." Le respondió Kunzite, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero Señor… creo que sería buena idea dejarle claro que no puede permanecer aquí si sus intenciones son alterar la paz de este planeta."

"No creo que alterar la paz de este lugar sea su objetivo Kunzite. Pero imagino que después de la historia que me contó, él sólo está ansioso de capturar a Beryl… y dadas las circunstancias, capturarla debería ser también nuestro objetivo, después de lo que ha sucedido en la Luna y en Venus."

Kunzite asintió, observando a Usagi, que tan sólo se había limitado a observar el intercambio con atención. Su madre siempre le había dicho que en asuntos de otros planetas, era siempre mejor no intervenir, a menos que se lo solicitaran de manera explícita.

"Creo que sería buena idea que hablara con él, porque al menos a mí sólo pareció ignorarme. La gente de Marte es tan…" le dijo Kunzite, haciendo un gesto con el puño en el aire y apretando los labios.

"Lo haré Kunzite." Le dijo Endymion, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios.

Usagi también sonrió ligeramente. No había tratado demasiado a Ares, pero conocía a su hija, y si el carácter de Rei era una pista, suponía la clase de persona con la que había tenido que lidiar Kunzite. El general de cabello plateado, y guardia de Endymion, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó mientras el viento agitaba ligeramente su capa color azul detrás de él.

"¿Siempre son tan formales contigo?" le preguntó Usagi al terrícola, que asintió con la cabeza.

"Están acostumbrados a comportarse de esa manera. Es una actitud de respeto que su formación militar lleva implícita." Respondió Endymion, caminando por el jardín mientras Usagi lo tomaba de la mano.

"Ni siquiera te llaman por tu nombre." Le dijo Usagi. "Yo tuve que insistirle a las chicas para que me llamaran por mi nombre en más de una ocasión."

El muchacho de ojos azules sonrió cálidamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Tu relación con ellas y la mía con mis shitennous, es ligeramente diferente. Aunque ambas deben estar basadas en la lealtad. Que no me traten de esa manera, no significa que no pueda confiar en ellos."

"Pero… ¿cómo puedes confiar en ellos si te tratan con esa frialdad? Además siempre he tenido la ligera sensación de que no les simpatizo."

"Bueno Usagi, ¿cómo esperas que me traten? Yo no puedo andar por ahí jalándole el cabello a Kunzite como tú lo haces con Minako. Y respecto a lo otro… debe ser tu imaginación." Concluyó, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y abrazándola.

Usagi se olvidó al instante del hilo de la conversación, y se puso de puntitas para besarlo suavemente. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo del hecho de haber llegado a la Tierra para encontrarse con Endymion, aunque sabía que en ese momento, más de una persona debía estar furiosa con ella por haberlo hecho.

* * *

"¡Usagi me las va a pagar cuando la tenga enfrente, no me importa que sea Princesa de la Luna, hija de la reina Serenity, portadora del Cristal de Plata! ¿Qué es lo que se cree esa niña? Poniéndonos en riesgo a todas, al universo entero, ¡sólo porque no puede controlar sus hormonas!"

Rei observó a Minako mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la nave, sin poder contener su furia.

"Fue como cuando tú querías mandar todo al diablo porque Rei estaba herida." Intervino Haruka, y Rei no disimuló su molestia al dirigirle una gélida mirada.

"¡No te atrevas a comparar las situaciones!" exclamó Minako.

Rei se llevó una mano a la frente, y se hundió ligeramente en su propio asiento, sin querer llamar demasiado la atención.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque no era una simple herida, Rei estaba a punto de morir! ¡Porque yo no tenía el Cristal Plateado! Porque en ningún momento mandé todo al diablo y-"

"¡De acuerdo!" Makoto se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Minako. "Ya entendimos que estás muy molesta, trata de tranquilizarte."

Minako se cruzó de brazos y se sentó bruscamente a un lado de Rei, que agradeció el hecho de que Makoto hubiera logrado detener la furia de la rubia. La heredera de Marte la observó de reojo: tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios apretados y sus ojos azules parecían haberse oscurecido de manera repentina. La realidad era que muy pocas veces (por no decir ninguna) la había visto tan molesta, así que decidió que lo más prudente en aquel momento era no hacer ningún comentario.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio, mientras Rei no podía apartar la mirada del planeta azul que se veía cada vez más cerca y que en ese momento era su destino. No estaba muy segura de lo que les aguardaba ahí, pero si tenía que sacar conclusiones con la información que tenía, la realidad era que no esperaba cosas muy buenas. Si bien había escuchado comentarios acerca de que la gente de la Tierra era relativamente amigable, también sabía, que por alguna razón, no aceptaban del todo la relación de Usagi con Endymion.

Rei suspiró y cerró los ojos, colocando una mano sobre la pequeña bolsa de cuero que contenía el dije de su madre. Sólo tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que sintiera la cabeza de Minako sobre su hombro. Se había quedado dormida, y aunque Ami le dirigió una mirada divertida a Rei al darse cuenta de la situación, ella sólo se limitó a poner gesto resignado y encogerse de hombros.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Tierra, luego de varias horas, Rei descendió de la nave de un salto, sin dejar de aferrar con fuerza su arco. Era verdad que la Tierra no era un planeta de enemigos, y también que iban en son de paz… pero no se quería llevar ninguna sorpresa. Casi al instante se dio cuenta de que ya las esperaban, pues a varios metros de la nave se hallaba Endymion, Usagi, y un grupo de cuatro hombres jóvenes que suponía eran los shitennous del Príncipe Terrícola. Usagi les sonrió, aunque con un dejo de ansiedad y una mirada cautelosa le indicó que aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, no la sentía en lo más mínimo. La heredera de Marte observó a Minako, que faltando a su costumbre, estaba seria y observaba a las personas frente a ella con cautela.

"Bienvenidas." Les dijo Endymion, acercándose a ellas y sonriendo amigablemente, como si el motivo de su presencia en su planeta no fuera la imprudencia de la Princesa a un lado suyo.

El muchacho terrícola extendió una mano y Minako, en su papel de líder del grupo, fue quien lo saludó, suavizando ligeramente su gesto huraño hasta entonces.

"Gracias Príncipe, y lamento las molestias causadas." Se disculpó Minako, observando a Usagi, que estaba a muy poco de esconderse detrás de la capa de Endymion.

"No es ninguna molestia, siempre será un placer tenerlas aquí… y por favor llámame Endymion."

Minako sonrió, al parecer su enojo se iba desvaneciendo con cada minuto que pasaba.

"Permítanme presentarles a mis Shitennous." Agregó el muchacho, girando ligeramente y haciendo un gesto a los cuatro hombres que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido de pie detrás de él.

"Kunzite, general de la División de Medio Oriente. Nephrite, encargado de los ejércitos en Norte América . Zoisite, general de la División Europea. Y Jadeite, a cargo de los ejércitos en el lejano Oriente. "

Uno a uno las fueron saludando y Rei no pudo evitar examinarlos con atención. Kunzite parecía ser el más apacible y tranquilo de todos ellos, sin embargo algo en su mirada de ojos grises indicaba que era un hombre cauteloso y que más valía no hacer que se disgustara porque podía resultar alguien de cuidado. Por otro lado, Nephrite , de cabello rojizo y ojos azules, parecía una persona orgullosa e impulsiva, pero el brillo de sus ojos denotaba inteligencia. Zoisite, con su cabello y ojos castaños, parecía el menor de todos, y tenía un aire de inocencia que sin embargo era traicionado por el brillo travieso de sus ojos. Finalmente, Jadeite, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, llamó la atención de Rei, no tanto por su apariencia audaz y animosa, sino porque fue el único que le sonrió.

"Voy a tener que disculparme." Les dijo Endymion. "¿Tengo que hablar con Ares un momento, les importa que las deje en compañía de mis shitennous?"

Todas negaron con la cabeza. La realidad era que no les quedaba otra opción, así que sin decir nada más, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Usagi a manera de disculpa, Endymion se alejó caminando por el jardín, ondeando su capa negra detrás de él. Rei se tomó un minuto para contemplar el paisaje. No era nada parecido a Venus o a Marte, o a algo que ella hubiera observado con anterioridad. Había plantas que ella nunca había visto, y el clima era bastante benévolo… Ami había comentado en el camino, que era primavera. Llamó su atención un tipo de árbol particularmente hermoso, que en esa época del año florecía en todo su esplendor.

"Árboles de cerezo, la tonalidad de sus flores es inigualable. Apuesto a que nunca habías visto uno."

Rei volteó para observar a su interlocutor, Jadeite, que le sonreía amigablemente y caminaba a un lado de ella. Sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"Es en esta época del año cuando alcanzan su esplendor." Agregó el joven, observando cómo caían algunas flores de la copa del árbol y se deslizaban casi con elegancia hasta el césped cuidadosamente podado. "¿Son hermosos no?" le preguntó.

"Sí." Respondió Rei, observando a su alrededor para darse cuenta que Minako hablaba animadamente con Kunzite, que había dejado a un lado su semblante serio para socializar con ella.

"Creo que podemos organizar algo para comer en el jardín, será divertido." Comentó Jadeite.

"¿No crees que eso está un poco fuera de lugar dadas las circunstancias?" aclaró Rei. "La verdad es que no estamos aquí para divertirnos."

Jadeite suspiró ante la negativa de Rei, aunque a ella eso no le afectó demasiado.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero no te molestes, sólo quería demostrarles un poco de la hospitalidad terrícola."

"Ya veo." Musitó Rei, que a la distancia pudo observar a Minako riendo a carcajadas por algún comentario que hizo Kunzite. El joven general sonrió también y colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Minako, guiándola para que continuara caminando y después ofreciéndole un brazo para que caminaran juntos, y entonces Rei tuvo que disimular esa leve punzada que sintió en el pecho cuando Minako no hizo nada para alejarse de él, sino que se limitó a aceptar el gesto sin el menor atisbo de resistencia. '_Sólo están caminando, cálmate.'_ Se tuvo que repetir una y otra vez la chica marciana, porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de correr hacia alguien para impedirle que caminara.

"¿Te sientes bien Rei? Perdona mi atrevimiento, ¿puedo llamarte Rei verdad?" le preguntó Jadeite, que la observó un poco confundido.

"Sí… sí… lo lamento, me distraje."

"Ah… en fin… como te comentaba, puedes tener razón. No creo que sea buena idea comer aquí afuera, por mucho que me gustaría que disfrutaran de ese banquete. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió en Venus, y lo que ha estado sucediendo en la Luna."

"Gracias… aunque en la Luna sólo se presentaron un par de ataques."

Jadeite alzó las cejas, observándola con un poco de sorpresa.

"No son los informes que nos han llegado." Murmuró, mientras observaba a Usagi que intentaba atrapar los pétalos de las flores de cerezo que caían, sin mucho éxito, mientras a un lado Makoto, Ami, Nephrite y Zoisite intentaban no reírse demasiado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Rei, observándolo con suspicacia.

"¿En verdad no lo sabes? ¡Eso si me sorprende! La reina Serenity ha solicitado ayuda en varias ocasiones, al parecer los ataques han continuado e incluso ahora están pensando en trasladar a los habitantes de la Luna para protegerlos, sobre todo a las mujeres y los niños."

Rei se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué a ellas no les habían informado nada? ¿Tan grave era la situación como para estar pensando en refugiar a los habitantes de la Luna, en la Tierra?

"Así que la situación debe ser bastante grave." Continuó Jadeite. "Por ahora la prioridad de todos nosotros es atrapar a Beryl."

"Me parece sorprendente que no se hubieran percatado de sus planes…"

Jadeite bajó la mirada, como si sintiera avergonzado.

"No necesitas decirlo… aún estamos tratando de entender cómo fue que planeó esto durante tantos años sin que nadie lo notara. Desafortunadamente, no sabemos en donde se puede encontrar, puede estar en cualquier lugar de este sistema solar. Pero Endymion ha enviado algunos escuadrones en su búsqueda."

Rei bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativa. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar la risa de Minako, pero no quiso concentrarse demasiado en ese sonido.

"¿Qué hace pensar a la reina Serenity que estarán más seguros aquí los habitantes de la Luna?" murmuró, y Jadeite, que en ese momento estaba observando a Usagi y su cacería de flores de cerezo, volteó a verla.

"¿Qué dijiste Rei?" preguntó el joven rubio.

"Nada… sólo… estaba pensando que tengo que consultar algo con Minako, si me disculpas."

Rei no esperó a que le respondiera y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba Minako. Kunzite había cortado una flor y parecía tener toda la intención de entregársela a la Princesa de Venus._ '¡Qué se está creyendo!' _pensó Rei, mientras se contenía para no arrebatarle la flor a Kunzite.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" le preguntó Rei a Minako, con un tono frío y sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Kunzite, que se quedó ahí de pie con la flor en la mano y sin saber qué hacer con ella cuando Rei tomó de un brazo a la rubia y la apartó un par de metros del resto de los presentes.

"¿Qué pasa Rei?" preguntó Minako, sonriendo inocentemente, '_como si dos minutos antes no hubiera estado pasándola tan bien con Kunzite'_, pensó Rei, haciendo gala de su autocontrol y respirando profundamente.

"¿Sabías algo acerca de que los ataques en la Luna han continuado? ¿Qué están pensando en refugiar aquí a los habitantes de la Luna por esa misma situación?"

Minako abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. Así que tampoco lo sabía.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Jadeite."

La heredera de Venus frunció de manera casi imperceptible el ceño y observó un punto indeterminado en el piso.

"Si han llegado a ese punto, esto tiene que ser muy grave."

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclamó Rei, molesta.

"Hablaré con Artemis, creo que si van a trasladar a los habitantes de la Luna aquí, necesitarán protección."

"¿Y Beryl?" preguntó Rei.

"Kunzite dice que no hay pistas de ella."

"¿Y tú le crees?" le cuestionó, con aire incrédulo.

"No tengo razones para dudar…"

"Claro que no… te veías muy divertida." murmuró Rei, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, totalmente consciente de que tenía que estarse viendo como una niña haciendo berrinche, pero sin importarle demasiado.

"¿Qué te pasa Rei?"

"Nada." Respondió sin observarla.

"Estás celosa."

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!"

Desde el punto de vista de Rei, aquello era absolutamente absurdo, pero Rei lo dijo tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Cuando regresó su mirada a Minako, la rubia la estaba observando con una sonrisa discreta, que tan sólo consiguió exasperarla más.

"En serio Rei, no tienes por qué estarlo."

"No lo estoy." Respondió Rei, negando con la cabeza.

"Sí, claro…"

"¡Te dije que no!"

"Rei."

Rei dio un salto y se dio media vuelta tan rápidamente que le dolió el cuello, su padre estaba detrás de ella y quizá lo suficientemente cerca como para haber escuchado toda la conversación. O quizá no.

"Papá…"

"Me da gusto ver que te has recuperado." Le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo cálida pero discretamente.

"Sí… bueno… ya estoy bien." Respondió la muchacha de cabello negro, ligeramente nerviosa. ¿Acaso su padre había escuchado todo? ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir si le preguntaba al respecto? ¡Ella no estaba celosa! ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¡Por la bendita arena de Marte! ¿Que se suponía que eran Minako y ella? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar?

"¿Y bien Rei?"

Rei observó a su padre, con la mente en blanco, ¿le había preguntado algo? Minako se mantenía a su lado, al parecer relativamente incómoda, pero sin moverse un solo centímetro, observando de manera alternativa a Ares y a ella. Rei pasó saliva con dificultad, ¿en qué bendito lío se había metido?

"Eh… ¿cómo?" preguntó la chica, sintiéndose realmente estúpida, y Ares alzó un poco las cejas.

Minako se mordió el labio inferior, y Rei supo que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Típico de ella.

"Te decía que tuve una conversación con Endymion… dadas las circunstancias tendré que regresar a Marte, no puedo dejar a nuestro pueblo desprotegido, sólo quería pedirte que actúes con cautela."

Rei dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, y asintió con la cabeza cuando su padre le dirigió una mirada significativa.

"Cuídate." Le dijo Ares, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y apretándola ligeramente. "Y tú también Minako." Agregó, observando a la muchacha rubia durante un par de segundos y acercándose a ella para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla.

Rei se quedó con la boca abierta, y su padre se fue no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa que tan sólo consiguió sorprenderla todavía más. Era la misma manera en que la observaba cuando era niña y ella intentaba disimular una travesura sin éxito alguno.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le preguntó Minako, que estaba tanto o más sorprendida que ella. "¿Por qué no se despidió así de ti? ¿Rei? ¿Rei?"

Rei cerró los ojos y dejó caer los hombros, porque de alguna manera, sintió que un peso se le quitó de encima.

"Es… una costumbre marciana."

"¿Costumbre marciana?" preguntó Minako, que súbitamente se había puesto de un color rojo tan intenso que parecía estar a punto de arder en llamas. "¡Qué clase de costumbre!" exclamó, levantando los brazos y ocasionando que el resto de los presentes se volvieran para observarla sospechosamente.

"¡Guarda silencio!" siseó Rei, que la tomó de un brazo y la alejó un poco más, hasta conducirla debajo de uno de esos árboles de cerezo. "Es… digamos que…" continuó Rei, caminando en círculos mientras los ojos de Minako la seguían insistentemente y ella se apretaba las manos de manera nerviosa.

"Sólo dilo." Sentenció Minako, cruzándose de brazos. "¡Porque como sea algo extraño que tu padre esté-!"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo está… aceptándote."

"¿Aceptándome?" preguntó Minako, frunciendo el ceño y genuinamente confundida. "Y qué es lo que se supone que tiene que acep…"

Rei, que todavía estaba un poco sorprendida con toda la situación, observó a Minako y logró dirigirle una mirada cargada de ironía, ¿acaso necesitaba explicárselo?

"Oh… vaya." Terminó por decir Minako, encontrando, de pronto, sumamente interesantes los pétalos de flores de cerezo que habían caído sobre el césped. "¿Crees que nos escuchó?"

"No lo sé… sólo sé que a veces puede ser más perceptivo de lo que parece." Concluyó Rei, sonriendo discretamente, y Minako le correspondió con una mirada tímida.

"Rei…"

"Ahora no."

Minako apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada más. La realidad era que Rei no quería profundizar demasiado en el tema, porque al menos en ese momento sentía que tenían otras situaciones que resolver… prioridades.

"Dime una cosa… ¿en verdad crees eso de que ellos no tienen idea de dónde se encuentra Beryl?" le preguntó Rei, cambiando abruptamente de tema y observando inquisitivamente a la rubia.

"Te dije que no tengo razones para dudarlo… ¿crees que Endymion nos mentiría?"

"No estoy hablando de Endymion." Aclaró Rei, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al grupo de personas que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, concentrando su atención en los shitennous.

"Rei, ¿crees que ellos están ocultando algo?"

"No lo sé, y dudo que podamos averiguarlo… Minako, el hecho de que nuestra principal enemiga sea precisamente de este planeta, no me da mucha confianza. Y si en mis manos hubiera estado la decisión, jamás habría enviado a los habitantes de la Luna para que se refugiaran en este lugar."

"Bueno… no puedes negar que tienen paisajes hermosos." Comentó Minako, observando los rayos de la luz del sol que se colaban entre el follaje del árbol de flores de cerezo.

"Minako…"

"Creo que estás un poco paranoica, sólo intenta relajarte… y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará."

Rei apretó la mandíbula. No le gustaba pensar que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación en la que se encontraban, y tampoco le agradaba creer en el destino, porque le recordaba el sentimiento amargo de saberse impotente ante las injusticias de la vida, como por ejemplo, ser una simple espectadora ante la visión de la muerte de su madre. Al final, Minako la sacó de su ensimismamiento acariciándole suave y fugazmente el rostro con la yema de sus dedos, lo que ocasionó que Rei dejara ir un poco la ansiedad que ya empezaba a acumularse en su corazón.

"Ahora acompáñame, y procura no intentar asesinar a Kunzite."

"Mientras se mantenga alejado de ti…" murmuró Rei, cuya mirada se tornó hosca en el mismo instante en el que la posó sobre Kunzite.

"Rei por favor, compórtate."

"¿Comportarme? No me hables de esa manera… como si fuera… ¡tu mascota!"

Minako soltó una carcajada, y Rei no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que hubiera caído en tales circunstancias… si hace un par de meses cualquier persona le hubiera dicho que se iba a encontrar en la Tierra, luchando con sus propios sentimientos, intentando contenerlos para no saltarle encima a quien se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a Minako, por inocentes que fueran sus intenciones… se hubiera reído hasta el agotamiento extremo. Suspiró y finalmente llegaron hasta donde se encontraban el resto de las senshis y shitennous.

"¿Todo bien Rei?" le preguntó Jadeite, observándola atentamente.

Ella se limitó a asentirle levemente con la cabeza, sin la intención de retomar la conversación que habían estado teniendo.

* * *

Ya había estado en ese lugar, y al mismo tiempo nunca había estado. Pero de pronto se encontró recorriendo esos mismos pasillos y esos mismos jardines que ahora le resultaban familiares, como el vago recuerdo de un sueño. Ahora, curiosamente, todo le resultaba más nítido, más real, como si en su visión anterior todo fuera únicamente la esencia débil de un acontecimiento incierto, pero ahora, se estuviera consumando. No le gustaba ese sentimiento de opresión, de sentirse conducida sin remedio a lo inevitable. No le gustaba conocer de antemano lo que encontraría, sin importar cuánto se esforzara en evitarlo. Conducida por una fuerza desconocida que le indicaba el rumbo que tenía que tomar, caminó hasta un salón oscuro… esto era diferente, en su visión anterior nunca…

"¡Obedece!"

Rei dirigió la mirada a su derecha, en donde la imagen de Minako y ella (o al menos otra ella, porque estaba segura de estarse observando a si misma) le quitó el aliento.

"Pero Beryl…"

"¡Yo me encargo de ella!"

"Mina…"

"Me lo prometiste, dijiste que no harías nada sin mi autorización, ¡Vete ya! ¡Ahora!"

Pudo ver el conflicto en sus propios ojos, la angustia de tener que hacer algo que no quería hacer tan sólo para no defraudarla… sí, se lo había prometido. La otra Rei se alejó corriendo por un pasillo y Minako se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

"Princesa de Venus… ¿ahora sabes que todo está perdido?" se escuchó una voz entre las sombras.

Minako apretó con fuerza la espada que la reina Serenity le había entregado aquel día en que habían salido de la Luna, rumbo a Venus, un día que ahora parecía tan lejano. Rei hubiera deseado no haberse dado cuenta de los ojos azules infinitamente tristes de Minako, porque jamás los podría olvidar.

"No. Vamos a estar bien." Murmuró Minako, levantando la mirada y esbozando una sonrisa, dándose media vuelta y enfrentándose a Beryl, que de pronto salió de su escondite y se abalanzó contra ella.

Rei cerró los ojos… y se despertó empapada en sudor, intentando respirar. Trató de levantarse de la cama pero se enredó en las sábanas y terminó cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, todavía sin poder ubicarse muy bien en el espacio. Estaba un poco mareada, jadeante y asustada. Se secó el rostro, sabiendo que lo que mojaba sus mejillas eran lágrimas. Se levantó, tambaleante, pero caminó rápidamente a la salida de la habitación que le habían asignado en el Palacio de la Tierra, salió, atravesó el pasillo y tocó la puerta de enfrente. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que la abrieran, segundos durante los cuales no le importó que la vieran en esas condiciones entrando en la habitación de Minako a mitad de la noche… o madrugada, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué hora era, pero no le importaba. Finalmente, y para alivio de Rei, que estaba temblando no solamente por el viento fresco de la noche sino por el incesante miedo que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo como una corriente helada, la rubia abrió la puerta, con los ojos somnolientos y parpadeando cuando la tenue luz de las antorchas colocadas en la pared iluminó su rostro.

"¿Rei?"

Ella no esperó otra cosa. La empujó nuevamente al interior de la habitación, y una vez dentro, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que quizá la estaba lastimando un poco. Pero si era así, Minako no dio señales de dolor.

"¿Rei?" repitió Minako, dejando que ella hundiera el rostro en su cuello, porque necesitaba asegurarse de que Venus estaba ahí, con ella, y no en un lugar tenebroso luchando con fuerzas oscuras.

"Estás temblando… me estás asustando." Murmuró Minako, acariciándole la espalda.

¿Asustándola? Era ella la que estaba a punto de llorar por el terror que estaba sintiendo.

"Tengo miedo… te amo, te amo, no quiero perderte…"

"¿Quién dijo que vas a perderme?" le preguntó Minako, hablándole suavemente, deslizando una mano por su cabello húmedo.

Ella se quedó en silencio. No quería decirle que nadie se lo había dicho… que lo había visto con sus propios ojos. La heredera de Venus se separó un poco, y la observó directamente a los ojos.

"¿Tuviste una visión?" le preguntó, aunque aquello sonó casi como una afirmación.

Rei asintió con la cabeza, y Minako la besó suavemente.

"No vas a perderme, te lo prometo. Vamos a estar bien. No me importa lo que pase, yo siempre me voy a quedar contigo."

Rei dejó escapar las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener, se aferró con fuerza a Minako, y por un momento la descabellada idea de salir corriendo de ese lugar junto con ella pasó por su mente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello era imposible. Tenía una responsabilidad, proteger a Usagi y al Cristal Plateado, y era algo que compartía no sólo con Minako, sino con el resto de las chicas. No podía simplemente lanzar todo por la borda, porque al fin y al cabo, estaban en esto juntas, y su padre nunca le había enseñado a huir de los problemas aún cuando el mundo entero se le viniera encima. Las palabras de Minako habían logrado tranquilizarla un poco, porque la rubia podía ser muchas cosas, pero de alguna manera sabía que cumpliría su promesa. Había tanta seguridad en el tono de su voz que le hubiera creído igual si le hubiera dicho que nevaba en Venus.

"Te lo prometo Rei, no te estoy mintiendo y no lo estoy diciendo sólo para tranquilizarte. Voy a cumplirlo."

Rei sonrió, porque los ojos azules de Minako brillaban con tanta decisión que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estar segura de que lo haría. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que había aceptado sus palabras, también le sonrió, satisfecha, y deslizó ambos de dedos pulgares por sus mejillas, secándole las lágrimas.

Se quedó así tanto tiempo que pronto empezó a sentir que se relajaba nuevamente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la sola presencia de Minako conseguía relajarla a niveles insospechados, ahuyentando a todos los demonios que parecían perseguirla.

"¿Y ahora que harás? Porque es más de media noche y estás en mi habitación..." comentó Minako, bajando la mirada y posando las manos sobre su cintura, apretándola delicadamente. "Y no quiero que alguien te vea salir y comiencen los rumores..."

Rei encogió los ojos. Casi no podía creer la manera en la que estaba actuando la Princesa de Venus.

"¿Y no te preocupa que alguien me haya visto entrar, y si no me ven salir, los rumores serán peores?"

Minako levantó la mirada y colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta. Tenía un gesto tan colmado de inocencia, que Rei casi le hubiera creído el juego de no ser porque sus ojos brillaban como lo hacían cada vez que le gastaba una broma.

"No había pensado en eso..."

"Seguro que no..." le dijo Rei, y luego se dio media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado, pero Minako la aferró de la cintura con tanta fuerza que ella hubiera tenido que forcejear para liberarse. Y no lo iba a hacer.

"No te vayas." le susurró al oído, y la abrazó por detrás sin intención de dejarla ir.

Rei se mordió el labio inferior y observó el techo de la habitación, imaginando que miraba las estrellas para suplicarle a todos los dioses que la pudieran escuchar que le brindaran un poco de autocontrol, y quizá la voluntad para negarse a esa petición. Pero tal vez no la escucharon, o simplemente no quisieron concederle ese deseo, porque se dio media vuelta y la otra chica no le dio tiempo para nada, la besó, ella le correspondió y con eso fue suficiente para que Rei cayera en la cuenta de que no daría un solo paso fuera de esa habitación, al menos esa noche.

Ya no tenía miedo, al menos no en ese momento. Ahora sólo la invadía la necesidad apremiante de estar con Minako. De tocarla para asegurarse de que minutos antes no había visto sus ojos azules tan inmensamente tristes que se le había encogido el corazón, y de besarla porque sentía que era la única manera de explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Sabes que estás jugando con fuego verdad?" le preguntó Rei, y la empujó contra la puerta, quizá con más brusquedad de la que ella misma hubiera esperado. Minako abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, pero enseguida le sonrío con ese gesto travieso que a la primogénita de Ares sacaba tanto de control.

"No estoy jugando con fuego." Respondió, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, pronunciándola lentamente, saboreando cada letra. "Estoy aprendiendo a conquistarlo."

La verdad fue que Rei no supo que responderle, se quedó en silencio y Minako básicamente se le fue encima sin que ella opusiera demasiada resistencia. Rei todavía no entendía (ni creía que algún día fuera capaz de hacerlo) cómo era posible que una persona pudiera dominarla con tanta facilidad, pero por supuesto que ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan cómodamente. Se enfrascó en una batalla silenciosa, besándola con insistencia cuando la otra Princesa parecía querer tomarse un respiro, presionándola contra la puerta cuando quería cambiar de posición, o simplemente acariciándola no cuando Minako lo deseaba, sino cuando ella lo decidía.

"Reiii…" la manera en la que Mina arrastró la última vocal de su nombre casi consigue arrancarle una carcajada. "De acuerdo… ya entendí…" continuó, jadeante.

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó satisfecha.

"Sí… tú mandas."

Ella hubiera querido hacer un retrato del rostro de Minako en ese momento, pero apenas estaba regodeándose con su pequeño triunfo cuando la rubia nuevamente se le fue encima sin que fuera capaz de detenerla (¿acaso creía que esto era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?) y más por accidente que por otra cosa, terminó en el suelo con una heredera de Venus sobre ella.

"¡Eso es trampa!" exclamó Rei, y la otra chica soltó una risa divertida.

Rei no se pudo enfadar con ella, y aceptó una vez más (y las que fueran necesarias) los labios de Minako sobre los suyos, recordándole que en realidad, de ahora en adelante ya no era dueña absoluta de sus acciones. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Minako abrió los ojos, llenó de aire sus pulmones, y luego lo dejó escapar con lentitud mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos. No recordaba haber tenido ese sentimiento de plenitud en mucho tiempo… nunca, para ser precisos. En la Tierra las noches y los días eran más largos que en su planeta, y los amaneceres también eran diferentes. Un delgado haz de luz se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana, y formaba una línea recta sobre el piso de la habitación, que Minako observó con atención mientras se hundía en los brazos de Rei que la abrazaba por detrás. Parecía una excelente opción quedarse así el resto de su vida… pero para nada viable. Se volteó con cuidado para observar a Rei, que todavía dormía apaciblemente, y sin intención de despertarla colocó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de Rei, trazando una delicada línea imaginaria por su barbilla. La otra chica sólo hizo un pequeño movimiento para acomodar la cabeza sobre el conjunto de almohadones de la cama, y continuó con su sueño imperturbable. Minako sonrió. Se veía tan en paz. Nada en su rostro indicaba que estuviera inquieta, no había rastro de dolor como cuando había sido malherida en Venus, o de angustia como cuando tuvo una visión en la Luna. Ella sólo podía sentirse afortunada de ser capaz de contemplarla de esa manera, porque se había asustado tanto la noche anterior al verla llegar en un estado de histeria casi total, que por un momento pensó que se iba a poner a llorar junto con ella. Afortunadamente había logrado controlar la situación, y luego, (aunque la frase sonara trillada) una cosa llevó a la otra. La rubia tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener una risita que tal vez hubiera despertado a Rei, pero es que no podía dejar de recordar lo sucedido. Apenas estaba asimilando la manera en la que Rei era capaz de entregarse a alguien más… ¡a ella! Su aparente frialdad y carácter reservado, no podían ser un mejor disfraz para la Rei que había descubierto hacía apenas un par de horas atrás. Era curioso, pero tenía la sensación de que siempre había percibido esa pasión justo debajo de esa mirada enigmática de color amatista, y ahora todo lo que había hecho era descubrirla en todo su esplendor.

Con delicadeza apartó un mechón de cabello negro de la mejilla de Rei, y la otra chica abrió los ojos inesperadamente, Minako le sonrió y se sonrojó… algo que parecía totalmente inapropiado después de todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche, pero Rei no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a atraerla nuevamente hacia sí, y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Minako, suspirando. Su piel era tan suave que Minako estaba empezando a…

"¡Minako!"

Alguien llamó a la puerta con tanta insistencia, que tanto Rei como ella dieron un salto que casi las saca de la cama.

"Es…"

"Artemis." Murmuró Minako, incorporándose rápidamente y observando a su alrededor sin tener una remota idea de que hacer.

La muchacha salió de la cama y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación. Por supuesto que no llevaba encima una sola prenda de ropa, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Rei se sonrojó intensamente, porque la manera en que la estaba observando tan sólo consiguió que se sintiera como una presa a merced de su depredador.

"¡Minako despierta!"

La voz de Artemis consiguió poner su cerebro en movimiento nuevamente, encontró en el piso un par de prendas de vestir y se las puso tan rápido como le fue posible. Rei, por otro lado, se colocó encima un camisón que pronto se percató que no era suyo porque le quedaba pequeño, pero la realidad fue que no le importó, sobre todo cuando la rubia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se colocara junto a la puerta, de manera que quedara oculta cuando ella la abriera. Rei siguió sus instrucciones, y la heredera de Venus respiró profundo y se preparó para una gran actuación.

"¡Artemis! Que sorpresa…" le dijo Minako, luego de abrir la puerta.

"¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?"

"¡Estaba durmiendo!" exclamó, quizá exagerando un poco.

Su tutor negó con la cabeza.

"El resto de las chicas ya están despiertas. Necesito reunirlas en el salón. Ahora. Y no encuentro a Rei por ninguna parte."

"Quizá esté en el bosque cazando algún animal con su arco, ya conoces a Rei." Le comentó Minako de manera casual, y pudo sentir la intensa mirada de la chica marciana sobre su rostro.

"Ayúdame a buscarla, las quiero en el salón en menos de veinte minutos."

La otra muchacha inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, y Artemis se retiró sin hacer algún otro comentario. Cuando Minako cerró la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego se volvió hacia Rei, que mostraba un gesto pensativo.

"¿Qué crees que hace aquí?" le preguntó Rei.

"No estoy segura… quizá tiene que ver con lo que te dijo Jadeite."

Rei asintió, y luego observó a Minako, como si solo hasta ese momento fuera consciente de la noche anterior. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido. La rubia se acercó y la besó suavemente.

"Rei…"

"No creo que… sea necesario que digas algo." Comentó la otra muchacha, observando el piso con atención.

"Artemis dijo… menos de veinte minutos, ¿cierto?"

Cuando Rei levantó la mirada y la observó un poco sorprendida, ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. La heredera de Marte sonrió, negó con la cabeza con un aire de aparente resignación, y no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Minako la arrastró hasta el fondo de la habitación, entrando en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Makoto bostezó, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla sobre la que estaba sentada. Llevaban más de veinte minutos esperando, y la molestia de Artemis y Luna era evidente. La chica de Júpiter dirigió su mirada a Ami, que se limitó a observarla con una media sonrisa. Ella siempre encontraba encantador ese aire inocente y reservado de Ami. Haruka tenía un gesto de leve hartazgo mientras movía nerviosamente las piernas, y Michiru, a su lado, le recordaba en más de una ocasión que se tranquilizara un poco.

"Creo que vamos a comenzar, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo esperando a Minako y a Rei." Les dijo Artemis, que se puso de pie sin poder disimular su disgusto.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, y para alivio de todos los presentes, Minako y Rei entraron por la puerta, caminando apresuradamente y con gesto de ansiedad.

"¿Se puede saber en dónde estaban?" preguntó Luna, observándolas a las dos, que en ese instante lucían más bien como un par de niñas siendo reprendidas que como herederas de la realeza planetaria.

"Estaba buscando a Rei…" comentó Minako, de manera natural.

"Lo lamento, decidí ir a… meditar por la mañana, y… perdí la noción del tiempo." Se disculpó la heredera marciana.

Makoto encogió los ojos. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y Rei no sabía mentir, porque desvió la mirada al hablar con Luna y se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, en un gesto que pasó desapercibido casi para todos.

"Tomen asiento." Les dijo Artemis, señalando los dos lugares vacíos y guardándose sus palabras para reprimir a las muchachas.

Ambas se relajaron visiblemente, e incluso Minako sonrió levemente, dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz a Rei. Makoto volvió a encoger los ojos, con gesto de sospecha.

"Todas saben lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente… debo decirles que los ataques en la Luna han continuado, y ahora que sabemos que Beryl es la culpable de todo, hemos decidido tomar algunas medidas de emergencia."

"Pensamos que todo estaba en orden en la Luna." Comentó Michiru, ocasionando que Artemis y Luna lucieran un tanto culpables.

"No consideramos que hablarles de la verdadera situación en la Luna fuera importante."

"¿Bromeas?" le preguntó Minako, poniéndose de pie. "¡Es el hogar de Usagi!"

"Lo lamento Minako, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Nuestra prioridad era mantener a la Princesa y al Cristal Plateado a salvo."

Minako resopló molesta, y la verdad era que Makoto compartía el sentimiento. El hecho de que les hubieran ocultado lo que había estado sucediendo en la Luna, sólo la dejaba con el incómodo sentimiento de no conocer la verdadera gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraban.

"¿Y ahora podrías decirme cuáles son sus planes?" continuó Minako, caminando hacia Artemis. "Si me preguntas, no creo que exista lugar seguro, así que todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es enfrentar al enemigo y dejar de ir de un lado para otro esperando no sé qué cosa."

Minako estaba molesta, Makoto lo sabía, y la verdad que no era para menos, porque ella también estaba de acuerdo en que seguir evadiendo los problemas no era una buena idea.

"Trasladarán a algunos habitantes de la Luna aquí, a la Tierra…"

"Tenemos que encontrar a Beryl." Comentó Minako, como si de pronto hubiera decidido ignorar a Artemis.

"Minako, puede ser muy peligroso…" intervino su tutor.

"No me importa. Artemis… lo lamento, pero no voy a seguir obedeciendo tus órdenes. A partir de ahora yo estoy a cargo."

"¿Qué?"

El rostro de sorpresa de Artemis no pudo ser más revelador.

"Todo el tiempo me has dicho que soy líder de este grupo, así que ahora estoy dispuesta a asumir ese papel, y eso significa que las órdenes las doy yo. ¿Quién está conmigo?"

Makoto, que todavía estaba con la boca abierta ante la emancipación de Minako, observó que Rei fue la primera en levantar la mano. Ami la siguió, y Makoto no pudo más que levantar la mano por convicción y no por obligación o simple compromiso. ¡Por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a apoyar a Minako! Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor y ella creía que necesitaban medidas urgentes para cambiar el rumbo de esa historia.

Por otro lado, Haruka y Michiru observaban con gesto de satisfacción y sorpresa a la heredera de Venus.

"¿Y bien? Están conmigo o en mi contra." Les dijo Minako a ambas.

"No seas extremista Princesita de la selva." Le respondió Haruka. "Por supuesto que no estamos en tu contra… pero de eso a seguir tus órdenes... dime una cosa, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Minako suspiró.

"Obviamente tenemos que encontrar a Beryl, y prepararnos porque estoy segura de que se presentarán más ataques. Y tenemos que asegurarnos de que los habitantes de la Luna que llegarán a la Tierra estén seguros. Para eso necesito pedir apoyo a Endymion, sé que no se negará, y también supongo que enviarán algunos guardias de la Luna que nos apoyarán con la seguridad de estas personas."

"Eso está muy bien, ¿pero cómo vamos a encontrar a Beryl?" continuó Haruka, cruzándose de brazos y dispuesta a no ceder tan fácilmente.

"Ella está detrás del Cristal Plateado, se las ingenió para encontrarnos en Venus y ahora que estamos en la Tierra, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ataque nuevamente, no podemos dejar a Usagi sola en ningún momento." Minako tomó aire. "La realidad de las cosas es que estamos en clara desventaja… necesitamos todo el apoyo que podamos conseguir. Nosotras solas no podemos defendernos de un ejército de youmas, así que vamos a tener que conseguir el apoyo de los ejércitos del resto de los planetas. Y para eso necesito su ayuda, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo." Concluyó, observándolas a todas con severidad.

Haruka la observó fijamente, al igual que Michiru, y finalmente habló.

"De acuerdo Minako, cuentas conmigo." Accedió.

"Conmigo también." Comentó Michiru, como si sólo hubiera estado esperando la respuesta de Haruka para emitir la suya.

Minako sonrió satisfecha y observó a Rei, que alzó las cejas.

"¿Necesito decirlo?" preguntó la heredera de Marte, ocasionando que la rubia pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"Claro, olvidaba que a las palabras se las lleva el viento."

Rei sonrió, y nuevamente Makoto no pudo dejar de notar ese aire de complicidad que se percibía entre ambas. Siempre había creído que ese par podía odiarse a muerte, o todo lo contrario, y ahora sólo parecía estar comprobando que algo había sucedido entre ambas como para que hubieran alcanzado ese nivel de confabulación.

Makoto sonrió, y observó a Ami, que también estaba sonriendo levemente. La realidad era que el futuro era incierto, y estaba segura de que la situación podía volverse catastrófica, pero de pronto sintió que las cosas no podían ir tan mal siempre y cuando tuviera a su lado a este grupo de personas.

* * *

"Todo está listo, mi señora."

Beryl esbozó una fría sonrisa mientras observaba a Kunzite, que se hallaba inclinado frente a ella.

"Al principio no quisieron creerme, pero ahora que saben que la Luna está enviando a sus habitantes a la Tierra, pueden darse cuenta de la realidad. Ellos sólo están buscando apoderarse de este planeta, de sus recursos, y por supuesto, de nuestra gente. Quieren esclavizarnos y no lo vamos a permitir."

"¿Pero qué hay de Endymion?" preguntó Jadeite, que se hallaba detrás de Kunzite, con el resto de los shitennous.

"Esa Princesa de la Luna lo tiene bajo un hechizo, ¡se los he repetido hasta el cansancio! La única manera de liberarlo es eliminándola, pero para eso, primero tenemos que apoderarnos del Cristal Plateado, porque mientras esté en manos de la gente de la Luna, son prácticamente indestructibles."

"No será algo fácil de lograr…" comentó Zoicite. "Está protegida por esas chicas, y creo que son bastante poderosas."

"Tonterías. En cuanto tengamos en nuestras manos el Cristal Plateado, será fácil eliminarlas a todas. Esas Princesas sólo están buscando beneficiarse también con la conquista de nuestro planeta, créanme, no tendrían piedad si tuvieran oportunidad de eliminarlos a ustedes. Ahora necesito que me digan si tienen listo al ejército que solicité."

Kunzite asintió.

"Hemos hablado con cada uno de nuestros ejércitos, y todos están dispuestos a apoyarnos cuando sea necesario."

"Claro." Intervino Jadeite. "No están dispuestos a quedarse con los brazos cruzados si se trata de defender a sus familias, y a su planeta."

"Me da gusto escucharlo, no esperaba menos." Les dijo sonriendo Beryl. "Y ahora tenemos que actuar lo más rápido posible, antes de que esas Princesas puedan conseguir apoyo de sus ejércitos. Tiene que ser un golpe certero, ¿de acuerdo? Encárguense de todo."

Los cuatro generales asintieron, se dieron media vuelta, y salieron por donde habían entrado.

"Sabes Jadeite… no puedo dejar de pensar que estamos traicionando a Endymion." Comentó Kunzite, cuando se hallaban fuera del oscuro calabozo en donde se encontraban.

"Ya sabes lo que nos dijo Beryl… Endymion está hechizado, no es consciente de sus actos, y es nuestra responsabilidad no solo velar por su seguridad, sino por la de nuestra gente."

"Pero… quién lo diría, esas Princesas no me parecen malas personas. Minako es bastante simpática."

"¿Vas a decirme que estás empezando a sentir algo por ella?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó el joven general, sin poder evitar que un leve rubor cubriera sus mejillas. "Es sólo que… en fin… no es nada. Las apariencias engañan, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto." le dio la razón Jadeite.

Kunzite suspiró, sin poder sacudirse del todo ese sentimiento de malestar que lo invadía cada vez que recordaba lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Pero Beryl había dicho que la gente de la Luna eran sus enemigos, y él no podía dejar de pensar en que sus palabras eran ciertas. ¿Por qué esa repentina decisión de trasladar a los habitantes de la Luna a la Tierra? ¿Acaso estaban pensando en colonizar este planeta? ¿Y por qué casualmente la Princesa de la Luna había elegido el mismo momento para presentarse en la Tierra? Todo podía ser una inofensiva coincidencia… pero después de lo que Beryl les había revelado, del enorme poder que ahora sabían que poseía el Cristal Plateado, no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto por el conjunto de circunstancias. Los terrícolas eran sin duda más vulnerables, y él no iba a permitir que dañaran a un solo habitante de este planeta que era su hogar. Si bien Beryl aportaría su valiosa ayuda proporcionándoles esos demonios que llamaba youmas, ellos no tenían otra opción más que actuar, literalmente, entre las sombras, comportándose de manera amigable con el enemigo, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar… y esperar que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado, porque de otra manera, las posibilidades de triunfo eran casi inexistentes.

A la distancia, en el jardín, pudo observar a Endymion y Usagi dando un paseo, disfrutando del fresco aire matinal y el calor del sol que ya comenzaba a calentar la superficie de la Tierra. No pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada de culpabilidad al observarlos. Resultaba difícil creer que Endymion era víctima de un hechizo, cuando se le veía tan contento al lado de la Princesa de la Luna… pero si era necesario que él, Kunzite, general de los ejércitos de Oriente Medio, lo protegiera incluso de él mismo, lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo. Aunque eso significara terminar con la Princesa de la Luna, de Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Mercurio, o cualquier otro planeta que se interpusiera en su camino.


	13. Traiciones

Aquí está el nuevo cap, un nuevo proyecto (fic) me había estado "quitando" el tiempo últimamente, y por más que intento dejarlo para concentrarme en esta historia, me llama con insistencia xD sin embargo no se preocupen, prometo que terminaré esta historia, es mi prioridad y seguiré publicando como siempre, así que… espero que les guste el capítulo, se agradecen los comentarios.

* * *

**Traiciones.**

Kunzite caminó por el pasillo con paso apresurado, prestando poca atención a su entorno. Era alrededor de media noche y el Palacio estaba prácticamente desierto, salvo por un par de sirvientes que realizaban alguna tarea nocturna, como el encendido de algunas antorchas. Instintivamente colocó su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada, apartándola casi al instante cuando recordó que no iba a ninguna batalla. Al menos no todavía.

En un par de minutos llegó hasta la habitación de Endymion y llamó a la puerta de manera decidida. Ya no había marcha atrás. El príncipe terrícola abrió y lo observó con algo de sorpresa.

"¿Kunzite? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Señor… necesito que venga conmigo… todo parece indicar que hemos encontrado a Beryl."

"Dame un segundo." Le dijo Endymion, regresando al interior de la habitación y colocándose una capa encima para cubrirse y tomando su espada. "¿Estás seguro de eso?" le preguntó Endymion, caminando a su lado por uno de los múltiples pasillos del Palacio.

"Sí." Respondió el shitennou. "Sabíamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los escuadrones que tenían la tarea de encontrarla, cumplieran con su objetivo."

"Me alegro Kunzite. Sabía que podía confiar en ustedes." Le dijo Endymion, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Kunzite desvió la mirada. "¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó.

"A uno de los salones contiguos a las mazmorras. No es bueno llamar la atención ahora, sólo queremos asegurarnos que todo está en orden para capturarla."

"Necesitamos informar de esto a la gente de la Luna, y al resto de las senshis, lo antes posible."

"Por supuesto." Respondió Kunzite, dando vuelta en uno de los pasillos y descendiendo por unas largas escaleras, menos iluminadas que el resto del Palacio. "Por aquí." Comentó Kunzite, señalando una puerta al fondo de un pasillo con muros de piedra iluminado con antorchas.

Kunzite pasó saliva con dificultad, y se secó la fina capa de sudor que cubría su frente, pero llegó al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Endymion.

En el interior ya se encontraban el resto de los shitennous y Endymion los observó a todos con atención.

"Me parece un poco excesivo tanto misterio." Comentó Endymion, pero justo en ese instante Kunzite desenvainó su espada y coloco la punta de la misma sobre la espalda de Endymion, ejerciendo suficiente presión como para que le quedara claro el hecho de que si hacía cualquier movimiento brusco, no obtendría buenos resultados.

"¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" le preguntó el Príncipe, observando con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo e incredulidad al resto de sus generales.

"Por favor no lo haga más difícil. Estamos tratando de ayudarlo."

"¿Estás loco? ¿Ayudarme?"

"Tal vez ahora no lo entienda, pero pronto todo tendrá sentido." Le dijo Jadeite.

"No sé de qué están hablando, y si detienen esto ahora, puede que su castigo no sea tan severo."

"Ya no hay marcha atrás, Endymion."

La voz que escuchó el joven Príncipe consiguió helarle la sangre. No entendía nada de lo que estaba suciediendo, pero de pronto tuvo la certeza de que eso no podía terminar bien.

"¿Beryl?"

No supo de dónde había salido, ¿pero acaso importaba? Estaba frente a él, que sólo podía observarla con ojos desorbitados.

"Me da gusto saber que me recuerdas. Eso significa que el hechizo no es lo suficientemente fuerte."

"¿Hechizo?"

"Señor, tal vez ahora no lo entienda, pero solo estamos tratando de protegerlo." Intervino Nephrite.

"La Princesa de la Luna lo tiene hechizado, y todo es parte de un plan para apoderarse de este planeta." Continuó Zoisite.

"Y no vamos a permitirlo." Concluyó Kunzite que aún se mantenía detrás de él, amenazándolo con la espada. Endymion no pudo evitar soltar una risa desesperada.

"¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo?" preguntó. "¿De dónde sacan esa sarta de tonterías?"

Pero Endymion no necesitó una respuesta, porque la sonrisa satisfecha de la mujer frente a él fue suficiente.

"Tú…" susurró el joven. "Te lo advierto Beryl, cuando te ponga las manos encima voy a-" sin pensarlo dos veces, Endymion dio dos pasos al frente, dispuesto a lo que fuera, sin embargo Jadeite y Zosite le cerraron el paso y lo sostuvieron con firmeza de ambos brazos.

"¡Les está mintiendo!" exclamó Endymion, desesperado. "¡No hay tal hechizo!"

"¡La reyna Serenity solo quiere apoderarse de este planeta!" gritó Kunzite.

"¡Kunzite! ¡Lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo!" refutó Endymion, forcejando con los otros dos shitennous, intentando liberarse sin éxito alguno. "¡Nuestro verdadero enemigo es ella! ¡Beryl! ¿No lo entienden?"

"Se los dije." Intervino Beryl. "Está cegado a causa de ese hechizo. No queda otra opción, lo lamento Endymion." Beryl se acercó a él, mientras continuaba forcejeando. Era inútil. Si cuatro personas lo sostenían con todas sus fuerzas, él no podía hacer nada para liberarse.

"No vas a lograrlo." Le dijo Endymion, reuniendo todo el odio que le fue posible en esas cuatro palabras. "Usagi está muy bien protegida. Ellas no van a permitir que le hagas daño."

Beryl sonrió.

"Hasta ahora no he tenido que esforzarme demasiado Endymion… ya sabes, voy a liberarte de este hechizo."

Beryl levantó una mano, colocándola después sobre la cabeza del joven Príncipe, que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para deshacerse de la súbita sensación de vértigo que lo invadió. Pero no lo logró, y en un par de segundos se sumió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Usagi se fue de bruces y soltó un chillido lastimero estando en el suelo. A la distancia, no pudo escuchar lo que Minako le dijo, pero supuso que no eran palabras de consuelo, porque la Princesa de la Luna sólo se limitó a hacer una especie de puchero y señalar con un dedo índice acusador a Minako.

Bueno, si Rei tenía que ser justa, la Princesa de la Luna había tenido la culpa de su caída. Llevaba más de media hora corriendo por el jardín del Palacio Terrícola como si fuera una chiquilla de cinco años, y cuando le arrebató a Minako la copa con jugo de arándano (Rei creía recordar que así se llamaba la fruta) que tan diligentemente estaba disfrutando la heredera de Venus, ella no pudo evitar perseguirla un par de metros y… en fin, parecían un par de niñas.

Rei suspiró, levantando la mirada y observando el cielo de un azul tan claro que conseguía hipnotizarla. Se parecía mucho al azul de los ojos de Minako. Era un día bastante agradable, sobre todo porque el clima de la Tierra no era para nada similar a las temperaturas extremas de su planeta, o a la humedad bochornosa de Venus. Los terrícolas tendrían que sentirse afortunados por vivir en un planeta tan benévolo como este, en donde los árboles podían crecer fuera de un invernadero sin mayores problemas, en donde durante la primavera y el verano era fácil dormir sin una manta encima, en donde abundaban los ríos y los océanos eran tan enormes que no se podía observar en donde terminaban.

"¿Rei?"

Rei bajó la mirada que hasta entonces había estado posada en el cielo y observó a Jadeite, cuyo gesto ligeramente contrariado llamó su atención.

"Jadeite. Buenos días."

"Buenos días… Rei… no quisiera alarmarlas, pero al parecer tenemos problemas."

De inmediato Rei se bajó de la roca en donde se encontraba sentada, observando al shitennou de ojos azules.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Noticias de Beryl?"

Jadeite negó con la cabeza, observando con nerviosismo al resto de las senshis y a Usagi, ajenas a su conversación.

"Endymion no está por ningún lado, y nadie lo ha visto. Sospechamos que ha sido secuestrado."

Rei apretó la mandíbula. Si lo habían secuestrado, definitivamente tenían problemas.

"¿Quién más sabe acerca de esto?" le preguntó la muchacha, observando a Usagi y decidiendo que por el momento ella no tenía por qué enterarse.

"Solo el resto de mis compañeros… y ahora tú."

"No le digan nada a Usagi. Esa niña puede hacer una locura si se entera."

La expresión seria y el movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza de Jadeite, fue suficiente para convencer a Rei de que obedecería su instrucción.

"Hablaré con el resto de las chicas… ¿tienen alguna pista de dónde puede estar?"

"Creemos que no ha dejado el planeta, no ha habido ningún registro de naves entrando o saliendo de nuestro espacio aéreo… sin embargo no tenemos la menor idea de donde puede estar. Empezaremos a organizar algunos grupos de soldados en su búsqueda, y esperamos que si cayó en manos de Beryl… tarde o temprano ella se pondrá en contacto con nosotros. Sin embargo nos ayudaría bastante que ustedes dirigieran a algunos grupos de soldados, de esa manera la búsqueda será más rápida."

"¿No tienen suficiente gente ustedes? Quiero decir, tienen a ejércitos con miles de elementos a su disposición, ¿qué ayuda podríamos brindarles nosotras?"

Jadeite bajó la mirada y suspiró, como si de alguna manera hubiera esperado esa negativa.

"Conocen a Beryl, han luchado contra ella… saben de lo que es capaz, borraría del mapa a nuestros soldados en un parpadeo, en el caso de un enfrentamiento."

"¿Quieren que protejamos a sus soldados?" preguntó Rei, alzando un poco las cejas.

"Rei, por favor. Estamos hablando de Endymion… si Usagi hubiera desaparecido nosotros no dudaríamos en ayudarlas."

El tono desesperado de Jadeite logró conmover un poco a Rei. Pero no lo suficiente.

"Yo no puedo tomar esa decisión."

Rei volteó hacia la izquierda y se dio cuenta de que Minako la estaba observando con atención mientras conversaba con el shitennou, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, de alguna manera la rubia entendió que requería de su presencia. Se acercó a ambos con paso firme, sacudiéndose el césped del vestido que llevaba puesto y sonriendo discretamente.

"Jadeite, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó, estrechando la mano del joven rubio, apretándola con fuerza.

"Minako, tenemos problemas…"

"No otra vez…" murmuró la heredera de Venus, soltando la mano de Jadeite y llevándosela a la frente.

De inmediato Jadeite se dio a la tarea de contarle los detalles acerca de lo que había sucedido, y su plan para intentar encontrar al Príncipe.

"No." Respondió Minako ante la petición del shitennou. "Lo siento Jadeite… no podemos dejar a Usagi sin vigilancia, de verdad, si Endymion fue capturado por Beryl, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que intente apoderarse del Cristal Plateado."

"De acuerdo… sólo tres de ustedes, con eso será suficiente." Le dijo el joven general, y Rei pudo notar la desesperación en el tono de su voz.

Minako observó a Rei, suspirando. Quería decir que no, negarse a la petición… y Rei también hubiera querido hacerlo. Pero después de todo, se trataba de Endymion, la persona a la que Usagi amaba tanto… ¿qué era lo correcto? No podían abandonarlo a su suerte.

"De acuerdo… Rei, Ami y Haruka pueden acompañarlos. Makoto, Michiru y yo permaneceremos con Usagi."

Rei asintió ligeramente con la cabeza cuando Minako le dirigió una mirada significativa, cargada de advertencias.

"Gracias Minako. En este momento prepararé todo, no me llevará más que un par de horas y cuando todo esté listo vendré a buscarlas."

Jadeite se dio media vuelta y se disponía a alejarse, cuando Minako lo llamó y el joven se detuvo abruptamente.

"Jadeite, que nadie le hable de esto a Usagi, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." respondió el muchacho, sin voltearse, y finalmente se alejó desapareciendo entre las columnas del Palacio.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que se lo vamos a poder ocultar?" le preguntó Rei.

"No lo sé Rei. Sólo espero que el necesario… hasta que lo encontremos."

Rei se quedó en silencio, no quería ser pesimista, pero la desaparición de Endymion lograba ponerle los nervios de punta y no podía dejar de pensar en que posiblemente lo quisieran utilizar como un rehén para conseguir el Cristal Plateado. La expresión de Minako le dejaba saber que la rubia pensaba lo mismo.

"Rei, ten cuidado allá afuera, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo Minako en voz baja, con un tono lleno de preocupación.

"Por supuesto. ¿Alguna vez he salido mal librada de una batalla?"

Minako encogió los ojos. Rei sonrió con fingida inocencia.

"Sin contar un par de rasguños, claro está." Añadió.

"Cállate Rei. Si regresas con un solo rasguño, me las vas a pagar, ¿entendiste?"

Algo parecido a una carcajada salió de la garganta de Rei, que junto con Minako, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Usagi con el resto de sus compañeras. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar.

* * *

Pronto Minako se dio cuenta de lo complicado que sería mantener a Usagi tranquila. La muchacha no había dejado de preguntar por Endymion, y el pretexto de que el Príncipe se encontraba en alguna reunión diplomática que le llevaría todo el día y quizá parte del día siguiente, empezaba a desgastarse rápidamente.

"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no mencionó nada ayer?"

Comentó Usagi, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá donde se encontraba sentada. Era una sala pequeña con una chimenea al fondo, en donde ardía una pequeña hoguera. Makoto estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, hojeando un libro con dibujos de plantas terrícolas, mientras Michiru examinaba con atención lo que parecía ser la partitura de algún instrumento musical, quizá repasando mentalmente las notas plasmadas en el papel.

"Usagi, tú mejor que nadie debes saber que este tipo de cosas son inesperadas." Respondió Minako, que hasta entonces había estado sentada en uno de los sofás observando el techo de la habitación. En ese momento se puso de pie y se dirigió al enorme ventanal que se extendía en un costado de la habitación, observando el bosque frente a ella y en donde sabía que Rei ya debía estar, comandando un grupo de unos quince soldados terrícolas. No pudo evitar apretarse las manos, con un poco de nerviosismo.

La rubia princesa de la Luna se cruzó de brazos y se tiró sobre el sofá, con poca elegancia. Minako sabía que al menos se quedaría un par de horas tranquila, y estaba deseando que la noche cayera por completo para que Usagi se quedara dormida y dejara de quejarse por la ausencia de Endymion.

"¿Cuánto tiempo les llevará la búsqueda?"

Minako dio un pequeño salto, porque no había notado que Michiru se había puesto de pie y ahora se encontraba a su lado, hablando en voz baja.

"Kunzite me dijo que quizá toda la noche."

"Si Endymion no aparece vamos a tener serios problemas…" agregó la heredera de Neptuno, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a Usagi, que al parecer, se estaba quedando dormida.

"Eventualmente tendrá que saberlo." Concluyó Minako.

"Todavía me resulta increíble el hecho de haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro… ¿qué clase de seguridad hay en este lugar?"

Minako negó con la cabeza, sin poder formular una respuesta. A ella también le parecía inverosímil el hecho de que el Príncipe hubiera desaparecido sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, pero no le hubiera parecido justo juzgar a alguien, cuando incluso ellas mismas eran capaces de cometer errores como por ejemplo, que Usagi escapara de Marte a la Tierra sin que nadie lo notara. La única diferencia había sido que la habían encontrado de manera casi inmediata y sin consecuencias graves. Y todavía no podía decir lo mismo de Endymion.

"¿Qué hay de los ejércitos del resto de los planetas?" preguntó Michiru, observando a Minako con atención.

"Todos han sido convocados, y prácticamente sólo están aguardando la instrucción de que pueden trasladarse a la Tierra sin problemas." Respondió Minako. "En cuanto se las demos, es sólo cuestión de días para que se encuentren aquí. No tuve oportunidad de hablar con Endymion acerca de eso, aunque supongo que no tendría ningún problema en albergar aquí a los ejércitos. Hay suficiente espacio y recursos para mantenerlos, al menos por un tiempo. Y por supuesto que tarde o temprano compensaríamos lo que fuera necesario. Supongo que en su ausencia tendría que consultarlo con Kunzite."

Michiru asintió, estando de acuerdo. El sol se había ocultado ya detrás de las montañas, y la noche había caído rápidamente. Minako observó el cielo nocturno de la Tierra, adornado por miles de estrellas y una Luna menguante que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa, porque nunca había tenido oportunidad de contemplarla de esa manera y no podía negar que era hermosa.

* * *

Rei caminó por el bosque, observando atentamente a su alrededor y sosteniendo su arco con fuerza. La luz de las antorchas que los soldados terrícolas llevaban para iluminar el camino, proyectaba sombras en un lado y en otro, dándole al bosque un aspecto más tenebroso del que en realidad merecía. Ya habían caminado durante un par de horas sin señales de Endymion, o Beryl.

"Si seguimos caminando al frente, llegaríamos a una formación de cavernas, podríamos buscar alguna señal ahí." Le dijo el soldado que caminaba a su lado, un hombre maduro de espalda ancha, barba y aspecto tosco.

"¿Cavernas?" preguntó Rei, saltando por encima de un tronco. "Si hay alguien que las conozca a la perfección, estoy de acuerdo. De otra manera podríamos perdernos con facilidad."

"¡Daishi!" exclamó el hombre, y enseguida un muchacho moreno y alto se aproximó a ellos.

"Señor."

"¿Conoces esas cavernas al pie de la montaña verdad?" le preguntó.

"Sí."

"Necesitamos que nos guíes al interior, y de regreso."

"Entendido. Iré al frente para iluminar el camino."

Rei lo observó con suspicacia. Se veía bastante joven para conocer los intrincados caminos de unas cuevas. En su planeta se necesitaban años de experiencia para no perderse en algunas montañas por ejemplo, o en las cuevas, pero decidió no juzgar al soldado por su apariencia y tan sólo se limitó a asentir levemente, dando su aprobación. Jadeite le había dicho que ella estaba al mando de los soldados, que tenían la orden estricta de seguir sus instrucciones.

Caminaron durante varios minutos más hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser el pie de una montaña, sin embargo, al fondo, podía observarse que el terreno descendía. Si eso era un camino, Rei suponía que estaba oculto por la vegetación y la oscuridad.

"Sólo hay que estar atentos a las serpientes, insectos venenosos, arañas, escorpiones… "

Rei frunció el ceño observando al joven soldado que enumeraba los varios peligros que podían encontrar.

"Yo sólo estaría atenta a cualquier señal que nos indique que Beryl está ahí. Lo demás no me preocupa." Le respondió Rei, y esta vez fue el turno del soldado para fruncir el ceño al ver que su intento de asustarla no había sido exitoso.

Sin decir una palabra más, se internaron en la espesa vegetación.

* * *

Haruka hubiera querido reprender al grupo de soldados que la acompañaban, ¿acaso no podían caminar un poco más rápido? Se suponía que eran ellos los expertos en estos terrenos y no lo estaban demostrando. Suspiró, se sujetó de una roca con una de sus manos, apoyó un pie en otra, y se impulsó para seguir ascendiendo por la montaña.

"Señorita… quiero decir, Princesa…" jadeó un hombre que iba detrás de ella. "Mis hombres están un poco cansados, hemos estado escalando por más de dos horas, creo que sería bueno descansar un par de minutos."

Haruka bufó disgustada, pero logró disimularlo haciendo que pareciera que estaba exhalando aire para recuperar el aliento.

"De acuerdo, sólo les recuerdo que estamos aquí para encontrar a Endymion."

El hombre asintió, desplomándose enseguida en una de las rocas, con aspecto agotado, al igual que el resto de sus hombres.

* * *

El terreno que bordeaba el lago estaba casi desprovisto de vegetación, así que Ami suponía que no era un buen lugar para esconderse.

"No creo que encontremos algo aquí." Le comentó al soldado que la acompañaba.

"Es el área que tenemos que cubrir." Respondió el hombre.

"Entiendo. Pero casi la hemos recorrido por completo y nada indica la presencia de Endymion. Propongo que terminemos lo antes posible y regresemos, quizá seamos de más utilidad en otro lugar."

El hombre no dio señales de estar de acuerdo, se limitó a observar a su alrededor. Ami pensó que la palabra "propongo" no había sido del todo adecuada. Después de todo tenían que obedecerla.

"En cuando terminemos de recorrer la última zona, regresaremos." Les dijo firmemente, y el soldado terminó por asentir.

La situación entera la ponía incómoda. La búsqueda había sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero antes de seguir molestándose más, algo llamó su atención. Del otro lado del lago, entre los árboles, pudo notar una especie de destello que se desvaneció casi al instante.

"¿Vieron eso?" preguntó, volviéndose hacia el soldado que tenía más cerca, y que tan sólo negó con la cabeza. "De prisa." Les dijo, adelantándose, pero enseguida se percató de que no la seguían. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Acaso tenían miedo de lo que podían encontrar?

Cuando regresó la mirada hacia el punto donde había percibido el destello, se dio cuenta de que estaban en problemas. Un grupo de youmas se acercaba amenazante. Eran sólo sombras con forma humanoide desplazándose a gran velocidad.

"¡Detrás de mí!" exclamó Ami, pero para su sorpresa, los soldados corrían a toda velocidad alejándose de ella.

Tardó un par de segundos en descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo. Los tachó de cobardes, pero cuando escuchó a uno de ellos gritar: "¡Al Palacio! ¡Tenemos que reunirnos con Nephrite!" supo que todo había sido una trampa, y que la habían conducido hasta ahí precisamente para dejarla a merced de los youmas.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en Rei y Haruka, que seguramente correrían el mismo destino que ella, y su rabia fue tal, que con su primer ataque logró desaparecer del mapa a varios demonios, pero enseguida se le fueron encima otros tantos. Sintió el contacto de algo helado en una de sus piernas, y después, sin que pudiera oponer la más mínima resistencia, algo tiró de ella y la lanzó por el aire, ocasionando que cayera a varios metros de distancia, golpeándose la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que perdería el conocimiento, pero milagrosamente no fue así, pudo ponerse de pie y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba sangrando. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. ¡Maldición! ¡No había llegado a la Tierra sólo para ser asesinada por un grupo de youmas y sin poder hacer algo, lo que fuera, para defender a Usagi! Además, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Makoto… había estado repasando tantas veces en su cabeza el discurso para confesarle que sentía algo por ella, que ahora una desesperación enorme la invadió, pensando que quizá no tendría oportunidad de decírselo.

No. No iba a morir aquí. Sabía bien que tenían todo en contra, que las habían traicionado. Que las probabilidades de supervivencia, en ese momento, eran mínimas… pero tuvo que callar esa voz cargada de lógica y racionalismo que parecía gritarle que todo estaba perdido. No quería escucharla. No la necesitaba cuando ahora únicamente podía aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo saliera milagrosamente bien.

* * *

Rei se secó el sudor que escurría por su frente, intentando ver un poco más allá de lo que la luz de las antorchas le permitía. La humedad dentro de este lugar era casi como la de la selva venusina, se sentía ligeramente sofocada y no había rastro de Endymion, o Beryl, así que poco a poco se estaba convenciendo de que esto iba a resultar en una búsqueda infructuosa.

"¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?" preguntó Rei al muchacho que los dirigía.

"Enorme. Tardarías semanas en recorrerlo por completo." Respondió, entrando por lo que parecía ser una grieta muy angosta. Rei lo siguió. Tuvo que esforzarse un poco para poder pasar a través de la grieta, pero finalmente llegaron a una cámara más amplia, cuya única salida parecía ser una especie de arroyo subterráneo que corría en un costado.

"Tendremos que regresar por dónde venimos, no tenemos lo necesario para seguir ese camino." Les dijo, señalando el caudal de agua. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno, se dispuso a darse media vuelta para repetir la orden, pero justo en ese momento un golpe seco en la cabeza la derribó.

"Corran, ¡ahora! ¡Ellos se encargarán!"

Rei se llevó una mano a la nuca, intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus oídos emitían un constante zumbido y ella no era capaz de recuperar el equilibro. Además el dolor era punzante, como si amenazara con hacerle estallar la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Beryl los había encontrado? Alguien había dicho que corrieran… ¿quiénes eran ellos? Todavía arrodillada en el piso e intentando incorporarse, levantó la mirada. Su vista estaba nublada pero pudo observar al resto de los soldados alejarse, salir apresuradamente y casi a trompicones por el mismo lugar por donde habían entrado. No podía ser que… sintió otro golpe en un costado y se impactó directamente contra una roca, a pesar de todo no había soltado el arco, así que levantó la mano y lo tomó lo más rápido que pudo, pero estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera estaba segura de dónde apuntar. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, iba a tener que confiar más en su sexto sentido para localizar a su enemigo que en sus ojos, así que intento concentrarse, dejar de lado el dolor y el vértigo. Las presencias que pudo percibir le resultaron familiares. Eran youmas.

Todo había sido una trampa, y ella, junto con el resto de sus compañeras, habían sido lo suficientemente inocentes como para caer en ella.

* * *

"¡Me voy a dormir! ¡Pero cuando Endymion vuelva, me va a escuchar!"

Minako suspiró, ligeramente aliviada. Por fin Usagi había dejado de hacer preguntas y ahora sólo esperaba que tuvieran pistas de Endymion, de lo contrario al día siguiente tendrían que decirle la verdad a la Princesa de la Luna.

"Bien. Te acompaño." Le dijo Makoto, y Minako le dirigió una media sonrisa junto con un gesto de asentimiento a la heredera de Júpiter.

Ambas chicas salieron por la puerta, dejando a Michiru y a Minako solas en la habitación.

"¿Minako?"

La voz de Michiru llamó su atención. La muchacha se encontraba de pie, observando el exterior a través del ventanal. Minako se acercó.

"Eso… es… ¿un incendio?" le preguntó, señalando un punto en el bosque, en donde efectivamente se observaba una especie de resplandor, aunque el humo no podía observarse con claridad a causa de la oscuridad.

"Eso parece… ¿qué lo pudo haber causado? Buscaré a Kunzite para informarle."

Minako se apresuró a la salida de la habitación. Quizá era un simple incendio, pero no estaría tranquila hasta comprobarlo. No tuvo que caminar demasiado porque casi enseguida se encontró con el general en cuestión, que iba caminando por uno de los pasillos y la observó con un poco de sorpresa cuando se topó con ella en el camino.

"Minako."

"Kunzite. Hay un incendio no muy lejos de aquí, ¿sabes algo acerca de eso?"

El general alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

"Enviaré a alguien a investigar… pero no me han reportado nada extraño."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes algo acerca de las chicas?"

"No. Pero si no encontraron nada, en poco tiempo tendrían que estar de regreso."

Minako asintió, y luego decidió que era un buen momento para hablar con Kunzite, al menos eso sería una buena distracción para no pensar en Rei y los peligros a los que podía enfrentarse…

"Kunzite… no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Endymion acerca de esto, pero hemos convocado a los ejércitos de nuestros planetas, y creo que lo más conveniente es albergarlos aquí, en la Tierra."

Kunzite frunció el ceño ligeramente, y de inmediato Minako pudo sentir que la idea no era de su agrado.

"¿Por qué aquí?"

"Bueno… dadas las circunstancias y aunque ningún lugar es seguro, creo que sería lo más prudente… no se ha presentado ningún tipo de ataque en este planeta."

"Yo… preferiría consultarlo con Endymion, cuando lo encontremos. Creo que entiendes la situación, yo no puedo tomar ese tipo de decisiones."

"Kunzite, ¿qué pasa si no lo encontramos? Tenemos que actuar con rapidez."

"Sólo dame… ¿un par de días de acuerdo? Y tendrás una respuesta."

Minako suspiró. La realidad era que no había esperado una reacción tan hostil por parte de Kunzite… esperaba que entendiera la situación en la que se encontraban y que apoyaran todas las medidas necesarias para prepararse de un eventual ataque de Beryl.

"Kunzite, no sabemos si puede haber un ataque en un par de de días, o en un par de minutos, ¡la situación es grave!"

En ese momento un sonido llamó la atención de Minako, y desvió la mirada para observar que un grupo de soldados entraba corriendo al Palacio.

"¡Señor!"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el general, acercándose al grupo de hombres.

"Algo… nos atacó…" respondió uno de ellos, dirigiéndole una mirada a Minako, que pudo notar cierta desconfianza en el gesto.

"¿Ustedes estaban con Rei?"

Casi todos asintieron, y Minako se encontró buscando con la mirada a la Princesa de Marte. Quizá estaba detrás de ellos…

"¿En dónde está Rei?" preguntó, dando un paso al frente y encarando a quien parecía ser el líder del grupo.

"No pudimos… hacer nada…"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Dónde está Rei?!"

"¡Nos atacaron unos demonios! ¡Se quedó dentro de las cavernas!"

"¿Cavernas?" preguntó Minako, sosteniendo al hombre con fuerza del cuello de la camisa de cuero que llevaba puesta. "Kunzite. ¡Tenemos que regresar por Rei!" exclamó, soltando al hombre y ahora dirigiéndose al mayor de los generales. "¿De qué cavernas está hablando? ¡Cómo pudieron abandonarla! ¡Se suponía que tenían que protegerla, y ella a ustedes! ¡No que iban a salir corriendo al primer indicio de peligro!"

"Minako, cálmate."

"Cállate. Necesito un grupo de hombres."

El hombre apretó la mandíbula, permaneció en silencio y Minako supo que su petición no sería atendida.

"Olvídalo." Le dijo con tono cortante. "Iré yo sola."

Quizá fueron tres pasos los que dio, antes de detenerse en seco y bajar la mirada. "_Usagi." _Pensó al instante. Sólo estaban Makoto y Michiru para protegerla, y si Beryl atacaba no sería suficiente. Además, no tenía idea de cómo llegar a las cavernas, ni dónde buscar a Rei. Apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza. No podía ir. Tenía que pensar con claridad, Rei estaría a salvo, podía luchar, podía vencer a esos youmas… tenía que confiar en ella. Levantó la mirada y se dio media vuelta para observar a Kunzite, que no se veía en absoluto alarmado, ¿qué tenía ese hombre en las venas? ¿Hielo en lugar de sangre? ¿Y por qué razón no había dado una sola orden para ir en busca de Ami y Haruka para asegurarse de que estaban a salvo? Solo esperaba que ellas no corrieran con la misma suerte que Rei.

Sin decir una palabra, entró al Palacio, y corrió en busca de Artemis. No le importaba no tener la autorización de Kunzite: daría la orden para que los ejércitos de cada uno de los planetas se dirigieran a la Tierra. No había tiempo, el ataque era inminente… quizá los soldados de la Luna estarían ahí en un par de horas, pero para el resto de los planetas llevaría más tiempo. Se puso a enumerar mentalmente el orden en el que estarían ahí, de acuerdo a la distancia a la que se encontraban. Venus primero, Marte, Mercurio… Júpiter… no quiso pensar en el resto, de pronto le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardaría Neptuno y Urano. ¿Qué sería de ellos para entonces? ¿Podrían resistir?

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Artemis y tocó con desesperación, y su tutor le abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar el tono alterado en el que le salieron las palabras.

"Artemis, nos están atacando, necesitamos apoyo ahora."

Al contrario de lo que Minako hubiera pensado, el hombre no hizo ninguna pregunta: asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a prepararlo todo, mientras ella le explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

"_Claro, tenía que ser Rei."_ Pensó Haruka, mientras recargaba la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, y tomaba aire, intentando recuperar el aliento, tosiendo en el proceso.

Rei se acercó a ella. Tenía varias heridas en los brazos y piernas, aunque al parecer no muy graves. Algunas parecían ser sólo rasguños y otras lucían un poco más profundas, pero aparentemente nada de cuidado. La escena se habría visto menos dramática si Rei no hubiera salido de entre las llamas, con el rostro manchado de sangre y polvo y sosteniendo un arco que también estaba en llamas, pero que a pesar de eso, la heredera de Marte sostenía con firmeza.

"¿Por qué tenías que causar este desastre?" le preguntó Haruka, señalando a su alrededor.

"Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría muerta. ¿Estás bien?"

Haruka suspiró.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esos imbéciles nos traicionaron! ¿En qué demonios están pensando? ¡Casi soy lanzada desde la cima de una montaña por un grupo enfurecido de youmas! Y cuando por fin logré derrotarlos y descender, me encuentro con que le estás prendiendo fuego a medio bosque, incluéndome a mi."

"Estás exagerando." Le dijo Rei, y de pronto su arco retomó el aspecto normal: un arma de madera.

"Como sea. Date prisa, tenemos que regresar con el resto de las chicas. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar Ami?"

"Escuché que cubrirían la zona cercana al lago."

"Casi no tenemos que desviarnos para llegar ahí, rápido."

Ambas senshis corrieron por el bosque, sin detenerse un segundo para descansar. Instintivamente, Rei colocó una de sus manos sobre la pequeña bolsa de cuero que contenía del dije de su madre, sólo para asegurarse de que seguía ahí. Estaba furiosa, y casi hubiera deseado que aparecieran más youmas tan sólo para descargar su rabia en ellos. No podía creer que las hubieran engañado, y ni siquiera lograba entender las razones por las que les habían tendido una trampa, ¿no se suponía que estaban tratando de derrotar a Beryl? ¿Acaso la gente de la Tierra también quería apoderarse del Cristal Plateado? Si era así, Rei ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que les esperaba.

Después de varios minutos corriendo, finalmente llegaron a un claro en el bosque desde donde se podía observar el lago. Pero no había rastro de Ami.

"Quizá regresó al Palacio… tal vez a ella no la atacaron." Murmuró Haruka, observando alrededor, y Rei frunció el ceño, creyendo que eso era bastante improbable.

Un sonido llamó la atención de Rei, que tomó su arco con rapidez y tensó la cuerda, dispuesta a disparar.

"No dispares."

Cuando escuchó la voz, de inmediato Rei soltó un suspiro y bajó el arco.

"Ami…"

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Haruka a la heredera de Mercurio, que a pesar del hilillo de sangre que corría por su rostro y la ropa convertida en jirones, asintió.

"Vamos, tenemos que regresar al Palacio ahora." Le dijo Rei, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ami, que le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación.

Rei sabía lo que estaba pensando, y no porque pudiera leer su mente, sino porque ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Los habitantes de la Tierra habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para tenderles una trampa (o ellas lo suficientemente tontas para caer en ella), y ahora, las otras tres senshis estaban solas en el Palacio, junto con Usagi, y al alcance de cualquier enemigo que quisiera hacerles daño. Confiaba en Minako, Michiru y Makoto, sabía que eran capaces de enfrentar cualquier peligro que se presentara… pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir esa ansiedad, esa angustia y una desesperación enorme para llegar ahí cuanto antes y asegurarse de que todas se encontraban a salvo.

Después de avanzar varios metros detrás de Haruka (Rei estaba sorprendida de la velocidad con la que era capaz de correr la heredera de Urano), aminoró ligeramente el paso, ocasionando que Ami (que iba detrás de ella) se estrellara en su espalda. Haruka, que ya se había adelantado varios metros, se detuvo y las observó con gesto impaciente.

"¡Dense prisa!" les gritó, alzando los brazos.

"¿Qué pasa Rei?" le preguntó Ami, observándola.

"¿Sientes eso?" le preguntó la muchacha, observando a su alrededor y luego al cielo, bajando finalmente la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro confundido de Ami. '_No, claro que no lo siente… ' _pensó Rei, porque después de todo al parecer sólo ella era capaz de percibir ese tipo de energías. "Son youmas." Explicó Rei, y Haruka, que había regresado hasta donde ellas se encontraban, se llevó una mano a la cintura, aferrando la empuñadura de la daga que llevaba como arma.

"No. No están cerca…" le dijo Rei, tranquilizándola. "Es sólo que… son demasiados… y es casi como si estuvieran esperando sólo una señal, para atacar."

"Entonces tenemos que seguir corriendo." Le dijo Haruka, retomando el camino y alejándose de ambas.

Ami soltó un suspiro tembloroso, y se fue detrás de Haruka sin decir una palabra.

Rei tomó aire e intentó bloquear su sexto sentido. Eran demasiados, y la cantidad de energía que emanaban era tal que conseguía hacerla temblar, no precisamente de miedo, sino de repulsión. Nunca, ni siquiera en la peor de sus pesadillas, hubiera pensado que alguien o algo fuera capaz de almacenar esa fuerza tan llena de maldad y destrucción.

Haruka y Ami se habían adelantado tanto que ya no podía observarlas, así que echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, segura de que si esa fuerza que las amenazaba era liberada de un momento a otro, ellas no tendrían mucho que hacer para defenderse. Sólo deseaba estar junto a Minako cuando eso sucediera.

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Los soldados de la Luna tendrían que llegar en un par de horas. Antes del amanecer tendremos el primer grupo."

"No es suficiente." Le dijo Minako, caminando alrededor de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

"Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora." Le respondió Artemis, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza.

"Si Beryl decide atacar antes con todo lo que tiene, Artemis…"

"Lo sé."

"¿Qué hay del ejército de Marte?"

"Mañana por la noche. Pero los soldados de Venus llegarían antes, quizá a medio día."

Minako suspiró, y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a Artemis, cruzándose de brazos.

"No es que quiera menospreciarlos, pero sabes que en cuestiones de combate los soldados de Marte son mejores que los nuestros. Si tienes que darle prioridad a alguien, elígelos a ellos Artemis."

Artemis asintió, bajó la mirada y se puso a examinar una serie de anotaciones en un conjunto de pergaminos. Minako se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana para observar al exterior, colocando una mano sobre el cristal frente a ella.

"Van a estar bien." Escuchó la voz de Artemis, y ella no pudo evitar apretar los puños intempestivamente. "Son fuertes… tal vez no han tenido mucho entrenamiento, pero son inteligentes."

"Dijeron que Rei estaba en unas cavernas… ¿tienes idea de dónde están?"

"Al pie de la montaña… pero no estarás pensando en ir a buscarla, ¿o si?"

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

"Minako, no puedes abandonar a Usagi."

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó, notando que estaba conteniéndose para no gritar. "¡Rei podría estar muerta!"

"¡Tienes una responsabilidad!" exclamó Artemis, arrojando los papeles que estaba leyendo.

"¡Estamos aquí por culpa de Usagi! ¿Acaso ella pensó en lo que podía suceder al arriesgarse a venir a la Tierra?"

"Es diferente…" repuso Artemis, desviando la mirada, quizá porque sabía que su respuesta no era muy convincente.

"¡Por supuesto que es diferente!" gritó Minako, y se acercó a él, para después colocar las manos sobre la mesa y azotarlas mientras gritaba. "¡Porque Usagi sólo estaba pensando en Endymion! ¡Porque ella fue capaz de ir detrás de él sin importarle nada más! ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo por Rei?"

"La relación de Usagi con Endymion, y la tuya con Rei… son diferentes."

Minako se quedó en silencio. De pronto recordó que en realidad, Artemis no tenía idea de cómo era su relación con Rei. Pero después de tantos años de conocerlo, prácticamente toda su vida, su tutor debió haber notado algo en su mirada, porque de inmediato encogió ligeramente los ojos y apretó los labios en una fina línea recta. Luego cerró los ojos y soltó una risa un poco amarga.

"Debí sospecharlo…" murmuró, negando con la cabeza, con un aire casi divertido "Debí suponer que sólo era cuestión de tiempo." Agregó, y su enojo de hacía unos segundos pareció desvanecerse casi al instante.

Minako, por otro lado, no sabía si seguir molesta o sonreírle. Después de todo, lo último que hubiera esperado sería ver a Artemis reaccionar de esa manera cuando se enterara de la verdad.

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?" le preguntó Artemis, pero enseguida continuó. "Olvídalo. No importa."

Su tutor suspiró y observó el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraban, y Minako sólo fue capaz de quedarse en silencio. El hecho de que Artemis se hubiera enterado de lo que ella y Rei tenían, parecía insignificante ahora, que ella no tenía idea de donde se encontraba la heredera de Marte.

"Va a estar bien Minako." Le dijo Artemis, adoptando ese tono paternal que utilizaba cuando quería tranquilizarla. "Ahora… tienes que concentrarte en otras cosas."

"Para ti es muy fácil decirlo."

"No lo es."

"¡Pues no lo parece!"

"Lo siento Minako… lamento que tú y el resto de las chicas tengan que pasar por esto."

La rubia se quedó en silencio, observando a Artemis. En ese momento realmente se veía abatido, como si de pronto le hubiera caído un gran peso encima. Uno del que no sería capaz de librarse.

"No tienes por qué disculparte Artemis. No es tu culpa." Aceptó Minako, y sabía que era verdad.

Caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó observando hacia abajo. Si Rei y el resto de las chicas no aparecían en poco tiempo… ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que eso significaría. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para dejar de temblar. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Rei no regresaba?

"Son ellas."

Minako volteó a su izquierda. Ni siquiera había notado cuando Artemis se había colocado a su lado, y ahora el hombre estaba señalando un punto en el patio principal del Palacio. Minako dirigió su mirada hacia ahí, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando observó un grupo de tres figuras corriendo hacia la entrada principal. Se dio media vuelta y avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, antes de salir tomó la espada que la Reina Serenity le había entregado y la colocó con cuidado en una funda que Artemis le había entregado, después se deslizó por los pasillos con rumbo al lugar en donde suponía que encontraría a sus compañeras.

"¡Rei!" gritó Minako.

La heredera de Marte se detuvo abruptamente y dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Minako. A la venusina le pareció notar que Rei se relajaba, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba y poco le importó el hecho de que Artemis fuera detrás de ella, o de que Haruka y Ami estuvieran presentes: la abrazó y la besó con fuerza y durante varios segundos, como para que no quedara duda de que hacer eso no era algo nuevo para ella. Al principio Rei se mostró un poco renuente, y quizá sorprendida, pero se necesitó de poco tiempo para que aceptara el contacto, y cuando Minako se separó de ella, sonrió cuando el gesto confundido y el rostro sonrojado de Rei la devolvieron a la realidad.

Rei dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, y Minako aprovechó su leve aturdimiento para tomar la palabra.

"¿Están todas bien?"

"Sí." Respondió Haruka. "Rei seguramente está más aturdida ahora que cuando le golpearon la cabeza."

"¡Estoy bien!" exclamó Rei, e incluso Ami no fue capaz de disimular una sonrisa.

"Minako, nos atacaron varios youmas." Intervino Ami. "Pero eso no es lo peor… los soldados terrícolas nos tendieron una trampa."

Minako le dirigió una mirada cargada de angustia a Artemis, pero de inmediato se recuperó. Si ella era su líder, no podía mostrarse débil… pero de pronto sintió que el peor escenario se les había presentado y no había muchas soluciones a la vista. Los habitantes de la Tierra los habían traicionado… y no entendía muy bien las razones, ¿pero acaso eso importaba ahora? Endymion había desaparecido, ¿el también estaría involucrado en todo eso? No lo conocía muy bien, pero le resultaba difícil creer que las hubiera traicionado… Minako sabía cuando alguien estaba realmente enamorado, y la manera en la que Endymion observaba a Usagi era sincera… eso solo dejaba la posibilidad de que el mismo Príncipe no estuviera al tanto de lo que sus generales habían estado planeando. Sus generales lo habían traicionado.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Haruka.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada a Minako, y ella tuvo que pensar rápidamente.

"Tenemos que proteger a Usagi y al Cristal Plateado… la mejor manera de hacerlo ahora es esconderlos a ambos, hasta que recibamos el apoyo necesario. No podemos exponerla, y aunque nosotras podemos defenderla, en caso de un ataque mayor… creo que sería arriesgarnos demasiado. Para eso esperamos el apoyo del resto de los ejércitos."

Todos asintieron, incluso Artemis, pero en el aire se quedó flotando el sentimiento de que en realidad, estaban en clara desventaja. Minako no quería decirlo en voz alta, tenía que mantener la calma... aun así, sabía que sus compañeras y Artemis no eran ingenuas. Conocían el problema en el que estaban metidas, pero de ella dependía brindarles seguridad, y al menos lo estaba intentando.

"Vamos." Les dijo Minako, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Usagi con el resto de sus acompañantes detrás de ella.

"No creo que sea posible ocultarle por mucho tiempo a Usagi la desaparición de Endymion." Escuchó decir a Rei, que iba justo detrás de ella.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera Minako, que creía que decirle la verdad a Usagi sería un verdadero desastre.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación de la Princesa de la Luna, las expresiones en el rostro de Michiru y Makoto demostraron verdadera sorpresa. Ambas resguardaban la entrada de la habitación.

"¿Qué les sucedió?" preguntó Makoto, y enseguida se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ami. "¿Estás bien?"

La chica de cabello azul asintió, y sonrió un poco cuando Makoto se le acercó para examinarla con atención.

"Un ataque de youmas... estoy bien Mako-chan." le dijo, y Makoto asintió, aparentemente más tranquila.

"Necesitamos hablar... pero no aquí." comentó Minako, que a la distancia pudo observar un guardia del ejercito terrícola, aparentemente vigilando los alrededores... o a ellas. "Artemis, ¿podrías vigilar a Usagi un momento?"

El hombre de cabello blanco asintió, mientras Minako y el resto de las senshis caminaron alejándose de él, en busca de un salón cercano y vacío en donde pudieran tener una conversación privada.

"Así que... esa es la situación." concluyó Minako.

Después de lo que acababan de escuchar, ninguna de sus compañeras la estaba observando, parecía que cada una de ellas tenía algo diferente en mente... y así era seguramente.

"No es un panorama muy alentador, ¿cierto?" comentó Haruka, y aunque su tono tenía el cometido de sonar gracioso, nadie sonrió.

"Así que básicamente el plan es proteger a Usagi, ¿y rogar para que no haya un ataque antes de que llegue el apoyo suficiente?"

Cuando Makoto lo decía así, en realidad parecía que estaban perdidas. Minako no lo quería aceptar, no podía ser posible que después de todo... en realidad no tuviera ninguna esperanza. Rei estaba más seria que de costumbre, y la observaba, nuevamente, con ese gesto indescifrable que no brindaba respuesta alguna.

"Estoy segura de que aún podemos hacer algo." les dijo Minako. "Estamos aquí ahora, ¿no creen que somos lo suficientemente capaces de enfrentar lo que venga? Sólo necesitamos actuar de manera inteligente y no perder la calma. Podemos resistir el tiempo necesario hasta que la ayuda de la Luna llegue, después Marte y el resto de los planetas... se los aseguro, esto no es una batalla perdida. Yo sé que un grupo de youmas no es suficiente para derrotarnos, y no voy a permitir que Beryl se salga con la suya... ¿ustedes sí? "

La rubia le dirigió una mirada a Rei. La heredera de Marte le estaba sonriendo. Sí, era casi imperceptible y quizá nadie más que ella era capaz de notarlo, pero de pronto eso le dio confianza. Si le había infundido cierto ánimo a Rei, el resto de las chicas también tenían que sentir algo similar, ¿o no?

De pronto el sonido ahogado de algo que parecía ser un griterío llamó su atención. Se levantó de su lugar y salió tan rápido como pudo, seguida del resto de sus compañeras. El escándalo provenía del lugar en donde habían dejado a Artemis...

"¡Dije que no!" se escuchó la voz de Artemis, y Minako nunca lo había escuchado tan alarmado, así que se apresuró para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

"¡Hazte a un lado o te vas a arrepentir!"

Cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Artemis, lo encontraron rodeado de guardias.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Minako, observando alrededor e intentando abrirse paso entre el grupo de personas.

"Tenemos órdenes de llevarnos a la Princesa."

"No." respondió Minako. "Ella permanece bajo nuestro cuidado."

"No queremos complicar las cosas Minako." escuchó la voz de Kunzite, que en ese momento se abría paso entre sus guardias y la observó con suficiencia. "Si se rinden ahora, vamos a evitarnos muchos problemas."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No vamos a permitir que invadan este planeta."

"¿Invadir?" le preguntó Minako, sin poder evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

"Usagi, tú... todas ustedes, solo están aquí para sacar provecho de este planeta."

"Estás loco, ¿de dónde sacas eso?"

"¡Sabemos que quieren alojar aquí a los ejércitos de sus planetas!"

"Porque tenemos que proteger a Usagi, de Beryl."

"Tienen el Cristal Plateado, ¿no creen que eso es suficiente protección? ¿Qué puede hacer Beryl en contra de ustedes?"

"Casi nos mata hace un momento." respondió Haruka, que se hallaba a un par de metros de distancia y parecía querer sacudir a Kunzite.

"Ella quiere protegernos, ahora, si no les importa, lo mejor es que la Princesa de la Luna y el Cristal plateado estén bajo nuestro resguardo... hasta que Beryl sea capaz de romper el hechizo de Endymion."

Kunzite dio un paso al frente, pero Minako se interpuso en su camino y el general dudo por un par de segundos. No eran suficientes guardias para someterlas a todas... al menos no si ellas decidían defenderse con todo sus "recursos" disponibles. Pero estaban dentro del Palacio y era relativamente sencillo impedirles la salida. De pronto Minako se dio cuenta de que no tenían muchas opciones: o salían de ahí en ese momento o no podrían hacerlo después. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Rei, que observaba a los guardias con atención, casi como si estuviera decidiendo a cual atacar primero. Minako se dio media vuelta y murmuró a Rei un "Ve por Usagi, nosotras nos encargamos." lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo ella la escuchara. Rei permaneció inmóvil por un momento, la rubia le sonrió para darle confianza y la heredera de Marte asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer dentro de la habitación en donde se encontraba la Princesa de la Luna.

"Usagi permanece con nosotras." dijo Minako, y Kunzite suspiró e inclinó la cabeza, como si hubiera estado esperando otra respuesta.

Lo que sucedió después fueron tantas cosas que la heredera de Venus no las hubiera podido describir una por una, Kunzite dio una orden, los guardias se aproximaron y el primero en salir a su encuentro fue Artemis. Hubo forcejeos al principio, pero nadie pudo notar como la situación y la gresca fue subiendo de nivel, hasta que los forcejeos se convirtieron en empujones, los soldados desenfundaron sus armas, alguien gritó, hubo un destello de luz en un extremo, luego en otro y en otro más, hasta que Minako estuvo segura de que sus compañeras estaban haciendo uso de sus poderes. A pesar de todo no quería lastimarlos... no demasiado, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse condescendiente. Un hombre se le abalanzó con su espada desenvainada, y fue cuando ella supo que estaban dispuestos a matarlas. Minako tomó rápidamente la empuñadora de su propia espada y contuvo el ataque del hombre justo a tiempo. Logró empujarlo lo suficiente como para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, pero entonces otro guardia se le fue encima, y ella repitió el movimiento. Eso solo conseguía alejarlos un par de segundos, pero después volvían a atacar.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" exclamó Haruka, a un lado de ella. "¡Están dispuestos a matarnos! ¡Son ellos o nosotras!"

Minako la observó sin decir una palabra, y un espasmo involuntario contrajo su rostro cuando observó a Haruka hundir su daga en el costado de un hombre, que gritó de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente. Entonces la rubia decidió utilizar sus poderes, su cadena apareció al instante y la lanzó en contra de un grupo de guardias, aprovechó la confusión de los hombres para rodearlos por completo, y luego hizo un movimiento con ambas manos, tomando un extremo de la cadena y sacudiéndola con fuerza. Un destello de luz se desprendió de su arma, y el grupo de soldados cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Haruka la observó un poco sorprendida.

"Eso fue más efectivo... y limpio." le dijo, observando al grupo de hombres tendidos en el piso.

Pronto fue evidente quien estaba ganando la pelea. Quedaban pocos guardias de pie, y Minako tuvo que admirar la habilidad de Rei para ser tan oportuna y salir justo en ese momento, con Usagi detrás de ella.

"Rápido Rei, las cavernas serán buen refugio por el momento, sabes donde están." le dijo Minako, y la heredera de Marte obedeció y arrastró a Usagi por el pasillo, que estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para no hacer preguntas. "¡Ami, Makoto!"

Ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, y Minako les hizo una señal para que acompañaran a Rei. No sabía si tendrían más problemas para salir del Palacio.

"No vas a ningún lugar."

Kunzite se acercó a ella dispuesto a atacarla, y Minako no estaba del todo preparada, intentó detener la estocada del general con un movimiento de su espada, pero la fuerza de Kunzite consiguió derribarla. La espada se le escapó de las manos. Kunzite sonrió, pero enseguida soltó un grito de dolor y se llevó una mano a un hombro. Minako conocía esa flecha, era de Rei.

Ella lo empujó, aprovechando la situación, tomó nuevamente la espada y se puso de pie.

"¡Nosotras las seguiremos, dense prisa!" gritó Michiru, que en ese momento se hallaba luchando con un guardia.

Minako dirigió su mirada a Artemis, que hizo un gesto aprobatorio. Kunzite seguía en el suelo gritando de dolor.

La rubia corrió para dar alcance a sus compañeras, que se habían adelantado. No quiso detenerse ante las miradas curiosas de algunos sirvientes, empujó a varios guardias en el camino, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que al parecer, la orden de que les impidieran escapar había sido dada. Tuvo que derribar a varios guardias con su cadena, mientras corría a toda velocidad. Y el resto de las chicas no estaban por ningún lado... ¿acaso habían tomado otro camino y ella se había descuidado? Continuó de frente... tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que lograran capturarla.

Pero de pronto, un grito y un golpe seco se lo impidieron. Golpeó con tanta fuerza las baldosas blancas del Palacio que se le escapó el aire de los pulmones. Jadeite la había derribado, y al parecer estaba furioso.

"¡Entrégame el Cristal Plateado!"

Por supuesto, ella no lo tenía, pero ni eso ni la falta de aire le impidieron responderle.

"¡Vas a tener que matarme para conseguirlo!"

Tal vez estaba sobre reaccionando al decir eso, pero Jadeite pareció tomárselo muy en serio, porque levantó la mano derecha y Minako pudo ver una daga afilada a punto de descender sobre ella. Con un reflejo desesperado, levantó su espada e hizo un movimiento esperando que funcionara. La daga desvió su trayectoria, pero no lo suficiente. Terminó por herirla en un costado del antebrazo. Jadeite volvió a atacar, y Minako no pensó. Se movió a un costado para evitar la segunda estocada, y consiguió evitarla. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, más por instinto y reflejo que por cualquier otra cosa. No tenía otra opción. Tomó la espada y la hundió en un costado de Jadeite. Se deslizó limpiamente a través de la piel del joven, y Minako la sacó enseguida, con la hoja cubierta de sangre.

El general dejó caer la daga, mientras soltaba algo parecido a un gemido y un grito de sorpresa, y luego intentó ponerse de pie pero no lo consiguió. Estaba sangrando demasiado, y ella estaba completamente confundida. Había tenido que hacerlo... iba a matarla... ¿cierto? No había tenido otra opción.

"No van... a salirse con la suya." jadeó el joven, y ella solo pudo ser capaz de observarlo sin poder hacer nada.

"Lo... lo siento..." tartamudeó.

Se arrodilló junto a él y colocó las manos sobre su herida, intentando sanarlo… pero solo necesitó un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que era inútil. La energía de Jadeite se desvanecía rápidamente, se le escapaba a raudales y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Lo siento…" murmuró Minako, y Jadeite la observó con una combinación de dolor, sorpresa y confusión.

"¿Qué es lo que lamentas?" le preguntó el muchacho. "Al final… esto es bueno para ustedes."

"No queremos dañarlos… Beryl los engañó…"

Minako observó a Jadeite y supo que ya no la escuchaba. Estaba muerto. Ella lo había matado. Se quedó varios segundos observando el cuerpo inerte del general, y fue hasta que escuchó el sonido de pasos y voces aproximándose, que reaccionó y supo que tenía que escapar. Se levantó y siguió corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡Mató a Jadeite!" escuchó un grito distante, pero intentó ignorarlo porque era dolorosamente cierto.

Finalmente, llegó a una intersección y se detuvo, escondiéndose detrás de una ancha columna e intentando observar el panorama. El camino rumbo a la salida más cercana parecía libre, solo un par de guardias… sería fácil evadirlos, quizá dejarlos aturdidos y escapar. Pero si no se daba prisa el resto de los guardias le darían alcance. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, llevándose una mano a la herida en su brazo, que le estaba doliendo demasiado y sangraba constantemente. Deseó que Rei y el resto de las chicas ya estuvieran fuera del Palacio, que Michiru, Haruka y Artemis tuvieran mejor suerte que ella. Los pasos apresurados de los guardias se escuchaban más cerca, así que Minako supo que no podía perder más tiempo. Echó a correr tan rápido como pudo y rogó para que los hombres que vigilaban la entrada no se interpusieran en su camino… no los quería lastimar.

"¡Deténganla!" gritó uno de los guardias que corría detrás de ella. Los hombres en la entrada se mostraron confundidos, pero no dudaron demasiado en interponerse en su camino para impedirle la salida. _'Maldición. Justo lo que no quería hacer.'_ pensó Minako, y llevó una de sus manos hasta su cintura. Su cadena se materializó al instante, desprendiendo un destello cuando la levantó en el aire y la agitó como si se tratara de un látigo. Golpeó a ambos guardias, que cayeron inconscientes, dejando de representar un obstáculo para ella.

"¡Dispárale imbécil!" escuchó gritar a otro guardia, y Minako aceleró el paso ya de por si desesperado.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Si estaban hablando de disparar eso solo podía significar que serían arqueros, y para evadir una flecha lo único que le quedaba era cambiar su trayectoria intempestivamente… y rogar para que tuviera buena suerte. Levantó la mirada y encontró su salvación. Más allá de la salida del Palacio había una especie de arco de madera, lanzó su cadena hacia él y luego acortó rápidamente la longitud de la misma, de manera que consiguió levantarse lo suficiente del suelo como para ponerse fuera del alcance de las flechas… o al menos eso esperaba. Lo consiguió y sonrió satisfecha, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en el "aterrizaje". Perdió la concentración y su cadena se desvaneció al instante y ella salió proyectada hacia adelante, cayendo estrepitosamente entre una maraña de árboles, ramas y arbustos. Cuando recobró el sentido de orientación y pudo ponerse en pie, agradeció que los gritos de los guardias se escucharan lejanos y con un tono confundido. Estaba casi segura de que se había alejado de ellos lo suficiente como para tener una ventaja considerable. Se levantó y continuó corriendo hacia donde suponía que se encontraban las cavernas. Todo lo que sabía era que estaban al pie de la montaña, así que se dirigió hacia donde su instinto le decía que tenían que estar.

Tras varios minutos de frenética carrera tuvo que detenerse para tomar un poco de aire. Estaba agotada. Siempre había escuchado que las senshis poseían una fuerza y resistencia física superior a la del resto de las personas, pero en aquel momento se preguntó en donde estaba esa fortaleza. Tenía rasguños por todos lados, la herida de su brazo continuaba sangrando, le dolían los pulmones y el corazón le latía tan rápidamente que parecía quererle explotar.

Quizá fue por ese estado de agotamiento que no opuso la más mínima resistencia cuando un brazo le rodeó la cintura y una mano le cubrió la boca. Quiso soltar un grito de sorpresa y forcejeó débilmente para liberarse.

"¡Sshh!"

Aunque no pronunció ninguna palabra, reconoció el timbre de esa voz al instante.

"¿Rei?" preguntó, cuando la heredera de Marte dejó de cubrirle la boca.

"Guarda silencio." Ordenó Rei, señalando un punto en la oscuridad en donde una figura se movía entre las sombras. Era un youma. La heredera de Marte soltó a Minako y luego tomó su arco, apuntando al demonio y soltando una flecha que se prendió en el aire espontáneamente, clavándose de manera exacta en su objetivo. El youma se desvaneció en algo parecido a una nube de polvo.

"Vamos." Le dijo Rei a Minako, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola en la oscuridad. "¿En dónde demonios estabas? Te perdimos la pista dentro del Palacio, pensamos que te habían atrapado. Estábamos teniendo una discusión acerca de si debíamos regresar por ti o no."

"No tendría que existir discusión." Respondió Minako, mientras seguía a Rei, tratando de no tropezarse demasiado. "No pueden dejar a Usagi sola, así que si algo como esto vuelve a pasar, no quiero que regresen por mi… ¿y qué es lo que estabas haciendo fuera del escondite?"

Rei permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, y luego habló.

"Regresaba a buscarte."

Minako suspiró, y a pesar de todo no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta una formación de rocas al pie de la montaña. Rei soltó la mano de Minako porque era claro que tendrían que descender una detrás de otra. La rubia intentaba no soltar un gemido de dolor cada vez que tenía que utilizar su brazo herido para mantener el equilibrio o sostenerse de alguna roca.

"Date prisa." Le dijo Rei, que iluminaba el camino con una pequeña llama de color naranja depositada sobre la palma de su mano.

Para alivio de Minako, tras algunos minutos llegaron al fondo de la caverna, y comenzaron a andar en un terreno un poco más plano. El fuego en la mano de Rei proyectaba formas en las paredes, y a veces, cuando la luz les daba en el ángulo adecuado, las piedras emitían un brillo extraño provocado por la humedad del lugar, o algunos minerales depositados en la superficie de las rocas. Justo cuando Minako estaba a punto de preguntar durante cuánto tiempo más tendrían que seguir caminando, Rei se detuvo frente a lo que tenía aspecto de ser una enorme pared de roca, y solo mirando con atención se podía identificar una especie de grieta de no más de metro y medio de altura.

"Por aquí." Le dijo Rei, señalando la grieta.

"¿Bromeas?" preguntó Minako, pero obtuvo su respuesta cuando la otra chica se deslizó al interior de la pared, pasando entre la grieta.

Minako suspiró. El espacio se veía bastante estrecho y pudo observar que Rei pasaba con algo de dificultad a través de la roca. Se mordió el labio inferior y se introdujo con cuidado. Efectivamente era bastante estrecho, pues tuvo que ejercer presión y empujar con fuerza para poder pasar. La paredes de roca rozaban su herida y consiguieron arrancarle un gemido de dolor en varias ocasiones.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó decir a Rei, que iba delante de ella, intentando iluminar el camino tanto como le era posible.

"Sí…" respondió con tono poco convincente. "Sólo… esto es muy angosto."

Tras un par de minutos más, consiguieron llegar a otra cámara, y Minako casi se desploma en el suelo, agradeciendo que hubieran llegado al final de su pequeña travesía.

"¡Mina-chan!"

La voz de Usagi le dio la bienvenida, y un par de brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo efusivo.

"¡Mina! ¡Dime que sabes en donde está Endymion!"

La heredera de Venus observó a sus compañeras, que tan solo consiguieron observarla con un gesto de tristeza.

"Lo siento… no sabemos en donde está."

"¡Pero tienen que tener una pista!" exclamó Usagi, colocando ambas manos sobre sus brazos y apretándola con fuerza.

"¡Aaw! ¡Usagi, espera!"

Se apartó de ella con un gesto de dolor y todas la observaron con un poco de sorpresa.

"¿Estás herida?" le preguntó Ami, acercándose y examinando su herida.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

Minako le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Rei.

"Ibas a decirme que sólo era un rasguño."

Rei apretó la mandíbula y se colocó junto a Ami, mientras examinaba su herida con atención.

"¿Tienes algo para esto Mako-chan?" cuestionó Ami, y Makoto se acercó, mientras buscaba algo en una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

"Esto. Seguramente detendrá un poco la hemorragia y también previene infecciones."

"Servirá, dame unos minutos Mina."

La rubia asintió y se sentó en una roca cercana, sintiendo que si hubiera esperado un minuto más se habría desplomado de agotamiento.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" le preguntó Rei, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

Rei se arrodilló frente a ella y pasó un dedo pulgar sobre su ceja izquierda, bordeando uno de sus múltiples rasguños y limpiando una mancha de lodo de su frente.

"Bastante mal, como si hubieras rodado cuesta abajo por el monte Olimpo y de regreso."

"Tú y tus expresiones marcianas, ¿por qué no puedes decir que te parezco increíblemente atractiva, incluso en estas condiciones?"

"Ppfff…" soltó Rei, fingiendo molestia "Ustedes los venusinos tienen un ego tan enorme como la planicie de Hellas."

"Deja de utilizar la geografía marciana como punto de comparación."

Rei le sonrió, probablemente pensando que si Minako tenía el ánimo suficiente para discutir, entonces no estaba tan mal como se veía.

"Listo, es un poco rudimentario, pero servirá."

La rubia levantó la mirada y observó a Ami acercarse. Llevaba en las manos algo pastoso y de un color indeterminado… lo depositó sin miramientos sobre la herida de Minako, y ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Al principio le ardió y una sensación de calor extremo invadió su brazo, pero casi al instante se enfrió y actuó como un bálsamo que le calmó el dolor de manera considerable.

"Gracias…" murmuró Minako, agradecida, y la chica de Mercurio le sonrió tímidamente.

Después, se alejó y se sentó a un lado de Makoto. Minako dirigió su mirada a Usagi, que caminaba de un lado a otro con aire impaciente.

"Usagi, encontraremos a Endymion."

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó la Princesa, y Mina detectó cierto aire desesperado y molesto en el tono de su voz "¡Estamos aquí atrapadas y no tenemos idea de dónde puede estar! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo!"

"Debe estarlo, los shitennous creen que está bajo algún tipo de hechizo…"

"¡Deberíamos buscarlo ahora mismo!" exclamó Usagi, dirigiéndose a Minako, que se puso de pie porque de pronto le pareció que era lo correcto.

"No podemos hacerlo ahora, tenemos que proteger el Cristal Plateado y a ti, pero te prometo que en cuanto los ejércitos-"

"¡No me importa el Cristal Plateado ni los ejércitos! ¡Solo quiero encontrar a Endymion!"

"Usagi, escucha." Intervino Rei. "Si Beryl se apodera de ese Cristal, no habrá un futuro para ti y Endymion."

"Tenemos que encontrarlo Rei, por favor, tienen que ayudarme a encontrarlo."

"Usagi, ahora no…" le dijo Minako.

"¡Es muy fácil para ti actuar con tanta calma!" le gritó la Princesa. "Porque Rei está aquí contigo, pero si ella hubiera desaparecido, no estarías tan tranquila, ¿cierto?"

La heredera de Venus apretó la mandíbula, ¿en qué momento se había enterado?

"He visto como la observas, eres muy obvia." Le dijo Usagi, y continuó. "Hace unos minutos Rei salió corriendo de este lugar porque quería ir a buscarte, ¿y yo no puedo ir a buscar a Endymion?"

"Usagi…"

"No entiendes nada…" sollozó la Princesa de la Luna, y Minako tuvo suficiente.

"Hemos tenido que huir todo el tiempo para que nadie te haga daño, perdí a mi padre en Venus, ¿crees que no entiendo nada? ¿Crees que no he querido en más de una ocasión mandar todo al diablo para estar tranquila? No lo he hecho porque tengo una responsabilidad… y porque no quiero que nadie te haga daño, no sólo por el Cristal, sino porque eres mi amiga… también Ami, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, y Rei. Así que no me digas que no entiendo nada cuando todo lo que quiero es protegerte no solo a ti, sino a todo lo que quiero… esto no es solo acerca de mí, o de Rei…"

Minako se quedó en silencio. Hubiera querido decirle muchas más cosas, pero de pronto entendió que solo empeoraría la situación. Todo era un desastre. Se suponía que tenía que mantener la calma, animarlas, mantener unido al grupo… y parecía que estaba haciendo justo lo contrario. Dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a sentarse en la misma roca de antes, sintiendo la mirada de Usagi sobre ella y un silencio casi sepulcral que nadie fue capaz de desafiar.

Usagi se alejó de ella sin decir una palabra, y se sentó en otra roca observando el piso con atención, mientras Makoto y Ami se sentaron un poco más cerca pero también en silencio.

"Rei…" murmuró Minako, y la muchacha se giró para observarla. "Maté a Jadeite… fue él quien me hirió… tuve que hacerlo…"

"Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer." Le respondió la muchacha. "Te hubiera matado si hubiera podido… no tienes que sentirte culpable, solo te estabas defendiendo."

"Pero…"

"Tranquila…" murmuró Rei, tomándola de la mano. "Todo va a estar bien."

Minako la observó.

"Sabes Rei, eres muy mala cuando se trata de mentir." Le dijo con tono amargo, intentando sonreír.

La otra muchacha permaneció en silencio, y aferró con más fuerza su mano.

"No estoy mintiendo… pero sé que eso de rendirte no se te da muy bien… no se te da en absoluto. A mí tampoco, y a ellas tampoco." Concluyó, señalando con la mirada al resto de sus compañeras.

Minako inclinó la cabeza. No quiso decirle a Rei que dudaba que eso fuera suficiente ahora.


End file.
